


Lullabies and Fairy Tales

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 96,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: A collection of short scenes from the childhoods of Team RWBY. The main focuses are on the mothers and their interactions (or lack thereof) with each of their children. There are also a few chapters I decided to add from the father's POV as well. Each of the mothers have had each of their strives and wanted to capture their emotional narrative through their unique stories. I was also inspired to add songs from the soundtrack as well as other allusions from fairy tales and how they tie into each of the story.Summer Rose, Willow Schnee, Kali Belladonna, Raven Branwen are women with their own powerful ability -- being a mother.





	1. Summer Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any constructive feedback. 
> 
> RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.
> 
> Songs used in the fanfic belong to Jeff Williams.

It was a beautiful warm evening, Summer Rose was baking warm cookies for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Yang always thought the name Summer was quite fitting for her surrogate mother, always warm and welcoming. Yang never thought of Summer as the 'step-mother', always as sweet Summer Rose.

Seven-year-old Yang carried five-year-old Ruby on her back pretending she was a horse riding through the kitchen. Ruby grabbed onto one of Yang's pigtails causing Yang to cringe slightly; she normally would have yelled but didn't want to startle her baby sister.

“Ruby, dear, be careful with your sister.” Summer said while gingerly pulling her hand away from Yang's hair.

“It's okay, Summer.” Yang smiled. “I'm tough!” Yang said flexing one of her arms.

“Oh I'm sure you are,” Summer pinched Yang's nose. “But Ruby needs to learn to be careful.” Summer tilted her head. “And you need to call me 'mommy' instead.”

“Of course, Mommy. I was so used to calling you Summer before Daddy and you had Ruby.” Yang said smiling for a split second then frowned a little while releasing Ruby from her grip. “Do you think my other mommy will ever come back?”

“Don't worry about that sort of stuff,” Summer said while hugging Yang. “You have to learn to live life to the fullest. You can always make yourself happy and others too.”

“Yeah, you're right. I always can make Ruby happy.” Yang held onto Ruby's hand while Ruby hugged her older sister. “So when are the cookies supposed to be done?”

“Just a few more minutes now.” Summer checked on the cookies. “Or maybe they're done now.” She sang as she brought the batch out and laid it on the cooling rack.

Ruby and Yang cheered simultaneously, Yang extended her arm towards the cookies. Summer snatched Yang's arm. “You have to wait for the cookies to cool down a little. You don't want to burn yourself.”

“I'm always burning.” Yang smiled and gritted her teeth while her eyes turned into a red color that resembles Raven's.

Summer found herself still thinking of her best friend from Beacon Academy, she remembers hearing Raven's stories of her and Qrow growing up in the tribe. Summer found it admirable that the twins strived to be good – and she never said it out loud but she found both Qrow and Raven to be hauntingly beautiful with their thick dark hair that resembled feathers and their red piercing eyes that always flickered with excitement. On one hand, Summer missed Raven and her carefree, wild attitude – but on the other, she could not forgive Raven for abandoning her teammates along with her daughter. Summer remembered how wounded Tai felt, having his first love fly away from him so she went to his side every night to console him. One thing led to another then Tai confessed he wanted Summer to be his new love then some time later they had Ruby.

Summer wouldn't trade her life with anyone else's – however she did have the world to save and Grimm to slay even if it meant being away from her daughters and so she savors every moment she has with her two girls.

 

Later on that evening, Summer played with the two girls with the dolls they had. She picked up two of the dolls, one was a blonde man in a suit while the other was a girl with red hair in a ballgown.

“Now will you dance with me m'lady?” Summer said in a low voice while rattling the male doll. The two girls laughed with their own dolls in their hand. “No, you are ugly.” Summer said in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice jolting the female doll away. Ruby and Yang cooed empathetically.

Ruby brought out her doll with brunette hair and motioned it to Summer. “I will dance with you.” The two were facing Summer who saw Qrow standing quietly by the door smiling a little.

“Oh, why thank you.” Summer said in the same low voice while tossing the red-head doll to the side while making an _Ahh_ sound for her.

The two sister were in stitches, Yang said, “That will show her!”

Summer took the brunette doll and the male doll swaying them back and forth while humming to an old lullaby. Qrow chuckled by the doorway. “Looks like the guy got the girl of his dreams after all.”

The two girls gasped and jolted around and towards Qrow. “Uncle Qrow!” Yang said with Ruby following her.

“Hey there, kiddos.” Qrow knelt down to embrace his nieces. “Did you two like the show?”

“The boy doll got a dance with the girl doll.” Ruby said cheerfully.

“What a lucky doll.” Qrow said to Ruby while patting her on the head. He then stood up to hug Summer. “Looks like you enjoyed the dolls more than the girls do.” He smirked.

“Oh shut-up.” Summer giggled while lightly punching Qrow in the arm.

“You show him, Mommy!” Yang jeered.

“So then, Qrow, Signal is starting up classes in a couple weeks, are you prepared to tell your students of your summer adventures?”

“Actually I need to talk to you.” Qrow peered down. “Alone.”

Summer has seen that look once or twice in Qrow before, whatever it was he wanted to speak to her about was certainly dire. “Sure thing.” She picked up Yang then carried her to bed to tuck her in. “Goodnight, my golden girl.”

“Goodnight … but is something wrong, Mommy?”

“Don't worry about it, goodnight now.” Summer pecked Yang on the forehead before strolling off and picking up Ruby on the way out of the door.

As Summer closed the door, she asked Qrow. “I assume Ozpin has spoken to you.”

“Yeah, he did.” Qrow sighed as he sauntered besides Summer.

Summer brought Ruby to her room and tucked her in and she brushed her hair. “Goodnight, my sweet little rose.”

“Goodnight, Mommy. And goodnight, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby giggled.

Summer shut the door to Ruby's room and held onto Qrow's hand. “Why do you look at me like that?”

“You wouldn't believe how much I have argued with Ozpin, I even yelled at him.” Qrow brushed his hair back.

“You? Say it isn't so.” Summer smirked.

Qrow managed to chuckle. “Seriously, though, this mission could be very – dangerous.” Qrow's voice grew silent. “Ozpin said for you to speak with him as soon as you can.”

“I will do so, after all, I have a job to do.”

“Please don't fuc...”

Summer pressed her index finger on his lips. “Now now, there are children.” She smiled again as she retracted her hand.

“Exactly, there are children that you will have to leave behind.”

Summer clasped onto Qrow's hands. “Everything will work out in the end, I promise.”

 

The following week, Summer packed some bread and a canteen of water for her mission – even if she didn't think she will be needing it. Summer wasn't sure how to say farewell to her girls, so maybe she should just pretend it's just 'another mission' and say good-bye like she normally would. It was a Sunday morning. She went to Yang and Ruby who were playing tag outside.

“Mommy!” They both said as they ran to her.

“You're it!” Ruby tagged her mother.

“Well I would love to play but I have to go now.” Summer brushed Ruby's hair.

“No, you don't. You need to stay with us and play.” Yang said smiling.

“I would love to but I have to save the world. Can't play with you two if I don't hunt down the Grimm first.” Summer pinched Yang's nose.

“Okay, but promise you will be back.” Yang said.

“I can't promise anything but I can promise you that I love you both.” Summer brushed Yang's hair before she stood up and walked into the sunrise.

That was the last memory Yang had of her surrogate mother, and she thinks of Summer every time the sun rises on a warm day.


	2. Willow Schnee

The snow danced outside Winter's window as she got dressed for her combat training. Winter remembered Nicholas's dying words to his granddaughters.

“Please take good care of the Schnee name, do what's good for humanity. And follow your dreams no matter how unattainable they may seem. With enough resolve you can do anything.”

Ever since he passed away Winter would practice every weekend morning with her mother, Willow, who is a well-known huntress in Atlas. This particular morning felt especially cold to Winter even inside her extravagant room. At the age of eleven she treasured her dolls from childhood, she would play with her younger sister, Weiss, and occasionally Whitley would join them. Winter remembered hearing stories of her mother's sister and how close they were. Winter wanted to be like her mother, strong yet caring.

Winter strutted through the hallway and to her mother's room, she knocked a couple of times but no response. She made her way in, and found Willow was still asleep draped in blue satin bed sheets. The room had rather simple family photos instead of the vain portraits that Jacques possessed.

Winter prodded her. “Mother?”

Willow's eyelids cracked opened slightly. “Hi Winter, dear, just give me ten minutes.”

“You said that thirty minutes ago. I want to train now.” Winter gave her mother a slight shove.

Willow groaned. “Oh alright,” She rose from her bed while putting her hair in a bun. “Your grandmother was right, there is no rest for a good mother.”

As the two made their way to the training hall Winter noticed Willow usually had a flawlessly upright posture with graceful steps but that day her steps were slow and faltering. “Mother, is everything alright?”

“I'm just achy.” Willow sighed. “But a Schnee never gives up, right?”

“Of course not.” Winter said proudly.

After a few training spars Winter had the final blow on Willow with her summoning. Willow usually had Winter defeated but this time she has gotten better.

“You realize I was still going easy on you, right?” Willow smirked.

“Well no more games, Mother! I want to be as strong and powerful as you and today will be the day.”

“It might be.” Willow brushed the sweat off her face. “But you can still learn a lot from me.” Willow raised her rapier then summoned a Nevermore grimm. “This is my fallen foe, will it be yours as well?”

The summoned Nevermore lounged at Winter, she dashed side to side before stabbing it with full force causing the summon to dissipate. Winter smirked then turned to where her mother stood – she wasn't there.

Willow tackled her from behind, Winter fell almost face-first into the glossed hard floor before Willow grasped onto her and stood her back up. “You have to watch your main foe, dear.”

“Mother, let go!” Winter shoved her away. “I am perfectly capable of looking at my surroundings!”

“Talk is cheap and it's not going to make you become a professional.” Willow took a deep breath. “You have proved yourself better and better each training session but it takes much more to be a powerful huntress.”

“Which is why you, Winter, should quit training in this ridiculous profession.” Jacques said from the door. Winter scowled at the man; she remembered a time when he would come home and greet Willow with kisses and kind words, as of late he has been cold towards her and everything she stood for. “You are the first-born and heiress to the company, I should be the one guiding you.” Jacques turned to Willow. “With her perseverance she will be more than able for your father's company.”

“I think you should let her decide that for herself. You know I always strive for our children to be happy with theirselves.” Willow gripped tighter onto her sword. “And what do you mean by _ridiculous_? The grimm aren't going to get rid of themselves, you know.”

“Don't _you_ know, stupid woman, that the Schnee Dust Company has funded for James's army. They can take care of the dirty work.” Jacques stood firmly with his eyes piercing.

Winter clenched her teeth and almost scolded her father for calling her mother 'stupid' – then her mother beat her to it. “You dare call your wife stupid? I am the strongest huntress in all..”

“I don't care how powerful you are, you foolishly throw yourself in danger and now you're bringing _our_ first-born into this.” Jacques scowled then marched towards Winter.

“Jacque, what are you doing?” Willow snapped.

“I am taking this weapon away.” Jacques grabbed Winter's arm.

“Let me go!” Winter demanded.

“Don't touch her!” Willow summoned the Nevermore grimm. “I'm warning you!”

Jacques released Winter. “Why don't you go, your mother and I need to have a word with each other.” Winter swiftly ran across the room, but as she exited she stood to the side of the door.

“You threaten me in front of our child, you cur.” Winter heard heavy footsteps that belonged to her father.

Willow gasped echoed in the room. “Well you were the one who confronted me in the first place and spat on what I stand for. You're just frightened of what our children can do. You hate it, don't you? Not having a semblance. You only acquired wealth.”

“Wealth that I have worked hard to maintain. And I will not be humiliated by my own wife who is a poor excuse of a mother. If you really cared about our children you would raise them like a normal parent would.”

“And if you really cared about your children you wouldn't distant yourself from them or make them your pawns.” There was a pause. “You're not the man I married. You were endearing, I thought you had pure feelings and emotions but you everything you have become... it's like you have become a greater monster than the grimm.”

Winter heard another gasp from her mother and what sounded like her father grabbing her. “What did you just say?”

“I said,” Willow stammered. “You truly have become a monster.”

“You brazen woman.” Jacques was surprisingly quiet. “You bite the hand that feeds you.”

 _That's you! You're the monster that bites the woman whose family has fed you!_ Winter wanted to shout at her father.

“So what are you going to do? Throw me out of my manor?” Willow said with an air of confidence but something still didn't seem right to Winter. “My surname is what keeps me here.”

“And my success is what keeps the PR from besmirching the Schnee name. You think it's easy? It's not just abut money, it's power. The White Fang are after us, Willow, and if we aren't smart then they will destroy everything we love and care about. If our security means driving out competitors then so be it.” Winter heard muffling of some sort. “Oh don't look at me like I'm the bad guy. I just state it how it is. Life isn't always a fairy tale, my dearest Empress.”

“Please let me go.” Willow's heels from her boots echoed in the room which was Winter's cue to scurry away.

 

Later on at the dinner table the five Schnees sat at the table; as always Jacques was at the head of the table, on his left-side sat Willow and Winter and across from them was Whitley and Weiss. The five of them ate in silence only exchanging occasional glances. Five-year old Whitley prodded his steak with his knife.

“Here Whitley.” Willow extended her arms across the table to reach for the cutlery but Jacques raised his hand in front of hers.

“Call in one of the wait members, it's not very formal to reach across the table like that.” Jacques said in a nonchalant tone. Willow scowled at her husband as she did what she was told.

Weiss may have been young but she can already catch onto her mother's subtle disdain. Weiss remembers how beautifully her mother sang to her and she would occasionally practice with her. As of late she has been training Winter but she longed to hear one of her lullabies.

“Mommy?” Weiss chimed.

“You refer to her as 'mother.' We're practically royalty, we don't use infantile language, sweetheart.” Jacques said in a tone that was laced with patronization. Willow gave Weiss a sympathetic look.

“Mother? Can you sing me a lullaby tonight?”

Willow smiled, it warmed Weiss' heart. “Of course, sweetie. I would love to sing to you tonight.” When Weiss's mother said 'sweetie' it sounded familiar and warm – unlike how her father said it.

After the butler cut Whitley's meal into smaller portions Whitley ate while looking at his father then glanced over to his mother. “Mother?”

“What is it, dear Whitley?” Willow asked.

“Why do you have the _sem-blance_ and Father doesn't?”

Willow put down her knife and fork. “Well in order to have a semblance you have to...”

“The Schnee semblance is hereditary," Jacques interjected. "No one else has the glyphs. Doesn't mean you have to have it, though. Semblances are for plebeians, if people outside of Atlas were smart they would move here where the winters could defend them from grimm.”

“I see.” Whitley said looking down on his plate again.

Willow scowled at her husband again but then finished her meal. “Weiss, dear, once you're finished I will take you to your bedroom and sing you whatever lullaby you want.”

“Okay, Mother, just give me a minute.” Weiss smiled.

 

Willow sat on the edge of Weiss' canopy bed. “So what song would you like me to sing?”

“Hmm.” Weiss pursed her lips then smiled. “How about the one Nana used to sing? The one about life that has been sung by others.”

“Oh, that's my favorite.” Willow wasn't lying, she remembered when her mother used to sing the traditional Atlasian song to her when she was little.

 

 _Mirror_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Do I reach you?_  
_Are you even listening?_  
_Can I get through?_  
  
_There's a part of me that's desperate for changes,_  
_Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
_But there's a part of me that stares back_  
_From inside the mirror_  
_Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_  
_That I can't be strong._

 

Willow tucked in Weiss as she was singing softly in _ooo_ and _ahh_ in solemn but powerful notes. _  
_

_I've been afraid_  
_Never standing on my own_  
_I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
_Believed you when you told me_  
_I was nothing on my own_  
_Listen when I say_  
_I swear it here today_  
_I will not surrender_  
_This life is mine_

 

“Very good, Mother.” Weiss said quietly.

“Thank you, sweet Weiss. I believe your father is going to hire a tutor to assist you in singing.” Willow pinched Weiss' nose.

Weiss giggled but then frowned. “I was hoping you would teach me to sing, just like how you teach Winter how to fight like how Grandpa and Nana did.”

“Oh my dear baby girl. I want to be here for you, but I have my obligations.” Willow brushed Weiss' hair away from her face.

“Obligations?”

“My duties as a huntress. Your father and I are having some disagreements about it but we'll work things out. I promise.” Willow glanced at Weiss' mirror on her nightstand, she saw a woman with a waning face.

“Please don't leave me with Father.”

“Who says I'm leaving?” Willow then thought of the past arguments she has had with Jacques about potentially leaving him; he knew her secrets, her cloak and daggers, he will use it against her if she's not careful. “I won't leave you. I will argue and fight, but I won't leave.”

“Mommy.” Weiss grabbed onto her mother's hand.

“One day, your knight in shining armor will come.” Willow sighed. “You just have to be strong and patient. Can you do that for me? For yourself?”

Weiss nodded solemnly. “Yes, mommy.”

Willow managed to smile as she kissed Weiss on the forehead. “Good night, my sweet little Weiss.”

“Good night, Mommy.” Weiss said, as she was closing her eyes she heard her mother humming the lullaby before she disappeared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is from the song This Life is Mine


	3. Kali Belladonna

When eleven-year-old Blake woke up in her cot in her new home in Menagerie, her mother was by her side with her arms around her.

Kali smiled at her. “Good morning, my baby girl.” Kali was cladded in a simple black fold-over dress and gold earrings that were given to her by Ghira on their wedding day. Months ago she felt like a low-life in the kingdoms, someone not worthy of being intelligent but ever since her and Ghira led their followers to Menagerie she felt like a queen.

Blake gave a weak smile. “Good morning, Mom.” Blake awoken with weary eyes, normally Kali would deduce it as lethargy but she knew Blake still resented her parents' decision for leaving and not fighting for their rights.

Kali caught Blake protested multiple times, she wasn't among peaceful people. They had dangerous and sketchy pasts, that scared Kali. Blake fought verbally with her parents multiple times about how she was in the right, she even punched Ghira once but he never shouted or reprimanded at her for it. Kali simply took her aside and tried to reason with her, she never liked violence, shouting, nor even arguing not even with her own daughter.

Ghira and Kali wanted equal rights, and the best way to do that was to run away from the kingdoms and to step down from the now-violent White Fang and take their peaceful loyal followers Menagerie. The two have settled in their new home and always strived to make Blake as happy as possible.

“Would you like to go shopping for tea today?” Kali pinched Blake's ears. “And maybe some new clothes now that we have gathered some more lien. I'm sure you would look very pretty in a new dress.”

“Mmm” Blake twitched her ears. “Not sure about a dress but I would like some new clothes. Sure I will go with you.” A smile broke across Blake's face, she didn't mind the rags – they were practicable enough – but she also liked to have nice clothes to finally wear.

“That's my Blake.” Kali looked forward to exploring more of the marketplace of Menagerie and spending quality time with her daughter.

 

The marketplace had all sorts of vendors one after the other. Kali held onto Blake's hand as the crowds got more saturated.

“Mom, please. You know I don't like hand-holding.” Blake rolled her eyes but only slightly to not come off as rude or ungrateful.

“I know, dearie, I just don't want to loose you in the crowd.” Kali sighed; was she really growing paranoid? That Blake could get swept up in the crowd so easily?

Kali spotted a hut that had all sorts of clothes on display, she led Blake to the place while searching for the owner.

A middle-aged woman with red hair that wore a bright green sundress came out with a warm smile. “Good morning, ladies. May I help you?”

Kali took a closer look at the women's legs and realized she had scales. Kali was then reminded of her favorite fairy tale: the girl from the shallow sea. “Yes, my daughter here has grown out of her clothes and I could use a new dress.”

“Of course, this way.” The scaled-woman swayed as she led the two into the hut. “What sort of clothes were you two looking for?”

“I would like something more elaborate if that's possible. If you don't mind I would also like something tailored, I'm a bit of a specific person. I would certainly pay extra for the extra materials and work.”

“We can absolutely arrange that. Here is something that I just made.” The scaled-woman extended her hand towards a black shrug.

“Oh that looks nice, if it's possible to have gold trimming?” Kali perked her ears.

“I can certainly do that, just tell me what you want and I will give you a quote.” The scaled-woman looked at Blake who had glazed eyes. “And would your daughter want one as well?”

“Yes, I would like one, but I want mine to be different.” Blake felt strange being able to have money to be able to _want_ something rather than needing it.

“We can arrange that, little lady.” The scaled-woman patted Blake on the head.

“Aren't you excited, Blake?” Kali clasped her hands.

Blake gave a solemn thumbs up. Kali gave an awkward laugh, she wondered how she was going to convince Blake that the island was her new home.

 

That night, Kali made tea for the three family members. She sipped the herbal tea observing Ghira staring at his cup looking placid yet troubled.

“Ghira, dear, is something on your mind?” Kali lightly grasped onto her husband's arm.

“I met with other politicians and ambassadors earlier today...” Ghira glanced at Blake. “I will discuss it later.”

Blake grasped onto her father's other arm. “Please, Dad, I want to know.” Blake grasped on tighter. “I _need_ to know.”

Ghira sighed. “Blake, you're only a child for a certain amount of time, do yourself a favor and enjoy it.”

Blake pouted. “How can I enjoy it if...”

“That's enough.” Kali raised her voice then took a deep breath. “You know your father works very hard to maintain peace. Please don't let it be for the naught.” Kali then forced a smile. “Let's talk about nice things. Ghira, remember the time we got married and we went to that nice place by sea. The restaurant around the corner made the best fish.”

“Yes, that was an amazing honeymoon.” Ghira released his grip from Blake and placed it around Blake while pressing his hand against Kali's cheek. “Even though there will be challenges there will also be happy moments, and those happy moments are the ones worth living for.”

“It's worth fighting for.” Blake said trying to break free of Ghira's arm, he laughed then scratched her head. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I'm giving you a hard time.” Ghira bellowed with laughter.

“ _Mommm_ make him stop.” Blake said trying not to laugh.

Kali giggled. “Just stop, dearest Ghira. She's our little daughter after all.”

“Oh alright.” Ghira released his grip. “Just remember what I said, Blake.”

“Yeah, Dad. Sure.” Blake sipped the rest of her tea. “I should go to sleep now.”

“Not without me reading you a bedtime story.” Kali said.

“That I would actually like.” Blake said.

 

Kali brought out a book that was filled with the oldest fairy tales. “This one is my personal favorite, it's about the girl from the sea. Once upon a time there was a beautiful maiden with long hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. She had scales instead of legs and dwelled in a place underwater with others that had different color scales. Hers was a orange with a pinkish hue.”

“Was she a fish Faunus?” Blake interjected.

“Yes, but as the story states the humans referred to her as a mermaid. As I was saying...” Kali skimmed over a couple of sentences. “The mermaid always longed to be on land and to dwell with the people. Once in a while she would swim to the surface and observe their strolls, the dancing especially the kind of movements after they had a few drinks of the amber-colored liquid.”

“Huh? Like beer?”

Kali giggled. “Correct. The mermaid always longed to be with the people of the land. She dreamed of dancing with them, but her sisters always warned her of the dangers of men so she kept herself away until one day she bargained with the sea-witch that gave her the knowledge of mankind; how to read and write but in exchange for her beautiful voice.

'And so the mermaid made a simple dress for herself before emerging on land so she can assimilate with the humans. She came across a man who was the chief's son, he had a soft spot for his people so he took her in and taught her sign language. She learned very quickly, and she wrote poetry to him, confessed one day that she loved her and he loved her too.'

'The two married by the sea and they lived what would have normally been a happily ever after but a serpent grimm appeared and terrorized the land. The two fought with all their might to protect the land the mermaid struck the grimm with her weapon but the grimm did it's final blow on the mermaid. She was dying in her husband's arms.”

“That's so tragic.” Blake said solemly.

“Yes, but the mermaid's final words to him were 'I die early but I have had the outmost happiness spending the rest of my life with you and the humans.' And with that she was turned into sea foam.”

“I don't get how that is your favorite?” Blake asked. “I mean she got knowledge and everything else but she...”

“She sacrificed everything she had before for the risk of her finally being happy.” Kali looked outside and gazed at the moon thinking of all the sacrifices her and Ghira did for their happiness as well as Blake's.

“Mom,” Blake tugged at her mother's arm. “I want to have knowledge but I am not going to sacrifice anything important. I will fight...”

“That's enough, sweetie.” Kali tucked Blake's arm in the blanket. “Just try to be happy in your new home. And I believe you will.”

“Sure, Mom.” Blake sighed. “Good-night.”

“Good-night, my princess.” Kali pinched Blake's ears in which she smiled slightly. “I hope you have good dreams.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Blake closed her eyes pretending she was sleeping.

Kali sauntered towards Ghira's study – with Blake closely yet quietly following her through their home – he was looking tense as he was looking at transcripts of some sort. “What is it, Ghira?”

Blake was by the door observing their shadows and the tension that filled the air.

“The SDC is funding for the Faunus to come to Menagerie.” Ghira said in a casual tone.

“Why would they do that? I thought they wanted cheap labor from Faunus.” Kali said seeming concerned.

“I fear it's a trap, the SDC want to weed out the White Fang members – extremists or not – which means that some of us could be under investigation.” Ghira took a deep breath. “Apparently, members of the SDC board have been killed, one of them was a Schnee family member. They think they want justice – but they really want revenge.”

“So what do we do?” Kali asked.

“All we can do is wait and see what happens. If we start a fight we will give those so-called intellectuals what they want. 'Look at Those Terrible Faunus' the headlines will say. The new president has full control of the SDC now as well as the PR. Apparently the daughter of the former president has been indisposed. I have an inkling that her husband is threatening her too.” Ghira paused, Blake stood perfectly still. “The Schnee family will still forget about the former White Fang and forever remember the violent acts from the new White Fang. That's just the way people are.”

“I see.” Kali closed her eyes and imagined herself back in her hometown by the sea. How things were simple but how she wanted to be with everyone else, how she strived for knowledge and to dance and sing with humans and Faunus.

“I know what you're thinking, sweet Kali.” Ghira placed his arm around her waist and his hand on her cheek. “You want equality and to thrive on knowledge and truth. We will get there, even if it means...”

“Hush now,” Kali smirked and whispered. “We have a little spy.” She tilted her head towards Blake's shadow.

Ghira looked uneasy at first but mustered a smile. “You know, I love you very much, Kali. And I guess, Blake too.” Ghira winked.

“Everything will be alright.” Kali said softly and delicately.

Blake sighed, she had heard enough. She stood up and sauntered back to her bedroom looking back at her parents' shadows that she was walking away from – and someday she will run away from them...

 

 


	4. Raven Branwen

Raven had visions ever since she was a little girl, the tribe relied on her to predict the outcome of every single move they made. Raven wasn't always correct but the tribe knew who were their worthy enemies because of Raven. One vision in particular -- that appears in Raven's dreams ever since she was a child -- still bewilders her to this day:

 

_Raven was crying in agony, she was naked and screaming in pain that engulfed her body. An over-whelming sensation emerging from her – shortly then the pain has died down. When Raven looked up there was a golden glow, a bird-like creature with wings of fire she has given birth to. Raven was in absolute awe, she never got on her knees for anyone, but she found herself bowing to her magnificent child. Naked and completely vulnerable the phoenix took Raven literally from under her wing and they both flew off into the sunset. The colors splashed around the sky as Raven felt a warmth that she has never felt before._

 

Raven woke up in a decent size bed in a warm house in Patch. Raven was twenty-one years of age now, with Tai by her side, the bed-sheets wrapped around them. She gazed at Tai who was still sleeping like a child; Raven never knew exactly why she was enamored by Tai, perhaps it was his child-like innocence along with his tough persona. His hair was as bright as the phoenix from her dream. Was Tai suppose to be the one to take her under his wing? But then why did she give birth to him? _Me_ _h,_ _I'm not going to worry about it._ Raven thought to herself, life was way too short to worry about a senseless dream.

Raven glided out from the covers, cladded herself in a bathrobe and went downstairs to get something to eat. As she walked down the stairs she felt a nauseating taste in her throat. She caught herself in time to one of the empty bowls Summer laid out for her usual cooking and baking. Raven barely noticed Summer who was standing near the ovens as she regurgitated into the cooking bowl.

Summer dashed to hold back her hair. “Oh my, Raven.”

Raven belched before she finished. “Ugh, oh, I'm so sorry Summer.”

“It's fine, really, it's no big deal.” Summer patted Raven's shoulder. “Do you know why you're sick?”

“I have no idea,” Raven paused backtracking all the things that could have caused her to vomit. “I felt completely fine when I woke up then as I was walking down the stairs that's when I...”

Raven then thought of the night that took place weeks ago when her and Tai were completely 'entwined and unbounded.'

“Raven?” Summer said softly she then pressed herself against her. “You know I will be supportive of you no matter what, right?”

“Mhm.” Raven had a habit of acting tough even when she felt insecure but who was Raven kidding. Summer knew her well enough to know that Raven was not feeling tough or herself. “You know I hate it when you can catch on to my worse moments.”

“Well somebody has to call you out on it.” Summer smiled while sticking her tongue out slightly.

“You can be such a bitch sometimes,” Raven smirked. “But that's one of the reasons why I love ya.”

“There we go,” Summer released Raven from her grip. “Now how about we get you something suitable to eat.”

“Sounds suitable.” Raven said flatly.

 

Later on that evening, Qrow and Tai came home from teaching. They joined Raven and Summer at the dinner table that was adorned with a simple blue tablecloth and a vase of sunflowers gleaming in the middle of the table.

“No assignments from Ozpin?” Qrow said as he sat down.

“Nope. I'm not too surprised though given that we were given a big assignment last time.” Summer said as she helped herself to a piece of the chicken she made.

“Doesn't Ozpin keep giving the harder assignments to the more talented hunters, though?” Tai asked. “Doesn't mean you should let your guard down but – I don't know. Ozpin has a reputation for being – uh...”

“Elusive and mysterious?” Raven said as she prodded her small portions.

“Well Ozpin believes in the greater good, and hates when people have even the slightest inkling of what he's thinking or guess what his next move will be.” Qrow said with an uneasy smile.

“Hmph, greater good.” Raven continued her prodding as she thought of another vision she had a while back.

 

_Ozpin stood at the tower of Beacon, the grimm surrounded the tower screeching. The night had specks of red light that dashed across the sky, one of them struck Ozpin. He fought with all his might but ended up failing to the glowing red light. Ozpin was on his knees before disintegrating into ashes leaving only his cane on the ground. The red light transformed into a woman with dark hair, and sultry amber eyes with the Fall Maiden's aura surrounding her._

 

“Yo Raven,” Tai said slowly waving with his gleeful smile. “You okay there? You're usually eating us under the table but tonight you have barely touched your meal and you look very glazed.”

Raven took a deep breath. “I would be lying if I told you nothing was wrong.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Qrow asked but knew the answer.

“Not really, not now, anyways.” Raven said before she exchanged glances with Summer.

“Well you know where I sleep when you want to talk.” Tai winked.

“Right, about that.” Raven said in a rather flat tone.

“Is this really dinner talk?” Qrow smirked.

“Shut-up, brother, this is actually serious!” Raven snapped then sighed. “I think I might be – with child. Or pregnant or whatever the term you people use.”

Tai jolted up and went over to Raven's side. “Are you... how do you know this?”

“I threw up in Summer's bowl this morning.” Raven said, Qrow snickered before Summer kicked him from under the table.

“Okay, _and?_ ” Tai glanced at Summer as if she was the one that was going to answer.

“I had a vision last night that I was giving birth to a bird that was burning gold. It was actually quite beautiful.” Raven closed her eyes that were drowning her with tears.

“Oh, Raven,” Tai almost embraced her but Raven pushed him away before jolting upstairs.

Raven threw herself on the bed and sobbed. She heard Tai's footsteps by their bedroom. “Go away, Tai. You have no idea how embarrassing this is for me.”

“But I do have an idea, which is why I'm concerned. What happened down there? Where's the strong Raven that doesn't let anything get in her way?”

“This isn't just some ordinary problem or Grimm that we can just get rid of. This is life that is going to affect me for the rest of my days.”

“Our days.” Tai made his way into Raven's arms. “This baby of ours, whether it's a beautiful bird or an annoying, kicking, screaming baby is going to affect us for the rest of our days. And we're going to be happy parents.”

“Yeah,” Raven genuinely wanted to agree with Tai, but something about being a mother didn't seem right to her. The tribe never forgave Qrow for taking the life of their beloved warrior – the mother of Raven and Qrow died giving birth to the 'bad luck twin.' No matter how often Qrow vexed Raven with his sarcasm and stupid ideologies she always felt bad for her cursed brother. “I just hope this baby doesn't end up killing me.”

“It won't kill you. Imagine a daughter, it's going to be beautiful, just like you.” Tai grasped onto Raven's hair. “Let's just hope she won't have your dull sense of humor.”

Raven sneered then pushed Tai off the bed. “Jerk”

Tai cachinnated. “Or your _ravenous_ appetite!”

“Just shut-up!” Raven threw the pillow at him with a snarling sort of smile.

“I'm just trying to cheer you up.” Tai took the pillow and tucked it under his shirt. “I'll still love you with a big tummy.”

“Not sure if I will love myself when I'm that big.” Raven scowled.

“If you want I can carry the baby.” Tai rubbed the pillow.

“You can't carry the baby,” Raven smirked. “You're already full of sh...”

“Deciding on what to name the baby or what?” Qrow asked from the doorway with Summer standing beside him.

“Well I think it's best to discuss what I'm going to do.” Raven sighed. “I never had to care about anyone other than you three.”

“It won't be that bad, Raven. I think it's very exciting,” Tai's face softened as he brought the pillow out. “But that's simply because I have always secretly wanted to be a father.”

“Hmm, big surprise.” Summer giggled.

“Very funny, Summer.” Tai smiled. “But seriously, Raven, you can take a break from hunting for a while and during school breaks I can take care of the little one.”

“Well I have other commitments.” Raven glanced over to Qrow who solemnly looked at her.

Raven's tribe were a group of thieves and killers, there was no denying that, but they had to protect something from getting into the hands of a greater evil. The spring maiden's powers were passed down from generations to generations withing the tribe. Raven and Qrow swore when they left the tribe they would strive for good, Qrow seemed to have been convinced the life outside the tribe was for him – but Raven was unsure.

“What other obligations could you possibly have?” Tai then bit his lip. “I know you have the visions and dreams and stuff but that shouldn't hold you back from living life.”

“Is that what you're going to teach our baby?” Raven said in a tone that could have been viewed as sarcastic but to everyone who knew her it was hard to tell.

“Well sure, if that's what you want.” Tai held her hand. “We can do this.”

“Alright, if you really want this baby to happen we'll make it happen.” Raven said placidly. Tai gleaming smile warmed Raven's heart, she had to admit that.

“So then, when are we going to go shopping for the baby?” Summer asked gleefully.

“Well first I should get some supplements or whatever then we'll spend money on this baby.” Raven placed her hand over her stomach. She hoped that her anxiety was very temporary.

 

Months have passed, to Raven it seemed like ages, her daughter was born. The pain was unlike anything she has every experienced before, but it was over now. Raven lied in bed wishing Tai and Qrow weren't away on a mission. Summer clothed Raven's newborn daughter in a yellow blanket. Even with the infant's cries diminished, Raven felt an unappealing sensation when Summer brought the daughter over to her.

“A beautiful baby girl.” Summer gingerly cradled Raven's daughter into her arms.

Raven gazed at her infant, she was so fragile with her light hair that dressed her soft head. “She's not quite what I expected.”

“Well what did you expect?” Summer asked in a concerning fashion.

“I don't know.” Raven knew at that moment what she had to do.

 

The next morning, before the sunrise, Raven gathered her belongings; her sword, dust, the photo of her team. She thought of writing a note and leaving it by her newborn but she couldn't leave her helpless daughter by herself. So she crept into Summer's room, she was sleeping in her black cotton nightgown.

Raven prodded her. “Summer?”

She awoke instantly. “Raven? Is something wrong?”

“No, but I have to leave.” Raven said rather casually.

“Oh, on a mission? At this hour?” Summer rubbed her eyes.

“Yes,” Raven's lie burned her tongue. “Please give this note to Tai when you see him. You know, in case I don't come back.”

“Of course.” Summer said as she got up. “And I will take care of your baby.”

“I appreciate it very much.” Raven sighed heavily. “Good-bye Summer.” She thought about saying how much Summer has meant to her, being her compassionate yet powerful leader but she figured she would cut her ties now. She opened the window in Summer's room and transformed into a raven then flew off without looking back.

Summer thought the whole situation was strange especially when Raven took off when she did, but Summer was too lethargic to stall Raven. She instead opened the note, she hated prying like this but she had to know.

 

_Dear Taiyang,_

 

_You know I don't like to beat around the bush so I'm going to just say it: I have to leave. I know I have left you with our newborn child but I can't take care of her. Life is tough, the strong live and the weak die, and I have to go back to my tribe. If it means anything, I have enjoyed my times with you along with Summer and my brother, Qrow. Take good care of yourself._

 

_Farewell,_

_Raven_

 

Summer looked out the window, she couldn't have been gone. Her best friend, her teammate, the one that she looked up to has disappeared forever? _But why?_ Summer wondered. Raven's newborn sobbed, Summer ran to tend to her, it was all as if she knew that her mother left her. Summer coddled the infant, sang her an old lullaby.

 

 _You can't have my life_  
I'm not your sacrifice  
You can try, but I'm free  
And you won't conquer me  
  
I won't crawl  
Most of all  
I won't fall  
For you

 

Raven, in bird-form, rested by the branch listening to Summer's lullaby. The song was enchanting, Raven never chose this life but there are certain sacrifices that has to made.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'old lullaby' is from the song Sacrifice.


	5. Willow Schnee - The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place four years after the previous Willow chapter, it focuses on Willow's alcoholism.  
> Warning: This particularly chapter involves more intense topics (depression, implications of domestic abuse) than the previous chapters. Discretion is advised.

 

Willow sat on the bench in the garden – it was a greenhouse immersed with all sorts of greenery including the white rose bush. Willow plucked off the dead leaves and petals while sipping on her fourth glass of wine. It was early in the day but she couldn't quite tell, all she knew was that the children were at school and Jacques was home. She barely trained Winter anymore ever since she gave up hunting, at first Jacques suggest that Willow stay at the manor to recover – then it became _forced._

 

“You have not been over the trauma of your power.” Jacques held Willow as if she was an unruly child in her own room. “You can't unleash your powers without causing harm. All the hunters' families you have maimed will not be seeing their heroes the same way again.”

“They were my teammates, they were warriors, they would have understood!” Willow couldn't deny that she woke up every night hearing the screams of her fallen allies.

“Tried telling that to the families, you idiot!” Jacques face got closer to hers. “You never told me that you had a powerful semblance. You broken my trust and my faith in you as a human being.” Willow looked away ashamed, wanting everything to go away. “Look at me when I'm talking to you!”

Willow closed her eyes. “Leave me alone.” She said harshly.

Jacques scoffed as he released her. “You want to be left alone then, do you?” Willow looked up to him sneering at her. “Then it's best that you will be placed under house arrest.”

“This is my _home_!” Willow took a took breath. She can't win, Jacques now has everything against her.

“This is your palace. Think of it not so much as a punishment but a _retirement_ of some sort. You will rest here until we reach a negotiation.” Jacques gruff voice pierced through Willow. It was then she knew that she was now his prisoner – and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

Willow never asked for this sort of life; she wanted to be a hero, a protector, a honorable lady of Atlas – but all was for her to end up as a depressed woman. She looked at the transparent ceiling, the airships flew high above her while the pigeons rested on the ceiling tried to get in. Willow activated her semblance and opened the window, two of the birds flew off while one of them flew in the greenhouse. The pigeon flew in front of Willow and looked at her as if it was studying her.

“And why did you want to come in so badly?” Willow smirked.

“The bird can't talk.” Klein said gleefully. Willow turned around and chuckled, Klein bowed to her. “I'm sorry to bother you, Madame Schnee, but your husband wishes to speak with you in his study.”

“Do you know what it's about?” Willow inquired.

“I'm afraid I don't.” Klein said as his eyes turned blue. “Shall I tell him you're not available?”

“No need, I'll go and speak to him. Thank you, though.” Willow couldn't blame Klein for following Jacques' orders, not only did Jacques employ him but he could have anyone sent away to another continent with a snap of his fingers.

Willow made her way through the manor, she didn't bother to hold herself upright anymore. Right before she entered Jacques's study room she glanced at the painting that just arrived. It was their family portrait, not a particularly flattering picture of Willow – even she knew of this – but it was a perfect representation of what she has become.

Before she opened the door she heard Jacques's laughter. It was a rather jolly sort of laughter, it was very similar to her father's. She heard another voice...

“We were able to weed out a lot of students that way. Who would have known that Ozpin's landing strategy would be so effective!” It was James Ironwood's voice.

“That Ozpin! He can be quite unhinged at times, but he has his moments!” Jacques bellowed as Willow knocked lightly. “Yes, come in.”

Willow slowly opened the door and peered in. They sat across from each other both having whiskey and from the looks of it they were playing chess. James' jolly expression dropped and he froze when he laid eyes on Willow.

“Well hello, James, it's been a while.” Willow said placidly.

“Indeed it has.” James smile appeared again. “I'm General Ironwood now.”

“You'll always be James to me – no matter how incompetent you will be.” Willow smirked.

Jacques glanced over at James who chuckled, Jacques followed suit. “My wife has quite the sarcastic sense of humor sometimes, doesn't she?”

“Well somebody has to.” James stood up. “Anyway, I should probably leave now, it was nice catching up with you, Jacque.”

“Same to you, James, I hope to see you at the concert.” Jacques stood to shake James' hand.

“Unless something pressing happens I should be able to attend. Either way, I will be in touch.” James made his to the door, Willow stepped aside. As James marched passed her he solemnly studied her.

“Take care, James.” Willow said flatly. She wanted to say more but now obviously wasn't the time.

“You too, Willow.” James shut the door behind him.

“It seems as though you still make him weak in the knees.” Jacques said with a snarky tone.

A blush crept onto Willow's face. “Well it's not as though I meant to.”

“Oh relax, dear, I was just giving you a hard time.” Jacques took a sip of his whiskey. “Anyway, I assume you know of Weiss' first concert this weekend.”

“Yes, it will be a very important night for Weiss.”

“And for the company as well as the army. This particular concert will promote advertising for James' new project.”

Willow's lips pursed. “Right, of course.”

“Now since it involves the Schnee name I think it would be good if you joined us. You encouraged Weiss' singing, you deserve to hear her sing.” Jacques said smugly.

Willow refrained from rolling her eyes, she has heard her husband's manipulating words far too often. “And what do I get from this?”

“Oh, I don't know, a breath of fresh air away from this manor?” Jacques stepped closer towards his wife and cupped onto her hands. “Also, I'm certain the people of Atlas would love to see their queen once again.”

“Queen?” Willow heard of fairy tales of royal women being locked away and rescued by their true love, to her it seems like it was reversed.

“Everyone knows the Schnee family is the closest thing to royalty nowadays.” Jacques grin wider. “Which is why I am forever grateful that your father allowed me into the dynasty.” He brushed the hair strand off her face. “You know I care about you, right?”

Willow slowly nodded, they have been through this cycle many times. They argue – whether it's about the company or whatever – they avoid each other then Jacques soothes her somehow, they reconcile. But then they argue again and so the cycle continues – but for now Willow is soothed by the kind gestures and generous love. “I look forward to the concert. It will be wonderful.”

“That it will, our daughters are already starting to look as beautiful and ethereal as you. Winter also has resolve unlike anyone I've ever seen, she will be a good fit for the company.”

“I suppose.” Willow wanted to argue that Winter should make her own decisions but it would have been another fight that gets nowhere. “Anyway, you probably have work to do...”

“I have a long meeting tonight,” Jacques held her face and kissed her with fervor. “I could use some relaxation. Of course, only with your permission.”

Willow would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way he held her and kissed her. Even in his worse moments he was handsome. Willow pressed herself against him and he caressed her on her neck over and over...

After Jacques was done with her, he gave Willow a final peck on the cheek. “You're so good to me.”

Willow fixed her hair and straightened her clothes before faltering out of her husband's study without saying a word. Instead of heading back to the garden to resume her intoxication she went to her bedroom and laid on the bed. A bottle of wine was always by her bedside in case she had trouble sleeping – or if she wanted to drown her boredom and sorrows. She filled her glass and gulped it down. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

 

_“Willow?” James voice erupted from a distance. “You have to stay back, you'll loose control of your powers if you – no, don't!”_

 

_“You have to be kept under my watch!” Jacques' voice echoed._

 

_“This family has some intense powers, my dear daughter.” Nicholas appeared. Willow was a teenage girl in her father's arms. “Your mother and I will do our best to ensure that you know how to use them.”_

_“I want to be strong, but I'm not sure if I want to be that powerful.” Willow cried into her father's shoulder._

_“You can be strong and powerful, you just have to learn. Believe in yourself...”_

 

_The cold water engulfed Willow, she was drowning in the fountain of the garden. She wanted to rush up for air but her body was sluggish. She could barely breathe, the light and the greenery from the surface was fading even when she was reaching closer. All around her the water turned red, she now could barely see. She screamed..._

 

Willow gasped as she awoken. She clutched onto her pillows like a child would to a toy.

“Mother?” Whitley's voice caused Willow to jolt upright.

“Whitley! What are you doing?” Willow tried not to yell but her voice still rushed. “You know a gentleman never enters a woman's room without her permission.”

“But I knocked, I thought you might have... I don't know, died of alcohol poisoning or something.” Ten-year-old Whitley sweated a little.

“That...” Willow raised her finger but immediately retracted it remembering not to be like her husband. “Okay, I appreciate you being concerned but that was a very rude comment.”

“Mother, I'm really sorry.” Whitley twiddled his fingers. “Weiss and I are about to begin our singing and piano lessons respectively. I didn't see you in the garden so I came here. Father says that you're attending the concert so it's probably best that you see Weiss practice.”

“Hmm well alright.” Willow stumbled out of her bed, fixed her hair again, and poured herself more wine. She drank a few sips of the scarlet comforting liquid as she accompanied Whitley towards the piano room. “So how are your studies?” Willow said in a lackluster attempt to sound motherly.

“Wonderful. I have had nothing but high remarks from my teachers.” Whitley said smiling with a slight cringe. “The dance is coming up soon, a few girls asked me to be their escort.”

“How cute.” Willow smiled faintly. “Whoever you choose just be kind to her.”

“Of course.” Whitley paused. “Winter says that you would sing for Grandpa Nick's concerts.” Whitley said casually.

“Yes, I did.” Willow sighed. “Those were good times.”

They glided in the piano room while eleven-year-old Weiss was singing in soprano. She curtsied when she saw her mother. “Mother, I'm excited that you're attending this Saturday.” The kindness was there but the tone said otherwise, Weiss barely even smiled.

“I am as well.” Willow stumbled towards the couch and sat herself down. “What are the songs you're going to sing?”

“One is Mirror Mirror,” Weiss said with her hands clasping together. “I think you'll like it.”

“We'll find out.” Willow said dryly with a slight smile.

Whitley sauntered over to the piano. Weiss ignored her mother's remark and sang:

 

 _Mirror, tell me something,_  
_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_  
  
_Mirror, tell me something_  
_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_  
_Fear of what's inside of me_  
_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone_

Weiss sang in high soprano with the _ooo's_ and _ahh's,_ it gave Willow the chills, even Whitley nodded with approval.

  
_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you_  
_Save me from the things I see_  
_I can keep it from the world_  
_Why won't you let me hide from me_  
  
_Mirror, mirror, tell me something_  
_Who's the loneliest of all_  
  
_I'm the loneliest of all_

 

Whitley slowly clapped while Willow applauded ferociously as she got up and embraced Weiss. “That was absolutely beautiful, my little Weiss.”

Weiss cringed as she could smell the wine from her mother's breath. “Thank you, Mother.” Weiss glanced over at Whitley who gave a queasy smile.

Willow could feel Weiss' discomfort; she wanted to be a loving mother, she wanted to be as regal and proud like the queens in the books – but she was neither of those. And her children knew.

 

Backstage Willow styled Weiss' hair, her daughter stood perfectly still like a doll, she didn't even smile or blink. Willow had on a mermaid-style dark blue dress accompanied with her blue pearl earrings and necklace. Weiss wore a long white dark blue lace dress that covered her neck to toe with designs of roses that complemented her sapphire teardrop earrings.

“Excited?” Willow asked in a semi-lethargic tone, the wine she drank right before they left was starting to take effect.

“Yes,” Weiss glanced down. “But I'm also slightly nervous.”

“You have been practicing for weeks, dear. You won't screw-up. And even if you do, just roll with it. I tripped during my wedding ceremony you know.”

“You never told me.” Weiss was only slightly surprised, she knew that her mother was charming – and yet she also had a reputation for being awkward growing up.

“Oh, yes. At that moment I thought _how could Jacques –_ erm, your father _– still love me after that embarrassment?_ But he simply brought me back up and said he was sorry that I was head over heels for him. _It should be the other way around! I'm so grateful an amazing woman such as you would fall for someone like me!_ Everyone laughed and seemed to have forgotten it ever happened – well I forgotten about it at that moment. The rest of the wedding was the best day of my life, I was so happy at the time.”

“He sounded like he was very charming.” Weiss instantly thought of the time when the boys at school told her pretty and smart she is. When she told Winter that she suspects that they love her Winter told her to be wary.

_“Our mother was shy and was convinced that only our father would love her. He gave her many compliments, gifts, and apologies. Maybe he did once loved her, but he ultimately wants money and power.”_

Willow seemed to have ignored Weiss' last comment. “Anyway, I should be getting to my seat. Will you be alright from here?” Weiss nodded then Willow touched her shoulder. “Remember, Weiss, you have a lot ahead of you, but you also have a lot to look forward to.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Weiss smiled, her feelings of nervousness evaporated.

“I'll meet you here after the performance.” Willow strutted out of the room and into the hallway. As she approached the other side of the corridor, near the stage, a man bowed to Willow. “Madame Schnee, there's no need to walk in the aisle to get to your seat. During the renovation to the theatre your husband specifically instructed to install a hidden passageway to the balcony seats.”

"I see." Willow replied trying not to sound annoyed. She followed the usher to the stairs that spiraled upwards towards the door leading to the balcony seats. Whitley sat in a button-up red shirt and black dress pants next to Winter who wore a long dress that was similar to Weiss but hers was red. Jacques sat in a dark blue suit next to a vacant seat with his usual proud posture. Willow thanked the usher as he bowed and exited, she made her way to sit next to her husband, she observed the new designs of the theatre around her.

“Oh, that's right, this is your first time at the renovated theatre.” Jacques held onto her hand. “It's beautiful isn't it?”

She remembered singing for her father's concerts, the theatre was old with it's uneven floorboards and outdated carpeting but it had that quaint feel to it – or at least Willow thought so. The new theatre felt gaudy to her like the theatre was trying to hide a dirty secret with it's elaborate designs.

“I'm not sure if I like it.” Willow said – mostly to spite her husband. Winter gasped while Whitley's expression was placid and unafraid – though the twiddling of his thumbs said otherwise.

“Excuse me?” Jacques' head leaned closer.

“Well it's beautiful that's for sure,” Willow stammered. “but it just doesn't feel like the old theatre.”

Jacques cachinnated. “Please, Willow, you know how dilapidated it was! We're Atlas, de facto Vale, do you really think I would allow that theatre to embarrass us?” Willow glanced away. “It was for the best for the people and for us, don't be an ingrate.”

“Of course, I'm sorry.” Willow sighed as she turned to her children, Winter pouted slightly while looking away.

Whitley stared at his defeated mother until the lights dimmed. “The show is about to start.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” The head of the theatre announced over the microphone. “Tonight's performance will be a set of songs sung by Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee. The proceeds of this concert will go to the funding of the Atlasian Military.” Everyone applaud, Jacques simply clapped slowly. “Now everyone please welcome Miss Schnee.”

The audience erupted in applauded as the well-known “white-haired princess of Atlas” appeared on stage. Weiss curtsied, “Thank you, everyone, this first piece is my grandfather Nick's favorite – as well as my mother's.”

“Say the name of the song.” Jacques said under his breath as if Weiss could hear him.

“It's not a big deal, Jacque. Just shut-up and enjoy the show.” Willow whispered as she smiled.

The orchestra complemented Weiss as she sang, the lyrics:

 

 _It used to feel like a fairy tale_  
_Now it seems we were just pretending_  
_We'd fix our world_  
_Then on our way to a happy ending_  
  
_Then it turned out life_  
_Was far less like a bedtime story_  
_Than a tragedy_  
_With no big reveal of the hero's glory_  
  
_And it seems we weren't prepared_  
_For a game that wasn't fair_  
  
_Do we just go home?_  
_Can we follow through?_  
_When all hope is gone,_  
_There is one thing we can do_

 

Weiss looked at the balcony and saw what she thought was her mother crying. Weiss took a deep breath and she belted:  
  
_Let's just live!_  
_Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows_  
_The past can't hold us down_  
_We must break free_  
_Inside we're torn apart_  
_But time will mend our hearts_  
_Move onward not there yet_  
_So let's just live_

 

 

The audience roared with applause and _bravo's_. A smile sprang from Weiss as she curtsied, she looked up again at the balcony. Weiss could tell from Winter's smirk that she was beyond content, Whitley was being – well Whitley with his somber clap. As for her mother she stood applauding wildly. Jacques simply sat there without moving a muscle. It was enough to invigorate Weiss throughout the concert.

After she sang Mirror Mirror the final song was the song was the lullaby that Willow used to sing to her:

 

 _Mirror_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Do I reach you?_  
_Are you even listening?_  
_Can I get through?_  
  
_There's a part of me that's desperate for changes,_  
_Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
_But there's a part of me that stares back_  
_From inside the mirror_  
_Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_  
_That I can't be strong._  
  
_I've been afraid_  
_Never standing on my own_  
_I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
_Believed you when you told me_  
_I was nothing on my own_  
_Listen when I say_  
_I swear it here today_  
_I will not surrender_  
_this life is mine_  
  
_Amazing how you conquered me,_  
_Chained me in servility_  
_and made me see_  
_The world the way you told me to_  
_But I was young, and didn't have a_  
_way to know the truth_  
  
_Born to live your legacy,_  
_Existing just to fill your needs,_  
_A casualty of this so-called "family"_  
_That you have turned into a travesty_  
  
_But I don't intend to suffer any longer_  
_Here's where your dominion falls apart_  
_I'm shattering the mirror_  
_that kept me split in pieces_  
_That stood between my mind and my heart_  
_This is where I'll start_  
  
_I'm not your pet_  
_Not another thing you own_  
_I was not born guilty of your crimes_  
_Your riches and your influence_  
_Can't hold me anymore_  
_I won't be possessed_  
_burdened by your royal test_  
_I will not surrender_  
_This life is mine_

 

The final applause was made, one audience member even shouted, “Nicholas would have been so proud!” Willow overheard and giddily got from her seat, Jacques grabbed her arm.

“What are you doing?” Jacques asked in a snarky tone.

“What am I doing, I'm going to meet Weiss backstage and congratulate her. Told her what I heard. My parents would do the same thing after each of my performance.” Willow wanted to remain calm, for her children's sake.

“The way I do things is that I greet the audience members first.” Jacques gripped onto her arm tighter. “So you best come with me.”

“The other members can wait, I'm going to our daughter.” Willow whipped her arm away from Jacques' grip and ran off.

“Hmph,” Jacques turned to his children, Winter all of a sudden had a gloomy expression while Whitley remained smiling. “And she wonders why I keep her under house arrest.”

Willow made her way to the backstage where Weiss was gathering her belongings in her navy blue handbag. Weiss looked at herself in the mirror then at her mother.

“Father told me to meet you all in the after-party.” Weiss blinked. “You two didn't get into a fight did you?”

“Never mind that, my little Weiss.” Willow glided towards Weiss and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “That was an amazing performance and you have no idea how happy I am for you! I even overheard someone saying that your grandfather would have been proud. That he would.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Weiss said with confidence. “As for Grandpa, I believe he's listening from the skies.”

Willow sighed. “I would like to think so.” She thought of what would her father would do if he known how Jacques had treated his so-called family.

 

At the gala, everyone got together with their acquaintances and friends, Willow stood by Jacques with their three children. Winter distracted Weiss and Whitley by playing a game of I Spy. Jacques was – conversing with a business partner? Willow didn't know neither did she care, she flagged down the waiter, and she exchanged lien for a glass of wine.

As she started to sip, Jacques' eyes pierced hers, he nearly brushed his lips against her ear. “You're on your second glass. We talked about this, dear, you can't be too inebriated at this event.”

Willow placed her hand in front of her lips. “You have no idea how bored I am. It's going to take a little more than this second glass to tolerate all this.”

“Well talk to the guests!” Jacques hissed, he continued his conversation with the man next to him.

Willow scanned the area, women giggling like high school girls, some even tilted their heads towards her direction. She knew how they gossiped out of earshot: _Jacques Schnee's wife, she must be very ill. I wonder how she'll age_ or _She must be mentally unstable if she has been kept away that long_ and, of course, the expected _Maybe she and Jacques have marital problems. Serves her right, she should have known who she was marrying._

One of the woman, a brunette with small brown eyes around Willow's age – maybe younger – with a black chiffon dress approached Willow. “I just want to say how beautifully your daughter sang tonight.”

“Why thank you.” Willow cleared her throat. “I hope you're enjoying – everything.”

“Yes, I just moved to the Atlas from Vale. It's been quite a move but I'm settling in quite nicely.” The brunette clasped her hands. “People here are so nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Willow smirked as she signaled the woman to come closer. “Well you seem like a nice woman so let me let you on a little secret.” The woman leaned towards Willow with an excited yet uneasy smile. “People here want what you have and would do anything to get it even if means being a phony ass-kisser.” The woman instantly retracted herself as she covered her mouth. “Like I said, you seem like a nice woman and I would hate for you to be miserable like me.”

The three children stopped their conversing and gasped at their mother's words. The brunette woman simply curtsied. “Well thank you for your time.” And with that she scurried off.

Willow took a deep breath as she raised the glass towards her lips. Jacques' hand covered the wine glass, he placed his arm around her and brought her to the side. “You have had enough. Do you have any idea how mortifying that was?”

“Jacque, c'mon.” Willow slurred her words slightly.

“No, you will stop this behavior. You think I care if you embarrass yourself in front of our children but we are out in public and I will not allow you to besmirch the family name that _your father_ established.” Jacques said in a quiet, firm tone. Willow could tell that he was trying to look like the 'concerned husband' from afar.

“Well too bad he's not around to discipline me for you.” Willow uttered, trying to sound tough.

“You are such a brat.” Jacques' brows met. “Now stay here for the rest of the night and I will take care of you later.” Jacques strutted off with his hands behind his back as if nothing happened.

Willow simply rolled her eyes _What is he going to do? He already has me locked away in my own manor!_ She glanced out the window, the Atlasian mountains covered with snow that glowed under the moon. She was taken to a memory when she hunting grimm with her teammates. James would occasionally tease her about her heiress status or her awkward demeanor but he did once confess that he admires her abilities. She always thought it was strange that she didn't think of James as impressive or attractive then, but now – more than ever – she regrets mistaking his little jabs as him being a jerk.

“Looks like you're really enjoying the party.” Said a familiar voice.

Willow turned around, it was James in full Atlasian military-style uniform. “James... well what the hell are you doing at a boring event like this?” She said with a smirk.

James was silent for a second or two before he bursted out laughing and flew his arms wide open for her. Willow placed her glass on the table adjacent to her before making her way to James' embrace with a smile. James eyes fixated on her. “I promised myself from refraining anything about your physical appearance but you really do look stunning tonight.”

“Why thank you. As do you in your full military garb. You must feel like a general now.”

“Something like that.” James stepped back and stood in full militaristic stance while observing the gala. “I'm also on Ozpin's council.”

“Sounds like an honor.” One one hand, Willow envied James for how far he has gone in life – on the other hand, she pities him for all the pressure he is going through.

“It is, though Ozpin can be quite mysterious and difficult at times, but I'd like to think he has the best intentions in mind. And I thought of what you said to me decades ago when I was assigned team leader...”

“How could you be the team leader if you only think of your tactics and not your teammates.” They both said simultaneously.

James chuckled. “Yes, at first I thought you were being stuck-up or jealous that I was team leader, then I realized you weren't such an entitled brat – well not completely.”

“And you weren't always such a stiff. Actually, you're always a stiff, but I'd like to believe you have a heart that outweighs all.” Willow gazed towards Jacques who roared with laughter from across the room.

“And you must feel like a powerful woman to uh...” James eyes that were fixated and stoic all of a sudden fell into an awkward shift.

“No side-stepping here. Finish what you were going to say.” Willow's tone became firm.

“A powerful wife to a powerful man.” James said coolly.

Willow sighed. “My semblance can do all sorts of abilities; summoning fallen foes. I have a powerful last name. And yet I still don't have this so-called power that everyone claims I have.”

James grasped onto her arm, she shuddered slightly. “I know you have faced many demons, but you can't let those demons haunt you forever.”

Willow felt a tear escape her eye. “I can still hear them late at night, James.”

“I do too, but if it's any consolation I never once blamed you for what you have done.” James grabbed handkerchief from his vest and passed it to his former teammate.

Willow erased the tears from her face and forced a smile. “Thank you, James.” She handed the handkerchief in front of James.

“You keep it, I have many more at home.” James looked as if he was going to say something else.

“True, and seeing that I'm married to Jacques I will need it.” Willow snorted with laughter, James bellowed with laughter. “Sorry, bad joke.”

Some people turned their heads. Willow waved her hand. “Sorry, everyone!” They simply turned their heads back to their conversations with rolled eyes. Willow noted Jacques folding his arms causing Willow to step back from James. “Anyway, James, please stay and chat with me. I can't stand this crowd.”

“Neither can I. Oh, did I say that out loud.” James said rather casually, only giving a slight smile.

“Hmm maybe you're not a complete stiff.” Willow picked up her wine glass and conversed with her ally – her friend.

Winter noticed the general speaking to her mother, she heard stories of their bravery and strength as hunters from her mother. Winter observed how happy her mother was being with the general. She always knew what she wanted – to be a powerful huntress – but it was then she realized she wanted something so badly but it would never be a reality. _Why couldn't you, Mother, have married him instead of Father? Why couldn't the general been my real father?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs, in order of appearance, are entitled Mirror Mirror, Let's Just Live, and This Life is Mine.


	6. Kali Belladonna - The Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time-skip from the previous Kali chapter. This is the day when Kali discovers that Blake is seeing Adam.

Kali prepared dinner for Blake and herself; tunafish and rice along with vegetables from their garden. Ghira was out of town for the weekend to meet with the other chieftains. As for Blake she would spend hours away from home long after school hours. Whenever Blake would come home she would barely say much to her parents. Kali would pester Blake and ask if she was alright, Blake would simply nod and say everything is fine.

She heard footsteps through the door. “Welcome home, dear.”

“Hey Mom.” Thirteen-year-old Blake said.

“Greetings, Mrs. Belladonna.” Said an unfamiliar voice.

Kali gasped as she faced the two. Blake stood with a boy that Kali would guess is seventeen years of age. He had on a trench-coat and a mask that was quite jarring to Kali.

“Please, don't mind the mask.” The boy said in a hoarse voice. “When I was young...”

“You don't have to explain, Adam.” Blake interjected.

“Oh,” Kali felt her face blushing. “I'm very sorry Adam, it wasn't your mask, it's just that...” Kali paused thinking of the right words, she didn't want to embarrass her daughter. “Blake didn't tell me she had a _special friend.”_

 _“_ No need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing for barging in without notice.” Adam words seemed sincere enough to Kali but his stance seemed very uncanny to her for some reason.

“Well I did invite you.” Blake said with a rather unsettling smirk.

Kali stood there in silence, not knowing what to do with her detached daughter and her estranged friend. The dinner hissed over the fire pit, Kali brought out the pan and slid it on two separate plates. “I only made two dishes but I can make another for myself.”

“Don't worry about it. I actually don't eat fish – or any meat for that matter.” Adam looked at the floor-mats. “May I sit and join you two?”

“Of course, I can make you some tea if you like.” Kali said as she was bringing the tray of dishes to the table.

“I would like that. Thank you.” Adam slowly walked towards the floor-mats.

Blake grabbed the tray from her mother. “I'll take this while you make the tea.”

“Sure,” Kali grabbed three cups and filled with them with tea, she placed them on another tray and brought it over. Kali sat down observing the them smiling at each other, it wasn't the sort of smiles that she and Ghira had when the first met. “Oh, silly me. I left the teapot on the counter.”

“It's alright, Mom.” Blake placed the dish in front of her. “Just eat dinner.”

“Right,” Kali couldn't believe how distracted she was. She picked up her food with chopsticks, and fumbled slightly with her dexterity. After a few bites she turned to Adam. “So then, how did you two meet?”

“We were at the library.” Blake said with haste.

“Is that so? How lovely.” Kali glanced over at Adam who gave no indication of whether Blake was lying or not. Then again, he didn't give off any sort of expression – and that frightened Kali.

“Blake told me about how her father was the former leader of the White Fang.” Adam took a sip of tea.

“Yes,” Kali said tersely.

“How admirable that he was able to start a revolution. Too bad that he wasn't able to go through with it.” Adam said plainly.

“Well certain things had to be done,” Kali could hear the the words that Blake must have said to this boy _My father was a coward! And my mother too!_ “But we're very happy here in Menagerie. I would not ask for anything else.”

“Hmm, I see.” Adam said as he exchanged glances with Blake.

A moment has passed as Kali was finishing her meal. So many thoughts have ran through her head. Has her daughter grown up that fast? Who is this boy she is with? Why has Blake started to ostracize her now?

Kali brought her plate to be washed, she figured Blake and Adam would want to be alone. She never wanted to be a stern or mean mother, she wanted to be friends with her daughter – but now she is her foe. A tear crept down her cheek, she wasn't used to being so emotional, she usually was understanding of Blake's behavior.

 

Later that night, right before sunset, Kali tiptoed to the hallway adjacent to the living room, poked her head around the corner to see that Blake and Adam were still conversing.

“The story of the two souls fighting for one body, that another one my favorites.” Adam's hand wringing around Blake's.

“Mine too. I also like the one of the cat Faunus who was a skilled hunter and wore unusual boots.”

“You mean like you?” Adam smirked as he closer to nuzzle her head.

Blake smiled. “Well I don't know about skilled.”

Adam lips got closer to Blake's ear. “I'll get you there, you just have to say the words.”

Kali's instincts got the best of her, she dashed towards them. Blake gasped, eyes widening, but Adam simply sat there as if nothing happened. Even though she was only a few feet in front of them she felt as though her and Blake might as well be on the opposite sides of Remnant.

“I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave.” Kali pointed towards the door. “It's sunset and I would prefer my privacy.” Kali said awkwardly.

Adam raised his arms up. “No need to worry, I'm leaving. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Yes, you're welcome. Now go.” Kali stammered.

“Bye Blake.” Adam said. The words were brief but there was a silent message between him and Blake. And with that Adam sauntered off, while Blake went upstairs to her room.

Kali stood there for a moment trying to think hard and methodically of what she was going to say. After a good twenty minutes or so she knocked on Blake's door. “Sweetie, may I come in?”

“Sure, Mom.” Blake said. Kali opened the door and found Blake sleeping in her cot with a book. Blake looked up. “So what do you think? Do you like him?”

“Well not really,” Kali sighed. “And that's what I came up here to tell you about.”

“Why?” Blake said. “I thought you liked the shy, quiet types.”

“He is not shy.” Kali firmly stated. “He was way too comfortable around me, guys that come home should be sweet and well – a little bit awkward. He was polite but his demeanor is very disconcerting.”

“Well he stands up for what he believes is right!” Blake barked.

“You know I don't like that tone, dear.” Kali sighed. “And you know I love you very much which is why I look after you.”

“I'm not going to be your little girl forever,” Blake softened her tone slightly. “I'm a teenager now so that means I'm capable of making my own decisions.”

“That's true, you won't be a little girl for long.” Kali stepped closer and clasped Blake's hands from the book causing Blake to cringe slightly. “But you will always be my girl.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Adam will be good to me, I promise.” Blake forced a smile.

“Okay,” Kali said reluctantly. “I always believed in free will. Course maybe I'm just saying that cause I was always on my own. Never having parents to talk back to as a teenager was a nightmare – but at least I was free to do whatever I pleased.” And with that Kali paced out of the room, she closed the door without looking at Blake. “Good night, my dearest Blake.”

As Kali made her way to her and Ghira's room she lied on the mat thinking of the day after Blake was born. Kali remember the stares she received from humans when she would walk with her newborn in her arms; some were genuinely endearing with their soft gazes, others rolled their eyes. One even commented, _Another kitten Faunus? What a disgraced baby._ Kali has learned to ignore the ill-mannered individuals, she always focused on the nice remarks since those were the ones that mattered. But her daughter doesn't view the world in rose-tinted goggles.

Kali suddenly recalls the tale of the wilting rose, it was in a glass jar and for every petal that was fallen represented each day the prince would have before he would scattered into ashes. The prince lost all hope until a beautiful woman taught him how to love the world again. The rose then stopped dropping it's petals and the prince made the woman his princess and they lived happily ever after. _Maybe this boy will make Blake happy_ , Kali thought to herself.

 

The following day, Kali tended to the garden of herbs. She heard her daughter shuffling through the home. Before Kali could inquire where she was going she saw that Blake went out the door with a knapsack she had for school. Kali thought it was odd that Blake would carry that on a weekend, but maybe she was on her way to the library? She scurried to Blake's room and found a letter on her bed-mat.

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

 

_Please forgive me but I'm joining Adam. We're going to make this world a better place. I promise I will write to you._

 

_Remember I love you both,_

 

_Blake_

 

Kali tossed the letter to the side and ran out of the house. She ran into the crowded streets and couldn't find her anywhere.

“Blake!” Kali cried. “Blake, where are you?” Kali turned around. “Blake! Has anyone seen my girl?”

Kali heard the ship taking off, she looked over and saw a girl with black hair and cat ears that held hands with the boy with bull horns. Kali couldn't make out the expression but she would like to think that she could trust her with her new guardian.

“Good-bye, Blake.” And with that Kali plodded through the streets. Instead of going straight home she went to the shores and thought of the happiness of being a mother – that was short-lived.


	7. Raven Branwen - The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven visits Summer's grave to pay her respects then an unexpected event occurs testing Raven's compassion.

Raven flew over the cliff where Summer was laid to rest. At the funeral, Raven couldn't – or shouldn't – show herself, so she observed from afar in the trees in bird-form. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Qrow cry for the very first time since they were children. And Yang, she cried for her step-mother more than she ever will for her mother, but Raven was okay with being forgotten about.

Months have gone by since the funeral, Raven happened to be in the area so she figured she would stop by for a visit. When she scanned the area to make sure no one was around, she glided in front of Summer's grave and transformed into human form. “Hello Summer,” Raven sighed as she got down on her knees and placed her hand on her grave. “You're probably mad that I left you with Yang. And that I left the rest of our team. I get that, I would be mad too. Anyway, I know your star is shining in the sky...” _So I won't say good-bye. I don't have to say good-bye._ Raven closed her eyes thinking of the song they would sing at the funerals. At her tribe they didn't have such sentimental rituals.

Raven stared at the grave, reminiscing of the first conversation she had with her fallen teammate...

 

“That was some amazing skill you had there. What is your name, anyway? And where are you from? What's your favorite food?” Summer asked in an exciting manner while gazing at Raven's crimson eyes.

“Thank you. As for my name,” She never had anyone take an interest in her let alone ask her name. “it's Raven Branwen. I'm from... _around here._ ” Raven didn't want to talk about her upbringings to a stranger. “As for my favorite food. Uh meat?”

“Oh, haha, that's neat. Where did you learn to fight?”

“From my guardians; they were skilled teachers.” Raven gazed at Summer's silver eyes. “What about you? Do you have a name?”

“Yes, Summer Rose.” Her smile subsided. “I was found by my surrogate family in the summer time, and there were rose petals scattered everywhere.”

“I see,” A sense of guilt gnawed in Raven's gut. _I hope my tribe wasn't responsible for Summer's parents' death._ “Well your parents sound like nice people.”

“Yes, they took very good care of me.” Summer adjusted her hood. “But we always had to hide ourselves from grimm, so I took up hunting and Ozpin was kind enough to allow me to attend Beacon.”

“Yeah, he wanted to give Qrow and me a chance.” Raven saw the bewildered look in Summer's eyes. “Qrow's my twin brother by the way.”

“Ohh,” Summer observed Raven's weapon. “Must be nice having a brother.”

“Qrow can be a pain, but we do look after each other.” Raven smirked.

“And now we have our teammates to look after.” Summer held onto her hand. “Let's be friends, like sisters we never had.”

“I would actually like that.” Raven felt a rush of happiness throughout her body that she never felt before.

 

As Raven stood up she heard an unusual sound from the forest, it sounded like something was creaking. She instantly transformed into bird-form and flew deep in the forest and nestled herself in the branches of the trees to investigate. Raven saw a girl with blonde pigtails carrying a girl in the wagon. Raven flew three branches down to get a closer look. The girl in the wagon looked like Summer, as for the blonde girl – _Is that Yang?_ Raven thought to herself.

She remembered what she 'promised herself': only save Yang once. Nobody else gets a second chance why should Yang be the exception? Besides, Raven was wrong about Yang being the fire of life from her dream, so why should she care about her daughter now?

Raven then heard the grimm from afar, it was then she realized she might care. _Oh fuck me..._ But she couldn't be revealed, she could sense the exact whereabouts of her brother. She flew to the school where Qrow taught, it was on a weekend afternoon where Qrow was grading papers in a lonely classroom. Raven pecked on the window, Qrow glanced over and rolled his eyes.

“You know not to bother me at these hours.” Qrow mumbled.

Raven persistently pecked until Qrow got up and slid open the window. Raven didn't have to say anything, the Branwens could communicate in a language that no one else could understand.

“What?” Qrow said out-loud. “Oh shit...”

 

Yang pulled the small wagon and decided to take shelter in a dilapidated house. “Don't worry, Ruby,” Yang whispered. “We're going to find my mommy. I will convince her to come home to Dad, you'll see.”

“What makes you think she's still around here?” Ruby asked in lethargic state.

“Cause I saw her,” Yang whispered. “I saw a raven with red eyes three times already.”

“Mmm okay.” Ruby drifted back to sleep.

Yang was about to open the door to the house then the grimm appeared with their glowing red eyes staring hungrily at the two girls. Yang wanted to scream but her throat was exhausted and she was, for the first time in her life, very frightened.

When the grimm charged Qrow swooped down just in time to slash each and every one of them with his scythe. Yang smiled assuring herself that everything was alright while closing Ruby's eyes and ears with minimal effort.

Once Qrow was finished he briskly walked over to his nieces. Yang almost hugged her uncle then she saw a rather stern look in his eyes. Yang's smile dropped, she knew she was in trouble. “I'm sorry, Uncle Qrow.”

“Yang, how could you have been so reckless and stupid?” Qrow said rather firmly.

“Well I am eight years old.” Yang shrugged.

“And you brought Ruby into this?” Qrow sighed, thinking of the shame his guardians at the tribe would give him. After all no one wants a stern uncle. “Look Yang, you can't do that again, okay?”

“You're right.” Yang started to tear up, just as Ruby was waking up. “It's just that I wanted to find Mom so badly.”

Qrow got to his knees and embraced Yang. “I know you do but you gotta look after yourself. And Ruby too. You don't have to waste your time looking for your mother, Raven.” Qrow removed the tears from Yang's cheek and smirked. “Or at least if you do decide to waste your time at least don't be stupid about it.”

“I see,” Yang glanced up at the branch above her and saw what she thought was a raven with red eyes.

Ruby woke up. “What's going on?”

“Don't worry about it, kid.” Qrow picked Ruby up. “Let's just go home. You're carrying the wagon, though, Yang.”

Yang picked up the handle for the wagon, and looked up again, the raven wasn't there anymore.

 

Qrow flew to Summer's grave that night, the stars and moon seemed especially that bright that night. “Summer, I know Tai should have been more responsible but please remember how hurt he is. I know I have problems but I'm trying very hard, and it still hurts everyday.”

“Well that's quite something coming from you.” Raven said as she approached him unsuspectingly.

Qrow simply rolled his eyes. “And where's your apology?”

“I already did. Though I owe Summer a lot more than a simple sorry. I'm afraid I will never be able to repay her.”

“You can always come back home.” Qrow looked at his sister, the shattered remnants of the moon reflected off her face. “Oh right, you have your own obligations.”

Raven sighed. “Well I did what I came here to do so now I will leave.”

“Raven,” Qrow said hastily. “So does this mean you won't watch over Yang again, you said you will only save her once.”

“I didn't save her,” Raven smirked. “You did.”

Qrow reflected his sister's expression. “Right, I'm the awesome uncle after all.”

“Take care, brother.” Raven puts her mask back on and flew off. She glided through the night sky and gazed on the house that she called home – when she had the happier years of her life. But she couldn't go back, she never will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from the song entitled Cold.


	8. Willow Schnee - The Goodbye

Outside the manor, Willow gazed at her family's sigil beaming under the moonlight. Jacques had it built in memory of his father-in-law, Nicholas. Willow had to give Jacques credit, he picked up a lot of her father's slack when he retired. Between working with politics, keeping the White Fang from attacking Atlas, and everything else that would add a lot of stress to a man. Willow almost doesn't blame her husband for treating her the way he does.

She closed her eyes, despite the Schnees ability to withstand the cold temperatures her skin shivered. Willow thought of her eldest daughter; Jacques will most likely persuade Winter into taking over, and maybe even arrange a suitor for her while he's at it. Willow's marriage wasn't exactly arranged, but her father wanted him to be part of the family so badly and Jacques convinced Willow he was the one who would take very good care of her. One could say that he does take care of her – but not like they did in the fairy tales with honor and bravery.

Willow heard the door open then small steps approaching her, it was Klein. “Pardon me, Madame Schnee,” Klein has known Nicholas for years before he was employed by the family so he was normally candid with Willow – unless there was something troubling. “I'm very sorry to bother you, but your husband requests to speak to you.”

“I will be on my way, thank you.” Willow briskly walked pass him, she saw in the corner of her eye a concerning expression.

As Willow strutted down the hallway, she was still inebriated but walked slowly with each cautious step. She then noted her son outside the study; him and Weiss used to ask Willow if she would ever 'get better', Winter would say to her young siblings that 'mother is sick.' Later on they realized she was not sick – she was crippled with depression.

Whitley didn't even pretend to look guilty, he kept on smiling, but it wasn't a happy sort of smile it was a fake smile. That irked Willow.

Whiltey bowed slightly towards his mother. “Mother,” His voice was still a child's but his formal tone said otherwise. “I'm sorry to say this, but Winter had made Father very upset.”

Willow wanted to reprimand her son for eavesdropping, but she didn't want to sound harsh or mean. “Whitley, you know you're not supposed to eavesdrop. Besides, I can handle your father's anger by now.” Willow sighed. “You're way too young to get involved in these sort of affairs, you need to be child while you still have the chance."

Whitley shook his head solemnly. “I will never have a chance.”

Willow felt everything pressed against her, if her youngest child has lost his innocence and every single trace of faith then she has failed. “You need to leave, Whitley, and if I catch you out here by the time I'm done talking with your father then you're in trouble.” Willow wasn't very threatening, even Whitley thought this.

“Alright,” Whitley paced by her while giving her a look-over. “Just be careful.”

Willow scoffed, she never imagined her own son would tell her to be wary. It felt humiliating knowing that her own children knew of her weakness and sorrows.

She knocked the door slowly. “Come in,” Jacques stated. Willow made her way in the study to find that her husband was behind his desk like a king on his throne. His brows met, he signaled her to come forth with his index finger. Willow refrained from scowling or rolling her eyes as she made her way to his desk.

“Do you have any clue at all why I sent for you?” Jacques said while resting his head on his hand.

“I believe it has something to do with Winter.” Willow said rather casually.

“You wouldn't believe what she said to me!” Jacques jolted from his chair. “She refuses to take the company – the empire your father built – and insulted me.” Willow remained perfectly still. “Well are you just going to stand there looking pretty and drunk as per usual or are you going to do something about it?”

She studied Jacques' expression, she has seen him angry plenty of times but this time he was furious. “What did she say to you?”

“She wants to be a huntress, and join James's army. When I told her I will not have it, she said she didn't care.” Jacques slammed his fist on his desk. “And then she told me she wished _General Ironwood_ is her father! Right in my face! Can you believe it?”

Willow raised her arms. “Will you calm the hell down!”

“You're telling me to calm down!”

“She has her dreams, this is something she has always wanted. If she's willing to work hard for it then I don't see what the problem is!” Willow took a deep breath. “She won't end up like me I swear it – and she won't the hell end up like you!”

“So you're taking her side?” Jacques grabbed Willow's shoulders from across his desk and pulled her forward. Willow barely made a sound he glanced at her precariously. “You don't even gasp or flinch anymore?”

“What's another scolding or slap or grabbing of me.” Willow huffed. “Even our young boy is becoming cold and numb to your...” Willow felt Jacques grip harder, she didn't care anymore if he was mean, though she still wanted to end this conversation. “Look, I'll talk to Winter.”

Jacques released her, borderline pushed her away. “Try to talk her out of it.” Jacques folded his arms. “Even though I doubt you'll succeed, I just brought you here so you know how angry I am.”

 

Willow knocked on Winter's bedroom, there was no answer. “I'm coming in,” As Willow opened the door she could hear Winter's footsteps streaking across the floor, she was packing a few suitcases worth of her things. “Winter?”

“I'm busy, Mother.” Winter said without stopping.

“I don't want you to leave without talking to me at least.” Willow watched her first-born, now seventeen years age, halted and stared at her mother with distant eyes. “I want to congratulate you.”

“On what? Standing up to Father or joining General Ironwood's army?” Winter smirked.

“Both.” Willow stepped closer to Winter. “I know you don't have much time and I know I have let you down but please remember...” Willow stopped thinking of what exactly she wanted to say. “You're very strong.” _That wasn't quite it..._

“Mother,” Winter brought something out of her suitcase, it was a picture frame, she brought it over to her mother. “This will be the only picture I will be bringing with me. Well that and the picture of Weiss and I.”

Willow gingerly held onto the frame as she took it from Winter; it was a black and white photo of Willow holding Winter as a baby in her quarters. Winter had a fierce look of determination even as a baby and Willow smiled as she was holding her newborn tight against her bosom. Willow remembered the moment before the photo was taken.

 

“Winter?” Willow brushed the delicate strands of hair of her first-born's face as she was feeding her. Winter subsided her head from her mother's bosom. “I see you're full.”

As soon as Willow heard footsteps outside the hallway, she fixed the top of her white dress. Jacques entered the room then immediately stepped out. “I'm very sorry, dear.”

“It's fine, I did left it slightly open, you can come in now.” Willow admitted.

“You know we can hire people to nurse our daughter.” Jacques said without embarrassment as he entered.

“But she's my daughter.” Willow clutched onto her newborn as she rose. “ _Our_ daughter, some of the wait staff even offered to keep her in another room but I want her close to me.”

“How lovely,” Jacques paced over to his wife and their firstborn. “She's going to be beautiful like her mother.” He kissed Willow gently on the lips, Winter cooed a little.

“I think she's telling you stop.” Willow smirked, Winter seemed to have followed suit causing Willow to gasp. “Jacque, do you think you can take a picture of us. This is Winter's first smile.”

“Sure, I'll send for someone to get a camera, I don't have one on me.”

“I have one right in my drawer, second one on the left.” Willow tilted her head towards the drawer.

Jacques did as he was told, grabbed the vintage camera and scowled slightly. “This old thing? Does it still work?”

“It does, it was my grandfather's. My father's father, to be exact. Do you know how to use it?”

“Of course, I do. Believe it or not I would take photos for my father when he was still seeing my mother. Haven't touched a camera since, I never really liked photos to be honest. Probably because it reminded me of my childhood.” Jacques said as he was winding the camera roll.

“I see.” Willow remembered the stories how Jacques was technically middle-class growing up but Jacques was a 'illegitimate,' his father would send money but Jacques and his mother were kept out of sight of the elite class because of their 'shame'. Jacques barely talked about his parents – but he always praised Nicholas.

“Okay, dear, smile.” Jacques said as he was holding the camera, Willow stood still while rubbing Winter's stomach slightly so she would stay still as well. After five clicks, Jacques placed the camera away from his face. “That seems to be the only film left.”

“Four or five should be a good amount of film. I'm excited to see how it comes out – and what other pictures I have on there. I haven't used the camera since I was with my teammates back in Atlas Academy.”

“I'm sure James would appreciate seeing some old photos – unless, of course, there are some embarrassing photos on there. I could use it against him.” Jacques smirked as he placed the camera on the nightstand.

“Don't be a jerk – he'll be one of Atlas' greatest leaders one day so you best be on his good side.” Willow rocked Winter slightly.

“We're leaders too, my Empress.” Jacques rested his hand on her cheek. “And someday our little one here will be too.” Jacques sighed as his scroll buzzed. “Anyway, I probably need to leave now, I'll have someone get the film developed for you.”

“Thank you, Jacque.” Willow sighed as she peered over at the camera sitting on her nightstand.

 

Looking back, Willow wished she could wind back to that moment when her husband was kind, when she could keep Winter by her side at all times – but Winter was no longer a child.

“I know this is rather short-notice but I'm doing what I feel is right. And I gotta go before Father stalls me.” Winter held onto her mother's hand. “I'll probably still visit, though, for Weiss – and for you.”

“What about your brother?” Willow inquired solemnly even though she already knew the answer.

“Sorry, Mother, but Whitley is a lost cause. He's never going to be a huntsman nor a _true Schnee_.” Winter took the picture frame from Willow and resumed packing. “I have one more bag to fill. Father has threatened to cut my inheritance if I leave here. Fortunately, I have enough in my savings.”

Willow sighed. “I wish I can come with you.”

Winter seemed to have ignored what her mother said until she stuffed her bag with clothes and zipped it up. She then faced Willow with solemn eyes. “Then maybe you could come with me. I'm sure General Ironwood could set up something for you, you were teammates after all.”

Willow was shocked yet pleased at Winter's idealism. “Winter, you know James – uhm General Ironwood won't take that risk even for me.”

“He loved you, didn't he?” Winter looked as if she was going to tear up. “And what about you? Did you love him?”

Willow subsided her gaze, when they were teammates she thought James had a mild crush on her, but after one night of them _giving themselves to each other_ he simply went about his way as if nothing happened. She felt betrayed and ashamed but then some time later she was engaged to Jacques. Willow wanted to make sure James was one of the first to know, she wanted him to feel the same way she did – but James was very casual about it and wished her and Jacques all the best. “He doesn't love anyone, he has no heart. But at least he's pragmatic and that is what's keeping Atlas safe.”

“And what about you? Did you ever actually love Father and not General Ironwood?”

“I've told you before, you're Father said very nice things to me, he was so handsome, and – well he was a _very good kisser_ if you know what I mean.” Willow smiled wryly.

“I don't think I needed to hear that last part.” Winter cringed while grabbing her bags. “I still think that General Ironwood allowed you to marry Father so he wouldn't ruin his friendship with him.”

“What does it matter now?” Willow paused. “The princess chose the baron not the knight. Just don't end up like me, Winter.”

“But I want to be like you, Mother.” Winter went over to her mother with her bags. “Everything I am is because of you.”

Willow felt a warm sensation inside her. “You can still learn from my mistakes, though. Whoever you end up with, go for a man that will _do_ nice things rather than someone who will only say nice things.”

“I won't end up with anyone. I will defend the world, be powerful and brave like you.” Winter dropped her bags then embraced her mother. “Like I said, I'm sorry for leaving you with Father.”

Willow could sense Winter's sadness, she will never hear her daughter cry – Winter was way too prideful for that. “Don't worry about me, I can handle your father.”

“Anyway, I need to say good-bye to Weiss before I leave.” Winter carried her things in a hurried manner. “Good-bye, Mother.”

“Take care,” Willow said softly, Winter already left the room with her things. “My golden girl.” Willow sigh turned into a yawn.

She found a music box on her daughter's nightstand, she picked it up and carried it all the way to her room. Willow took another glass of bourbon this time – it usually aided her to get a full night's rest. As she was unwinding it she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and the music soothed her. The music was based on an old lullaby, it was haunting but beautiful. Willow sang to herself as the music played...

 

  
_Now it's time to say goodbye_  
_To the things we loved_  
_And the innocence of youth_  
_How the time seemed to fly_  
_From our carefree lives_  
_And the solitude and peace we always knew._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is from the song entitled Time to Say Goodbye 
> 
> Scrolls have basic functions in the flashback and does not include a camera, wasn't sure how to weave that in the story without it being expositional or forced... so I figured I would explain it here.


	9. Summer Rose - The Baby

Summer Rose woke up to Yang, now being over a year old, tugging her arm. “Well hello there, little dragon.”

“Breakfast. Now.” Yang said.

“Of course, little dragon.” Summer poked Yang's stomach which caused her to giggle like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Summer got up with the nauseating feeling again, this time it wasn't the kind of uneasiness that she could shake off. She ran to the bathroom to remedy her sickness with Yang in her arms. Summer put down Yang by the bathroom door before vomiting. After Summer wiped the evidence of the sickness from her lips she glanced at Yang who's eyes widened with bewilderment and frightfulness.

“Sorry, Yang. I was feeling sick.” Summer picked up Yang, the last time she felt this week was when she fought the the grimm from the desert, the weather conditions were harsh and the grimm were quite vicious and skilled.

Summer fixed herself and her step-daughter some oatmeal thinking about the possibility of her being with child. _Tai will be so excited._ Summer was anyways, she always loved Tai, but knew of his feelings for Raven which is why she never pursued him in the first place.

Tai came from the living room while stretching his arms. “Howdy, Summer.”

“Slept on the couch again?” Summer chuckled as she brought Yang's bowl in front of her.

“Well this little one kept kicking.” Tai rubbed his daughter's head. “Might as well sleep downstairs until she gets older.”

“Well that or...” Summer almost took a spoonful of oatmeal then realized she wasn't feeling hungry at all. “Do you want the rest of this oatmeal?”

“The rest of it? I'm pretty sure you didn't even touch it, sweetie.” Tai's brows rose. “Is there something you want to tell me? You look kinda sick – no offense.”

“I think,” Summer clutched onto her stomach thinking.

“You think... you think what?” Tai said in an octave above his natural voice.

“I think I might be carrying your child.” Summer smiled.

“What?” Tai went over and wrapped his arms around her. “Do you really think so? Another baby for me?”

“All signs point to yes.”

Tai grasped onto Summer and kissed her on the cheek. “That's fantastic news, Summer!” He then went over and hugged Yang. “You hear that, sunny little dragon? You're going to have a sibling! Hopefully it will be another girl.” Yang grasped onto Tai's arm as if she knew what was going on.

“I know it will be a daughter, I could feel it.” Summer thought of the vision that Raven told her long ago. A girl that is the spitting image of her walking through the forest laced with snow holding a weapon that looked similar to Qrow's with rose petals scattering behind her visiting a grave with Summer's name on it.

 

“I have had visions that were purely symbolic – that are only half-true. Maybe it only simply means you're leaving your past behind.” Raven said trying to comfort Summer.

“I'm not that afraid to be honest.” Summer sighed. “I'm just afraid of the people I would leave behind.”

“Will you stop being a hero for once!” Raven's eyes intensified. “I'm saying that you shouldn't follow Ozpin's exact orders. I have tried to be understanding of him before but now I don't think he's to be trusted.”

“Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.” Summer said softly.

“Well Ozpin can sacrifice himself.” Raven said wryly.

“I believe in him; he did a lot for me, he does a lot for all of humanity.”

 

A few months has gone by and she was sewing a baby suit for her soon-to-be daughter. Summer felt her baby kicking wildly. “Now now you need some time to grow before you come out.”

Qrow came by with a tray of various cheeses and crackers. “And what better way to feed you kid with the finest stuff in all Remnant... or at least that's what I have been told.”

“Isn't that a gift to you from Nicholas Schnee? I can't accept that.”

“Nicholas insisted I share, he's very excited for you.” Qrow took one one of the crackers and dressed it with what Atlasians called brie. “Nick tells me that his daughter is also expecting, he's seemed to be thrilled about having another grandchild. The doctors say it's going to be a boy – that ought to make Jacques happy.”

Summer chuckled before taking a bite out of the crackers laced with brie. “Mmm this really is good cheese. Please send Nicholas my thanks. How did you keep in contact with him?”

“He happened to be in the area when I was doing some investigations for Ozpin. He asked about team STRQ and I told him that three of us were doing well – as for Raven she's doing her thing being a cop-out and stuff.”

Summer paused glancing at Yang who was sleeping on the couch besides her. “You can't blame her entirely, she is trying to do what she believes is right.”

“Which is wrong.” Qrow raised his voice slightly. “Don't keep making excuses for her.”

“I wasn't trying to...” Summer studied Qrow's _no BS_ sort of look. “All I'm saying is that her spirit is not suitable for this place which is why she left. But what does it matter now, I will never see her again and tell her how wrong she was on leaving her child.”

“Exactly.” Qrow took another bite. “I wonder something...”

“What's that?” Summer said as she wolfed down the rest of the cheese and crackers.

“I wonder if the Schnees have other people taking care of their babies. Changing their diapers and such.” Qrow smirked.

“I don't know, why don't you ask Nick the next time you see him.” Summer held onto her belly. “I can't believe how much of that I ate. Sorry I barely saved some for you.”

“No worries, I have some more in the fridge.” Qrow caught Summer's eyes widening. “Oh alright I will get us some more.”

“Well I guess you'll have to tell Nick that you have been my butler for the past few months.” Summer smiled.

“I really hope your daughter won't inherit your awful sense of humor.” Qrow smiled wryly.

“Say Qrow?” Summer chimed, Qrow turned around. “Do you think Tai should know?”

Qrow paused. “You heard what Ozpin said, your daughter will be the last silver-eyed warrior and a destined huntress. He might be a bit contrived at times but he wants you to carry on a well-deserved legacy. As for Tai, you know how secretly sensitive he can be, he won't be able to handle the fact that you and your baby are more valuable to Ozpin than anything else.”

“I just hate keeping secrets from others.” Summer stared out the window, the leaves were crimson falling gracefully.

“Everything will fall into place, just like they're supposed to.” Qrow sauntered back to the kitchen.

Summer continued to watch the leaves being swept away from the winds. Summer recalled a time when she played in the leaves with her surrogate siblings. Will Yang protect and love her younger half-sister? Can they defend the world around them? All the questions that were running through Summer's mind at a hundred miles per hour were making her dizzy so she breathed slowly before she sang an old song.

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_  
_I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._  
 _I won't leave, I won't go,_  
 _I will stay with you all our days._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is from the song entitled All Our Days.


	10. Kali Belladonna - The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers!! 
> 
> Now for the next few chapters I'm going to do things a bit differently; I'm going to write the POV from the mothers as well as the POV from the members of Team RWBY. I figured I would get that out of the way to prevent any confusion. 
> 
> Anyway, read away! :)

Kali strolled in the marketplace for some tea leaves. It has been roughly three years since Blake disappeared, she sent them letters on occasion – usually once a month, twice if her and Ghira were lucky – but it wasn't enough to fill the void in Kali's spirit. She was outwardly happy, and sometimes she was genuinely happy, but the sadness of not being a part of her daughter's life consumed her.

Kali approached the tea merchant. “Good morning, David.”

The teal-headed merchant with a lanky built smiled at Kali. “Good morning, my lady. What can I do for you?”

“Do you have anything special for today? I'm in the mood for something different.”

“Well you're in luck.” David brought out a box filled with unusual looking flowers. “These are the what they call Jasmine Blooming teas. Just put them in water and they will completely bloom.”

“Sounds delightful. I'll take two please. And maybe some of the white tea please.”

“Of course,” David wrapped up the teas. “Is this for a particular occasion?”

“Not really.” Kali said rather tersely.

“I see, just asking.” David exchanged the lien for the teas. “Have a good one!”

 

As Kali entered her home she felt a tingling sensation, like someone was trying to tell her something. She decided to ignore it and went into the kitchen to prepare tea for her and Ghira.

“Kali, dear, is that you?” Ghira said from the living area.

“Who else would it...” Kali knew her husband long enough to know that he wouldn't ask rhetorical questions like that. “I'll be right there.”

Kali glided into the living area, Ghira was sitting on the mat with a letter neatly unfolded in his hands. She stood over him with her hands on his shoulders. “What is it, Ghira?”

“This letter is from Blake, she writes that she has finally ran away from the White Fang.”

“Oh,” Kali's ears twitched slightly. “Did she mention why she left Adam?”

“No,” Ghira paused, his chest expanded. “I think I know why though.”

“You have to believe me when I say that Adam was trouble. He was so – _creepy_ when Blake brought him over that time.”

“Kali, he wanted what was right.” Ghira held onto her hand. “I have heard many things about him, he was a good soul with an abusive past. Whoever is manipulating him now has seized all control of the White Fang and will outcast or kill anyone who stands against them. That's why I stepped down and left the White Fang forever to avoid this sort of predictament.”

“I know, you don't have to repeat yourself.” Kali stroked Ghira's shoulders.

“Sorry, force of habit I suppose. I'm just so fed-up with explaining myself each and every time someone doubts my abilities to make decisions.” Ghira stood up and passed the letter to Kali. “Why don't you read the letter. I think you'll appreciate it.”

Kali took the letter from her husband holding it like it was the finest silk in all of Remnant.

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

 

_I finally made it to Vale, and I left the White Fang for good. As it turns out they were a bunch of lunatics. I know I know, you're both probably shouting 'I told you so!' all the way from Menagerie but I want to put all of my wrongdoings behind me. I was just so angry the way you two and the rest of the Faunus race were being treated that I just had the urge to fight back. Well not anymore, I'm going to attend Beacon Academy to train to become a huntress – and I'm going to make the both of you proud._

 

_I love you both!_

 

_Blake_

 

Kali had flashbacks of being with Blake; holding her as a little girl, playing games with her even with objects such as sticks and stones, reading fairy tales from recent novels to as as old as the moon. Kali lost strength in her legs, the next thing she knew she was in Ghira's arms her head facing the floor.

“Oh my,” Ghira picked her entire body up. “I will take you to your bed, you should lie down.”

Kali tears welled in her eyes, she held on to the letter with all her might. “She never said 'I love you' before in any of her letters.”

“Shhh, please try to relax, my sweet goddess.” Ghira made his way into their bedroom, he gingerly laid her down on the mattress and continued to stroke her while crouching.

“It also worries me how she will be.” Kali said in staccato style.

“She got accepted into Beacon, there's no doubt they will train her to be powerful – and for a good cause.” Ghira said that with assurance but concern clung onto him.

“What if...” Kali caught her breath. “she killed people.”

“Innocent civilians? I doubt that, she's our daughter.” Ghira's words deceived himself but Kali knew her daughter and had her fears.

“And she's Blake, she's impulsive, she's easily-influenced.” Kali continued to sob.

“But now she's strong, and stronger more now than ever.” Ghira sighed. “She'll return to us one day. I just know it.”

Kali sobbed seemed to have ceased, she recalled a story she has heard years ago about a sailor who had ventured out in the seas for years, battling grimm including the one-eyed grimm on a deserted island, when he finally returned home no one recognized him. Blake will return after a long journey – maybe the townspeople won't recognize her but she and Ghira will.

“Do you want to write to her, tell her she should come home now?” Ghira inquired.

“Let's just write to her as we usual do.” Kali snorted a little. “She won't listen to us when we tell her to come home anyway.”

“I won't argue that.” Ghira smiled as he stroked her back. “I'll go get the pen and paper.”

“Please do, sweetie.” As soon as Ghira left the room Kali unfolded the letter, her last tear escaped her eye and onto the letter. “She will return.”

 

Blake sat in the library pretending to study when she grabbed her letter that she received earlier today and placed it in front of her book. She has a reputation to uphold; steady and strong without any emotions.

 

_Dear Blake,_

 

_I will try to keep this as brief as possible, your father and I are very happy that you left the White Fang and that you're pursuing a life goal in defending the world. I could never be a fighter but you are such a fierce, brave young woman and for that I commend you. Even though you are miles away I could sense that you are slightly rolling your eyes but please believe me when I say: we love you very much and we will wait for your return – whenever that will be. At any rate, you're probably busy with studying but remember to have fun as well... and feel free to tell me all about the cute boys in your school! We look forward to your next letter._

 

_Much love,_

 

_Mom and Dad_

 

Blake's breathing seemed to have escalated as she closed her eyes. She could still remember what her parents looked like – even so she regrets not bringing a photo of them before she left to accompany Adam to join the extremists called the White Fang. As much as she hated to admit this to herself she wanted to see them – but first she had to set things right.

“Hey Blake,” Blake's teammate said as she hugged her from behind. “Watcha doing?

Blake instantly closed her book. “I was studying for Professor Port's exam next Monday.”

Yang stuck her tongue out as she smiled. “I'm pretty sure he extended it to next Wednesday.”

“Still wouldn't hurt to study early, right?” Blake stammered.

“Ha, sure! Anyway, Ruby, that Weiss chick, and I are going to get some milkshakes. Wanna join?”

Blake could practically hear what her mother said ... _remember to have fun as well!_ “Sure.” Blake smiled as she grabbed her stuff and got up. “But first I need to put these books back to the dorm, wouldn't want to look silly at the milkshake parlor.”

“See you're learning fast.” Yang chuckled.

“Oh you're funny.” Blake smirked as she glided through the library with Yang she thought of all the tales of Team RWBY she will narrate to her mother when she sees her again.

 


	11. Willow Schnee - The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers!
> 
> The next chapter is finally up and like the previous Kali chapter it includes another point-of-view. In this chapter we begin with Willow shortly after Winter left and have Weiss's point-of-view years later at Beacon. 
> 
> Warning: This particular chapter gets very melancholic, discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamar is an original character.
> 
> Mermaids as fish Faunus is a lore I added to the story.

It was very late at night, early morning to be exact. The ornate mahogany clock in Willow's room struck 2 AM. After a few sips of the whisky she couldn't get back to sleep, she kept hearing the screams of her fallen comrades. One of them in particular, his name was Lamar, he was a slender man with rather long legs and had a very soft, handsome face – or at least Willow thought so. Lamar was very book-smart and always helped Willow out with her studies.

One day, Willow accidentally walked in on Lamar when he was taking a bath and discovered he had green scales that gleamed all over his body. He was a fish Faunus or as some would call 'mermaids.' The wait staff from her manor told her tales of female fish Faunus that would sing men to their doom. Willow always thought it was they were just stories to frighten her – or excite her.

 

“So are you a mermaid?” Willow was quite intrigued.

“Uh merman, but, yes, I'm originally from the sea.” Lamar said with an awkward smile. “My family in Atlas took care of me here most of my life. And I want to be a huntsman to defend the people – both human and Faunus – in Menagerie.”

“That's amazing.” Willow had so many questions for Lamar she didn't know where to begin. “Does anyone else know you're a Faunus?”

“No, and no one must know.” Lamar's jolly expression subsided. “Please Willow, don't repeat this to anyone, not even to our teammates.”

“Of course, your secret is safe with me.” Willow smirked. “But you're going to have to answer my questions.”

“Fair enough.” Lamar gleefully said.

“Anyway, how do you... well you know?” Willow's hands seemed to have went all over the place.

“What?” Lamar narrowed his eyes towards his tail. “Oh, well same as everyone else.”

“Ah, sure.” Willow giggled, Lamar followed suit.

 

The battle was still a blur to Willow; all she could remember is that her summoning burned every Grimm in her sight – as well as Lamar's body. She'll never forget how he died. When she ran in the shallow end of the sea he turned into seafoam just as Willow held him.

“No, please! Lamar!” Willow hoped that he was transforming into something else. _My summoning can't kill a person... can it?_

Lamar's lips moved but no words arose, his hand grasped onto her arm but the arm disappeared along with the rest of his body. His handsome face turned into nothing and the only thing that was left was his weapon and necklace that had a shell attached to it. Willow grasped onto his former possessions.

“What have I done.” Willow looked to the sky. “What have I done!”

 

Willow felt an urge of impulses running through her. She sauntered in the bathroom connected to her room, turned on the faucet to the bathtub, the steam rising to greet her. As soon as the water came to an appropriate level she slowly turned off the faucet as as she immersed herself in the water still wearing her black neglige. Willow thought of what happened if she were to leave this world: Would there be stories of the warrior that prevailed? Or would mothers sing lullabies to their children of the disgraced snow empress? What sort of legacy would she leave behind – and who she would leave behind?

And with that Willow felt as though she was ready to burst. She couldn't take it anymore. She rose from the tub of water and gasped heavily. She stood up and tiptoed over to the mirror, her neglige revealed every contour of her body and her arms revealed scars from the battlefield – but none of them conveyed the scars she had on her soul.

She removed her nightgown, laid it on the floor, naked she treaded back in her room in front of the fireplace. She struck a match in the fireplace to warm herself and to watch the flames engulf the logs. Willow was memorized by the flames; they danced for her in elaborate display. They mocked her as they freely moved from place to place – and despite being trapped in the fireplace they were free.

A knock erupted the door, Willow scurried for her white cotton bathrobe on her bed. “Yes?”

The door opened the lights from the hallway escaped through the room. Jacques appeared in his silk light blue pajamas and crimson cotton luxe bathrobe. “May I come in and talk?”

“Yes, of course.” Willow's faced the window from her bedside pretending there was nothing wrong as she was fastening her belt.

Jacques shut the door. “One of the staff members tells me that they heard the bathtub running and other unusual activity.”

“Like what?” Willow said flatly.

“Well for starters, heavy footsteps all over the room,” Jacques strolled closer to her. “Screaming or gasping of some sort, and you decided to start a fire. All those things in the middle of the night.” Jacques stood in front of Willow and placed his hand on her hip. “You know I don't have to check on you.” It was Jacques's way of saying _You know I care about you, right?_

“You always look your finest even at this hour.” Willow stammered.

“Don't try to evade the subject.” Jacques felt Willow's damp hair. “You were having awful thoughts again.”

“I heard them screaming,” Willow closed her eyes. “James, Lamar...”

“He was an animal,” Jacques said abruptly. “Don't waste anymore sympathy on him.”

“If I recall correctly, that's not what you said _before_ you found out he was a Faunus. He was my friend, and James he respected him too.”

Jacques sighed as he embraced his wife. “Oh my sweet Willow. I really did feel sorry for shaming you the way I did; being a huntress, engaging in rather primitive ways of protecting Atlas. It's just that somehow I feared that my wife would be taken away from me.” Jacques brushed his lips against her ear. “As it turned out – she was taken from me.”

Willow felt his heartbeat against hers. “I still have a chance. That's what Lamar would have wanted.”

“You say these things to make yourself feel better. That's alright, but just remember the man who takes care of you.” Jacques stroked her back while caressing her on the neck. “Sometimes it's just easier to just be cold-hearted.” He grabbed onto her belt. “But a little heated passion every now and then isn't a bad thing.”

Willow grabbed onto his hand. “Please not tonight. I'm... still exhausted from the other night.” There were times when she would give herself to him night after night, she figured he deserved that much seeing he took care of the family's empire.

“Oh, but you don't need to do anything for this, Dear. Let me be good to you.”

“I'm not sure if I deserve...” Before Willow could object he thrusted her on the bed and penetrated his tongue inside her. She admitted to herself that she married a man that was, as she would describe, 'overall good with his tongue.' Moments passed before she drifted into a slumber with a smile on her face. She always fell right to sleep whenever her husband tends to her. “Thank you...” she mumbled before allowing the alleviated sleep to take over her.

 

A few mornings later, Willow woke feeling strangely more alive than she did the other night, she cladded herself in her navy blue blouse and black leggings the same clothes she wore when she was a huntress, combed her hair in her usual up-do. As Willow made her way down to the garden with her father's dust-pistol in her sheath and her mother's rapier in her left hand she heard light footsteps in the hallway. No one was behind her nor in front of her so she shrugged it off.

In the garden Willow practiced with her fighting style; mostly flying from each and every glyph, swinging her rapier at the flowers that bloomed from the bushes. At one point in mid-air she grabbed her father's pistol and was aiming at the lilies until she saw her youngest daughter beneath her. Willow halted – and found herself nearly falling to the ground until the glyph beneath her summoned a dragon-like Grimm.

“Mother!” Weiss clapped her hands.

“Hi Weiss,” Willow managed to get the summoned Grimm to safely carry her down. “You can't catch me off guard like that. Understand?”

“Mother, that was amazing, I didn't know you could summon something that powerful.” Weiss seemed to have ignored Willow's comment.

“Well, yes, but it's a long story.” Willow fumbled with her sword, nearly dropping it. “Weiss, dear, I just said you can't...” For the first time, in what seemed like forever, she saw Weiss's eyes smile at her mother as if she saw a shooting star gliding across the sky. “Anyway, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework or playing or what-not?”

“I know you're nervous but please don't change the subject.” Weiss said rather firmly. “Winter says that I should at least ask you if we can practice. I think we should.”

Willow thought of the times she would spend with Winter, how close they were when they were sparring. Perhaps she can have that sort of relationship with her youngest daughter. “Alright,” A bigger smile broke upon Weiss's cheeks. “First let's go someplace where there aren't as many distractions, maybe the training hall?”

“There is the training hall.” Weiss confirmed. “Winter would use it often but since she's away we can go there.”

“Okay, meet me there while you get your weapon.” Willow was about to strut off before she noticed her mother's modified Myrtenaster by Weiss's hip. “Uh sweetie, how did you get the dust chambers on Nana's sword?”

“Grandpa had it built for me before he passed away, remember?” Weiss grasped onto the rapier. “He said Nana would have wanted me to wield her weapon.”

“Right,” Willow certainly recalls how her father spoke highly of Weiss, she reminded him of his beloved wife. Nicholas knew it wasn't right to pick favorites but Weiss was the apple of his eye just as Winter was Willow's golden girl – and Whitley was becoming Jacques's boy. “Anyway, let's go, dear.”

As Willow marched with Weiss by her side through the hallways, Willow felt a strange shaking sensation in her arms. Weiss glanced over occasionally, but the way she held herself suggested that she was unconcerned for her mother. As they entered the empty, vast room Willow pointed Weiss to go to one side while she went to the other side.

“Okay, Weiss, first things first: front foot forward.” Willow said while positioning her stance.

“Front foot?” Weiss asked without hesitation.

“Whichever foot you feel comfortable using.” Willow said with a hint of annoyance.

“Right, sorry.” Weiss held out her sword and placed her left foot forward.

“I'm going to charge, you're going to try to block me.”

“Will do...” Within seconds Willow charged at her. Weiss was able to summon her glyph retracting Willow a few feet.

“Hmm not bad. Has Winter trained you?”

“Only a few times but...” Weiss gasped as her mother lunged at her with her glyph. Weiss fell to the ground. “Hey, no fair!”

“You think the Grimm are going to fight fair?” Willow said wryly. “Get up.”

“Well no...” Weiss instantly got up in her defensive stance, she wasn't going to bother arguing with her mother.

“I'm going to use my sword this time, do you think you will be ready to spar?”

“Absolutely.” Weiss was going to say how she sparred with Winter but she wasn't going to get caught off guard again.

Willow took a few steps forward as she raised her sword side-to-side. Weiss blocked the first swing then Willow was able to point her sword near Weiss's throat. “Well are you going to stand there or are you going to fight me?”

Weiss swung her sword and hit her mother's arm slightly, Willow dashed behind Weiss while pointing her sword at her daughter's back.

Weiss swung her sword again slashing across Willow only missing her neck by centimeters. Willow recoiled a few feet, she felt a strange sense of fear and instantly summoned the dragon-like Grimm from earlier. It started to charge at Weiss, she wounded her Myrtenaster but the Grimm already tackled her with its teeth hovering over her neck. Weiss closed her eyes, a shot was fired right above Weiss and the summoned Grimm disappeared.

Her mother stood with her pistol in front of her. She was shaking. “Weiss, are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” Weiss felt her neck, heartbeat racing. She really wasn't alright, she was scared but she wasn't going to admit that. She got up and grabbed her Myrtenaster. She then heard her mother's footsteps following the door. “Mother, where are you going?”

“I have to go.” Willow said as she briskly walked off.

“No!” Weiss caught up with her mother outside the hallway. “We're not finished, I need to learn.”

Willow faced her daughter. “Do you understand what I could have done to you?!” Willow observed her daughter's expression looking very different from when she was practicing in the garden. “I've let you down, sorry.”

“Mother, please. I wasn't hurt at all. See?” Weiss pointed at her face.

“Sweetie, do yourself a favor and just forget being a huntress. That way you can inherit your grandfather's empire and you won't have to worry about failure.” Willow sauntered off before Weiss could stall her further.

“No, Mother, please!” Weiss screamed as Willow went around the corner. “Mother! Mother! How could you do this to me?! I hate you!”

The words from her youngest daughter caught up to Willow, they pierced at her heart until she couldn't take it anymore. Willow fled to her quarters where no one would disturb her. She placed her weapons in her safe in a rather precarious manner before throwing herself on her bed to sob. Her father once said to her that words would only hurt if she allowed them – she wondered what he would say about her being wounded by her youngest daughter's words.

“It's not my fault,” she said between her tears. “I could have killed her.” She took a deep breath. “I can still hear their screams!”

Willow continued to weep until she grabbed the whisky bottle, pressed her lips against the top of the neck and gulped the rest of the amber liquid. She wasn't feeling tired enough yet. She brought out her scroll and texted one of the wait staff to deliver her wine, she was in the mood for something sweet.

Moments have passed before she heard a knock on the door, she calmed down before she went over to slowly open the door. She only left it wide enough open for her to grab the bottle, she thanked whoever it was, slammed the door and consumed the burgundy liquid. She stumbled back onto her bed and smiled as she sunk into a deep sleep.

 

_Willow was seventeen years of age fighting Grimm in an arena. She sprinted towards the Beowolves, slashing each and every last one of them, dancing in mid-air between her glyphs. Everyone in the arena shouted with praise. As Willow bowed her teammates arrived to congratulate her. The crowd chanted Willow's name as well as the three other teammates. The three men lifted Willow as they paraded through the crowd waving being touched by the spectators. The horns started to go off..._

 

It was Willow's scroll, her phone buzzed waking her up. She cracked open her eyes and answered without bothering to know who was calling her. “Hello?”

“Mother!” It was Winter.

“Mmm Winter dear, I had a beautiful dream, why did you have to wake me?” Willow mumbled. She looked at the clock, it was nearly 7 PM.

“You know damn well why I'm calling!” Winter hissed. “Why didn't you finished practicing with Weiss? Don't you care about her dreams?”

“Did she fail to tell you about the part when my summoning nearly killed her?!” Willow breathed deeply, she heard nothing from Winter. “Winter, you know I can't help her train.”

“Mother, you need to get over your depression. You need to train yourself some more. Maybe not with Weiss but try practicing your summoning some more. And when you become more skilled you can join General Ironwood's military forces. He would be willing to refer to the upper ranks, you know? He respects you.”

“James, erm, General Ironwood respects my skills. He doesn't care about anything else. If he really cared about about me he would arrive on his airship and tell me himself.” Willow spat.

“You know that's not true. And you of all people should know that the princess should not always need rescuing from the knight. That's what you once told me!” Winter sighed. “He told me about you when you were younger. He said you were powerful yet whimsical. He said you were very sweet – once he got to know you.” Winter had that child-like tone in her voice. It has been way too long since Willow last heard that sort of voice coming from her firstborn.

“I don't think that was very professional of him to say that.” Willow giggled. “And a bit out of his character.”

“We were placed on a mission, my team and I. One night when I defeated all the Grimm nearby he happened to be in the vicinity when it happened. Later on that night he told me how proud he was of me. He said to me _you certainly have some of your mother in you_ , when I asked him what he meant by that he told me everything about you when you were younger. Ha, he even said he was proven wrong when you didn't freak out in your first nights of camping.” Winter sighed. “He hasn't forgotten about you and neither should you.”

Willow rubbed her eyes. “I can't go back.”

“You have to at least try. You are the legendary Lady Willow Schnee, and legends don't die. Not very easily.” Winter probably would have slapped her across the head, even Willow could sense this over the scroll.

“I need to go. Please take good care of yourself for me.” Willow ended the call, she sat on her bed gazing outside, the airships sailed across the moon.

Willow's scroll rang again. It was Winter. “How dare you hang up on me, Mother! Just one more thing: General Ironwood said that he knew Lamar well enough to know that he never would have blamed you for what you did! And if could trade his life for Lamar's – for him to be back and for you to be happy and have your pride back – he would.”

Willow froze for a good moment. “You know I want what's best for everyone, right?”

“And you know I want what's best for you.” Winter huffed. “There were times I wanted to hate you. I had to pick up the slack and be a mentor for Weiss while you were drinking yourself stupid. But even to this day, I believe in you. Do you believe in yourself?”

“I want to.” Willow whispered.

“No, Mother!” Winter roared.

“Alright, alright! I do believe in myself! Is that better?”

“Yes. And don't change your mind!” Winter said firmly.

“Or course not.” Willow's eyelids were beginning to take over her conscious state. “Please sweetie, let me sleep for now. You're my golden girl, remember that – even if you are a bit annoying and mean at times.”

“It's called tough love, Mother.” Willow could practically see Winter's smile from a world's away.

“I see that your general has been teaching you well.” Willow chuckled. “Even in my state of depression I can't help but to feel happy for you.”

“And you can't help but to find some happiness.” Winter breath became heavy. “Please take good care of yourself, Mother.”

“You too, dear.” Willow pressed the end button on her scroll.

The waning former huntress gazed at the moon again. The shattered pieces will never get back together – but the moon still carried on in the sky.

 

**Years Later At Beacon**

 

Weiss was up late studying for an exam for Professor Port's class when her scroll buzzed, she made sure to turn off the ringer since her three teammates were sleeping. She wondered who could be calling at this hour. The scroll stated 'Mom', Weiss sighed as she answered the phone. She normally would send her a text asking her how she is. One time she called her late at night by mistake, with the way she slurred her words – _Oh, sawwy Weiss. I meant to call someone else –_ it was no doubt she was inebriated.

Hopefully this time would be different. “Hello, Mother.”

“Weiss? Good to hear your voice, sorry to call you at such a late hour.”

“Is everything okay? You usually don't call me.” Weiss asked her throat felt tense.

“Oh, everything is as alright as it should be. I figured I would catch up with my little warrior.” Weiss's mother's voice didn't sound sarcastic or forced, it was a relief.

“Oh...” Weiss smiled a little. “Well I went to the dance so that was exciting.”

“A dance you say? Did you have a date?”

“Funny story, I didn't at first. This guy, named Neptune, I asked out but he declined since he was – shy. Then a friend of mine, Jaune, told him he should give me another chance and so he did.” Weiss felt bad for being mean to Jaune before, guess it was her defense mechanism from seeing her mother hurt so much by her father throughout her life.

“Oh, that's endearing.” Willow's voice was soft, something that was quite refreshing for Weiss. “Well not sure how serious you and Neptune are but if you decide to _experiment_ just make sure he covers his bases.”

Weiss's face turned a slight crimson. “Of course, but honestly I think I should focus on huntsman-ship first. We're not that serious, but who knows, maybe we'll be an item.”

“Well if he hurts you – just give him a good slapping and maybe break his face if he severely hurts you.”

Weiss giggled. “Okay Mother, I will. So I actually have a question.”

“Mmm what's that, dear?”

“Did you ever thought of going back into being a huntress? I know you practice every now and then but I think you would be happier outside the manor and...” Weiss heard Ruby groaning.

“Weiss,” Ruby mumbled. “Who are you talking to at this hour? I thought I heard Jaune's name then I heard something about items.”

Weiss sighed. “Listen, mother I have to go. My teammates are trying to sleep. One more thing; remember when Father thought I was silly for wanting bunk beds. Well now I have them.”

“Bunk beds? You're too cute. When I was growing up I wanted to sleep outdoors even when it was cold – as long as I had someone by my side.”

“That's funny, I never knew that.”

“Mmm there's probably a lot you don't know about me, and I fear that is my fault. I will let you go now. Next time we can talk about your teammates, they are nice to you I hope?”

“Don't worry, they're all very nice. Anyway, bye mother, it was good talking with you.” Weiss meant it when she said that.

“Cherish your friends. You'll never know when they'll be taken away from you.” Willow gasped, as if she was shocked by her own comment. “Good night, dear.”

And with that her mother ended the call. Weiss held her scroll to her heart as she sniffled.

“Weiss? Is everything okay? You're voice sounded-- weird.” Ruby asked.

“It's fine, really. I was just talking to my mother.”

“I don't think you ever mentioned your mom. You mentioned your dad plenty of times but your mom – I hope she hasn't hurt you in the past.” Ruby's head appeared from the top bunk.

“What? No, she's nice she just – shows her love in small dosages. If that makes any sense.” Weiss pulled the covers over her.

“Weiss, I'm so sorry.”

“Huh, oh don't worry about it. I should be the one sympathizing for you along with Yang and – I don't know what's the deal with Blake's mother, but I feel bad for Blake anyway for being a Faunus anyway.”

“You're avoiding telling me something.” Ruby poked her. “And you said 'anyway' twice.”

Weiss took a deep breath. “Well my father, he was so gentle and kind to her at first – or so I have heard – but growing up I remember all the pain he caused her on occasion. He called her mean things and if she did anything behind his back like teaching Winter how to fight he would get furious. She's in a – complicated marriage and there's nothing she can do.”

Ruby swept down from the top bed next to her. “I think you need a hug.”

“I think you need to not touch me.” But it was too late, she felt Ruby's arms around her. “Oh, alright maybe I do. You really are a pain sometimes.”

“But I'm your pain.” Ruby said with her usual childlike smile.

Weiss thought of what her mother said _Cherish your friends. You'll never know when they'll be taken away from you._ She also wondered what her mother would think of her three teammates particularly Ruby since she is Whitley's age. Weiss would want her mother to love all three of her teammates just as as she would want her mother to escape like her daughters did and be her own person again.

 


	12. Raven Branwen -The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven receives an ominous vision. Later on Yang talks to her uncle about her mother.
> 
> Diana is an OC character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! 
> 
> I want to thank you all for your kudos and support! 
> 
> I also would like to thank the following people on reddit for reviewing my chapters and providing constructive feedback: ardetor, ohmakersbreath, Celtic_Crown, IAmMenace, GuyOfShy, and StoryBeforeNumbers. You all have been super helpful and amazing!

_Yang fell again. She was on a train of some sort, an estranged girl with pink and brown hair and eyes that changed color. Yang was about to get stabbed..._

 

Raven woke up beneath the stars with a shake. She normally would be able to go back to sleep after a vision but this particular one – concerned her? Raven wasn't sure. All she knew was that she did not like it.

She got up, headed to the nearest stream, and crouched by to wash her face. Raven had to think about how old Yang is. Seventeen years old, she would be attending combat school soon. In her visions she was at Beacon. _Figures._ Raven thought to herself.

“What are you doing, Raven?” It was one of the tribeswomen, Diana. She had long auburn hair in a ponytail and had a long, pale face. Even though she was one of the tribe's younger warriors she was the most skilled archer in the tribe.

“I was simply trying to calm down, the vision I had woke me up.” Raven said in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

“What was this one about?” Diana asked playfully.

“Well if you have to know, my daughter Yang...” Raven had to collect herself. “I think she's in danger.”

“Hmm I see. Is this the daughter you left?” Diana said without much remorse.

“It's the only daughter I have.” Raven scowled.

“Sorry, it's just that you don't talk about your family much. You would talk about your former teammates, though, and your time at Beacon.” Diana sighed. “It must have been nice. Being able to walk and be amongst people outside the tribe.”

“It was nice.” Raven shivered as the wind touched her skin causing the trees to howl. It's as if Raven could feel Summer's spirit trying to tell her something. “Tai was the best lover I could ever have. As for Summer – no friendship in the world could replace hers.” Raven glanced at Diana. “No offense. Although, I didn't miss their idealism. They wanted to make a world a better place by serving themselves to the higher ranks. That wasn't really my lifestyle.”

“What about Qrow?” Diana also has a twin, her and Phoebus are quite close. “He still is one of them? Do you hate him for that?”

“I don't hate him for anything, I just hope that he's happy.” Raven finally got up. “Which he probably isn't, I could never quite tell.”

Diana shrugged. “He's probably just doing what he feels is best.”

“Yeah, like I said, I just hope he's happy. All I know is what I need to do.”

Diana raised her eyebrows. “Save your daughter?”

“Well I had something else in mind like protecting the tribe,” Raven shivered once again with the wind growing stronger. “Well I still can use my rule of saving her – only once. I didn't want to return to Vale under any circumstances but now I might have to.”

 

Raven flew around Beacon for any indication on where Yang would be. She flew over the center, it was odd that there didn't seem to be any first-year students. The other students laughed and talked about how they have the day off from classes. It then hit her that the first-year students were on their first missions with the professors.

There was the underground train that ran when Raven was a student. In Raven' vision Yang was in one of the train cars. She knew exactly where to go. She flew off campus so no one would see her portals. As she flew in the portal she transformed into human form and making sure her mask was on as the red and black swirling lights surround her.

When Raven walked out she saw the small woman standing over Yang with her weapon raised above Yang. After a few slashes of Raven's sword the woman fled. The mask concealed Raven's smirk as the woman teleported away – but nothing could conceal the way Raven felt as she gazed down at her daughter. She had a strange sort of style, it was somewhat like Tai's but it had a wild sort of flair to it. Her hair is a beautiful golden color and her face – _she's so beautiful._ Raven wanted to stay and explain why she left but there was no time or need to explain. She trotted off into the portal without looking back. Raven knows that Yang saw her very briefly, and that Yang wanted to talk to her so badly. _Not today..._

 

Nights later, Raven dreamt she was strolling in the courtyard of Beacon. She had her mask on as if she was still with her tribe but no danger was imminent. When she approached the school she sensed someone behind her. Raven turned around, it was Yang. Her daughter had her confident strut until she was near Raven.

“Who are you?” Yang inquired.

Raven removed her mask. “Yang, we have a lot to talk about.”

An old, haunting lullaby played in the dream:

 _Kingdoms in tatters_  
_Hung on the brink of a war_  
_The peace will succumb to flames_  
  
_This is not a tragedy_  
_It's not an accident_  
_You placed your faith in fools_  
_And now you'll smother in lament_

 

 

Yang was in the dorm-room with Qrow after he showed her and Ruby the picture of team STRQ. Ruby left to catch up with Weiss and Blake while Yang stayed to talk with Qrow.

“She looks genuinely happy in the photo, was she always upbeat?” Yang said while gazing at the photo.

“I believe so, even to me she didn't really want to open up her feelings. Her and Summer, though? It's as though they should have been sisters. They did many things with each other. Heck, there were times when Summer would sit and chat with your mother while she was bathing.” Qrow smirked. “I may have walked in on them once. Raven wasn't too happy with me. Ha, but Summer threw a shampoo bottle at me so it's even.”

Yang mustered a slight smile before resuming her somber expression. “Why would she have left Summer then? Or the rest of the team?” Yang subsided her eyes. “Or me?”

Qrow gave that slight eye-roll that Yang has seen before. Like the kind of eye-roll that says _I'm annoyed that I'm sympathetic_. “Let's just say that Raven has her own agenda.”

Yang's eyes narrowed. “That's not a good enough answer, Uncle Qrow.”

“Well what did you expect? You and Tai have been through this numerous of times.” Qrow huffed. “Though I can't say I don't feel your pain. I always hated myself for never knowing my mother – my birth killed her.”

Yang tilted her head. “You know that wasn't your fault. It was...”

“Bad luck,” Qrow took a sip from his flask. “I know.”

“Why do the mothers get all the bad luck? Summer died, I think I might have heard once that Weiss's mom is mostly absent. And as for Blake? I'm not even sure if she has a mother. I assume not but I never know with her.” Yang's eyes widened. “Oh, that's it! My mom just wanted to look after herself.”

Qrow raised his brows. “You're happy about this?”

“It's not that she didn't care about me. She's just after something else.” Yang got up. “She knew that her being a mom would just hold her back from whatever she needs to do.”

“Uh Yang?” Qrow mumbled, he then observed his niece's elated attitude. “If you ever do decide to find her just be careful.”

“Don't worry, I won't” Yang stuck out her tongue slightly.

Qrow groaned. “So much for being a good uncle.” He peeked at the window and saw a raven – and not just any raven. _Just go back to your daughter. Stop pretending to be so cold-hearted..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby lyrics is from the song entitled When It Falls.


	13. Taiyang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be quite different from the previous chapters in the sense is that it focuses on Taiyang and his relationship with Ruby. I feel as though their relationship isn't covered a lot so I figure I would give it a shot and write about how it plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is an original character I made up for the story. 
> 
> JWEL is pronounced 'jewel' and is a made-up team name.

Ruby sauntered through the forest heading back to her family's home. Ruby gazed back at the cliff where her mother's grave was placed. She has heard stories of how skilled of a fighter she was from everyone who knew her. Qrow would say how she had a quirky sense of humor while her father would say how cute and happy she was. Ruby wanted to be powerful like her so she trained herself with Qrow ever since she could remember. She didn't like it the first few times, though. She recalled a specific memory from when she was six years of age.

 

“I hate this, I can't wield it like you!” Ruby stomped her foot.

“You're not going to be a pro overnight, kid.” Qrow huffed. “Look at it this way; did you walk when you were a baby.”

Ruby blinked. “No.”

“When you learned to walk the first time, did you master it?”

“I don't remember.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Does anyone know how to walk for the very first time?”

“No!” Ruby raised her wooden 'scythe.'

“You learn little by little.” Qrow raised his finger at her. “Now guard yourself.” Qrow raised his wooden stick towards her and she blocked it. “There ya go! Yesterday you were caught off guard but you learned.”

“Alright!” Ruby raised her scythe.

“Now a few more times, then tomorrow we're going to learn a few more blocking techniques. Once you master that I'll teach you how to wield. Fair?”

“Fair!” Ruby nodded.

“Okay,” Qrow did an undercut. Ruby was able to block it. “That's it! Summer – erm, your mother would be so proud!”

 

 _Your mother would be so proud!_ Those words have stuck with her since. Every single lesson, every single hardship and failure she would think of her mother. Sometimes Ruby would pretend she's talking with her when she visited her grave or before she went to sleep. She would imagine what she would sound like, the things she would say. It was all imaginary, but it assured her that her mother was always with her.

Ruby saw her father sitting by the window from the inside. It seemed like he was watching a sad movie. She waved which seemed enough for him to snap out of it and wave back with a big grin.

She opened the door. “I'm home.”

“I can see that, little rose.” Tai went over and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. “How was training with your Uncle Qrow?”

“It was good as always. I finally was able to slay all three Grimm at once.” Ruby lowered her eyes. “But he also said I still have a good amount to learn.”

“He's just trying to get you ready for the real world, sweetie.” Tai squeezed his daughter's arms. “Now let's have dinner, guess what I'm making?”

“Uhm food?” Ruby giggled.

“Ha! I'm cooking hamburgers and I got chips that are supposedly from... I don't know someplace. I think you'll like it!”

“Sounds great. Yang will be thrilled.”

“Oh, Yang won't be joining us. She went to this club somewhere.” Tai said rather casually.

“You don't think she's trying to find her mom, do you?” Ruby asked thinking how Yang longed to talk to her mother.

“I tried talking sense to her but you know how your sister is. She's so much like her mother, but in the best way possible.” Tai sighed.

“Yeah,” Ruby blinked _You always say that about Yang and Raven..._

Tai then resumed his smile. “Welp those patties aren't going to cook themselves.”

“Great, I'll set the table.”

 

At the dinner table, Ruby ate her meal as Tai was going off on the stories of Team STRQ. Tai cachinnated. “And then at the dance...” Tai laughed a little more. “Qrow did all sorts of dance moves before he pulled it the string. I told him to pull it, I said it had balloons in it. As it turned out it was a bucket of water which splashed all over him.”

“Aww Dad. You did that all because you were jealous of his dance moves didn't you?”

“Well yeah but he was jerk since I was flirting with his sister.” Tai leaned back in his chair. “But he was a great sport, he continued to do all sorts of dance moves. The ladies loved him. Oh, and he _might_ have gotten back to me by taking my bed that I was sleeping in and putting it the courtyard. I woke up to a horn and Qrow removing the covers. Everyone saw me in my boxers.”

“Oh dear.” Ruby giggled. “Well now I know why they call you...”

“Heart Boxer! Yeah!” Tai laughed. “Honestly, I didn't mind it so much once the ladies started checking me out.”

“Well at least you two learned something from all this?” Ruby gobbled her chips.

“People said we were strange friends but, hey, at least we were a team.” Tai took a bit from his burger. “Those were the days. We were so happy.”

“What about the other teams? What were they like?”

“Oh, well there was an interesting one, it was an unbeatable team. Team JWEL; the leader, James Ironwood, is the current general of Atlas military. And Willow – boy was she powerful. And hot too! Her semblance involved summoning her fallen foes. As for Erik, he had a crazy gun that could shoot all sorts of dust. Lamar – if I recall correctly – had some sort of defense semblance.

'Our team could never have defeated them at the time. But hey at least we were the cool team! One time I was talking to Summer and Willow after the tournament. Willow was so sheltered and such she didn't know what a mortgage was. She wasn't too happy with me when I called her out on it.”

“Sounds like you were quite the hit with the ladies.” Ruby said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Hey, I apologized to her. I just say it how it is that's all.” Tai finished up his burger. “So how was it?”

“It was good.” Ruby said finishing her meal. “The peas were kinda mediocre though.”

Tai chuckled. “You know what your mother use to say to me?”

“What's that?”

“She used to say that no matter how hopeless the situation was that I was able to carry on with a good attitude.” Tai paused. “She probably would have ended up with Qrow if he wasn't so moody half the time. I think she wanted to love him but...”

“Please, Dad.” Ruby held out her hand. “Please don't blame yourself for anything. Raven chose you and so did my mother. Qrow is just moody by nature. He just seems to always have a dark cloud following him.”

Tai nodded. “Oh you're right, sweet-pea, not the green peas though!” Tai released his hand and got started on his chips. “After this why don't we watch a movie. A colleague of mine recommended the new Spruce Willis movie, should be On-Summon.”

“Yay! Sounds great!” Ruby got up. “I'll see if I can find it while you finish your meal.”

“Sounds great, and I'll clear the table later on too.” Tai gazed back outside the window. The snow was hitting hard on the window. _I can't wait for spring and summer..._

 


	14. Nicholas Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've decided to do a few "Dad chapters." The next one is of Willow's father, Nicholas Schnee. I'm considering writing a chapter focusing on Jacques, but we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Weiss is six years of age.
> 
> Ally is short for Alexandra which is a name I made up for Weiss's grandmother.

Willow stood outside her father's room, the coughs grew louder and louder. Sometimes Willow wondered how her father slept at night with his abrasive lungs. Nicholas had the condition for a long time then it was bearable but now it has consumed him.

The doctor stepped out looking tired and drained. “I gave him new medicine. If it doesn't work then contact me.”

“Another medicine?” Willow whispered.

“Your father has been overworked in the dust mines. I don't know what else you want me to say or do.” The doctor said firmly.

Willow folded her arms. “Then you can go.”

“Like I said, contact me if he doesn't improve.” And with that the doctor lurched off.

Willow peered into the doorway. “Dad?”

“Please come in, dearest Willow.” Nicholas cleared his throat. He was lying in bed the covers over his bare chest and the heart monitor by his bedside. His strong face with the white beard and his burly built juxtaposed his current condition.

Willow glided in. “I didn't like that man.” She sat in the chair next to him then held onto his hand.

“With the exception of Jacque you never liked any of the men I bring home for you.” Nicholas wheezed as he laughed.

Willow mustered a smile. “Well just take it easy and tell me how the medicine is working. If not then we'll schedule you for another surgery.”

“Please, don't bother.” Nicholas huffed. “I love living but with this damn cough running my throat all the time – it has become very onerous to deal with. Also, I miss your mother more than anything in the world. I want to see her again.”

“Stop talking like that. You're making me depressed.” Willow sniffled. “You're the only man that looks after me all the time.”

“You know Jacque will take very good care of you. He already has.” Nicholas brushed the strand of hair off of her. “Sometimes I think I might have been too over-protective; you wanted to continue to be a huntress and I was so afraid you would be hurt so I married you off as soon as you graduated.” Nicholas smirked. “And I think I might have spoiled you a little too much. You wanted nothing to do with the company.”

Willow chuckled with slightly rolling her eyes. “I never was that good with school and paperwork. Though I was really good with my mythological studies.”

Nicholas gazed out the window. “I just realized that today is Weiss's birthday. I feel so bad, she said she really wanted me to come with her to the beach.”

“Winter just called me earlier, she says Weiss is having a great time so don't worry. I mean, I'm sure she would have loved for you to join but just worry about yourself.”

“I have a very special present for her too. Perhaps I should get her another present to make it up to her. Maybe a book of old fairy tales. She always loved hearing my stories.”

“She always loved you and always will.” Willow sighed. “I sometimes wonder if she'll be a huntress.”

“Oh she will. She's already expressed full interest in it. She tells me she wants to be exactly like her grandmother.” Nicholas smiled slightly. “I know it's not right, but Weiss has always been my favorite grandchild. She was so much like Ally; smart, strong-willed – and not afraid to call someone out for being an idiot!”

“Out of all the confessions I have heard that is the least heinous – well except that you called me a brat. Oh, but I hope Weiss won't end up like me.”

“You're just a little unsure of yourself. I was so afraid of you not being able to control your semblance. You were always so sweet and caring, I would have hated for your powers to overwhelm you.” Nicholas hacked his throat.

“The damage is already done.” Willow took a deep breath. “I should have listened to you when you said I wasn't ready to control my semblance, but, no I was so determined to not be an administrative assistant so I could save the lives of others.”

“Oh, my sweet girl. Come here.” Nicholas embraced his daughter as she swept onto the bed next to him. “Your mother and I named you Willow for a reason. Do you remember what that reason was?”

“Because you and Mother met under a willow tree. I remember that story; right after you built your company you sent a letter to her saying that you were finally of her caliber and to meet her there to be her man. When she finally arrived she said she would be more than happy to go on a date with you – but only if you never think of her as a prize again.”

Nicholas cachinnated. “Well that was part of the story. Willow trees represent strength; even with their lithe trunks they withstand the weight of the world. Even though you were just a baby you are still a Schnee and Schnees withstand all challenges no matter how heavy they are.”

Willow grasped tighter onto her father's hand. “Even at this age I don't feel strong.”

“Oh, come now. You can't give up. Otherwise, I will have to call you a weeping willow instead.”

“Ha, you and your gods-awful puns!” After Willow laughed she sighed a litte..

Nicholas kissed Willow on the cheek. “I love you and your sister so much. I hope she's well... wherever she is.”

 

 

Weiss skipped in the hallway in a white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist on her way to Nicholas's room. As she went in she saw her grandfather sitting in his chair writing in a journal with lilies decorated on it. He was dressed in brown pants, a long sleeved red shirt, and the Atlasian vest over him.

“Grandpa?” Weiss chimed.

Nicholas turned to her. “There's my sweet snowflake! Why don't you come here and and give your grandpa a hug.” Weiss scurried over to Nicholas and hugged him. “Happy belated birthday! Did you receive any gifts?”  
“Mhm,” Weiss twirled her dress. “Mommy and Daddy got me a new dress.”

“I see that. I was wondering who was that pretty girl standing in the hallway in the pretty dress.” Nicholas chuckled while Weiss giggled while raising her skirt slightly. “Oh careful now. It's not a combat skirt.”

“Haha, right.” Weiss twiddled her feet. “So do you have anything for me? A present?”

“Well,” Nicholas scratched his head. “I seemed to have forgotten.”

“Oh,” Weiss glanced at the floor. “Well that's okay.”

Nicholas bellowed with laughter with a few coughs in between. “I'm only kidding my dear little Weiss!” Weiss's face lit up as Nicholas pointed to the curtain. “I'm sorry but I can't get it. It's behind the curtain.”

Weiss strutted to the curtain lifted it and saw a long present wrapped in sparkling blue wrapping paper. She brought it out in front of Nicholas ripping the paper apart. There was a silver case, she looked up to her grandfather in bewilderment. She opened the case and she gasped. It was her Nana's sword. “Grandpa! This is Nana's sword!”

“I'm guessing you like it.”

“It's so beautiful, I love it!” Weiss jumped and clapped.

“I even added dust chambers like you wanted. The sword will certainly suit your fighting style.”

“Oh Grandpa, I love you!” Weiss embraced Nicholas.

“I'm so happy you love it.” Nicholas coughed slightly. “I'm sorry to say this but you're probably just a wee bit too young to wield it. Wait maybe... half a year or a year before you start training.”

Weiss lowered her brows. “But Grandpa, why would you give me a gift now and tell me I have to wait.”

Nicholas deeply sighed. “It's just that my time here may be running out. Everyone's time runs out eventually. Now just because I will be gone from this world doesn't mean I won't be watching from the skies.” Nicholas smiled as he pinched Weiss's nose. “So you best be a good little girl.”

“I will be. Whitley won't be good! He's going to get coal!” Weiss pouted. “On my birthday he knocked over my sand castle. Winter said he didn't mean it but he did!”

“Oh now don't be like that. Whitley is your brother, he'll look up to his sisters you'll see. I used to not like my older brothers. They were always picking on me growing up but when I most needed them they showed me compassion and showed me how to hunt. I always appreciated that – but never got the chance to. They were much older than me and fought in the Great War...” Nicholas coughed. “Anyway, I don't mean to sadden you. Just be good to your little brother.”

“Okay, Grandpa.” Weiss smiled. “Well I can't wait til I'm older and get to train.”

“I'm sure you'll be the best huntress in all of Atlas. You're a Schnee after all.” Nicholas grabbed another book from the stool of the window. “I got you another gift, sorry I wasn't able to wrap it in time.”

Weiss gasped. “Another present! You're amazing!”

“Would you like me to read you a story?” Nicholas smiled.

“I would love it!” Weiss climbed onto Nicholas lap, Nicholas kissed Weiss on the cheek and opened the book. “Once upon a time, there was girl in a tower...”

 

_Two months later_

 

Weiss solemnly waited outside of Nicholas's room with Winter clutching onto her. The door was slightly open but they could only hear muffles.

“They will let us in.” Weiss looked up to her older sister. “Right, Winter?”

“I don't know, Weiss. He passed out in the hallway after he was paying his respects to Nana.” Winter combed Weiss's hair with her fingers. “Just be patient, okay.”

Footsteps delicately yet hastily marched from the other end of the hallway, it was their father. Jacques halted in front of Winter and Weiss his eyes piercing. “I was informed that your grandfather is dying. How long were you two waiting out here for?”

“Too long.” Weiss raised her voice slightly.

Winter nudged her younger sister. “Probably around twenty minutes.”

“Hmm I see. Wait here.” Jacques continued passed the door shutting it completely behind him.

Winter and Weiss exchanged glances and a silent message _We probably shouldn't do this but let's eavesdrop._ And with that they stood right outside the door.

On the other side of the door Jacques approached Willow who arched over her father who was laying in bed with his eyes partially closed. On the other side were two nurses monitoring the vital signs on the monitors.

Jacques whispered to Willow. “Please step aside so I can speak to him.” She did as she was told while still grasping onto Nicholas's hand. Jacques bent the knee and held onto Nicholas's other hand. “You have been the closest thing to a father I have ever had. You have cared for me and given me more than anyone could ever give me. And for that I am forever in your gratitude.”

Nicholas cracked a smile. “Good, then continue to...” Nicholas inhaled. “Take good care of the company, my daughter and grandchildren. You have done very well for yourself.” His voice sounded more hoarse. “Now please bring in Weiss. And Winter and Whitley if they are there.”

Jacques flinched slightly then nodded while putting on a forced smile. “Of course.” He got up, released his grip from his father-in-law, and lingered for a few seconds.

“Please hurry up, I literally don't have all day.” Nicholas murmured.

Willow snorted a little, Jacques glanced at her. “Sorry, Jacque.”

When Winter and Weiss heard their father's footsteps towards the door, they stepped back but even when Jacques opened the door their guilty expressions were read. Jacques humphed. “Your grandfather requests your presence.”

Winter held her hand as they sauntered in, Jacques following close behind them. Nicholas inspired as he held his arm out. “My sweet little Weiss.”

“Grandpa!” Weiss let go of Winter's hand dashed towards her grandfather's side embracing him. “Please don't leave me today!”

“Remember what we talked about. Just because I'm leaving this world doesn't mean I won't be gone forever.” Nicholas cleared his throat. “Even though I would love be there in person to see you as huntress, to embrace you after you get married, to see you in your happiest moments – I simply can't be around much longer.” Winter stood besides Weiss placing her hands on Weiss's shoulders. “And Winter, please take good care of your sister – and your brother too.” Nicholas gasped ever so heavily. “To both of you; please take good care of the Schnee name, do what's good for humanity. And follow your dreams no matter how unattainable they may seem. With enough resolve you can do anything.”

“I will Grandpa,” Winter said. “You have my word.”

“You have my word.” Weiss echoed.

“And my sweet Weiss, please promise me.” Nicholas coughed. “Please promise...” He coughed three times. “Promise me...”

“Promise you what?” Weiss was shaking as was her grandfather. Jacques lifted Weiss away. “What are you doing, Daddy?” Weiss howled.

Jacques passed Weiss to Winter. “Remove your sister from this room.” He said as Winter nodded and carried Weiss out.

“No! Daddy, please! Grandpa!” Weiss glimpsed at her grandfather; his face was starting to turn a shade of red as he held his arm out towards her. Jacques stood in the way as he took Nicholas's arm with one hand while he covered Willow's eyes with the other.

Winter rushed out in the hallway. “His suffering will end soon, Weiss.” She didn't know what else to say, she regretted her words.

Weiss sobbed. “Grandpa, no!” Weiss kicked until Winter let go of her. Usually Winter would reprimand Weiss for such behavior but she understood and shared her sister's sorrows.

The wait staff scurried to their grandfather's room, they could hear Jacques barking orders at everyone from the other side of the hallway.

Klein came around the corner and stop at the two girls. “Ladies, there you are.” He brought out his handkerchief and handed it towards Weiss while patting her on the back. “I'm so sorry.”

“I didn't say good-bye!” Weiss said while making a lackluster attempt to dry her eyes.

“Weiss, you know I didn't want to have to take you away. Father wanted to spare both of us of seeing Grandpa dying.”

Klein held onto Weiss's hand. “Your grandfather has been a great man, we're all sad to see him go. But please know that he would want you to be strong and fulfill your dreams with or without him.”

Weiss's crying suddenly ceased, her breathing became more stable. “Klein, do you think I will be as strong as Grandpa? And Nana too?”

“Of course!” Klein's eyes flickered a blue shade. “It's certainly okay to feel sad and grieve but your grandfather would have wanted you to keep moving forward.”

“I miss him already, though!” Weiss wiped the remaining tear from her eye.

“I do too, my little snowflake. But you have your sister here.” Klein looked at Winter who forced a slight smile. Weiss nodded while squeezing Winter's hand. “And your mother and father and brother.”

Weiss nodded. “I do have Winter. You too, Klein.” _And myself..._

 

It was a cold, brisk day on Nicholas's funeral, everyone was dressed in their finest fur coats and hats in the capitol. There were business partners, friends, acquaintances, and behind the security guards along with the wooden barriers were many spectators holding roses. The casket was open for everyone to pass by and pay their respects. Willow and Jacques went first, laying a rose on him. Klein carried Whitley who was concerned and confused, fumbled the rose onto his grandfather's chest. Weiss and Winter gingerly walked to the casket, Weiss was about to lay her rose until she stared at her grandfather.

He looked artificial; there was no smile, no color in his cheeks, and his eyes were closed – forever. Weiss grabbed onto her grandfather's hand. “Grandpa.”

“Weiss.” Winter whispered harshly. Weiss seemed to ignore her sister. “We gotta go. Lay down your rose.”

Weiss continued to peer at her grandfather; he use to hold her tight when he hugged her, read her bedtime stories when her mother was away hunting, told her she was the apple of his eye. Weiss felt someone tapped her arm. It was her father, he bowed at one knee and whispered to her. “Weiss, sweetie, I know you're upset and I'm sorry to say, you can't linger. Just put the rose down so everyone else can pay their respects. Alright?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Weiss did as she was told. That was probably the first time she has heard her father sound so compassionate.

“That's a good girl.” Jacques patted her back for her to move along. Weiss reluctantly went over to the side where the rest of her family was.

“Weiss, sweetie.” Willow extended her hand, holding Winter with the other. Weiss galloped towards her mother, as soon as she was by Willow she stroke her shoulder. “Just hold onto me. The funeral service will be over soon and afterwards you can play and have extra dessert.”

“Yes, Mommy.” Weiss held onto her mother. The sun hid behind the cloud right above her mother's head. Weiss caught the cloud's shape and for a second it formed a beard and a head. _Grandpa?_

 

Late that evening, Weiss was with her two siblings in her room sitting on the floor. The dolls were in different dresses and suits along with Whitley's car toys scattered across the floor.

Whitley took one of the dolls and passed it towards Weiss. “This one is your favorite. She looks like you.”

“She's my favorite cause it was Nana's.” Weiss said plainly as she brushed the hair of her doll then stood it upright in Winter's direction. “Cindy here wants a friend.”

Winter chuckled. “Okay, here's Annie.” Winter turned to Whitley. “Do you want to join us?”

“Well even though I don't play with dolls, okay.” Whitley picked up a male doll. “He wants to dance with Annie and with Cindy.”

“Uh sure.” Winter said with an uneasy smile.

“Okay.” Weiss, Winter, and Whitley had the dolls in a circle of some sort swaying them back and forth. Winter hummed an Atlasian lullaby as the were playing.

After a moment Whitley put down the doll. “I'm going to play with the fancy car now. Daddy says I'm going to have one of my own someday.”

“Well I'm going to be a huntress.” Weiss said with her head held high.

“Why don't you wish on a star for it to happen. And maybe it will happen.” Whitley took one of his cars and raced it around the room.

“Maybe I will.” Weiss stomped towards the window and looked at the sky. She looked at some of the constellations that she's familiar with then saw a star she never saw before – it was red star that shone brightly in the sky. _Grandpa!_ A tear shed down Weiss's face.

“Weiss?” Whitley tilted his head. “Winter, I think Weiss is crying.” He said pointing and frowning.

“Weiss, what's wrong?” Winter asked as she approached her younger sister.

“Nothing is wrong. Look,” Weiss pointed at the star. “Grandpa is watching us from the sky.” Weiss's smile grew bigger and so did the star. “And he always will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me requests for fanfics and/or constructive criticism.


	15. Jacques Schnee/Gele'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Jacques Schnee and how he became president of the most successful company in all of Remnant. This particular chapter I didn't have any sort of interaction with Jacques and his children since I wanted to write a chapter from his point-of-view and how he became to be. 
> 
> As always constructive feedback is welcomed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alban Gele' is a name I made-up for Jacques's father.
> 
> Robert and Richard are original characters.

Jacques woke up ten minutes before his alarm on his scroll – he normally does. As he woke up there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He said as if it was a 'good morning.'

It was one of the butlers that had his breakfast on a silver platter. “Morning, sir.” He placed the platter in front of Jacques.

“Thank you.” He mumbled as picked up his cutlery.

The butler bowed and left without saying a word. As Jacques ate he looked through all the emails inquiring about the meeting of the council. If Jacques was being honest, he would say how boring his job was with filing paperwork all day but the council meetings is what drives him forward.

Ever since he took over Nicholas Schnee's empire he felt like a king. Being in control of all the dust imports, major fundings, and almost all political power in Atlas. Well _almost._ His long-time friend and colleague, James, always reminded him on who had the final say when it came to the defenses of Atlas.

Jacques will never forget the very first time he met Nicholas Schnee. He and James were in the 'less fortunate' section of Solitas celebrating the holiday. Every year on that holiday Nicholas would hold a concert and sing to the people for free even in the open, cold amphitheater. That particular concert, however, was different.

 

Jacques was seventeen years of age in his finest suit and coat that his father gave to him. The last thing he gave to him before he left him and his mother.

“Well hello there, handsome.” Said a blonde woman. Jacques had shoulder-length dark hair and a thin mustache. Women thought he was very handsome, he only had mild _interests_ in those women but nothing beyond that.

“Hello, and what can I do for you, Miss?” He said mostly trying to be polite.

She held out her cigarette. “Do you have a light?”

Jacques folded his arms. “A pretty woman like you shouldn't be smoking.”

“I'm not looking for a father, I'm looking for a...” The blonde scoffed. “Oh never mind.” And with that she strutted off.

Jacques huffed as he watched the musicians setting up the instruments in front of the stage. He was only twenty benches away but the first fifteen were crammed with people. People of all social statuses groveling to Nicholas Schnee. Jacques wanted to see good old Nick, and he wanted to have what he has: power, money, and respect.

A bunch of people scurried to the bench where Jacques was sitting. Some of them were children, Jacques rolled his eyes as they screeched.

“Oh c'mon, they're not that bad.” Said a familiar voice. It was James, a man that was one year younger than Jacques. People often mistook as brothers since they were always seen together and they both had blue eyes along with the exact same shade of dark hair.

“James!” Jacques stood up and hugged his friend. “You said you weren't going to make it!”

“I was able to get out of training early.” James paused. “I told my instructor that there was a special event tonight, he nodded and said I could get out early.”

“That's strange, he's usually quite hard on his students.”

“My thoughts exactly!” James sat down next to Jacques. “But I actually wanted to go tonight so I didn't question it.”

“Indeed, they say Nicholas has a grand singing voice. That and he's quite amiable.”

James grimaced. “I thought I heard somewhere that he wasn't performing; someone else would be replacing him.”

“What?” Jacques snapped his head towards him. “That can't be true! If he isn't going to be here tonight then who will?”

“Jacque, why are you freaking out?”

There were three beats on the drum and everyone started clapping. Jacques sighed. “I guess we will find out soon, yes?”

A burly man with a graying beard and rather soft face arose on stage in rather simple pants accompanied with suspenders, a navy blue shirt, and his famous red scarf. He smiled as he glided across the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” He expanded his arms. “First of all, I am very happy to see the smiling faces of Solitas tonight. So much attention for such a fat old man such as myself.” The audience erupted in laughter, even Jacques chuckled. “Now tonight is a very special night...” Nicholas cleared his throat. “For it is tonight we have a very special guest replacing me.” A few _hmms_ and _ohhs_ were echoed. “Now I can promise you that this particular guest sings very beautifully and it warms my heart to see her perform tonight.” Nicholas glanced at the side stage, a young woman stepped on stage. “Everyone please welcome my oldest daughter, Willow Schnee!”

The audience gasped and applauded as the young woman approached the center of the stage where her father stood. Jacques found his eyes locked on her; she was on the shorter side but had a long slender torso, skin along with her hair as pale as the freshly fallen snow, and her eyes seem to never known any sort of evil.

Nicholas gave his daughter a pat on the back. “Well it looks as though you're off to a great start, dear.” The audience cooed, Nicholas smiled along with his daughter. “Now then enjoy the show, everyone!”

Willow stood in a semi-faltering pose in her navy blue shawl and white chiffon dress. _Perhaps she's not used to the cold._ Jacques thought to himself. The music began playing and Willow began to sing an orchestral version of an old lullaby:

 

_It starts with the unexpected loss of something dear,_

_The warm that comforted and cradled just disappears,_

_And in its place there's nothing,_

_Just an endless empty void,_

_The light that showed the way is gone, and darkness takes control._

_Bitterness and anger are quick to fill the void_

_The path to... weissolation,_

Willow gasped slightly before resuming to her singing. A child of five or six sitting a few feet away from Jacques whispered to her mother “Mommy, I think she screwed up the lyrics.”

“Quiet! Don't be rude!” The mother hissed.

Jacques hardly noticed the mistake, he kept on fixating his gaze on Willow – and so did James.

 

_Just means that the dreams that made me destroy,_

_The cold seems to seems to grow in my soul that's consuming me and heals_

_Confused_

_Am I losing myself in the storm? growing jaded,_

_Being pushed. being pulled, I'm unraveling,_

_Can't find myself when I'm constantly forced to conform,_

_Enemies surround me but the worst appear as friends,_

_Liars and pretenders only seek to reach their ends,_

_Everything is breaking right before my eyes,_

_Looking in the the mirror, I can see someone that I can recognize,_

_Mirror Mirror what's this thing I see,_

Willow stared directly at Jacques – or so it seemed. Jacques guessed that she did not like attention with the way her stance was and how worried her eyes were. He simply smiled at her, hoping that she noticed him.

_Who is staring back at me?_

_The stranger to my heart has filled my life,_

_Mirror, help me, who am I?_

 

The music wrapped up, a gust of wind and snow swept across the stage as Willow smiled faintly and bowed. The audience cheered, some whistled, Jacques took the initiative to stand up. “Bravo, Lady Willow Schnee!” He bellowed. It was then everyone else followed suit with Jacques and rose to cheer her name.

Willow's smile became greater as she saw Jacques. “Thank you, everyone.” She stood upright again and waited for the applause to cease. “And now my father and I will collect any sort of donation that will go to the children in orphanages. Of course no obligation but it would mean a lot to the children.”

Jacques fixed the collar of his shirt. “I didn't know they did such charitable things.”

“The concerts they will hold here in the center will often collect donations whether it be towards people who lost their jobs, fallen hunters, or abandoned children. This particular holiday is dedicated to children; to give them gifts and remind them of the cheer in the world – or at least it's supposed to.” James sighed as he took out some lien from his pocket and made his way towards the stage.

“I thought you quit your job a while back.” Jacques said walking alongside James.

“I saved enough for food, shelter, and – events like these.” James frowned became deeper. “When my father lost his job and my mother was sick our family had to do everything to survive. It was terrible.” James's brows met. “And even though Nicholas charges those elitists in Atlas every single performance while giving us a free performance I know the shareholders always somehow convince the board to take those _charitable profits._ ”

“I see. You have a redeemable heart, I'll give you that much, James.” Jacques patted James on the shoulder. “You do what you have to do then. I'm going to try to rub elbows with Mr. Schnee.”

“Sure thing, Jacque. Good luck.”

“Oh, and James?” Jacques looked at James square in the eye. “Find out as much as you can about Nicholas's daughter.”

“Jacque, you know I don't know how to talk to women.” James sighed.

“It's not that hard, just give them many compliments. Tell them how pretty they look, use some unconventional compliment like – I don't know, how nice their hands look. Be creative. Do this for me. For us!” Jacques walked gracefully towards Nicholas.

Jacques grabbed out some lien and stood behind the crowd of people waiting patiently for his turn. He watched how Nicholas thanked every single one of them and even hugged a few of them. Jacques stood patiently as he waited for the crowd to dissipate so he could talk to him personally.

He wondered what Nicholas was like before he had the company. Was he bitter or cold and success melted his unhappiness away? Or was he always so jovial? Jacques would like to think the latter.

Nicholas received the lien from the last person and placed it in a red bucket. The guards standing right behind Nicholas glared at Jacques with piercing eyes. No matter, Jacques held his expression in pose manner and bowed in front of Nicholas as he passed him the lien.

Nicholas gingerly took the lien from him and raised his eyebrows on the young lad. “Thank you, young man. It's refreshing to see men around Willow's age attending these events and donating.”

“Actually, I should be the one thanking you for putting on these performances for the people. I find it amazing that a man of such prestige would put on charitable events.” Jacques rose with his shoulders held back. “And your daughter was absolutely amazing.” He paused with a slight chuckle. “And if I may be so bold, she is very beautiful.”

Nicholas beamed. “That is very kind of you to say, Mister...”

“Gele'.” Jacques handed out his hand “Jacques Gele' to be exact.”

Nicholas took his hand, even as he firmly shook his gray eyes seemed bewildered. “Gele'? Where have I heard that surname before?”

“My father was one of your engineers.” Jacques let go off Nicholas's hand. “He contributed to the invention of the dust mechanics.”  
“Oh! That's right!” Nicholas chuckled then coughed slightly. “So then, you're Alban Gele's son. So whatever happened to him?”

“He left the continent of Solitas a long time ago. My mother and I only knew of this after he left us.”

Nicholas's smile subsided. “He never mentioned any wife or children – or at least not to me.”

“Hmm, well you see,” Jacques's breath was visible in the cold dark evening. “My father never married, he only had – lovers.” Jacques paused remembering what people have called him. “I am what they call illegitimate. I hope I'm not letting on to much information but when he left my mother and I had to fend for ourselves.”

“Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear.” Nicholas's tone seemed sincere and understanding. “Is there anything I can do?” Nicholas asked gently.

“Well I hate to ask anything from anyone but perhaps you can have me be your closest associate, I have worked with my father for a while – albeit a short while – and would like to be able to help you with the company. Also, I could help you weed out your more questionable associates.”

“Questionable associates? Young man, what are you saying?” Nicholas gave him a suspicious look.

“Well, it's just that some of them are involved with duplicating Grimm. I believe one of them is collaborating with Dr. Merlot.”

“Do you know this for a fact?” Nicholas grimaced.

“I can get you concrete evidence by next week; I already have the letter exchanges that my father had with the scientists including their addresses. You deserve someone you can trust, someone that will take very good care of the company.” Jacques glanced over at Willow who happened to be conversing with James. “Otherwise your company will fail and there will be thousands without jobs and no one will feed your family.” Jacques patted Nicholas on the shoulder, the guards placed their hands on their guns. “At least think about it.” He said without a trace of fright.

“I will consider it, young man. You seem like a business savvy man with your ingenuity and such.” Nicholas stood slightly upright. “But if I'm wrong there will be bad news for you.”

“I can assure you, Mr. Schnee. I am looking after you and your family's best interest.” Jacques bowed as he grabbed a few papers from his pocket and handed it to Nicholas.

"What's this? Is there a bad list here or something?" Nicholas cachinnated.

“There are the letters I was referring to. Feel free to do any sort of investigations on the recipients including my father and myself.” Jacques stood completely straight. “Anyway, I won't take up any more of your time, I will go now. Take care, Mister Schnee.” Jacques turned around and slid away with a grin on his face.

 

The rest, as they say, was history: Nicholas cut off every funding to each of the scientist that betrayed Nicholas, Jacques became his apprentice and took over his company. Then with Nicholas's arrangement and permission Jacques married Willow. Jacques would be lying if he said he was never attracted to Willow and he sometimes wondered if she truly loved him. It didn't really matter, he was in command of the world's modern empire – and nothing will stop him.

 

The council meeting was a bit dull at the first three discussions. What to do with the taxes and what-not. Then the usual topic was brought up: how to better protect Atlas?

“The White Fang are bringing forth their riots in Vale.” One of the councilman, Robert, said. “But if we don't do something soon, I can guarantee that Atlas will be their next target.”

“The military has to focus on the threat of the Grimm first.” James said firmly. “I can attest from the investigations that the White Fang is no where near attacking Atlas.”

“You say that every single meeting yet they have deliberately struck each region without warning.” Another councilman, Richard, said. “Have you forgotten what happened to Lady Alexandra Schnee? When she went on a mission she got murdered all because her daughter...”

“You will not bring Willow into this. She is not to blame for any of her abilities.” Jacques said with a crisp voice.

Richard huffed. “I was simply saying that the White Fang is still accountable for Lady Alexandra's death but they still hold Willow accountable for a Faunus's death, albeit an accidental death. And if they want to believe...”

“I don't care what those so-called activists believe!” Jacques jolted from his seat. “I don't care what anyone thinks of Willow. She was powerful, fair, and honorable; if those murderous White Fang members want to point their fingers at a woman who defended her people then I'll be _more_ than happy to punish them for every single wrongdoing they have done. What Willow did to her teammate is a drop in the ocean compared to what those scum did.” Jacques huffed. “And I don't mean Faunus, I mean specifically the White Fang members. Pathetic, isn't it, that I have to specify.”

A silence filled the room for a moment before James took a deep breath. “Jacque, we don't mean any disrespect. Your wife is one of the strongest people I know. And I don't mean that just ability-wise.”

Jacques said nothing but there was a silent message between him and James _She's stronger than all of us combined. And that's what scares everyone here._

Richard mumbled. “I apologize for bringing your wife up in an abhorrent fashion.”

“Good,” Jacques rose his head up higher as he sat down. “It truly baffles me how ungrateful people can be outside and within this council.”

“Anyway,” James began. “Let us discuss the military's newest project...”

 

It was late that night, Jacques missed dinner with Willow and the children which he was somewhat grateful for. Whenever he came back from a council meeting his wife usually prodded Jacques with questions on the council: _What do they intend to do? Why didn't they do what they were advised to do? Was I mentioned?_ When she was mentioned Jacques would sometimes lie and say she wasn't or he would simply tell her to not worry about it.

After Jacques ate a late supper he went to his office to sort out his mail both professional and personal. A few weeks ago he received a letter from the town officials in Vale; it stated his father passed away and Jacques was in his father's list of people to contact. Jacques didn't know what to think but he attended his funeral anyway and laid a rose on his grave.

Jacques opened a letter from one of his father's friends thanking him on attending the funeral and that his father was a great man. He tossed the letter to the side and scoffed. _Ass-kisser most likely._

The door was knocked as it opened. “I'm guessing that's you, Willow.”

“May I come in?” Willow said as she stumbled in the office wearing her bathrobe over her nightgown.

“Well you already let yourself in.” Jacques looked at her precariously. _She's seriously drunk this time._ “What is it, dear?”

“I heard about what happened in the council meeting, James told me.” As Willow walked towards him she needed to catch herself on one of the chairs so she wouldn't fall over. Jacques walked around his desk and held onto her gently. “They said unflattering things about me but you defended my honor.” The cerulean in Willow's eyes stood out with the red veins. “You didn't have to do that for me, thank you.”

“You know I would do anything to protect your honor.” Jacques glanced at the photograph of Willow when she was younger on the shelf. “I made a promise to protect this family at all costs.

On one hand, I despised my father for leaving me the way that he did – but on the other, it made me more resilient to the cold world.”

Willow buried her face in his chest and mumbled. “Why can't things be the way the are in the books?”

Jacques stroked his fingers through her silver strands. “Because it makes us realize the things we want the most, my sweet empress.” Willow pored upon him. “Before I met your father I always envied the elitists with their nice clothes and sophisticated way of life. Some time after I took over the company it began to dawn upon me the price that people pay for wealth, power, and fame. Now would I go back to my humble life so I could live a less stressful one?” Jacques humphed. “Never.”

“I see.” Willow sighed.

“I know you don't like what I'm doing with the company at times, but rest assure I know what I'm doing.” Jacques pecked her on the cheek. “Now I have work to do and you should get some sleep. Shall I carry you to your bed?”

“I think I should be fine, if not I'll call one of the wait staff.” Willow slurred her words slightly.

“Here,” Jacques swept her up, much like he did on their wedding. “Not bad for a middle-aged man.”

“Mmm thank you,” Willow closed her eyes. As he carried her in the hallway she spoke softly yet clearly. “Weiss wants to attend Beacon. Do you think she should go? Winter has been training her whenever she's home but Weiss will be so far away.”

“I don't think it's a good idea. It's bad enough that Winter is out of our grasp and now Weiss might follow suit.” Jacques arrived at Willow's room and dropped her of in front of the door. He opened the door for her. “Just do yourself a favor and let me take care of everything including Weiss's decisions.”

“I want to...” Willow paused when he glared at her. “Alright, if you say so. Good night, Jacque.”

Jacques said nothing, and with that she closed the door behind her. He briskly walked back towards his office then stopped and studied the portrait of Nicholas standing proudly on the mountain with a smile beamed across his face and his scarf sailing in the wind. He is wearing a fur jacket along with cargo pants and boots. Everyone always praised Nicholas on his looks no matter how 'simple' they were and he was always respected for what he has done for all of humanity – but was still duped by those who took advantage of him

“Even with all you have earned you still deserve so much better.” Jacques said as if he was speaking to Nicholas. “You have been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to the world of Remnant, the closest thing to a father I have ever had, and your daughter _was_ one of the very few graces in my life, but I have not given up hope on her. I still rule your empire with much success – and I always will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby lyrics is from the song entitled The Path to Weissolation/Isolation.


	16. Ghira Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira meets with the follow chieftains of Menagerie and ponders over the well-being of Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bernard and Agrippa are original characters.

The humid air clung outside of the home of the Belladonnas even in the early morning. Ghira woke up and groaned slightly. He was hoping for a cooler morning before he had to meet with the fellow chieftains. He gingerly got out of his humble yet comfortable cot so he wouldn't wake Kali. He put on his pants along with the rest of his clothes before having tea in the open area of the home, sometimes they would come earlier or later, either way he wanted to be prepared.

Ghira sometimes wondered if he was better off having the simpler life, never leading the White Fang. He knew Kali then, they could have easily lived where they were and would always be in love. Then again, they would never be able to have access to schooling or knowledge like the rest of the people only because they were born Faunus. And Blake, they wanted a better life for her. He remembered their Exodus to Menagerie.

 

On the ship to Menagerie, young Blake felt uneasy and so did Ghira as the ship swayed back and forth leaving them feeling dizzy. Blake was in his arms and Kali was right beside him with other passengers, human and Faunus sitting within the ship awaiting their new home. Kali has been on a ship multiple times and has grown quite used to it.

Kali took out some herbs. “Do you want to see if I can make some tea. The kitchen upstairs is quite small but I think if I ask politely they should be able to let me use their kettle.”

“Don't worry about it, dear.” Ghira rocked Blake to a lethargic state. “She's starting to feel a bit tired anyway.”

“If you say so.” Kali put the herbs away in her satchel then rubbed Ghira's arm. “Should only be a day out anyway and when we arrive there – you're in for a neat surprise.”

“Mmm,” Ghira nuzzled his cheek against hers. “And I think I might know what that surprise may be.”

“Well I don't know what it is hence why it's a surprise. It might be dinner of freshly caught fish.” Kali snickered.

Ghira grinned. “You certainly are a quirky one, my goddess. And that's why I love you.”

“Aw Ghira,” Kali perked her ears. “I think Blake will love our new home. It will be a chance for us to be a _relatively_ normal family.”

“Relatively, sure.” Ghira clutched onto his daughter tighter. “I want this to be perfect for her.”

“Things aren't always perfect and they probably won't be for a while,” Kali's eyes flickered. “But it does motivate us, doesn't it?”

“Indeed, no matter how many times the gods want to knock me down I manage to get up again and throw it right back at them.” Ghira chuckled and Kali followed suit. “And there is only one goddess that can successfully knock me down for good.”

Kali smirked as she wrapped her arms around him. “I can't wait for Menagerie; for me, for you, for Blake.”

“As am I, Kali.” Ghira looked down at Blake with rather neutral eyes. “As am I.”

 

It was a little before noon when the chieftains gathered in the living area. One of the chieftains was a Faunus with bear ears named Bernard. He, like Ghira, was bigger and intimidating looking with his piercing amber eyes, but chose a path to pacifism.

“They say that Vale was under attack the other day. I received a letter from my brother currently residing in Saunas and he told me it was so severe that Beacon tower fell.”

“Beacon?” Ghira shook a little. “Are there any casualties?”

“He mentioned of a fallen huntress by the name of Pyrrha Nikos. Apparently, she was one of the most skilled fighters,” Bernard inhaled. “So it were.”

“So it's that serious.” Agrippa, the other chieftain said. She had horses legs and was part of a tribe specifically for horse Faunus that the humans call 'centaurs.'

“Yes, and apparently the current White Fang was involved.” Bernard stated. “Which means we need to prepare. For extra precaution, of course.”

“It certainly wouldn't hurt to be safe rather than sorry, but are we sure the White Fang was involved?” Agrippa inquired firmly. “Or is the media twisting the facts as they usually do?”

Ghira sighed. “I think it's important to understand the White Fang's motives. For instance, why would Beacon all of a sudden be their target?” Ghira subsided his gaze and thought of Blake then of Adam. “I think there is a higher force they are working for. Someone more powerful that is pulling the strings, and whoever that person may be – Blake and her generation of fighters will have to deal with.” Ghira closed his eyes slowly. “And I am not looking forward to that.”

 

A few days have passed, Ghira anxiously awaited in his office for letters of updates of the Fall of Beacon while Kali sat on the couch sorting Ghira's paperwork. He huffed as he paced back and forth. “They say that this will go down in history. It's unbelievable that something of this scale just happened!”

Kali paused then stopped sorting through the papers. “Things happen outside Menagerie all the time,” She glanced at the balcony. “We're just not aware of it most of the time. For better or for worse.”

“There must be a way to reach Blake. Do you think she just ran off without retrieving the letters first?” Ghira placed his hand on his head. “She must have escaped. She had to. If not we would have known by now, right?”

“I think she's fine. Adam was her mentor after all.” Kali said rather flatly.

“Right, and she left him which makes me more worried.”

“I'm sure we would at least of heard from her teammates by now if something was up. Blake told me they were very caring individuals. Even the Schnee girl.”

“Oh great! Maybe she did something to Blake!” Ghira gritted his teeth.

“Ghira, you're over-reacting.” Kali said firmly.

“Well are you worried? Are you not...”

“I am just as much worried as you! I just have the ability to carry on with my life regardless if she's okay or not. It's what she would have wanted.”

“I don't care what she would have wanted.” Ghira mumbled.

“What?” Kali asked rather calmly. Then a knock was heard at the main door. Kali's ears perked. “I'll go get that.” And with that she scurried off.

Ghira sat down in his office chair with his face buried in his hands. _Why? Why couldn't we have gave Blake a better life. Why couldn't we be able to save her from her ambitious self?_

 _“_ Ghira!” He could hear Kali from the main door. “Ghira!” Within seconds she arrived back in the office with her ecstatic face in stark contrast from moments ago. “It's Blake. She says she's safe.”

Ghira got up and put his hand out, Kali handed him the letter.

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

 

_First of all, I am alive and – in one piece and unharmed. So much has happened and I'm so sick of screwing everything up... which is why I have to leave Beacon. However, I strive to be like the sailor from the story Mom used to narrate to me. So you won't have to worry any longer – even if it might take me 6-8 months._

 

_Love you both very much,_

_Blake_

 

Ghira had an uplifting yet wonky smile. “The sailor from the story? I don't think I understand.”

“The story of the sailor that defeated the one-eyed Grimm and returned home. And, remember it took us around 7 months to get to Menagerie by foot and sea? She means she's coming home!” Kali jumped. “What else could it mean?”

“Why would she be so cryptic about it, though?”

“Does it matter? Well maybe it does matter, but she's coming home!” Kali embraced Ghira. “I will make us a special dinner tonight. And just think, 6-8 months!”

“Indeed.” Ghira let out a sigh of relief. “Well I guess now I have no excuse to not work – or pace like a madman.” He chuckled then stared out the window. The birds were flying towards the balcony straight from the sun – or so it seemed. “And now we wait for our daughter to sail back home.”

 


	17. Summer Rose - Beyond The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So for the next few chapters, I will add the POV of each member of team RWBY after the Fall of Beacon then a scene from the mother's POV. Now the next few chapters includes wilder guesses/predictions so bear that in mind when reading the next few chapters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

The Fall of Beacon was across every headline of the news. Ruby sighed as she overheard the tv, but resumed packing her things including her new outfit for the new journey ahead. She hoped that Jaune, Nora, and Ren will arrive in time before her father finds out they're heading towards Haven Academy. Jaune did send a letter one day ago saying they should be there in time and they're usually quite punctual but what if?...

When Ruby dashed out the door she saw the three of them. _Phew!_ Once they have all agreed to go to Haven, Ruby stopped walking.

Jaune gasped slightly. “Did you forget something, Ruby?”

“Can we make one stop to my Mother's resting place.” Ruby clutched onto her bag tighter. “I need to visit her before we head out.”

Jaune's eyes subsided then he nodded. “Of course.” Ren and Nora simultaneously nodded.

 

The snow hovered over the gravestone – or so it seemed. Ruby stood a few feet away while her three friends stood around twenty feet back somberly observing Ruby.

“Now I know how it feels.” Jaune sniffed.

“Shh! She can probably hear you.” Nora held onto Ren's hand then onto Jaune's.

Ruby felt the cold nipping at her; it was the one of the coldest winters she's ever lived through, that's for sure.

“Hi Mom,” Ruby's breath was visible. “I have to go now. My friends – they're back there, they're also very nice – are coming with me to Haven. Qrow says I'm special so I need to do something about the intense evil in the world right now. And we need to warn Haven Academy.” Ruby glanced back to her friends. “I have to go, but please know, I love you and you will always be in my heart.”

Ruby sauntered off to her three friends. As her cape flowed in the wind, she felt a strange sensation. She no longer felt cold, something intangible was wrapping around her – or someone...

“Is... everything okay, Ruby?” Ren asked placidly.

“Yeah, the journey will be perilous like you said, but I'm ready.” Ruby smiled as they went forth. The snow then hovered over Ruby for a good moment or so as if nothing could harm her.

 

Summer laid on the ground with her eyes closed. All she could remember is her eyes penetrating the entire army of Grimm along with the rogue huntsman and huntresses that swore to destroy Beacon. They wanted a good fight so Summer gave them a good fight. Her breathing became heavy, she released the cape from her neck. She never felt so alone before, having no one to console her in her dying days.

Tears shimmered down her cheeks as she opened her eyes, the sun was brighter. _This is it..._

“Ruby...” Summer wished she could at least see her daughter one last time.

“No!” Qrow sprinted towards Summer. “Ozpin was right. Your eyes, you...”

“Shh, please keep your voice...” Summer tried to raise her hand, Qrow grabbed it.

“I'm sorry. I should be on the ground dying, not you, but your eyes is what mattered. And they were after you.” Qrow said hastily.

Summer could feel the air dissipating away from her breath now. “Ruby...”

 

Summer was walking – or flying, she was such in a dream-like state she couldn't quite tell. She looked around her, the same trees that surrounded her were glowing. She tried looking for Qrow but he was nowhere to be found. It then hit her... the old story of the silver-eyed warriors.

She always thought it was just a bed-time story, but they say that silver-eyed warriors are one with the gods; when they die instead of going to the sky like everyone else they're spirits that roam the world of Remnant helping souls get to the sky. Summer would like to think she was just dreaming and when she wakes up she'll say to Qrow what she saw. She couldn't die, not yet...

She woke up in Qrow's arms her breathing still unstable. “Qrow?”

Qrow halted his sobs. “Summer...” His breathing then became unstable. “What happened?”

“I don't know...” Summer gasped and smiled slightly. “What's your favorite fairy tale?”

It was all strange, she could still feel herself short of breath. Maybe she still has control over whether she dies or not.

“Oh, this is all making sense to me now.” Qrow sighed. “You have the ability to go in-between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Though if I were you I would pick the latter with your condition – and your apparent ability to save others even when you're not living.” Qrow smirked.

“I want to see Ruby and the others, but you're probably right.” Summer clasped onto Qrow. “Thank you, Qrow, for everything.”

And with that she closed her eyes and only saw the trees, the sun, even the ground, – but she could hear Qrow's muffled cries this time. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was alright, she wanted to tell that to Tai, Raven, Yang, – Ruby. _Someday we will meet again, my sweet Ruby.._

 


	18. Willow Schnee - A Call to Arms

 

Weiss sat next to her father on the airship, mostly looking out the window not saying a word and staying perfectly still. Jacques went through his scroll reading up on what happened. The night sky was completely dark, barely any stars were seen. Weiss took a deep breath, she thought of her grandfather. He would have probably done the same thing her father would have done, coming all the way from Atlas to retrieve her. Biggest difference is that her grandfather would have understand if she wanted to stay and help.

“Weiss?” Jacques voice was unusually soft, she looked at him. “This all will be overwhelming for a while but you'll rest at the manor. I'll have private tutors to homeschool you and help you keep up with your studies.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you.” Weiss meant it. The last time her father was remotely sympathetic was at her grandfather's funeral.

“Also,” Jacques put away his scroll. “I will have the pharmacist give you medicine to help you sleep. Your mother took it for a while – then she stopped for whatever reason – but it should be able to help you get some rest.”

“Whatever you say, thank you.” Weiss nodded and looked back out her window into the abyss.

 

They arrived at the airship landing which was conveniently located near the manor grounds, the staff were already there to carry Weiss's things. Jacques talked on his scroll as they walked towards the manor.

“Oh, it was a disaster. I have seen some terrible things but what happened at Beacon will certainly go down in history....” Jacques gasped. It was daunting that Weiss heard such a reaction from her fearless father. “I had no idea. Hmm such a shame. Yes, my daughter is with me, thank the gods for that.”

As soon as they entered Jacques strutted ahead of Weiss, he turned his head slightly, “Klein is on-call today, he'll attend to your needs.” And with that he went off, almost as if he forgot about her.

Sure enough, Klein came from the kitchen area with a glass of seltzer water and a roast turkey sandwich. “It's so good to see you, my sweet snowflake.” Klein said in a jolly tone.

“Klein,” Weiss went over to him with her arms open, he placed the platter at the nearest table then went towards her to accept her embrace. “I'm so happy to see you.”

“We're are all very glad to hear that you are safe.” He released her grip and escorted her to the table. “Your mother was so distraught, she still hasn't left her room. She will be happy to know that you are alive and well.”

“Yeah... I'm not sure if I can say _well_ , but I knew what you meant. Thank you.” Weiss took a deep, long breath as she sat down.

Klein stood by her. “I know you might not be hungry but please eat as much as you can.”

Weiss nibbled on the meal. “This is good, but I think I will only eat half of it. Sorry.”

“Don't worry, Weiss. If you need anything at all. Please don't hesitate.” Klein's eyes flickered. “Oh, and your father said you're more than welcome to have some wine.”

“No, Klein. I don't want to end up like mother.” Weiss glanced at Klein who's eyes turned blue as they widened. “I didn't mean it like that.”

Klein subsided his gaze for a moment. “I know you and your mother aren't very close but you should at least go to her quarters and disclose that you're alright. And you should see Whitley too. He, too, was wondering about your welfare believe it or not.”

“You're right. I'll do that now.” Weiss squeezed his hand.

“Good then.” Klein smiled and bowed. “If you need anything else please do not hesitate to let me know.”

“You're very kind.” Weiss sauntered off. _And the only one who I can talk to around here._

 

The door to her mother's room towered her, Weiss never went to her mother's room. Winter would and Whitley would check on her if she wasn't in the garden. Whitley did seem to at least genuinely care about their mother – to Weiss it is the one redeemable factor about Whitley

She knocked. “I'm coming in.” She waited for an answer. Nothing. The door felt heavy as she opened it. “Mother?” Her voice shook.

Her mother was in bed resting; she was in her nightgown flat on her back with one of her hands on her chest. Everyone always thought Weiss's mother was beautiful – even in her worse state – but at that moment she looked especially beautiful to Weiss for some reason. It reminded her of the tale of the sleeping princess who was awoken by the prince.

Weiss slowly and warily walked to her mother leaving the door open in case she needed to call someone for help. She looked down upon Willow. “Mother?” She said gently, she heard her mother gasp for air. Weiss smiled in relief. “Mom?”

Willow awoken suddenly, her eyes widened for a good two seconds before realizing Weiss was above her. A smile broke across Willow's face. “Weiss,” her voice was slightly raspy. “I thought you died,” Her voice was suddenly aesthetic, like her singing. “The gods were good to me this time.” She raised her hand, Weiss flinched a little. “Oh, I'm so sorry...”

“No, it's okay. I was just caught off-guard that's all.” Weiss took her hand and pulled her mother up to sit. “It's been intense for me.”

“I'm sure it has. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. Were you... hurt at all? Or anyone?” Willow's eyes were blank.

“I'm not but...” Weiss's heart was beating faster. “One of my friends died. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos. She was trying to protect Beacon.”

“Oh, the champion.” Willow's heart seemed to have sank, Weiss could see it in her eyes. “Poor girl.” She gave a wry laugh of some sort. “Sorry. Nervous laughter.” Willow resumed her somber expression. “But at least she'll never live long enough to know true pain.”

“Mother, that is a terrible thing to say and you know it!” Weiss whipped her hand away from her.

“I'm just trying to make light of the situation. After all, I can easily relate to her. Oh, but you're right. I shouldn't have said or even thought that.” Willow took the wine bottle and glass from her night stand, Weiss cringed heavily. Willow held the glass in front of her. “Why don't you have a drink, sweetie. It will make you feel better or at least make you feel nothing at all.”

“No!” Weiss slapped her mother's hand, the glass flew from Willow's grasp and shattered on the floor. Weiss whimpered, shocked at her own actions. She turned to her mother who glared at her for a moment before tears strolled down her face. “Mother, I'm sorry. I'll clean it up.”

“Don't bother.” Willow sniffed. “Clearly, I have made you uncomfortable. You can go now.”

“Don't say that, Mother. That's not tr... Alright, I'll be around, okay.” Weiss ran off, almost into one of the housekeepers.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Schnee.” Said the housekeeper who had a pleasant voice and, to Weiss's memory, had a pleasant attitude.

“No no, please. I'm sorry.” Weiss then glanced at her mother who's eyes resembled a lost puppy then her attention shifted to the housekeeper.

“You're a sweet woman, thank you. After you're done cleaning, please get me another glass.”

“Of course, Madame.”

“I wish Father didn't bring me home.” Weiss huffed as she left, she already regretted what she said but she was at her so-called home now – she can't afford to feel anything anymore at this place.

 

 

Willow sat in the garden, perusing through her scroll on anything regarding Beacon. James told her how bravely Weiss and her teammates fought. Willow felt proud of her daughter, she wished she was able to tell her that before she ran away after the outburst at the charity concert. But Willow knew her place in Weiss's heart, and who could blame Weiss?

She then came across a headline for Haven and skimmed the article. Apparently, Dr. Watts is there – she has heard that name before. _That's not good._ Winter was bound to be there, and maybe Weiss will meet her there, Willow deduced.

So much was happening around her and it will not stop. Outside the manor, the world will collapse while she will drink herself complaisant and useless. Not unless she steps up.

Willow stood up and looked up to the glass between her and the sky. “I will find you.”

 

That night, she dressed herself in her old attire when she was part of team JWEL. She clutched onto her weapons, she felt so unprepared to go back to the real world – and yet she felt more ready than ever. She focused hard enough on her semblance, she was able to transport herself through a portal a few times before but was never gone for too long. She was always afraid that Jacques – or anyone for that matter – would find out. She activated her portal the semblance glowing around the light blue light.

“Here I come, my girls. Don't expect to see me perform any miracles yet, though.” She walked through, the light surrounding her until she saw forestry. She stepped into it and sighed as she was back on firm ground. She looked to her left and saw the city.

Mistral was certainly different from Atlas, that's for sure. The architecture had a quaint, old-fashioned feel to it, or at least it did to Willow. The humid, hazy air, though, wasn't quite her cup of tea. She immediately grabbed her canteen of water and took a sip as she stalked her way around. She had to be in secret, at least for now.

She traveled about for a good hour or so before she heard birds flying frantically overhead and heavy rustling nearby. Cries were heard, they sounded like teenagers.

“No, Ruby!”

Willow knew if she helped out she would risk being revealed – but maybe it's needed. She sprinted in that direction, she was hoping to see her daughters before anyone else but she had to save whoever it was in danger.

She heard the crowd of Grimm as she got closer. She halted to find five Beowolves and two Boarbatusks surrounding a slender, blonde man around Weiss's age. He held his shield up high shaking a little but before he could attempt to strike Willow shot one of the Boarbatusk. One of them was about to charge at Jaune but she shot that one down as well. She went in front of the young man and activated her semblance taking out each and every Grimm with ease. When she finished she turned around and saw the man gawking at her.

“The Schnee semblance,” The young man tilted his head. “Are you Weiss's mom?”

Willow froze _Oh shit!_ She exclaimed internally.

“Uh, I'm sorry.” Jaune stammered. “You're her older sister. Winter, was it?”

Willow wanted to say something but didn't know what to say so she did the only rational thing to do. She placed her finger in front of her mouth and pursed her lips. _Please don't repeat this to anyone._ And so she managed to run off without saying a word.

“Wait! I didn't thank you.” The young man paused. “Thank you!”

Willow ran as fast as she could before loosing her breath, and rested under a tree. She looked up at the branches drooping around her. She giggled. “A willow under a willow. _How poetic_ as my father would say.”

She wondered if she should transport herself back to the manor to rest then come back as soon as she was ready. But what if she couldn't come back? She had a lot to think about. _Winter, Weiss. Where are you? I miss you both..._

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Greetings readers! 

Hope y'all are doing well! I am in the midst of moving and it has been quite stressful but very exciting. I will have to take a break from adding chapters to L&FT until I 'un-break' from writing -- which will hopefully be sooner rather than later. 

At any rate, you have all been awesome with your support and I hope to add more chapters as soon as I can! 

Also, I would like to once again thank the following people on reddit for reading my chapters and providing constructive feedback: ardetor, ohmakersbreath, Celtic_Crown, IAmMenace, GuyOfShy, StoryBeforeNumbers, and pvoberstein. You all have been super helpful, cool, and overall amazing! :)

Take care, everyone! <3


	20. Willow Schnee - The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> It's been a while and I was going to wait to the end of volume 5 to learn more about the mothers to add some chapters whether it be new or edited ones. Anyway, I have been inspired by the latest chapter (V5Ch8) to write a short scene of Weiss's tragic tenth birthday from Willow's POV. I try to aim for a bittersweet ending but I'll let you all be the judge of that. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave constructive feedback or a kudos and thank you all for your support! :)

The scroll kept buzzing and buzzing in Willow's waistcoat pocket, it was Winter trying to get a hold of her wondering why she was isn't present for Weiss's birthday dinner. She knew of this but was in Jacques's office trying to figure out why he won't join them.

“My father always found time to be with my sister and I so why can't you?” Willow folded her arms.

“Because your father didn't realize in order to look after one's family one must put business first.” Jacques said as he continued reading his letters as if he forgot Willow and his children even existed.

Willow scoffed. “At least say hello to her. Tell her that you love her. Every child wants to hear that.” Willow paused and thought of how there were nights when her father came home late. No matter how late it was he would still check on her, told her that she was his ice princess, and that he loved her. “You never said 'I love you' to any of your children. Actually, you only said that to me on our wedding and on certain nights – then my father passed away and you only cared if I was raising our children right.”

Jacques scowled at his wife at first then a smirk crept onto his face. “Oh Willow, sometimes I wonder if your father knew what a stupid daughter he has raised.”

Willow retracted a little, her heart was feeling crushed. “What are you saying? Are you suggesting that you don't love me anymore?”

Jacques cackled. “I may have thought you were beautiful and endearing but love? I only married you for your fortune.”

Willow couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't win. “Why would you say something like that? Why would you _do_ something like that?”

“Because life is not a fairy tale, my dear.” Jacques got up and grasped onto Willow's shoulders then she gasped. “For me it wasn't anyway. Even your father had his hardships and I helped him out and in return he gave me his family. And I wouldn't have it any other way – well except for you to be less annoying and stupid.”

Willow broke free from his grasp. “You jerk!” She hastily turned around and headed out the door. She withheld the tears from her eyes in the hallway long enough for her to make it to her quarters. As soon as she slammed the door the sobs broke her, she sauntered over to her bed and cried. She knew their marriage was slowly unraveling but this she did not expect and certainly not on one her children's birthdays. She took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself, she can't be like this not on Weiss's birthday. She had to at least try to carry on without a fuss – that's what her father would have done anyway.

She took out her scroll and saw three missed calls from Winter, she dialed her number. “Hi, sweetie.”

“Mother! There you are, Weiss just arrived downstairs from looking for you...” Willow froze a little waiting to hear what else Winter was going to say. “We're about to have dinner and Weiss insists that you won't be joining us, but I told her she can open the gifts without you present.” Winter said rather plainly.

Willow gulped. “Oh, we just had a little... disagreement, but I'll be downstairs in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Winter's voice trailed off slightly. “I'll see you then.”

Willow instantly hung up the phone and went to her vanity. Her eyes were still red. _Oh no!_ She took some tissues and started blotching. Maybe she'll bring them with her and lie that her eyes got sore. It was a dumb lie and she knew it but she had to remember to be a good mother – or at least try to.

She slowly sauntered downstairs to the dining area, she saw her three children sitting and finishing their meals at the decorated table with Weiss's favorite flowers which were lilies.

Winter got up and pulled a chair for her mother. “Your dinner should be up shortly.”

“That's great, thank you.” Willow smiled weakly at Winter then glanced at Whitley and Weiss who looked at her rather somberly. “Sorry my dears, Mommy got something in her eyes. Silly me.” Whitley gave her the 'I'm calling BS' sort of look while Weiss looked concerned. “Anyway, while I'm waiting why don't you open your presents. No need to wait for me to eat my meal.” She said forcibly.

Weiss grinned slightly. “Thank you, Mother.” She went over to the seat with two gifts wrapped in blue cloths. She gingerly unwrapped the first gift which was a book full of fairy tales with the cover of a beautiful blonde princess in a long purple gown kissing her prince with dark hair cladded in an elaborate suit. It wasn't like the one her grandfather gave to her years ago about women who prevailed all, this one had stories of love that triumphs all.

Willow noted Weiss's expression that was a mix of bewilderment and disdain. “I'm sorry, do you not like it, sweetie. There are other gifts but I can get you something else if you like.”

“No, I like it.” Weiss clutched onto it still smiling slightly. “Thank you, Mother.”

Willow wasn't entirely sure if Weiss was lying but she went along with it regardless. “Oh, I'm glad since I no idea what to get you. I just called and asked for the bestseller and got you that one. Your silly mom.” She giggled.

“Please don't talk about yourself like that, Mother. It's my birthday and I ask that you don't call yourself silly or stupid.” Weiss said rather firmly.

Willow stammered. “Uhm, of course. Anyway, if you want I can read to you tonight. How does that sound?”

Weiss nodded. “I would actually like that.”

“Excellent.” As soon as Willow said that her meal was presented in front of her and everyone else had cake. Willow whispered to the butler. “Please no cake for me but can I have a glass of wine. You have no idea how much I need it right now.”

The butler nodded somberly and strutted off. She turned to her children who slowly ate their slices of cake. Weiss went over and grabbed her last gift. “May I, Mother?” Willow nodded fiercely as she prodded her meal. Weiss unwrapped the gift and it was a pair of dark blue boots. “Thank you, Mother! This is exactly what I wanted. It's the same one Winter owns when she's training.”

“I'm glad of it.” Willow noted that her glass of wine arrived and she sipped half of it down instantly. There was no need for subtlety anymore.

 

Willow knocked on Weiss's door. “Yes?” Her daughter chimed. Willow opened the door cautiously, went in to see Weiss laid in her bed with the book firmly in her hands. “You don't have to read me this book if you don't want to.”

“Oh, but I want to. Even an adult such as myself like old fairy tales.” The lie burned her tongue even in her slightly inebriated state. She sat down on the bed next to Weiss and stroked her hair with her long fingers and opened the book with her other hand. “Now then, let's start with the first story; once upon a time there was a fair maiden who was loved by all her people and was to wed to the evil king who was said to only use her for her kingdom.” Willow sighed, and glanced back at her daughter who eyes widened. “The fair maiden fled the castle to escape this contrived marriage...”

“Mother, what does 'contrived' mean?”

“It means schemed or planned in an evil manner.” Willow said in a rather stern tone, she cleared her throat. “Sorry, your mommy is still feeling a bit – achy. Anyway, the fair maiden...”

“I'm so sorry, Mother.” Weiss mumbled.

Willow placed the book to the side and held onto Weiss's hand. “For what?”

“I was outside the door when you and Father were arguing. I left after he called you mean things and why he married you.” Weiss grasped onto her mother's hand holding on tighter. “I always knew he was a bad man. Not as good as a dad as Grandpa was to you, but he should not have done that to you.”

Willow breathing got the best of her, she tried to compose herself and held back her tears, but her steady breathing was still there. “Weiss, I know you deserve to be happy which is why I urge you to be careful of what you believe in.” A tear escaped her. “But the world is a cruel place and there is nothing I can do.”

“Mother, you need to tell Father to go away. You're the true Schnee, not him. Tell him that the fortune is yours and not his.”

“Trust me I have thought of that but I'm afraid it's not that simple.” Willow brought her daughter to her bosom. “Your mother has done some bad things that people can't know about. Your father threatened to reveal my secrets if I tried to take back your grandfather's fortune.”

“Mother, you're not a bad person. I don't know what you did but you only think that cause Father makes you think that way.” Weiss brought her herself to face her mother with intense eyes. “He's evil, he's contriving.”

Willow took a deep breath and brushed away her tears. “Weiss, I'll try my best to make sure he doesn't get to you – or to Winter or Whitley. But this queen will never have true love.”

“I don't like it when you say that, I want you to be happy.” Weiss sighed.

“As do I for you. Just learn from my mistakes.” Willow glanced back at the book which was turned to the page in which the fair maiden marries the man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. “Anyway, do you want me to read you more of the stories?”

Weiss gave her mother a defeated look then she bit her lip. “I want you to tell me a story. One of your... happy stories.”

“Huh?” Willow sniffed in chagrin.

“Winter said that you had many stories when you were a huntress. Tell me of the one when you met the crow.”

“Heh, alright,” Willow felt better all of a sudden as her breathing became more casual and her tears no more. “There was a crow that was a messenger to the great Ozpin and could transform into a human. They said he was a very skilled hunter. And handsome too, with his red eyes and jagged dark hair...”

“Jagged?”

“Erm, messy. He had messy, dark hair.”

“Well good cause Father has neat hair.”

Willow chuckled. “Anyway, he was part of the most powerful team in all of Remnant...”

 

The stories went on until Weiss got tired and fell asleep in Willow's arms. She carefully brought her daughter in her covers and was about to give her daughter a gentle kiss, but didn't want to wake her. “Good night, my sweet little Weiss.” She whispered as she got up and headed towards the door.

When she opened the door she heard her daughter's voice. “Mother?”

“I'm sorry I woke you.” Willow stammered.

“No, it's not that. I just want to say, thank you again for trying to make me feel happy, but don't feel like you have to. Also, I liked the book but no more story books. I'm getting a little old for fairy tales.” Weiss said plainly.

“I see, well try to find your own happiness.” Willow sighed. “I love you.” She went out of the door.

As she shut the door she heard Weiss saying “I love you too.”

A stream of tears fell down Willow's cheek. There were no heroes to take her sorrows away, her prince was the true monster, and she was not the courageous warrior she thought she was. There were no more fairy tales for her – and there never would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. When I first heard of Weiss's story I thought of how messed up it was that Jacques revealed the real reason on why he married Willow on her tenth birthday. Then my imagination started to unwind and I came up with this scene. I still want to convey Jacques as a potentially nuanced character -- albeit mostly jerk-ish -- and part of the reason why he said what he said was that he simply was getting annoyed with Willow. I'm not condoning what Jacques said but I think it would be a bit unbelievable for him to say that sort of stuff even if he is cold-hearted. But feel free to give me your thoughts and opinions.


	21. Willow Schnee -The Goodbye (Take 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to edit and revise this particular chapter a while back and wanted to hold off until volume 5 ended but I want to be able to hone my editing skills. I would like to thank redditor StoryBeforeNumbers for making the suggestions for this particular chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Outside the manor, Willow gazed at her family's sigil beaming under the moonlight. Jacques had it built in memory of his father-in-law, Nicholas. Willow had to give Jacques credit, he picked up a lot of her father's slack when he retired. Between working with politics, keeping the White Fang from attacking Atlas, and everything else that would add a lot of stress to a man. Willow almost doesn't blame her husband for treating her the way he does. Almost.

She closed her eyes, despite the Schnees' ability to withstand the cold temperatures her skin shivered. Willow thought of her eldest daughter; Jacques will most likely persuade Winter into taking over, and maybe even arrange a suitor for her while he's at it. Willow's marriage wasn't exactly arranged, but her father wanted him to be part of the family so badly and Jacques convinced Willow he was the one who would take very good care of her. One could say that he does take care of her – but not like they did in the fairy tales with honor and bravery.

Willow heard the door open then small steps approaching her, it was Klein. “Madame Schnee,” Willow noted Klein's concerning expression. “Your husband has been trying to get a hold of you on your scroll. He demands that you immediately go to his study.”

“I will be on my way then.” Willow briskly walked pass him. Klein looked as though he wanted to say something else – a warning perhaps – but she figured it would be best to keep going and find out when she arrives there.

As Willow strutted down the hallway, she was still inebriated but walked slowly with each cautious step. She then spotted her son by the top of the stairs. Him and Weiss used to ask Willow if she would ever 'get better', Winter would say to her young siblings that 'mother is sick.' Later on they realized she was not sick – she was crippled with depression.

Whitley didn't even pretend to look guilty, he kept on smiling, but it wasn't a happy sort of smile – it was a fake smile. That irked Willow.

Whiltey bowed slightly towards his mother. “Mother,” His voice was still a child's but his formal tone said otherwise. “I'm sorry to say this, but Winter had made Father very upset. She was being – what's that word again? _Belligerent_ towards him.”

Willow wanted to reprimand her son for talking about his sister like that, but she didn't want to sound harsh or mean. “Whitley, you know you're not supposed to eavesdrop. Besides, I can handle your father's anger by now.” Willow sighed. “You're way too young to get involved in these sort of affairs, you need to be child while you still have the chance.

Whitley shook his head solemnly. “I will never have a chance.”

Willow felt everything pressed against her, if her youngest child has lost his innocence and every single trace of faith then she has failed. “You need to leave, Whitley, and if I catch you eavesdropping then you're in trouble.” Willow wasn't very threatening, even Whitley thought this.

“Alright,” Whitley paced by her while giving her a look-over. “Just be careful.”

Willow scoffed, she never imagined her own son would tell her to be wary. It felt humiliating knowing that her own children knew of her weakness and sorrows.

As she approached the door, the yelling became more and more apparent. _Belligerent, indeed._ She thought to herself. How sad is it that her son knew what such a word meant.

Willow was about to turn the handle – but it was done for her. Winter appeared, her teeth grinding.

“Winter, if you walk out like this you're going to wish you never did!” Jacques's yelling used to intimidate Willow but she has learned to withstand it.

“Well you know something,” Winter's voice rose to a level that Willow has never heard. That intimidated her. “I wish mother married General Ironwood instead! I wish _he_ is my father!” Winter glanced at her mother for a second before storming off.

Willow glided in the study. “Jacque?”

Her husband sat in his chair, his arms folded. “I'm so glad you rushed over here.” His voice drenched in sarcasm.

“I was mourning. It's been almost seven years since my father's passing.” Willow sighed, she knew her husband was sick of hearing that excuse over and over.

“Of course,” Jacques said in a neutral tone. “I'm sure your father would love to know that Weiss is the new heir now.”

“I thought you wanted Winter to be the heir.”

“Not anymore.” Jacques scowled at the photo on one of his shelves, it was a photo of him and James shaking hands looking jovial. “Winter wants to abandon your father's legacy as well as my own to join James's army. Well I say, good riddance.”

Willow paused thinking how to formulate the words. “Winter is very skilled. And she's not exactly impulsive either. She's been wanting to do this for quite some time.”

“ _She's not exactly impulsive._ Are you hard of hearing?” Jacques boomed as he stood-up. “She just told me that she wished James is her father and you just stand there looking pretty.” He snickered. “Why am I surprised, though? Sometimes I wonder if your father knew what a stupid daughter he has raised.”

She pouted, even as she grew numb to his words as they prodded her. “How interesting that a man all about legacy doesn't want to uphold what my father stood for.” But she still found a way to prod back.

“Your father was used. Admit it, you hated how he wouldn't come home some nights because of difficulties he had with his employees.” Jacques smirked. “But you still rested on his laurels. And with that you don't have the right to complain.”

“But I have the right to fight. And so does Winter.” Willow wanted to feel proud, but nothing was changing.

Jacques humphed. “Even when you were a huntress, your father still wanted to pamper his princess. And so did I. Not sure why, I guess I was just enamored by your innocence or I thought how convenient it was that you were so willing to marry me.” He narrowed his eyes. “I only want what's best for this family, Willow.”

She sighed. “Look, I'll talk to Winter. See if she'll change her mind.”

“That's more like it.” He sat back down in his chair still not seeming satisfied. “I doubt you'll succeed, though.”

 

Willow knocked on Winter's bedroom, there was no answer. “I'm coming in,” As she opened the door she could hear Winter's footsteps streaking across the floor, she was packing a few suitcases worth of her things. “Winter?”

“I'm busy, Mother.” Winter said without stopping.

“I don't want you to leave without talking to me at least.” Willow watched her first-born, now seventeen years age, halted and stared at her mother with distant eyes. “I want to congratulate you.”

“On what? Standing up to Father or joining General Ironwood's army?” Winter smirked.

“Both.” Willow stepped closer to Winter. “I know you don't have much time and I know I have let you down but please remember...” Willow stopped thinking of what exactly she wanted to say. “You're very strong.” _That wasn't quite it..._

“Mother,” Winter brought something out of her suitcase, it was a picture frame, she brought it over to her mother. “This will be the only picture I will be bringing with me. Well that and the picture of Weiss and I.”

Willow gingerly held onto the frame as she took it from Winter; it was a black and white photo of Willow holding Winter as a baby in her quarters. Winter had a fierce look of determination even as a baby and Willow smiled as she was holding her newborn tight against her bosom. Willow remembered the moment before the photo was taken.

 

“Winter?” Willow brushed the delicate strands of hair of her first-born's face as she was feeding her. Winter subsided her head from her mother's bosom. “I see you're full.”

As soon as Willow heard footsteps outside the hallway, she She heard a knock on the door that was slightly ajar. “May I come in?” Jacques asked.

“Just give me a second,” Willow fixed the top of her white dress. “Alright, dear.”

Jacques entered and observed the strap slightly off Willow's shoulder. “You know we can hire people to nurse our daughter.” Jacques said without embarrassment as he entered.

“But she's my daughter.” Willow clutched onto her newborn as she rose. “ _Our_ daughter, some of the wait staff even offered to keep her in another room but I want her close to me.”

“How lovely,” Jacques paced over to his wife and their firstborn. “She's going to be beautiful like her mother.” He kissed Willow gently on the lips, Winter cooed a little.

“I think she's telling you stop.” Willow smirked, Winter seemed to have followed suit causing Willow to gasp. “Jacque, do you think you can take a picture of us. This is Winter's first smile.”

“Sure, I'll send for someone to get a camera, I don't have one on me.”

“I have one right in my drawer, second one on the left.” Willow tilted her head towards the drawer.

Jacques did as he was told, grabbed the vintage camera and scowled slightly. “This old thing? Does it still work?”

“It does, it was my grandfather's. My father's father, to be exact. Do you know how to use it?”

“Of course, I do. Believe it or not I would take photos for my father when he was still seeing my mother.” He humphed as he wound up the camera roll. “I never liked photos to be honest. Probably because it reminded me of my childhood.”

“I see.” Willow remembered the stories how Jacques was technically middle-class growing up but he was 'illegitimate.' His father would send money but Jacques and his mother were kept out of sight of the elite class because of their ill-conceived relationship. Jacques barely talked about his parents – but he always praised Nicholas.

“Okay, dear, smile.” Jacques said as he was holding the camera, Willow stood still while rubbing Winter's stomach slightly so she wouldn't move. After five clicks, Jacques placed the camera away from his face. “That seems to be the only film left.”

“Four or five shots should be a good amount. I'm excited to see how it comes out – and what other pictures I have on there. I haven't used the camera since I was with my teammates.”

“I'm sure James would appreciate seeing some old photos – unless, of course, there are some embarrassing photos on there. I could use it against him.” Jacques smirked as he placed the camera on the nightstand.

“Don't be a jerk – he'll be one of Atlas' greatest leaders one day so you best be on his good side.” Willow rocked Winter slightly.

“We're leaders too, my Empress.” Jacques rested his hand on her cheek. “And someday our little one here will be too.” Jacques sighed as his scroll buzzed. “I need to leave now, I'll have someone get the film developed for you.”

“Thank you, Jacque.” Willow sighed as she peered over at the camera sitting on her nightstand.

 

Looking back, Willow wished she could wind back to that moment when her husband was kind, when she could keep Winter by her side at all times – but Jacques uses her and Winter was no longer a child.

“I know this is rather short notice but I'm doing what I feel is right. And I gotta go before Father stalls me.” Winter held onto her mother's hand. “I'll probably still visit, though, for Weiss – and for you.”

“What about your brother?” Willow inquired solemnly even though she already knew the answer.

“Sorry, Mother, but Whitley is a lost cause. He's never going to be a huntsman nor a _true Schnee_.” Winter took the picture frame from Willow and resumed packing. “I have one more bag to fill. Father has threatened to cut my inheritance if I leave here. Fortunately, I have enough in my savings from what Grandpa has left me.”

Willow sighed. “I wish I can come with you.”

Winter seemed to have ignored what her mother said until she stuffed her bag with clothes and zipped it up. She then faced Willow with solemn eyes. “Then maybe you could come with me. I'm sure General Ironwood could set up something for you, you were teammates after all.”

Willow was shocked yet pleased at Winter's idealism. “Winter, you know James – uhm General Ironwood – won't take that risk even for me.”

“He loved you, didn't he?” Winter looked as if she was going to tear up. “And what about you? Did you love him? _Do_ you love him?”

Willow subsided her gaze. When they were teammates she thought James had a mild crush on her, but after one night of them _giving themselves to each other_ he simply went about his way as if nothing happened. She felt betrayed and ashamed but then some time later she was engaged to Jacques. Willow wanted to make sure James was one of the first to know, she wanted him to feel the same way she did – but James was very casual about it and wished her and Jacques all the best. “He doesn't love anyone, he has no heart.” Willow chuckled. “But he is pragmatic and that is what's keeping Atlas safe.”

“And what about you? Did you ever actually love Father and not General Ironwood?”

“I've told you before, your father said very nice things to me. He was so handsome, and – well he was a cunning _ling_... he was a _very good kisser_ if you know what I mean.” Willow smiled wryly.

“I don't think I needed to hear that last part.” Winter cringed while grabbing her bags. “I still think that General Ironwood allowed you to marry Father so he wouldn't ruin his friendship with him.”

“What does it matter now?” Willow paused. “The princess chose the baron not the knight.”

“The knight still loves the princess.” Winter said as if it was fact.

Willow took a deep breath. “Just don't end up like me, Winter.”

“But I want to be like you, Mother.” Winter went over to her mother with her bags. “Everything I am is because of you.”

Willow felt a warm sensation inside her. “You can still learn from my mistakes, though. Whoever you end up with, go for a man that will _do_ nice things rather than someone who will only say nice things.”

“I won't end up with anyone. I will defend the world, be powerful and brave like you.” Winter dropped her bags then embraced her mother. “Like I said, I'm sorry for leaving you with Father.”

Willow could sense Winter's sadness, she will never hear her daughter cry – Winter was way too prideful for that. “Don't worry about me, I can handle your father.”

“Anyway, I need to say good-bye to Weiss before I leave.” Winter carried her things in a hurried manner. “Good-bye, Mother.”

“Take care,” Willow said softly, Winter already left the room with her bags. “My girl, you are my silver lining.” Willow sigh turned into a yawn.

She found a music box on her daughter's nightstand, she picked it up and carried it all the way to her room. Willow took another glass of bourbon this time – it usually aided her to get a full night's rest. As she was unwinding it she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and the music soothed her. The music was based on an old lullaby, it was haunting but beautiful. Willow sang to herself as the music played...

 

 _Now it's time to say goodbye_  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew.

 


	22. Willow Schnee - The Concert (Take 2)

 

Willow sat on the bench in the garden – it was a greenhouse immersed with all sorts of greenery including the white rose bush that was by the fountain where she sat. Willow plucked off the dead leaves and petals while sipping on her fourth glass of wine. It was early in the day but she couldn't quite tell, all she knew was that the children were at school and Jacques was home. She barely trained Winter anymore ever since she gave up hunting. Ever since her husband 'confessed' to her that he only married her for her wealth she felt completely devastated.

Perhaps he didn't mean it the way he did. Perhaps he was annoyed. She kept telling herself but the pain still sagged upon her and she just accepted it for what it was. With the countless nightmares and the demons that will linger onto her she always thought she had Jacques to love her. Not anymore.

She always felt guilty about being a failed huntress, a disgraced hero, a drained heiress. Willow never asked for this sort of life; she wanted to be a hero, a protector, a honorable lady of Atlas – but all was for her to end up as a depressed woman that has no lost everything.

She looks up at the transparent ceiling, the airships flew high above her while the pigeons rested on the ceiling tried to get in. Willow activated her semblance and opened the window, two of the birds flew off while one of them flew in the greenhouse. The pigeon flew in front of Willow and looked at her as if it was studying her.

“And why did you want to come in so badly?” Willow smirked as the bird sang to her. “Oh, you were bored out there?” The bird continued to chirp. “Well you're not going to be happy in here.”

“The bird can't talk.” Klein said gleefully. Willow turned around and chuckled, Klein bowed to her. “I'm sorry to bother you, Willow, but your husband wishes to speak with you in his study.”

“Do you know what it's about?” Willow inquired.

“I'm afraid I don't.” Klein said as his eyes turned blue. “Shall I tell him you're not available?”

“No need, I'll go and speak to him. Thank you, though.” Willow couldn't blame Klein for following Jacques' orders, not only did Jacques employ him but he could have anyone sent away to another continent with a snap of his fingers.

Willow made her way through the manor, she didn't bother to hold herself upright anymore. Right before she entered Jacques's study room she glanced at the painting that just arrived. It was their family portrait, not a particularly flattering picture of Willow – even she knew of this – but it was a perfect representation of what she has become.

Before she opened the door she heard Jacques's laughter. It was a rather jolly sort of laughter, it was very similar to her father's. She heard another voice...

“We were able to weed out a lot of students that way. Who would have known that Ozpin's landing strategy would be so effective!” It was James Ironwood's voice.

“That's Ozpin, he can be quite unhinged at times but he has moments!” Jacques bellowed as Willow knocked lightly. “Yes, come in.”

Willow slowly opened the door and peered in. They sat across from each other both having whiskey and from the looks of it they were playing chess. James's excited expression dropped and he froze when he laid eyes on Willow.

“Well hello, James. It's been a while.” Willow said placidly.

“Indeed it has.” James smile appeared again. “I'm General Ironwood now.”

“You'll always be James to me – no matter how incompetent you will be.” Willow smirked.

Jacques glanced over at James who chuckled, Jacques followed suit. “My wife has quite the sarcastic sense of humor sometimes, doesn't she?”

“Well somebody has to.” James stood up. “Anyway, I should probably leave now, it was nice catching up with you, Jacque.”

“Likewise.” Jacques stood to shake James' hand. “I hope to see you at the concert.”

“Unless something pressing happens I should be able to attend. Either way, I will be in touch.” James made his to the door, Willow stepped aside. As James marched passed her he solemnly studied her.

“Take care, James.” Willow said flatly. She wanted to say more but now obviously wasn't the time.

“You too, Willow.” James shut the door behind him.

“It seems as though you still make him weak in the knees.” Jacques said with a snarky tone.

A blush crept onto Willow's face. “Well it's not as though I mean to.”

“Oh relax, dear, I was just giving you a hard time.” Jacques took a sip of his whiskey. “Anyway, I assume you know of Weiss' first concert this weekend.”

“Yes, it will be a very important night for Weiss.”

“It will be important for the company as well as the army. This particular concert will promote advertising for James's new project.”

Willow's lips pursed. “Right, of course.”

“Now since it involves the Schnee name I think it would be good if you joined us. You encouraged Weiss's singing, you deserve to hear her sing.” Jacques said smugly.

Willow refrained from rolling her eyes, she has heard her husband's manipulating words far too often. “And what do I get from this?”

“Oh, I don't know, a breath of fresh air away from this manor? You have been a shut-in for far too long.” Jacques stepped closer towards his wife and cupped onto her hands. “Also, I'm certain the people of Atlas would love to see their queen once again.”

“Queen?” Willow heard of fairy tales of royal women being locked away and rescued by their true love, to her it seems like it was reversed.

“Everyone knows the Schnee family is the closest thing to royalty nowadays.” Jacques grin wider. “Which is why I am forever grateful that your father allowed me into the dynasty.” He brushed the hair strand off her face.

Willow snapped her head away. “You don't even love me.”

“Doesn't mean I can't be thankful. Or do you not want me to be good to you?” They have been through this cycle many times. They argue – whether it's about the company or whatever – they avoid each other then Jacques soothes her somehow, they reconcile. But then they argue again and so the cycle continues – but for now Willow is soothed by the kind gestures.

Willow brushed the same strand the Jacques touched.. “I look forward to the concert. It will be wonderful.”

“That it will, our daughters are already starting to look as beautiful and ethereal as you. Winter also has resolve unlike anyone I've ever seen, she will be a good fit for the company.”

“I suppose.” Willow wanted to argue that Winter should make her own decisions but it would have been another fight that gets nowhere. “Anyway, you probably have work to do...”

“I have a long meeting tonight,” Jacques held her face and kissed her with fervor. “I could use some relaxation. Of course, only with your permission.”

Willow would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way he held her and kissed her. Even in his worse moments he was handsome. Willow pressed herself against him and he caressed her on her neck over and over...

After Jacques was done with her, he gave Willow a final peck on the cheek. “You're so good to me.”

Willow fixed her hair and straightened her clothes before faltering out of her husband's study without saying a word. Instead of heading back to the garden to resume her intoxication she went to her bedroom and laid on the bed. A bottle of wine was always by her bedside in case she had trouble sleeping – or if she wanted to drown her boredom and sorrows. She filled her glass and gulped it down. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

 

_“Willow?” James voice erupted from a distance. “You have to stay back, you'll loose control of your powers if you – no, don't!”_

 

_“You have to be kept under my watch!” Jacques' voice echoed._

 

_“This family has some intense powers, my dear daughter.” Nicholas appeared. Willow was a teenage girl in her father's arms. “Your mother and I will do our best to ensure that you know how to use them.”_

_“I want to be strong, but I'm not sure if I want to be that powerful.” Willow cried into her father's shoulder._

_“You can be strong and powerful, you just have to learn. Believe in yourself...”_

 

_The cold water engulfed Willow, she was drowning in the fountain of the garden. She wanted to rush up for air but her body was sluggish. She could barely breathe, the light and the greenery from the surface was fading even when she was reaching closer. All around her the water turned red, she now could barely see. She screamed..._

 

Willow gasped as she awoken. She clutched onto her pillows like a child would to a toy.

“Mother?” Whitley's voice caused Willow to jolt upright.

“Whitley! What are you doing?” Willow tried not to yell but her voice still rushed. “You know a gentleman never enters a woman's room without her permission.”

“But I knocked, I thought you might have... I don't know, died of alcohol poisoning or something.” Ten-year-old Whitley sweated a little.

“That...” Willow raised her finger but immediately retracted it remembering not to be like her husband. “Okay, I appreciate you being concerned but that was a very rude comment.”

“Mother, I'm really sorry.” Whitley twiddled his fingers. “Weiss and I are about to begin our singing and piano lessons respectively. I didn't see you in the garden so I came here. Father says that you're attending the concert so it's probably best that you see Weiss practice.”

“Hmm well alright.” Willow stumbled out of her bed, fixed her hair again, and poured herself more wine. She drank a few sips of the scarlet comforting liquid as she accompanied Whitley towards the piano room. “So how are your studies?” Willow said in a lackluster attempt to sound motherly.

“Wonderful. I have had nothing but high remarks from my teachers.” Whitley said smiling with a slight cringe. “The dance is coming up soon, a few girls asked me to be their escort.”

“How cute.” Willow smiled faintly. “Whoever you choose just be kind to her.”

“Of course.” Whitley paused. “Winter says that you would sing for Grandpa Nick's concerts.” Whitley said casually.

“Yes, I did.” Willow sighed. “Those were good times.”

They glided in the piano room while eleven-year-old Weiss was singing in soprano. She curtsied when she saw her mother. “Mother, I'm excited that you're attending this Saturday.” The comment had a genuine tone but there was still a lingering discomfort in the air as Weiss barely even smiled.

“I am as well.” Willow stumbled towards the couch and sat herself down. “What are the songs you're going to sing?”

“One is Mirror Mirror,” Weiss said with her hands clasping together. “I think you'll like it.”

“We'll find out.” Willow said dryly with a slight smile. Weiss tried to smile but only saddened eyes appeared. “I'm just being cheeky, Weiss. Now play.”

Whitley sauntered over to the piano. Weiss ignored her mother's remark and sang:

 

 _Mirror, tell me something,_  
_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_  
  
_Mirror, tell me something_  
 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all_  
 _Fear of what's inside of me_  
 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone_

Weiss sang in operetta _,_ it gave Willow the chills, even Whitley nodded with approval.

  
_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you_  
 _Save me from the things I see_  
 _I can keep it from the world_  
 _Why won't you let me hide from me_  
  
_Mirror, mirror, tell me something_  
 _Who's the loneliest of all_  
  
_I'm the loneliest of all_

 

Whitley slowly clapped while Willow applauded ferociously as she got up and embraced Weiss. “That was absolutely beautiful, my little Weiss.”

Weiss cringed as she could smell the wine from her mother's breath. “Thank you, Mother.” Weiss glanced over at Whitley who gave a queasy smile.

Willow could feel Weiss's discomfort; she wanted to be a loving mother, she wanted to be as regal and proud like the queens in the books – but she was neither of those. And her children knew.

 

Backstage Willow styled Weiss's hair, her daughter stood perfectly still like a doll, she didn't even smile or blink. Willow had on a mermaid-style dark blue dress accompanied with her blue pearl earrings and necklace. Weiss wore a long white dark blue lace dress that covered her neck to toe with designs of roses that complemented her sapphire teardrop earrings.

“Excited?” Willow asked in a semi-lethargic tone, the wine she drank right before they left was starting to take effect.

“Yes,” Weiss glanced down. “But I'm also slightly nervous.”

“You have been practicing for weeks, dear. You won't screw-up.”

“What if they don't like me?”

“Weiss, sweetie,” Willow bent to one knee and held up her daughter's head. “They will love you more than you can fathom.” Weiss's face concealer couldn't hide her appreciation for her mother's consolation but there was still that uncertainty. Willow had to think of something. “And if they don't... Then I'll kill them all!”

Weiss gasped. “Mother!”

“Tis only a joke!” Willow cachinnated. Weiss then giggled steadily yet awkwardly.

Once Willow calmed herself she had her eyes set in the mirror. “I tripped during my wedding ceremony you know.”

“You never told me.” Weiss was only slightly surprised, she knew that her mother was charming – and yet she also had a reputation for being awkward growing up.

“Oh, yes. At that moment I thought _how could Jacques –_ erm, your father _– still love me after that embarrassment?_ But he simply brought me back up and said he was sorry that I was head over heels for him. _It should be the other way around! I'm so grateful an amazing woman such as you would fall for someone like me!_ Everyone laughed and seemed to have forgotten it ever happened – well I forgotten about it at that moment. The rest of the wedding was the best day of my life. I was so happy at the time.”

“He sounded like he was very charming.” Weiss instantly thought of the time when the boys at school told her pretty and smart she is. When she told Winter that she suspects that they love her Winter told her to be wary.

_“Our mother was shy and was convinced that only our father would love her. He gave her many compliments, gifts, and apologies. Maybe he did once loved her, but he ultimately wants money and power.”_

Willow seemed to have ignored Weiss's last comment. “Anyway, I should be getting to my seat. Will you be alright from here?” Weiss nodded then Willow touched her shoulder. “Remember, Weiss, you have a lot ahead of you, but you also have a lot to look forward to.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Weiss smiled, her feelings of nervousness evaporated.

“I'll meet you here after the performance.” Willow strutted out of the room and into the hallway. As she approached the other side of the corridor, near the stage, a man bowed to Willow. “Madame Schnee, your balcony is this way.”

She followed the usher to the stairs that spiraled upwards towards the door leading to the balcony that was still undergoing renovations with the chipped paint and torn carpet. _Figures that Jacque would give me the crappy balcony!_ “Thank you.” Willow said to the usher trying to not sound annoyed. He simply bowed and exited.

She observed the new designs of the theatre around her. She remembered singing for her father's concerts, the theatre was old with it's uneven floorboards and outdated carpeting but it had that quaint feel to it – or at least Willow thought so. The new theatre felt gaudy to her like the theatre was trying to hide a dirty secret with it's elaborate designs. One the floor she noticed a torn piece of wall paper with her family's emblem on it. A worn and dusted snowflake it now was.

“I am not drunk enough for poetic situations.” Willow mumbled to herself as she observed the balcony across from her.

Jacques sat in a dark blue suit next to a vacant seat with his usual proud posture. Whitley sat in a button-up red shirt and black dress pants next to him looking rather smug. Willow waved at Whitley who was clearly looking over but he didn't wave back. Willow deduced he was trying to be like his father. _Oh, Whitley..._ She then noted that Winter wasn't there yet. Is Weiss alright?

“Looks like you need some company.” Winter said behind Willow. Winter was weaing a long dress that was similar to Weiss but hers was red and she had white pearl earrings and necklace.

Willow gasped slightly before grinning. “You know you don't have to sit with me in this...” Willow extended her arm all over the place. “Hell-hole or whatever this is.”

“But I want to.” Winter sat down next her smiling.

“Is your father mad?” Willow smirked.

“Mmm,” Winter gazed in her father's direction. “I think he would be if it wasn't for the fact that dividing the gentlemen and ladies wouldn't cause any sort of accusations or uproar.”

“Them being the ladies, right?” Willow quipped and the both chuckled. “If I had wine I would toast to you, my dear.”

“And I would to you, Mother.” Winter held onto her hand. Willow noticed how long, graceful yet powerful her hands were becoming. To think they were once small and delicate.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” The head of the theatre announced over the microphone. “Tonight's performance will be a set of songs sung by Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee. The proceeds of this concert will go to the funding of the Atlasian Military.” Everyone applaud, Willow simply clapped slowly. “Now everyone please welcome Miss Schnee.”

The audience erupted in applause as the well-known “white-haired princess of Atlas” appeared on stage. Weiss curtsied, “Thank you, everyone, this first piece is my grandfather Nick's favorite – as well as my mother's.”

“Aww, Weiss.” Willow whispered as she clutched onto Winter's hand. The orchestra began playing, the conductor cued Weiss:

 

 _It used to feel like a fairy tale_  
_Now it seems we were just pretending_  
 _We'd fix our world_  
 _Then on our way to a happy ending_  
  
_Then it turned out life_  
 _Was far less like a bedtime story_  
 _Than a tragedy_  
 _With no big reveal of the hero's glory_  
  
_And it seems we weren't prepared_  
 _For a game that wasn't fair_  
  
_Do we just go home?_  
 _Can we follow through?_  
 _When all hope is gone,_  
 _There is one thing we can do_

 

Weiss looked at the balcony and saw what she thought was her mother crying. Weiss took a deep breath and she belted:  
  
_Let's just live!_  
 _Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows_  
 _The past can't hold us down_  
 _We must break free_  
 _Inside we're torn apart_  
 _But time will mend our hearts_  
 _Move onward not there yet_  
 _So let's just live_

 

 

The audience roared with applause and _bravo's_. A smile sprang from Weiss as she curtsied, she looked up again at the balcony. Weiss could tell from Winter's smirk that she was beyond content, Whitley was being – well Whitley with his somber clap. As for her mother she stood applauding wildly. Jacques simply sat there without moving a muscle. It was enough to invigorate Weiss throughout the concert.

After she sang Mirror Mirror the final song was the song was the lullaby that Willow used to sing to her:

 

 _Mirror_  
_Can you hear me?_  
 _Do I reach you?_  
 _Are you even listening?_  
 _Can I get through?_  
  
_There's a part of me that's desperate for changes,_  
 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
 _But there's a part of me that stares back_  
 _From inside the mirror_  
 _Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_  
 _That I can't be strong._  
  
_I've been afraid_  
 _Never standing on my own_  
 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
 _Believed you when you told me_  
 _I was nothing on my own_  
 _Listen when I say_  
 _I swear it here today_  
 _I will not surrender_  
 _this life is mine_  
  
_Amazing how you conquered me,_  
 _Chained me in servility_  
 _and made me see_  
 _The world the way you told me to_  
 _But I was young, and didn't have a_  
 _way to know the truth_  
  
_Born to live your legacy,_  
 _Existing just to fill your needs,_  
 _A casualty of this so-called "family"_  
 _That you have turned into a travesty_  
  
_But I don't intend to suffer any longer_  
 _Here's where your dominion falls apart_  
 _I'm shattering the mirror_  
 _that kept me split in pieces_  
 _That stood between my mind and my heart_  
 _This is where I'll start_  
  
_I'm not your pet_  
 _Not another thing you own_  
 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_  
 _Your riches and your influence_  
 _Can't hold me anymore_  
 _I won't be possessed_  
 _burdened by your royal test_  
 _I will not surrender_  
 _This life is mine_

 

The final applause was made, one audience member even shouted, “Nicholas would have been so proud!”

Willow overheard and giddily got from her seat. She made her way to the backstage where Weiss was gathering her belongings in her navy blue handbag. Weiss looked at herself in the mirror then at her mother. Willow halted by the door; her youngest daughter was growing in front of her eyes and she was only twelve years old.

“Mother?” Weiss blinked.

“My little Weiss.” Willow glided towards Weiss and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “That was an amazing performance and you have no idea how happy I am for you! I even overheard someone saying that your grandfather would have been proud. That he would.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Weiss said with confidence. “As for Grandpa, I believe he's listening from the skies.”

Willow sighed. “I would like to think so.” She thought of what would her father would do if he known how Jacques had treated his so-called family.

 

At the gala, everyone got together with their acquaintances and friends, Willow stood by Jacques with their three children. Winter distracted Weiss and Whitley by playing a game of I Spy. Jacques was conversing with – a business partner? Willow didn't know neither did she care, she flagged down the waiter, and she exchanged lien for a glass of wine.

As she started to sip, Jacques's eyes pierced hers, he nearly brushed his lips against her ear. “You're on your second glass. We talked about this, dear, you can't be too inebriated at this event.”

Willow placed her hand in front of her lips. “You have no idea how bored I am. It's going to take a little more than this second glass to tolerate all this.”

“Well talk to the guests!” Jacques hissed, he continued his conversation with the man next to him.

Willow scanned the area, women giggling like high school girls, some even tilted their heads towards her direction. She knew how they gossiped out of earshot:

_Jacques Schnee's wife, she must be very ill. I wonder how she'll age._

_She must be mentally unstable if she has been kept away that long._

_Maybe she and Jacques have marital problems. Serves her right, she should have known who she was marrying._

Across the room she saw James Ironwood in full Atlasian military-style uniform looking as stiff as his reputation. His eyes were the same as they always. He managed to glance at Willow. She wasn't sure what to do. Smile? Pretend she didn't know him? He must have thought the same thing as he was studying her with rather solemn eyes.

One of the women, a brunette with small brown eyes around Willow's age – maybe younger – wearing a black chiffon dress approached Jacques and Willow. She cleared her throat quietly.

Jacques reluctantly angled his head to her. “Can I help you?”

“I just want to say how beautifully your daughter sang tonight.” The woman said giddily.

“Why thank you.” Jacques said with only a hint of appreciation. “My wife was the one who initially taught Weiss how to sing. She used to perform at my father-in-law's concerts. Didn't you, dear?” Willow still had her attention on James, trying to invite him over with her eyes. “Willow?”

“Huh?” She snapped her head towards her husband. “Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were actually talking to me.” An awkward laugh escaped her causing Jacques to cringe. The woman seemed to laugh as well.

“Anyway, why don't you two chat.” And with that Jacques carried on with the gentleman next to him.

Willow cleared her throat. “Thank you for attending the concert. I hope you're enjoying – everything.”

“Yes, I just moved here from Vale. It's been quite a move but I'm settling in quite nicely.” The brunette clasped her hands. “People here are so nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Willow smirked as she signaled the woman to come closer. “Well you seem like a nice woman so let me let you on a little secret.” The woman leaned towards Willow with an excited yet uneasy smile. “People here want what you have and would do anything to get it even if means being a phony ass-kisser.” The woman instantly retracted herself as she covered her mouth. “Like I said, you seem like a nice woman and I would hate for you to be miserable like me.”

The three children stopped their conversing and gasped at their mother's words. The brunette woman simply curtsied. “Well thank you for your time.” And with that she scurried off.

Willow took a deep breath as she raised the glass towards her lips. Jacques's hand covered the wine glass, he placed his arm around her and brought her to the side. “You have had enough. Do you have any idea how mortifying that was?”

“Jacque, c'mon.” Willow slurred her words slightly.

“No, you will stop this behavior. You think I care if you embarrass yourself in front of our children but we are out in public and I will not allow you to besmirch the family name that _your father_ established.” Jacques said in a quiet, firm tone. Willow could tell that he was trying to look like the 'concerned husband' from afar.

“Well too bad he's not around to discipline me for you.” Willow uttered, trying to sound tough.

“You are such a brat.” Jacques's brows met. “Now stay here for the rest of the night and I will take care of you later.” Jacques strutted off with his hands behind his back as if nothing happened.

Willow simply rolled her eyes _What is he going to do? He already has me locked away in my own manor!_ She glanced out the window, the Atlasian mountains covered with snow that glowed under the moon. She was taken to a memory when she hunting Grimm with her teammates. James would occasionally tease her about her heiress status or her awkward demeanor but he did once confess that he admires her abilities. She always thought it was strange that she didn't think of James as impressive or attractive then, but now – more than ever – she regrets mistaking his little jabs as him being a jerk.

“Looks like you're really enjoying the party.”

Willow turned around, it was James. “James... well what the hell are you doing at a boring event like this?” She said with a smirk.

James was silent for a second or two before he bursted out laughing and flew his arms wide open for her. Willow placed her glass on the table adjacent to her before making her way to James's embrace with a smile. His eyes fixated on her. “I promised to refrain from saying anything about your appearance but you really do look stunning tonight.”

A blush made it's way to Willow's cheeks. “As do you in your full military garb. You must feel like a general now.” She stuck out her tongue slightly.

“Something like that.” James stepped back and stood in full militaristic stance while observing the gala. “I'm also on Ozpin's council.”

“Sounds like an honor.” One one hand, Willow envied James for how far he has gone in life – on the other hand, she pities him for all the pressure he is going through.

“It is, though Ozpin can be quite mysterious and difficult at times, but I'd like to think he has the best intentions in mind. And I thought of what you said to me decades ago when I was assigned team leader...”

“How could you be the team leader if you only think of your tactics and not your teammates.” They both said simultaneously.

James chuckled. “Yes, at first I thought you were being stuck-up or jealous that I was team leader, then I realized you weren't such an entitled brat – well not completely.”

“And you weren't always such a stiff. Actually, you're always a stiff, but I'd like to believe you have a heart that outweighs all.” Willow shot her brief attention towards Jacques who roared with laughter from across the room.

“And you must feel like a powerful woman to uh...” James eyes that were fixated and stoic all of a sudden fell into an awkward shift.

“No side-stepping here. Finish what you were going to say.” Willow's tone became firm.

“A powerful wife to a powerful man.” James said coolly.

Willow sighed. “My semblance can do all sorts of abilities; I can summon fallen foes, I have a powerful last name, and yet I still don't have this so-called power that everyone claims I have.”

James grasped onto her arm, she shuddered slightly. “I know you have faced many demons, but you can't let those demons haunt you forever.”

Willow felt a tear escape her eye. “I can still hear them late at night, James.”

“I do too, but if it's any consolation I never once blamed you for what you have done.” James grabbed handkerchief from his vest and passed it to his former teammate.

Willow erased the tears from her face and forced a smile. “Thank you, James.” She handed the handkerchief in front of James.

“You keep it, I have many more at home.” James looked as if he was going to say something else.

“True, and seeing that I'm married to Jacques I will need it.” Willow snorted with laughter, James bellowed with laughter. “Sorry, bad joke.”

Some people turned their heads. Willow waved her hand. “Sorry, everyone!” They simply turned their heads back to their conversations with rolled eyes. Willow noted Jacques folding his arms causing Willow to step back from James. “Anyway, James, please stay and chat with me. I can't stand this crowd.”

“Neither can I. Oh, did I say that out loud?” James said rather casually, only giving a slight smile.

“Hmm maybe you're not a complete stiff.” Willow picked up her wine glass and smiled at her ally – her friend.

“Hey, I remember when you tried using the broom for the first time. That was funny.”

“Well I use a broom on you if you don't watch yourself.”

They both chuckled then James did a look-over of Willow. “So what really brought you to this stage?”

“What?” Willow took another sip.

“Why do you allow Jacque to do what he does with you and your family? Didn't your father teach you to be stronger than that? To not resort to drowning your sorrows in wine?”

Willow swished her wine back and forth. “Jacque has been my breaking point. He was the only one aside from my father that could take good care of me.”

James's right shoulder seem to have twitched. “What about me?”

“You?” Willow's focus escaped him and went onto the floor. “I have tried so hard to forget about you. You remind me of my regrets.”

“Willow?” James right shoulder twitched again. He grasped onto it and grunted. “You know this is the first time my shoulder has acted like this in a while.”

Willow grimaced. “Well I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” James said firmly. “I already said I don't blame you for what happens and you shouldn't either. If you were willing to sacrifice something for the greater good then you shouldn't stop now.” James's hand then seem to have made it to his chest as he sighed.

“Heart problems too?” Willow placed her hand on top of his.

James smiled. “You're one of the very few people that can make my heart beat this fast.”

“That's got to be the campiest thing I have ever heard from you.” Willow said in a deadpan tone. “But I love it.” A blush appeared on her face again as she grasped onto his hand not caring if anyone saw.

“I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but all I can offer is my validation that you're stronger than you allow yourself to be.”

“Thank you,” Willow closed her eyes. “My friend.” She imagined herself back to the place where they first met. It was at her first concert, she didn't think James was particularly eloquent but she appreciated his kind words about the concert. “I remember my first concert. Do you?”

“Like it was yesterday.” James said gently. “Even though your father never liked me I did respect his good natured attitude and determination.”

“Hmph, funny,” Willow opened her eyes. “He would say the same about you – well the determination part and him not liking you that is.”

“Most likely. And there's no way he would let you get away with being like this this. Miserable and helpless.” James said with a hint of sternness. “Think about that the next time you decide to drink.”

“Alright, fine.” Willow murmured. “But tonight I need to tolerate these people somehow.”

“I understand.” James's feet shifted. “Please know that I worry about you quite often.”

Willow wanted to say it; how her heart aches her, how she regrets not being with him, but her heart as turned quite as cold and hard as the ice outside.

 

 

 


	23. Summer Rose - The Books

The coloring books and an assortment of colored pencils were scattered across the floor. Yang was 'teaching' Ruby to draw by holding her hand as she was drawing on the blank flower prints on the pages. Summer had a coloring book of a warrior princess cladded in armor. The silver pencil Summer used glimmered as she drew in the lines. When she was added the last trace of color to the armor she showed Yang her drawing.

“Wow, looks good!” Yang exclaimed.

“You think so? Thank you, little firecracker.” Summer scooched over to the two girls. “How's yours?”

“I think we did alright for first try.” Yang pointed at the lilies with red markings out of the lines.

“Lilies are red. Not pink.” Ruby poked the page with the pencil.

“ I would say that's a hunters try.” Summer smiled.

“Huh?” Yang said with Ruby echoing.

“It means you did the best you could.” Summer looked at the time. Qrow and Tai should be home by now. “Where are you guys?” She said under her breath.

“When are we going to open Ruby's presents?” Yang tugged at Summer's arm.

“Your father and uncle should be here any minute.” Summer poked Yang's nose. “We'll have your father's famous burgers first then we'll open presents.”

“It's Ruby's fifth birthday they need to be here _nowwww_!” Yang moaned. “What is wrong with boys!”

“I think they're a little old to be called 'boys', sweetie.” Summer said – then laughter exploded from the door. “Or maybe not.” She grimaced.

Tai came in with a box firmly in his hands while Qrow was holding a few grocery bags. “Sorry we're late!” Tai said.

“We ran into _Barf_ olomew!” Qrow cackled with Tai.

“Barfolomew?” Yang tilted her head

“Don't listen to them.” Summer stood up and crossed her arms not saying anything.

“Aw I'm sorry, Summer.” Tai placed the cake on the table to give Summer an embrace. “I'll make it up to you and Ruby.”

“And me too!” Yang grabbed Tai's leg.

“Well just hurry and make dinner.” Summer patted on his shoulder mustering a smile. She glanced over at Qrow. “So what really happened?”

Qrow sighed. “One of us _might_ have dropped the cake.”

“The cake looked dry anyway. The baker was nice enough to bake us another cake at the fraction of the cost.” Tai said from the kitchen.

Summer turned to Ruby who was picked up by Qrow. “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

“Thank you, Uncle.” Ruby said holding onto his finger that had one of his rings. “I want this ring.”

“It's my ring. Maybe when you're older and you won't loose things.”

Yang tackled and latched onto Qrow's leg. “What did you get her?”

“I can't tell you that, ya crazy kid!” Qrow said trying to shake her off while Ruby was still tugging his finger. “Yang, let go of me.”

“You can't make me!” Yang stuck out her tongue.

Qrow gritted his teeth as he looked at Summer. “You going to try to do anything about this?”

“Nope!” Summer smirked.

“If you don't do anything soon there might be another destroyed cake.” Qrow smirked back.

“Oh alright,” Summer chuckled as she went over to grab Ruby from Qrow's grasp, gingerly getting Ruby's hand to unfasten from his fingers.

“Thanks,” Qrow grabbed Yang and starts ruffling her hair. Yang hits him. “As for you, ya little rascal, no cake for you if you keep that up.”

“You can't tell me what to do. You're just my uncle.” Yang stuck out her tongue again as she grinned. Qrow grabbed her tongue. “Hey!” She slurred.

“Summer? Yang is giving me lip.”

“Yang, please stop. You're going to get dinner soon, I promise.”

“Oh alright.” Yang scurried to the kitchen.

Summer held onto her daughter as she buried her head into her shoulder groaning. “The girls are just acting irritable.”

“It's fine. It reminds me why I never want kids of my own.” Qrow poked Ruby's nose. “But these pups are a load of fun every now and then.” Ruby grabs onto Qrow's finger and giggles. “Oh boy, not again.”

Summer grabbed her daughter's delicate fingers. “I can't believe it's been five years.”

“You say that every single birthday with said years.” Qrow slightly rolled his eyes.

“A mother can reminisce can't she?”

“I'm surprised how quickly you were able to give birth to her. Under 3 hours? Raven took all day. Man, I never seen her scream so hard.” Qrow looked out the window. “I wish she could be here.”

“So do I.” Summer turned around. “But she's living her life and I can only hope that she's happy.”

“Yup,” Qrow's attention went towards the kitchen. “We should probably set the table.”

Summer nodded and brought Ruby to the dining table on her chair at the head of the table. She pecked her gently on the cheek. “It's the big girl chair!”

Yang pulled up her chair next to Ruby. “Which is why you'll be sitting next to me!”

“Almost done, guys!” Tai said as he was preparing.

“About time!” Yang said. “What til you see what I got Ruby for her birthday. Qrow helped me picked it out.”

“Well it can't be a book.” Tai quipped.

“Nah, we have plenty of coloring books from you.” Qrow smirked as he put the plates in each of their positions.

“Now, now, coloring books are very therapeutic.” Summer said as she placed the knives and forks on the table.

“Okay, here we go.” Tai brought over the plate of burgers and made a second trip with the chips .

Yang almost reached over before Summer shot her a stern look. “Sorry, Sum... I mean, Mommy.”

“That's okay, Yang.” Summer said gently as she sat down next to Ruby as she tickled Ruby's stomach.

“Okay girls, dig in.” He said as he grabbed food for Yang while Summer grabbed some for Ruby and started cutting into pieces for her. “And how old is my little girl?”

Ruby held up her hand. “Five.”

“Alright!” Tai exclaimed before he popped a chip in his mouth.

“Just wait til ten years from now.” Qrow said before he took a few bites.

“Will Ruby be as powerful as you, Uncle Qrow?” Yang directs her attention to Summer before devouring her burger. “Or you?” She said with her mouth full.

“Maybe she will? She has a will to learn.” Summer said before grabbing food for herself. Ruby clapped her hands manically. “Well to some extent.” She chuckled.

“She'll be as pretty as her mom that's for sure.” Tai chuckled.

“I want to have cake please.” Ruby said with her meal half finished.

“I'll have the rest.” Yang said.

“I'll go get the cake then.” Summer jolted up and scurried to the cake that was sitting on the table in the living room. She couldn't believe she forgot to bring it in. She opened the box and there was chocolate frosting with strawberries encircling the cake. There wasn't any lettering, not that Summer minded it but it would have been nice. She sighed as she brought the cake to kitchen counter and placed five candles on the cake. She thought she heard Tai whispering something to Qrow, she decided to ignore it as she lit the candles.

She mustered a smile as she turned around with the lit cake. “Okay...”

 

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Ruby_

_Happy birthday to you_

 

Summer set the cake in front of Ruby who had ecstatic eyes. “Make a wish, Ruby.”

Ruby hummed before blowing out the candles, spitting at the last candle. “I did it!” She said throwing her arms up as everyone cheered.

“Enjoy your victories, kiddo.” Qrow raised a glass before chugging it.

“I love this cake!” Ruby exclaimed as Summer was cutting a piece.

Tai tilted his head. “Summer, sweetie, do you want me to...”

“I'm fine.” Summer said plainly as she presented Ruby with her slice and proceeded with Yang's portion and placing it front of her.

“Thank you!” Yang said as she dug in.

“We'll get our own piece. You just sit, Summer.” Qrow said before exchanging glances with Tai.

“Okay then,” Summer did as she was told. “Thank you.”

“Hey, remember the cake you guys got me for my nineteenth birthday.” Tai smirked.

“How could I forget,” Qrow said. “The bakery called it...”

“The entire team!” They both said simultaneously and laughed.

“It had a lot of unique flavors in it. The baker was very creative.” Summer said as she took a bite.

“What was his name again?” Qrow asked as he got up for a slice of cake.

“I think his first name was Fan, like short for France,s and his last name was Dom.” Tai said as he waited for Qrow to cut his piece. “Man, he was hilarious.”

“Right! He would make so many puns. More than you, Tai.”

As the two conversed and the two girls were finishing their cake Summer was half-way through her slice when she got the presents sitting on the chair for Ruby. One of them was in a box that had a red ribbon on it while they other was wrapped in a cloth. “Here we are!”

Ruby grabbed the box from Summer and started to open it. She gasped. “Dollies!” She grabbed them out and they were a few dolls of different dresses, hair, and eyes.

“So you like them?” Summer asked hesitantly. Ruby nodded as she held onto them. “Would you like to open the other one? This one is from your Uncle Qrow.”

“Sure,” Ruby put the dolls down and fumbled with the box before Summer grabbed it and placed it back on the table. As Ruby unwrapped the cloth she looked at Qrow who grimaced slightly. The gift was a book of The Story of the Seasons. “Oh boy!”

“Oh, a book. Boring?” Yang said.

“No! It's a new story.” Ruby clutched onto it.

“What do you say, dear?” Summer said.

“Thank you, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby smiled.

“You're very welcome. Glad you liked it.” Qrow cleared his throat looking at Tai. “It was completely last minute. Heh, even I can get lucky sometimes.”

“I'll read it to you tonight. And you too, Yang.” Summer finally sat down in a sigh of relief as she finished the rest of her cake.

 

Ruby and Yang were in their nightgowns. Ruby had a white one while Yang had a yellow one as Summer read to them.

“And so the maidens visited the wizard once every year.” Summer said as she closed the book. “The end.”

Ruby clapped. “One more story!”

“Oh, Mommy is tired.”

“Pleaaase!” Ruby and Yang said simultaneously.

“Okay, one more.” Summer thought about one. “This one I'm about to make up, it's called The Golden Haired Prince. Once upon a time there was a prince who hunted throughout the land. He had one love whom he loved very much...” Summer observed Yang's curious eyes. “And he devoted his entire life to her. Even in his sleep he would say her name and would sometimes worry if she would never return. One day she disappeared for over a day and so he searched for her. He searched and he searched until he came across a bird. This bird stood out to this prince with her red eyes...”

“It's her love!” Yang exclaimed.

“Yes,” Summer said and took a deep breath. “And so the prince spoke to the bird, not really expecting an answer but he had no other hope on where his love is. The bird tilted her head, and the prince said how much he missed her and how he would love her no matter what.” Summer glanced at Ruby's book shelf filled with other books. “And so she transformed back into a human for him and confessed the only reason why she ran away was because of her secret. The prince kept his word and they kissed and... lived happily ever after.”

“I love it!” Ruby said.

“Thank you, Summer.” Yang said as she grabbed the book.

“Of course, now time for bed.” Summer tucked Ruby in. “This mommy is tired.” She brought Yang into her arms, Yang placed the book in the shelf. Before Summer left the room she turned off the light. “Good-night, Ruby.”

“Good-night, Mommy.” Ruby said lethargically.

Summer sauntered slowly to Yang's bedroom as she stroked Yang's hair. “You're so beautiful, don't forget that.”

“Aww, Summer.” She hugged Summer tight before she released her grip to go to her room. “Good-night.” She opened the door and went in, shutting the door.

Summer ignored it and sauntered to her bedroom where Tai was waiting on the bed. “So what's bothering you?” Summer glared at him hoping she wouldn't have to answer. “You know I won't get mad no matter what.”

“I heard you say Raven's name last night.”

“Oh,” Tai bit his lip. “That can't be all, though.”

“I sometimes wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Like I was so afraid Ruby wouldn't like her presents cause they were too ordinary.”

“Ordinary? Summer, you're a huntress. You're far from ordinary and the girls know that. And I'm financially stable now. Teaching has surprisingly a lot of benefits.”

“I just want to make a difference in not only the world but in your life. And my girls.” Summer sniffled.

“Hey, you are making a difference.” Tai got up and wrapped his arms around her. “Yang is your daughter because Raven left. And you will be far more superior to Yang because of that.” He paused. “You know I always thought you were cute and endearing. The perfect mom material. Well you're perfect at almost everything – which scares me sometimes.”

Summer mustered a chuckle. “Just please promise me you'll be there for Ruby when I go on my longer missions.”

“Of course!” Tai rubbed Summer's cheek. “Summer, you know I love both of my girls equally. _Our_ girls.”

“Alright then.” Summer attempted to step aside only to have Tai stop her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

“Just remember you'll always be my favorite summer rose.” Tai swooped her up and carried her to bed. “I won't be going anywhere.”

“Good,” Summer poked his nose. “You always were the reliable teammate.”

And with that she rested by his side, when she woke up in the middle of the night she looked at the moon outside. The night was quiet but Summer could still hear the fairy tales reciting in her head.

 

 

 

 


	24. Kali Belladonna/Blake Belladonna/Ilia Amitola

“Don't be,” Ilia stood up as her skin transformed into a vermillion. “I broke their teeth.” Ilia's confident smile gave Blake mixed emotions.

“Well you showed them.” _Even if they didn't know any better._ Blake's smile twitched. “I want to show humans what we go through, but I also want to show justice.”

“Exactly,” Ilia gritted her teeth. “I didn't feel proud, and I think most of their racism is due to their upbringing. _Well they're animals, Daddy and Mommy said so. Why do they act like the way they do towards humans? It's like they don't want to be civilized._ I wanted to be the better person, but my parents...”

“You did what you had to do.” Blake sighed. “I left my mom and dad years ago. I didn't want to, but Adam convinced me to.”

“Adam,” Ilia's skin went into a subtle blue. “You must really love him.”

Blake blinked. “I do. Though, sometimes he scares me.”

“Did he hurt you?” Ilia asked in a rather casual tone.

“What? No, I mean,” Blake scurried her eyes. “What I meant is that he has an extreme way of dealing with his enemies.”

“Sometimes, we have to do extreme things to get where we need to be. I never thought I would be a fighter but here I am.” Ilia stroked Blake's neck. “You miss your parents don't you?”

“Maybe just a little,” Blake caught Ilia's side-smirk. “Okay, a lot.”

“I remember a lullaby my Mom would sing to me,” Ilia chuckled. “But I added my own rendition to it. Wanna hear?” Blake nodded.

 

_Show them how you smile_

_It's only for a while_

_Take what you need_

_Leave them to bleed_

_Let them know bitter_

_While your revenge is sweet_

 

Ilia's voice had a nice ring to the notes like a true lullaby: jaded yet timeless. Blake's body seem to have 'purred' with her body humming slightly. “That was actually beautiful.”

“Really? I thought it was kinda perverse but I had to share it.”

“All lullabies are perverse if you think about it: the Time to Say Good-bye one, Sacrifice, and the one you just shared me. Even if it's 'show them how you smile; it's only for a while...' I forgot the rest of the lyrics since I have never heard my mother sing and I only heard the song once or twice before we moved to Menagerie.” Blake sighed. “As for fairy tales, they're stories, just like ours. We fight until we get our happy endings.”

“And for our prince – or princess.” Ilia grimaced awkwardly and stepped back. “I know why I'm here. And I'm glad you're sharing this journey with me.”

Blake nodded. “Me too.”

“You'll see your parents again. Just wait.” Ilia smiled.

“Yeah,” Blake strutted off. “I should write to them.”

 

Kali organized Ghira's documents as she hummed the lullaby, her smiles kept her going even if it was for just a while. There was a loud knock on the door, her ears perked and she dashed to the door. “Coming!” The door was usually heavy but never when the mail deliverer arrived.

This one human male named Eros who ran off to marry a Faunus. He smiled as he brought the mail to her. “How have you been, Kali?”

“I've been well, you?” She said as she grabbed the letters from him.

“Not bad. Heard the weather might get warmer and more humid.” Eros said. “Won't stop me.”

“That's the spirit.” Kali skimmed through the letters and saw one from Blake. Her breath filled the air as she sighed. It always did.

“Oh, I assumed it's a letter from your daughter?” Eros turned around. “I'll leave you alone then. Take care!”

“Yes, take care.” Kali mumbled as she opened the letter.

 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

 

_I met a new friend today; I can't share her name but all I can say is that she has been very good to me and has been very supportive. Her parents were killed in a Dust mine accident, her so-called friends laughed at her parents' death. They literally think we're lower than them. I know you would try to convince me to come home but I can't, not now anyways. Please know that I still love you both._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Blake_

 

It may have been Blake's handwriting, and her words were there, but there was something precedent about the letter like it was someone else's thoughts merging with hers. Kali wondered what Ilia's mother would think right now: look forward to every letter, wish every single day that her daughter would return, wonder where she – as a parent – went wrong in driving their daughter away. That's what Kali thought anyway. She hummed the lullaby praying that she was right about Blake. _She'll change her mind, she'll stand up and leave Adam and the White Fang._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby lyrics is from the song in Volume 5 Blake Character Short.


	25. Raven Branwen/Vernal

The camp was eerily quiet, Raven groaned as she sip her tea. Whenever things were quiet around the camp it meant no one was doing their jobs.

The entrance of the tent 'knocked.' “Raven?” It was Vernal's voice.

“Come in, Vernal.” Raven said accentuating the _-nahl_ , giving her name more of an aesthetic. It actually drove her crazy when she hears the tribespeople pronounced her name in a lazy manner.

Vernal came in with a grin that wanted to be confident. “There's a village that was attacked by Grimm. Shay and I investigated the area and found that the survivors are going to move. Shall we loot the place tonight?”

“Might as well.” Raven sipped in satisfaction. “Can't wait to sleep on a new bed.”

“I should mention,” Vernal began. “The survivors – some of them mentioned Haven Academy. I think some of them were hunters from Haven.”

“Huh, they were defeated that easily? I wonder...” Raven said as brought herself up.

“Exactly, I think Salem's forces are heading our way faster than we think.” Vernal said awkwardly realizing her error in interrupting her and mentioning Salem.

“It's alright, Vernal. The camp will no sooner or later so it might as well be the former.” Raven extended her hand. “But we can't let them know anything beyond that.”

“Of course,” Vernal bowed with her head. “May I ask something?”

“Go ahead.” Raven said already knowing the question.

Vernal glance at the ground. “Why did you take me in again?”

“I told you, I don't harm children.”

“But you also don't take people who are weak. I had a lame leg at the time.” Vernal scoffed. “There has to be another reason that you're not telling me.”

Raven sauntered to Vernal; a part of her wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything would be alright, to assure her that she respects her – but that was not Raven's style. “Sometimes things are better left unsaid, _guarded_ if you will. I do everything I can to take care of all of you, more so than Salem ever will for her misfits.”

Vernal's brows precariously merged. “I suppose.”

“I took you in because I knew you would be of use to me.” Raven said with a trace of sympathy. “And from the looks of your parents on how passive they were – it looks like I would be in use to you.”

Vernal shoulders faltered but only for a couple of seconds. “Yeah, I'm grateful you took me in. I just hope that I made you proud.”

“You haven't let me down yet if that's what you meant.” Raven waited for Vernal to smile before she chuckled. “This life has many perks, but it's only for those who are mentally strong.”

“May I ask one more question?”

“Only one more.”

“This is a bit of a forward question so forgive me but have you ever regret not taking Yang with you?”

“Not at all.” Raven said hastily. “Tai doesn't forgive me for leaving him with Yang but he would forever hate me if I took our daughter away.” Raven turned around. “Besides, I'm not really mom material.”

Vernal humphed. “I'd disagree.”

“Then you really are better off here.” Raven continued with her sympathetic tone. “Sometimes you gotta choose the lesser of two evils. The knight can be the witch too. Which is why I like to go with the evil that best suits me. ” Raven grabbed her weapon from the ground. “Anyway, tell the tribe that we'll go through the village by sunset.”

“Will do.” Vernal did a semi-bow before leaving with heavy footsteps.

Raven didn't see her walk out but she knew what her expression was like a dog wanting a pat on the head. Was this the closest thing to motherhood Raven will ever have? She hopes so.

 

 


	26. Willow Schnee - The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all are having an amazing (or at least tolerable) start to the new year. I meant to get this chapter done before the new year but you know how it is with the holidays. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy a less depressing Willow-centric chapter. 
> 
> Constructive feedback is appreciated, please leave kudos if you like it, you know the drill.

The garden was particularly warm that day even in the winter time. Willow held onto her newborn, Whitley, on a bench as Winter and Weiss played. Willow remembered how happy Jacques was when she has given him a son. When Winter was born he was pleased, when Weiss was born he was content, but when Whitley was born he was ecstatic. He even called up James and told him the news.

Whitley nuzzled his head against her, his feet was jabbing the air as he cooed. “My, you're quite active one. As if kicking in my stomach wasn't enough.” She chuckled.

“ _Noooo!”_ Winter shrieked. “That's not how you get up and walk!”

Willow glanced up while Whitley seem to have learned to make a disdainful look. Willow saw her firstborn trying to teach one-year-old Weiss how to walk. “Winter, that's not how you talk to your younger sister.”

Winter forced herself around. “I can't help it, Mommy! I think she's dumb, she won't listen!” She stomped her feet while Weiss's eyes were welling up. “Stop that crying or people going to think you're stupider.”

“You know that's not very nice.” Willow said firmly while Whitley was groaning slightly. She treaded towards Winter.

“Now you got me in trouble, Weiss. Happy?” Winter folded her arms.

Willow bent and whispered to her firstborn. “Do you want to be a good older sister?”

“Yes.” Winter sigh as she nodded.

“Then stop being mean and _show_ your sister how to walk. Understand?” Willow heard a belch from Whitley.

“Okay,” Winter grabbed onto Weiss's waist. “Now we're going to rise, understand?” Weiss said nothing as she did as she was told. “Good, now one foot after another.” She said holding onto her hand. Weiss's foot seem to have went on it's own after three steps. “Good job, Weiss. Next time we'll do five steps at a time, but for now we'll just play with dolls on the ground.”

“See? Nothing happens just by shouting.” Willow said as she rose brushing Whitley's hair.

“Try saying that to those scoundrels at the council.” Nicholas said. He was across the fountain walking with the cane. “All they do is complain about the politics of Atlas and they still think they're getting stuff done. And can you believe they are allowing your former teammate, James, to control the army. Unbelievable!”

“He's still my teammate.” Willow said awkwardly.

Nicholas sighed but to Willow it sounded more like a humph. “Anyway, I told them that I want checks and balances so your _teammate_ won't do anything funny when I'm gone.” He then glanced at his granddaughters. “But enough about that, I want to spend time with the most beautiful women of all of Atlas.” He sat by the fountain and held his arms wide open.

Weiss smiled as she flailed trying to walk towards him. “Grand _paaa_.”

Winter rolled her eyes as she picked her up and borderline dragged her towards their grandfather. “Sorry, Grandpa. She still needs to learn a lot about walking.”

“Aww she'll get there.” Nicholas propped Weiss onto his lap and gave her a long kiss on the cheek. “She's still a good girl.” He squeezed her as she screamed in laughter. “And what about you, Winter? Have you been a better older sister than your mother was.” He chuckled.

“I heard that.” Willow smirked as she danced her way towards them. When she sat down she presented Whitley to Weiss. “Do you want to be like your sister? Or your grandpa?”

“Maybe he'll be like his father.” Nicholas loosened Weiss who seemed to have lost her giddiness.

Whitley jabbed his hand forth while trying to grasp syllables. Weiss held onto her grandfather's hand while reaching out towards Whitley in a cumbersome manner. Willow brought Whitley closer to Weiss, she took his hand, shaking it. “Whitley...”

“You said his name!” Willow seem to have lost control of the volume of her voice. “The first name that you said!”

Whitley scrunched up his face as he let go of Weiss's hand. Nicholas then shook Weiss's hand as he looked at Winter. “See, she's learning.” He said.

“We'll see what your first word will be, Whitley.” Willow tickled Whitley's stomach.

Winter sat next to her grandfather and held onto Weiss's hand. “Grandpa, will she be able to protect herself from the Grimm?”

Nicholas coughed a few times. “Of course she will be.” His face seem to have dropped. “Why do you ask that, Winter?”

“Well Mommy was always tired when she comes home from fighting Grimm. What if Weiss is not as strong as Mommy.”

Willow's mouth gaped large enough for her jaw to feel the floor. “Winter,” She held onto Whitley tighter. “Why do you...” She noted her father raised his hand.

Nicholas carried Weiss over to Winter. “Why don't you take your sister to go play?” Winter gave her mother a hard look before she took Weiss as if she was hugging her and carried her over to where they were originally playing.

“Willow, if the Grimm really are getting stronger then you need to stay here.” Nicholas said to her as if she was a child again.

Willow shifted her attention onto her newborn. “The council wants me to fight. Ozpin suggests...”

“I don't care what they want.” Nicholas raise his cane up. He usually only did that when he didn't like certain people or arguments. “My sweet Willow, you have your children now and I don't want you to endanger yourself.”

Willow kept her focus on Whitley. “Then why did you allow me to train as a huntress?”

“Because I knew it would hone your skills – if not that then at least give you a better understanding of the world.” Nicholas brought her chin up. “You are still my little Willow.”

Willow snapped her head away. “I know what I'm doing.” She said rather calmly.

Nicholas looked at the water of the fountain. “Then you wouldn't need validation from others.” Willow looked their reflections; no matter how faded her father looked he had a fierce look with his high brows and strong shoulders. What about her? Her face was the same before she had Winter but her eyes seem to have drooped. Whitley started to groan, he never cried as harshly as Winter or Weiss. “What's the matter my little gentleman?” She rocked him gently, he still grimaced heavily. “Oh, I think I know what's wrong. He needs a changing.” She said as if it was too perfect of timing.

Before she headed pass Nicholas he held his cane out in front of her. “Willow, I say this because I care about you very much – don't trust anyone from the council. Only Qrow can tell those unhinged morons off.” Nicholas lowered his cane as he coughed a sigh.. “But even he's wrapping himself more and more around Ozpin's finger.”

Willow glanced back at Winter and Weiss. Winter danced around Weiss throwing leaves around her and snatched them as if she were fighting them. Weiss smiled at her sister's endeavors and bobbed her head back almost falling backwards before Winter caught her.

“Weiss, you have to be careful!” Winter pointed at her with her other hand still holding her.

A giggle seem to have eluded her. Is family always about looking after each other in the best or worst way possible?

“I'll see you at dinner, Daddy.” Willow shuffled off.

“Of course, my Willow. Think about what I said.” Nicholas didn't even cough when he said that.

At one point Willow looked at the ceiling. The birds flew in many different directions not knowing where they were going but at least they were going someplace.

 

 


	27. Raven Branwen - The Visit Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here is my take on the post-credit scene. I hope it represents Raven's true nature as well as her struggle with her motives. As always I appreciate any constructive feedback (i.e. how did I represent Raven and Tai? How's the dialogue?). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

The portal tunnel wasn't new for Raven, but she felt that it was a stranger to her now than ever before as she flew out in front of the place she once deemed as home. It was Taiyang's house that he had with his teammates so long ago. It was a place of comfort and fulfillment at one point. It was the place she had Yang.

When she saw Taiyang watering his sunflowers Raven thought it was actually endearing. _Some things never change._ One of the feathers escaped Raven as she flew over onto the roof. Tai glanced behind him, his eyes fixated on the feather for a good moment before he sauntered over to the feather.

He studied the feather then glared at the sky. “Well I know you're not any raven.” He chuckled but only for a second before turning around with a glare. “So I assume Yang ran into you to talk to you, huh?”

Raven slouched while still in bird-form hoping he wouldn't see her. Taiyang brushed his hair back. “Well no more running away or hiding! Come out!” Taiyang raised his voice.

Raven was scared, not because of how he would react but how he would feel. And so Raven mustered the courage to glide down and reveal her human-form approximately five feet in front of him. Taiyang gasped as his eyes went from her feet to her crimson eyes. Everything was still, the sun beat down on her harder than ever, and Taiyang – as old as he was – still looked as handsome as the Tai she knew back at Beacon.

Raven finally broke a smile. “Well you gotta say something or you're going to look like a complete stiff.”

Taiyang's eyebrows met. “That's what you have to say to me? After all this time! You cold-hearted... person!”

A shot went through Raven, or so it seemed. “Tai, I know you're mad, and you have the right to be but...”

“You're damn straight I have the right to be mad!” Taiyang shouted. It was one of the few times Raven heard his voice go to shouting level. “You told me you loved me! That I was the reason you wanted to be good! Then you ridiculed me for wanting Yang! And you left! You...”

“Do you want to hear my apology or not?” Raven said in a rather flat tone. “I can tell you were waiting years to yell at me like this and say the things you wanted to say but I think I at least deserved to be listened to.”

Taiyang blinked. And again and again. He brushed his hand over his face and sniffed. “Raven,” He brushed his hand over again. “Raven, why?”

“That's what I came here to tell you.” Raven has used people she cared about including Vernal. It has ached her but not as much as it should. “I know you were very devoted to me and I just flew away, but I'm here to say that I had a job to do.”

“You wanted power.” Taiyang pointed at her then flung his hand in the air. “You wanted to be better than everyone else!”

“Tai, can you please calm down?” Raven stepped closer reaching out her hand. “I don't want to hurt you or anyone anymore.”

“You're full of shit.” Tai huffed. “You're either lying to get something you want or you're going to go back on your word. Summer would never have done that.”

“I don't want to end up like Summer!” Raven halted and bent over slightly. Her hair cascading over her shoulders. Tears streamed to the ground. “I want to be strong, but I don't want to pretend I'm not scared anymore either.” She sniffed.

She removed her hair kerchief to allow her hair to veil her face. Raven continued to sob then heard snickering from Tai. “What the hell is so funny Tai?” She said between sobs.

“I'm sorry.” Tai's sympathetic voice got closer. “Nothing is funny except that I always wanted you to come back and apologize to me like this.” Raven felt his hand gently sweeping her hair off of her face.

She gulped then sneered. “So are you happy now?”

“Not really.” Tai paused as he studied Raven's eyes. “No matter how upset I was at you I wanted you to be in love with me again.” His eyes subsided. “But it will never be like that. Qrow tells me of the things you did.”

“I won't kill anymore.” Raven huffed. “Innocent lives that is. However, I'm not going to follow Ozpin blindly either. You, Yang, and the rest of the _heroes._ You're all going to be sacrifices if you keep this up.”

“Well what if there is a way we don't have to be.” Tai held onto her face. “What if I told you that we can go back to having a simple life? That we can go to do real world stuff when we have to but settle back down if we can.”

“Tai, why...” Raven scoffed then mustered a smile. “I forgot what a sap you are!”

“Well we gotta at least try. Every somber beginning has some sort of happy ending.” Tai bit his lip. “You and Summer left me to seek what you both sought as your destinies but you each gave me with beautiful, loving girls. I never thought I would feel fulfilled again but when I recovered from my mental breakdown I realized how beautiful my world is with Yang and Ruby.”

Raven grabbed onto Taiyang's hand. “Not gonna lie, there were days I wish I could have seen Yang walk for the first time. Or hear her first words.”

Taiyang smirked. “Well you got to hear her for the first time.”

“It's not the same, asshole.” Raven snickered, Taiyang roared into laughter. Once they both settled down Raven sighed. “Anyway, Tai, I need your help – and so does the world.”

“First thing's first, Raven. If you're going to live by me again you're going to have to abide by my rules. I never know when you'll leave again.”

“I won't leave you again or at least not without an explanation. I promise.” Raven brought his hand away from her face and brought her lips to his.

“Oh no. Oh no!” Taiyang said between kisses. “Not again.” He chuckled.

“Man, I forgot what a dupe you are.” Raven then brushed lips against his ear.

The rays of sun caught in his golden hair adding a warmth sensation to Raven's face. She felt as though she was in the sun again after all the years of hiding in the dark. She remembers the lullaby Summer sang to Yang so many moons ago.

 

 _Born an angel, heaven sent,_  
_Falls from grace are never elegant._  
 _Stars will drop out of the sky,_  
 _The moon will sadly watch the roses die._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from the song entitled Sacrifice


	28. Willow Schnee - The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I was recently inspired to do chapter that takes place roughly after volume 4 (or volume 5) that dives into the relationship between Willow and Whitley. I still firmly believe that Whitley is a victim of his father's abuse and controlling nature that's just trying to play the game. I realized that I have plenty of chapters that focus on Willow and her girls but not enough on her son. And so I give you this chapter. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think.

The piano keys struck their familiar chords. Willow was never a good pianist, but she loved to play the basic keys of her favorite songs and sing. Once in a while she will improvise her own song.

 

_This sort of poison that tastes so sweet_

_The same color as the blood from my dreams_

_This tragedy we had to meet_

_But not everything is what it seems_

 

Willow took a deep breath, trying to find rhymes. As she did sang a light aria.

 

_Even in the darkness I can feel_

_The cold settling on my hand_

 

“Teal? Deal? Real?” Willow nodded.

 

_It is something very real_

 

“Land? Band?” She sighed as she stared at the lacquered keys.

“Mother?” Her son said softly. She shook slightly as she noted him by the room's opening. He stood very similarly to how Jacques holds himself; upright posture his hands and arms gracefully folded.

“Oh, good morning, Whitley.” Willow chuckled. “Sorry, for my reaction. You snuck up on me.”

“I was here for a good mo...” Whitley paused as he pursed his lips slightly. “Never mind. Anyway, it's nice it is to see that you're practicing your singing.” He said with a smile.

“Mm, thank you, sweetie.” Willow glanced awkwardly back at the keys. “I thought you left with your father for the council meeting.”

“He informed this morning that this particular meeting is more sensitive so it's advised that I opt out.” Whitley said with a hint of disappointed.

“Aw, well there's always next meeting. Not that they're ever exciting!” Willow noted that her son was unmoved by her sarcasm. He stood there his eyes longing for something. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“I haven't yet. I wanted to ask you if you care to join me.” Whitley said with an endearing smile.

“I would love to!” Willow said a little too loudly then chuckled. “So what will we have?”

“Mmm, not sure. I'll request a surprise.” Whitley twiddled his fingers. “That is of course, if it's okay with you.”

“You know I'll eat any breakfast food that's coated in sugar or butter.” Willow smirked.

 

They sat straight across from each at the table. Willow dug through the hazelnut crepes. “Hazelnut is quite the rage isn't it?”

“They say someone outside of Atlas introduced it. I believe the person was from outside Vale.”

“I remember your grandfather loved peppermint. When he started the company he had peppermint candies shaped like a cane and it became very popular. Even he was surprised on how much of a trendsetter he was.” She chuckled as she sipped on the coffee as she stared at the empty wine glass.

“How do you like the arrangement?” Whitley inquired before he took a bit of his crepes.

Willow paused. “They're delicious.”

“I meant the flower arrangement.” Whitley said plainly.

“Oh!” Willow cackled as she noted the flowers filled with roses, lilies, and all sorts of garnishes. “They're lovely. Is there a special occasion?”

“It's the anniversary that Father took over Grandfather's company.” Whitley answered.

Willow scowled. “Of course it is.” She resumed her smile. “But you're on your way on making it yours. You must feel... proud.”

Whitley scoffed slightly as he took another bite. “To be honest, I can't credit myself too much for being the new heir. Winter and Weiss pretty much gave up their titles as soon as they swung a sword.” He paused and smiled slightly. “But I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.”

Willow swished her glass around. “Do you miss them?”

“Pardon?” Whitley flinched his head as if it was an offensive question.

Willow stammered. “Do you think of them?”

Whitley fiddled with his fork. “Sometimes.” He then humphed. “Weiss may have left you a good-bye letter but she didn't for me.”

“I know she can be cold-hearted but she'll open up to you again.”

“It's alright. Really it is. Winter and Weiss made their decisions.” Whitley looked Willow with sympathetic eyes and held out his hand. “You know I never will leave you.”

Willow won't deny it. Who was it that would check on her every day when she was in the garden with a glass of wine or in her bedroom sobbing or practicing somber notes on the piano? It was always her son. She reached over the table and held onto her son's hand. “I wish Winter and Weiss realize how compassionate you can be.”

Whitley squeezed onto Willow's hand. “I have learned to only care about a few people in my life. And you're one of them. I'll never forget when you taught me how to swim. Even though I was afraid of deep waters you told me that as long as you're moving you're going someplace aside from downwards.”

“You still remember that?” A tear eluded from her eye. “Sorry, that's a happy tear, I swear.”

“I'm glad of it, Mother.”

“Please, Whitley.” Willow smiled. “Drop the formalities and call me Mom – or at least when your father isn't around.”

“Of course,” Whitley bowed his head. “Mom.”

Willow gave one final squeeze before letting go. “Well let's finish up before the crepes get soggy. And maybe after that we can practice the piano while I sing, but only if you want.”

“I would actually enjoy that.” Whitley said softly. “I miss your lullabies.”

Willow inhaled. “As long as you stay there will be nothing you will miss.”

 

After breakfast Whitley played graciously sat in front of the piano while Willow performed some singing exercises. His fingers hitting every note in a cohesive fashion.

Willow's voice cracked. “Sorry, the hazelnut spread is clogging my voice a tidbit. And so is the milk in the coffee.” Willow said realizing it was almost 1 PM and she hasn't drank a drop of alcohol.

She sang in different ranges getting a better pitch for her higher notes. Whitley stopped to clap. “Excellent. Now why don't you sing me the song you sang earlier?”

Willow grimaced. “I'll try, but I'm not sure if I remember the lyrics I made up.”

“Just try. I'll play the piano to the melody and you sing along to however you like.” Whitley said as if he was the mother.

“Alright,” Willow placed her hand on the piano and took a deep breath as Whitley hit each note.

 

_This sort of poison that tastes so sweet_

 

Willow stumbled upon the notes trying to remember the rest.

Whitley sung lightly. “ _The same color as the blood from my dreams. This tragedy we had to meet._ ”

“Right, now I remember the rest.” Willow cleared her throat.

 

_This sort of poison that tastes so sweet_

_The same color as the blood from my dreams_

_This tragedy we had to meet_

_But not everything is what it seems_

 

_Even in the darkness I can feel_

_The cold settling on my hand_

_It is something very real_

 

Willow had to think of something quick. “But even the dim stars continue to shine.” She looked at his son who stopped playing then replayed the same melody.

 

_But even the dim stars continue to shine_

 

The notes from the piano ceased. Willow gazed at her son who sat there looking at the keys then straight at her. “Mother – erm, Mom, that was beautiful.”

“You think?”

“Yes, I think that is the first time you have been hopeful.” Whitley smiled while placing his hand in front of his chest as if he was preventing his heart from falling out. “The next time Father holds an event I would love for you to sing just like how you did for Grandfather's concerts. I think you need to be heard again but only if you care to perform again – but only if you want to.”

Willow held onto her garnet brooch. “I'll certainly think about it.”

“Please do.” Whitley turned the booklet to empty music sheets. “I'm going to jot down the tune and maybe we can work on the song a bit more. How does that sound?”

“Sure,” Willow held onto her son's hand. “I always wanted to be a songwriter you know?”

“Then we'll start now. It's never too late to give up hope.”

“That it isn't, my sweet little boy.” Willow gazed upon his Schnee silver hair that reflected the sun from the window. His head glowed like the snow on the mountains. “You're going to make a girl very happy one day. I can tell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is a poem I made-up. Feel free to tell me what you think of the song as well.


	29. Kali Belladonna - The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> I know it's been a while. Between a new job and everything else I have been quite preoccupied but I finally was able to get myself back into updating L&FT. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter takes place in the midst of the more peaceful White Fang and zooms in on what drove Kali to join. She meets a man named Darren (original character) who is obsessed with justice and serves as a great friend to Kali. As Kali is trying to soothe young Blake she is reminded of what to expect in the ugliness of the world. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and if there is anything from the chapter you think I can improve on please feel free to call me out on it. :)

“Momma,” One year old Blake was pointing. “Momma?”

“What is it, little one?” Kali poked Blake's nose. She continued to hold her in their apartment. It had a kitchen, a small living area and a bedroom. It wasn't anything grand but it was still comfortable. They both lied awake waiting for Ghira to come home. The bronze carriage clock struck 10 PM.

 _Where are you, Ghira?_ Kali dared not to say those words aloud. She wanted to shield Blake from the truth as much as possible. She didn't want to let her daughter know that her father was fighting – with words – for a cause. There were, however, those nights when Kali wondered if he was alright.

A knock was heard. “Kali? It's me, Darren.”

She said with a shaky tone as she held on tight to Blake. “Come in,”

Darren appeared through the door. He is human with a face that was always burned but he always had a strong face and stance. He looks at Kali with rather sympathetic eyes. “Ghira should be here shortly. He sent me just in...”

Kali picked up Blake as she ran and embraced Darren. “Please stay here until he gets home!”

“You know I would.” Darren stood still and as he gingerly held onto Kali's arm straying his face away from her whimpering daughter.

“Blake,” Kali tiptoed away from Darren and whispered to Blake. “Stop please.”

“It's alright,” Darren caught his breath. “I just wish that I was the only ugliness that your daughter will be exposed to at this age.”

Kali said nothing. She continued to pat her daughter as she frowned. “Please come inside. After I put Blake to sleep we can talk.”

“Sure, take your time.” Darren took off his boots before he made his way to the couch.

Kali hummed a lullaby she has heard from Darren when they growing up. Kali would be lying if she said she thought of Darren as attractive but she thought he sang very beautifully. She remember the night when they met.

 

She was at a tavern where she worked as a barmaid. That night that a certain traveler named Darren came in with a guitar swung on his back and sat at the bar by himself. Kali came by, her eyes stabilizing onto his. She refrained herself from sounding nervous.

“Good evening, sir. What can I get for you?” Kali said with a smile.

Darren nodded. “And a good evening for you too, Miss. Just a beer for now.”

“Of course,” As Kali turned around to the spout she heard the three regulars sitting next to Darren. They would always “cat-called” her.

“ _Heyyy_ ,” The one with ruffled blonde hair slurred. “My mum always taught me to bring home a nice girl or a bad cat so why don't you be both and come home with me.” The other two hollered with laughter with him. She ignored them, there was nothing else she could do. At this point she learned to subdue her blushing.

She poured the beer and wondered what happened in their lives that would make them so crass. When she brought the pint over to Darren the regulars kept on howling, she simply hid her eyes from the three regulars.

“Do you know those men?” Darren asked her before he took a sip.

Kali shook her head solemnly. “Not on a personal level, no.”

Darren spoke with his eyes. _I'm sorry. You deserve better._

“Just let me know if you need anything else.” Kali bent over to get a dishtowel from the bucket and wiped down the bar.

Her arm was grabbed from the dark-haired regular. A gasp escaped her as she looked at the regular who was cackling. This wasn't the first time he has grabbed her. She brushed his arm away without saying a word.

“Hey!” Darren then grabbed his arm. “What's your makes you think you can touch women like that, huh?”

The man stuttered. “I was just trying to be friendly.”

Darren dropped him. “Well you best be more gentle next time.”

The dark-haired regular stumbled back over to his seat. The other two jumped at him.

“You freak!” The blond said as he he was ready to punch him. Darren did not move as he punched him.

“You tell him, partner!” The other blonde regular shouted.

Darren's tattoo shone as he took the pint glass that lit on fire and placed it in front of them. “You want to know how I got these scars?” He said firmly. “A drunk, big man threw this against my face. Do you want to take your chances and run into deformity?” They both shook their heads. “Then get back to your seats and leave this Faunus alone. She doesn't want to talk to low-lives such as yourselves.”

One of them scurried back to his seat while the other gave Darren and look-over before he humphed. “You just defending her for your ugly, selfish gains.”

Darren barely moved. “Maybe, but at least I'm only ugly on the outside. You one the other hand... well I think it will be a while before your looks matches your personality.”

And with that the regular threw the lien on the bar table. “Let's go fellas. I was going to leave this crummy place anyway.” The three of them went out with dirty looks shooting towards Darren and Kali.

Kali looked in Darren's eyes as if he was the sun that hasn't shone in days. “You didn't have to do that for me.”

“Yes I did.” Darren loosened his shoulders. “I don't like to see people treat others like animals.”

“I appreciate it. I wish there was a way to repay you.” Kali smirked. “Well I suppose for starters I won't charge you for the pint.”

“You don't have to, Miss.” Darren tilted his head with a smile. “Actually, I'm a vagabond so I think I might take up your offer.”

“A vagabond?” Kali's ears perked. “I hope I'm not prying when I ask this but why are you traveling?”

“To make a long story short, it's to bring justice to the world. People have mistreated me because of my deformity. My surrogate parents were both Faunus and they treated me like I was their own. They, too, were outcasted all because they were not what the world deemed as 'normal.'”

Kali nodded. “I always hoped that I could be in the same schools as humans. To learn like they do.”

“Now I don't dislike humans. I just always found them harder to relate to than Faunus.” Darren looked at his reflection in his pint glass. “I can't always be hating myself, can I?”

“I don't know your story, friend, but you deserve better.” Kali glanced over and saw two patrons walked in. “I should get back to work – but I live in the apartment next door if you want to stop by and say hello. I can't offer you anything more than that.”  
“I would never dream of touching you without your full permission.”

“I figured not, but I always want to make sure we're on the same page. Anyway, I get off at 10:30 PM. I look forward to your company.”

 

It was close to 10:45 PM when Darren waited for Kali, walked her home, and she treated him to tea. The candle flickered as they chatted.

“Is the tea too hot?” Kali asked.

“No, it's perfect.” Darren stared at his tea after taking a haste sip.

“You don't have to drink it right now if you don't want to.”

“I think I'll wait a moment then. It's good tea, though.”

“So why did you come to this village?” Kali asked before taking a sip.

“My friends told me that the Grimm here were very powerful. I wanted to help fight them off while trying to protect Faunus.”

“You're certainly not someone I would want to mess with. Anybody Grimm or person would be foolish to pick a fight with you.”

Darren chuckled. “I have been training for quite some time.”

“And who taught you?”

“My father used to – the father that took care of me that is. Then recently my friend, Ghira, helped me out.”

“Is Ghira a Faunus as well?”

“Yes,” Darren swished the tea around. “So I have been hoping to keep this a secret until you got to know me better but my allies and are trying to start a revolution.”

“A revolution?” Kali's ears perked as her eyes widened.

“The White Fang we call ourselves. We're completely non-violent – or at least that's the idea. We want equality for both humans and Faunus.”

“And so you have been going to village to village to spread the word?”

“Essentially, yes.” Darren drooped his head down allowing the hair to cover his face. “Now I have you involved. And for that I'm sorry.”

“No,” Kali lifted Darren's face. “First of all, please don't hide your eyes from me. Secondly, I have been wanting to leave this village ever since I was a little girl. I took the job and work overtime every day to save up so I can move away and never think about going back.”

Darren's eyes shook, the scars were beaming a deep scarlet. “Is that all you're waiting for?”

“Well yes.” Kali answered awkwardly.

“Then maybe you can come with us.”

Kali gasped. The walls, her teacup, and everything else around her seem strange to her all of a sudden. “You mean it? But when?”

“I leave tomorrow afternoon to meet up with the others in the next village. You have until then to decide.”

“A tempting offer, but I don't know.” Kali said flatly. “I'm would have to put in my notice, pack my things, and hope you're not a liar or a creep – then again I have no reason to believe so after inviting you in my home. So to answer your question I would have loved to go with you.”

“So you want to get out of this place with me?” Darren smiled. “If someone told me that I would sway a woman like that I would think they're crazy.”

“You helped out a stranger such as myself then why would I not trust a stranger such as you?” Kali chuckled. “And I suppose if you are lying, then I'll just go back to my regular job. It should be as easy as that. And, I'm not going to lie, I would be very nervous about a new journey.”

Darren inhaled a deep breath. “Would you like to hear a song? It always helped me decided what to do in the toughest of times.”

Kali took her hand to her chest as if she was flattered. “Sure.”

Darren brought out his guitar. He sang in a light tenor, it sounded very angelic to Kali.

 

 _Friends listen closely I won't say this twice_  
_Hope's running out and we haven't much time_  
 _Please understand_  
 _That the life we once planned_  
 _On is over_

_Now is the time you must fight for your lives_  
 _The battle is on you're already inside_  
 _Don't turn back now_  
 _There's nowhere to hide_  
  
_Nowhere to build a new world_  
 _Nowhere to start anew_  
 _Here, now, Is all that we've got_  
 _Ready or not_  
 _There's a war to be fought_  
 _Only one way through!_  
  
_This time_  
 _The ways of the past we'll get over_  
 _We'll climb_  
 _Enlighten a new state of mind_  
 _And now_  
 _I'll stand with you shoulder to shoulder_  
  
_Out of the ashes a new flame ignite_  
 _Rise up from shadows and into the light_  
 _We'll stand undivided, our futures aligned_  
 _A new brotherhood_  
 _This time_  
  
_This warning is dire my words you must hear_  
 _A kingdom in shambles our downfall is near_  
 _Yet I still believe that the_  
 _Peace we'll achieve's_  
 _Growing closer_  
  
_But first blood must spill like the wine at a feast_  
 _The calm only comes once the carnage has ceased_  
 _Fight or die_  
 _There'll be no release_  
  
_No way to avoid the warfare_  
 _No way to escape this strife_  
 _Hear now, listen to me_  
 _This time retreat spells our final defeat_  
 _We must win our life_  
  
_This time_  
 _The ways of the past we'll get over_  
 _We'll climb_  
 _Enlighten a new state of mind_  
 _And now_  
 _I'll stand with you shoulder to shoulder_  
  
_Out of the ashes a new flame ignite_  
 _Rise up from shadows and into the light_  
 _We'll stand undivided, our futures aligned_  
 _A new brotherhood_  
  
_It's time_  
 _The world sees what we're made of_  
 _It's time_  
 _We change the spite to love_  
 _It's time_  
 _To save our fate_  
 _And walk beside_  
 _The human race_  
  
_The past is gone and soon behind us_  
 _Victory through trust and kindness_  
 _Heal now_  
 _We will restore_  
 _The path we've been shown_  
 _Too long fighting our own_  
 _We will win this war!_  
  
_This time_  
 _The ways of the past we'll get over_  
 _We'll climb_  
 _Enlighten a new state of mind_  
 _And now_  
 _I'll stand with you shoulder to shoulder_  
  
_Out of the ashes a new flame ignite_  
 _Rise up from shadows and into the light_  
 _We'll stand undivided, our futures aligned_  
 _A new brotherhood_  
 _This time!_

 

 

“Did you like it?” Darren asked. “It's the song of our revolution.”

“It's very... uplifting.” Kali said as she took a sip from her tea and stared at it shaking.

“I'm glad you think so. Sometimes all it takes is a little music and a few words to move and inspire people.”

How many more times would she have to be reminded that she was 'less than human?' How many more times she was someone not worthy of education? And how many more nights she would have to wait? Only one? Kali slammed the teacup on the table. “The time is now! Once I pack my bags let us go!”

 

 

Kali swayed Blake back and forth humming the lullaby. She glanced at Darren with hopeful eyes. He sang with her softly and with light notes.

 

_Friends listen closely I won't say this twice_   
_Hope's running out and we haven't much time_   
_Please understand_   
_That the life we once planned_   
_On is over_

_Out of the ashes a new flame ignite_   
_Rise up from shadows and into the light_   
_We'll stand undivided, our futures aligned_   
_A new brotherhood_   
_This time!_

 

Blake cooed as she drifted off to sleep. Kali inhaled as she placed Blake in her small crib. “Good night, my sweet baby girl.”

“You remembered the song?”

“Well I only heard it a hundred times when I joined the White Fang.” Kali caught her sarcastic comment. “And it was the song that drove me to leave for a bigger and hopefully better change.”

“You know I think about that time quite often. It amazed me that you were able to leave with someone such as myself without any hesitation.”

“Like I said, it was for a chance for a change.” Kali's eyes were fixated on Darren.

“Well I hope you never regretted leaving home.”

Kali hummed. “Well there are times that I think I would accumulate enough money to buy my own big home or go back to school. But as long as I was with Ghira and our close friends then I have much to look forward to.”

Darren cupped her hands. “He'll be here. He's a big man, you know?”

“I regret nothing.” Her eyes escaped to Blake. “I just want everyone's children to have a better life.”

“We can never guarantee anything for our children. All we can do is show them how they can make their own paths and for them to know when their time is right to do the things they should be doing. I mean, how strange timing was it that I ran into you that night. It's like a perverse fairy tale, really.”

Kali chuckled. “And the song of the revolution is a perverse lullaby.” She inhaled. “Jokes aside, I think I know what I need to do as a mother.”

“You're a strong woman, Kali. Remember that.”

Kali felt his hands getting warmer as he hummed the song. Then a knock was heard. Her ears perked and Darren turned around ready to defend her and Blake.

“It's me, Ghira.” He said from the other side.

Darren smirked. “Told you.”

“Please sing to me and Ghira before you leave tonight. Can you do that for me?” Kali said in a feeble attempt to not sound desperate.

“As you wish.” Darren closed his eyes before his hair fell in front of his face. And with that Kali could have sworn she saw a single tear escape him – and it landed right on her hand.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song's lyrics is from the song entitled It's Time.


	30. Summer Rose - The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer reflects on her days of Beacon and recites her own fairy tale to three-year-old Ruby and five-year-old Yang.

The leaves on the trees rustled as Summer held onto Ruby's hand through the forest while Tai held onto Yang who was playing with his hair.

“ _Daddd,_ ” Yang sang. “Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise. Asking me over and over again isn't going to make me answer.” Tai pulled onto Yang's locks slightly.

“Ouch,.” Yang nudged Tai as hard as her little hands could.

“Yang?” Summer glared at her.

“Sorry,” Yang bobbed her head backwards. “I just want to get there now.”

“Just give us a few minutes.” Tai said trying not to sound didactic. “You know, good things come to those who wait.”

“It better!” Yang moaned.

“Mommy?” Ruby tugged onto Summer's hand. She halted to pick her up. “That's better. Thank you.”

“Of course, my little angel.” Summer kissed Ruby on the cheek.

Yang blinked as she held onto Tai. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Not sure if you deserve to be lugged around but you're welcome, kiddo.” Tai patted his oldest daughter as he he hooked his arms with Summer.

The four of them exited the forest and appeared on the cliff. The sun glowed a mango scarlet across the sky.

Ruby pointed at the sky. “The sun is so big.”

“So what are we looking for?” Yang's eyes squinted.

“Just wait, little firecracker.” Tai placed Yang down on the ground and Summer did the same with Ruby. A flock of birds came up all hustling about gliding across the sun. “Do you see the pattern?”

Yang and Ruby squinted their eyes and both of their mouths gaped as the birds made a pattern across the sky. It was a shape of a rose that glowed in front of the sun.

Ruby waved her arms about. “Mommy, that's _in-creb-duh-bull_.”

“I wonder how they do that.” Yang tilted her head with her tongue sticking out.

Tai and Summer exchanged blushed smiles. The birds held formation for a good moment before disappearing into the sunset.

“Well time to go back before it gets dark.” Tai picked Yang up from the ground again. “Now who wants to get some cookies?”

“Yeah!” Yang said.

“Ye-uh.” Ruby echoed. She grasped onto her mother's hair. “The Grimm won't come, right?”

“No, they shouldn't. And even if they did I can fight them.” Summer patted her weapon which was a chained scythe. “Do you know where or how I learned to fight?”

“Oh uhm...” Ruby eyes wondered before she nodded.

“When I lived in your grandparents' village I already knew how to fight. It was a bit traumatic at first trying to protect everyone but the stronger I was the less afraid I was.” Summer glanced over to Tai who seem to have grimaced slightly. “Then one day a man came to my village claiming he was the wizard and allowed me to attend his academy because of my skills.” She smirked as her mind went into 'creative mode.' “I then met two birds who were twins and a golden dragon who became my closest friends. The birds were rogues with amazing skills while the dragon was a friendly being who was – just alright.” Summer stuck out her tongue while Tai rolled his eyes.

“Even the summer rose has her thorns.” Tai grinned.

“The three creatures and I were able to become one of the greatest teams in all of Remnant.” Summer 'booped' Ruby's nose. “And you know what else?”

“ _Wha_?” Ruby blinked.

“I also met a mermaid once. And a snow queen. And...” Summer gasped. “And an angel.”

“Ohh?” Ruby eyes sparkled like they never did before.   
“Tell us more about the angel!” Yang rose her arm up as Tai was trying to hold her straight up.

Summer's cheeks went as red as her last name. “Well it's just that this angel was someone who was very kind and was very sweet. And...” Her words escaped her and so did the composure of her heart.

“ _Anddd_?” Yang leaned forward.

Summer saw how Tai grimaced for a second before he was his usual self again. “Oh, hey, there's our house.” Tai then said under his breath. “Perfect timing.”

“I was thinking of another cookie flavor tonight.” Summer said trying to awkwardly shift the conversation. “Maybe peanut butter and chocolate chips.”

“Peanut butter and chocolate but no bananas.” Ruby said.

“Sure thing, little Rubes.” Summer poked her side. She then saw a bird flying above her. It was Qrow no doubt with his light red eyes. She still remembers Ozpin's apprentice and how loving she was. Summer still wonders about her and when she will return to Sanus to see her young little Ruby.

 

 

 


	31. Willow Schnee - The Beach

The beach was far too warm for Willow but she tried not to care. It was James's birthday that his board member decided to put on for him and Jacques couldn't make it due to “new management” in the mines. As a breeze rolled by Willow held onto her light blue hat. Her summer dress was a navy A-line dress the barely covered her knees. Winter who was three months shy in graduating high school stood proudly by her mother's side wearing white pants with a navy chiffon blouse.

Winter's eyes were subtle as they scanned the beach. “I wonder where General Ironwood is.”

“I bet he knows what's going on, but doesn't want to get dragged into a _surprise_ party.” Willow grabbed a martini from one of the waiters and thanked him.

Winter's eyes went as soft as a puppy. “Mom?”

“Mmm?” Willow took a long sip.

“Do you really want to get intoxicated before seeing an old friend?”

“That's exactly what I want to do.” Willow drew a circle in the sand with the tip of her polished toe. “Do you know what happens to friends as they age? They get all nostalgic.”

“You're hardly aging.” Winter smirked. “And even if you were you'll always have a bit of a spoiled child streak.”

“Thanks,” Willow took another sip. She sighed as she looked out in the ocean. “You know your grandfather would take me to the sea for my birthday every year from eleven to fifteen. He rented a yacht for me and we would go on it together with our family members. Your aunt would go with me – even if she didn't like it. It was always good times. Hmph, now that's nostalgia.”

“So I'm guessing General Ironwood likes the sea as well if the board members would hold it here?”

“I think he's alright with beaches themselves – but he likes being near the ocean purely for the sake of remembering his teammates.”

Winter paused. “They were your teammates too, Mother.”

Willow said nothing as she finished her glass which the waiter took from her. Even under her hat she could feel the heat pouring into her. The ocean waves were getting closer and closer as if they were reaching for her. She wanted to dip her feet in the water but didn't want to do anything that would embarrass her oldest daughter or James. As she closed her eyes she thought of the happier times near the ocean.

“Everyone! Everyone!” One of the board members bellowed. “He's on his way so everyone be still and quiet.” Only whispers were murmured.

Willow scoffed. “He already knows. I mean why else would someone drag him away from his desk on his birthday?” Everyone then went dead silent, their eyes trapped onto Willow. “Well I'm just saying.” She tipped her hat away from the crowd and saw Winter stood still but her eyes drooped to the sand. Willow wondered if people have mistaken Winter for being the mother and Willow being her daughter.

The hotel's patio door slid open, James smiled slightly as the crowd both erupted in the “Happy birthday!” following with a staged applause.

Willow along with Winter only clapped and smiled. Willow chuckled. “Yup, he definitely knew.”

Everyone wrapped their arms around him, greeted him, and gave him gifts such as vintage wine and coffee from Anima. Willow grabbed her leather tote from the sand and took out a book wrapped in newspaper.

“What did you get him again?” Winter inquired.

“When I was at our library I came across this book of old stories of the warriors of Mantle. My father loved reading it and my sister at one point read it. As for me, I tried getting around to it but...” Willow shifted her lips to the side. “Oh never mind, it's not worth getting into it now.”

“It really isn't. For now let's enjoy ourselves – for General Ironwood's sake at least.” Winter said in the same breath. “I think he'll appreciate his gift – but mostly the wrapping.”

“I'm glad you think so even at the risk of me looking like a plebeian.” Willow stuck out her tongue slightly. She observed her former teammate's placid look as the crowd tried to cajole him with compliments of his latest achievements. She refrained from rolling her eyes. They all knew that James could get them out of any trouble with only one word without ever experiencing the hardship he went through.

When James finally met eyes with Willow he sauntered over to the two silver-haired women with a smile. Winter bowed slightly in front of him. “A pleasure to see you, sir.”

“A pleasure to see you as well, Ms. Schnee.” James returned the bow. Willow caught his anxious look. “Your father tells me that you are in the midst of graduating high school – and that you won first in your sparring classes. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Winter's blush set upon her cheeks. “I have been practicing ever since I could remember.” Her eyes smiled upon her mother's.

“I'm sure of it. Your grandfather would be very pleased to know that you still want to uphold the family name.” James blinked as his shoulder twitched. “Are you planning on taking over the company?”

Winter paused barely loosing her stance. “No, there's no reason for me to.”

James side-glanced at Willow as if she was going to give him the right words. “Whatever your goals are I wish you...”

“I wish to join Atlas Academy then your military, sir.” Winter said without hesitation.

“Oh,” James raised his organic arm and pointed at her in a fatherly manner. “Well I must warn you, Miss Schnee, I am very hard on my students and I won't cut anyone any slack because of any – nepotism.”

Willow sighed. _Well good thing I drank earlier. There is no other way I would be able to tolerate this awkward exchange._ “Winter, dear, why don't you tell the general of your other pursuits like your... violin skills.” She said as she inadvertently teared up the wrapping paper slightly.

Winter pursed her lips. “Oh, sorry, General Ironwood. My mother has a gift she would like to give to you.”

James instantly turned to Willow. “I was wondering if that was for me.” He chuckled. “It didn't have any of your fancy bows or silk lining.”

“Very funny,” Willow passed the gift onto him. “If you don't like it then donate it to the library or something. Otherwise it will just sit in our shelves forever.”

James glacially pulled the paper off the book. “Oh,” He smiled but only for a few seconds. “But wasn't this your father's favorite book?”

“My father would have wanted it to have gone to someone who would appreciate it. You know how utilitarian he was.”

“Mmm,” James's looked at Willow again with soft eyes. “Well I appreciate the thought. Thank you, Willow.”

“Just don't hurt yourself too much by spending your free time with your other gifts.” Willow winked. A breeze swept up, she cringed as she closed her eyes. Her hat glided off her head. “Oh no!” She said instinctively.

In one split second James captured her hat, barely moving a muscle. A few female guests noticed and cheered. _Oh, what a gentleman!_ James barely paid attention to them as he handed the hat to Willow.

“What is up with the wind today?” Willow took the hat from James realizing he caught it with his robotic arm. She murmured a thanks as she snuggled the hat on her head.

“The beaches don't suit either of us like it used to it seems.” James moved clenched his robotic hand. He glances at Winter. “If it's not too much trouble may I speak with your mother in private for a moment.”

“Not a problem at all. I was actually about to get some water. I can get a couple of glasses for the both of you.” Winter strutted off without any hesitation.

Willow held out her hand. “I can take the wrapping paper too if you like. Your goodie bag is all the way over there.” James did as she suggested and so did she. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Well a part of me genuinely wants to catch up – even if any news about you is usually relayed from Jacque.”

Willow folded her arms. “I'm fine, really.”

“Did I say or imply you weren't?”

Willow's hummed as she folded her arms. “I guess you didn't. So what's bothering you?”

“Well it's about Winter's decision.” James shifted his gaze from Willow and onto the sand then back onto Willow. “Do you think she'll go through with it?”

Willow paused as the wind brushed her hair. “I know her will but I don't know if her rebellious nature is because of her being a teenager or if it's because she's...”

“Like her mother?”

“No,” Willow sang. “If she was anything like me she wouldn't dream going anywhere.” She inhaled. “Besides, I warned her what it's like out there. And so did you just a few moments ago.”

“I warned her that I wouldn't cut her any slack. There's a difference between knowing a story won't have a happy ending and being able to handle that the story is not a happy one. At some point there will be a happy ending it's just a matter of finding it through harsh texts.”

Willow paused again. She observed Winter solemnly drinking a water as a lad around her age was trying to chat with her with smiles and ostentatious hand movements. Winter looked at the lad with clear disinterest. “So what you're saying is that even if you knew everything that would happen you would still choose your life and what you become?”

“Even in a heartbeat.” James said instantly.

Willow retracted her head slightly. “I guess you're not kidding.”

“But I will say this,” James tucked his book under his robotic arm and held onto Willow's hand with the other. “Even though Jacque did wanted to love you I knew where his motives ultimately lied.” James closed his eyes. “I thought about telling you, but I obviously didn't – or at least not out loud. That is my biggest regret.”

Willow wanted to ask him why. Was it because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Jacque? Was it because he wanted security? Or maybe both. Or maybe there was a third thing? “Why am I experiencing awful birthdays?”

James laughed out loud. “That's all you can say?”

“I was only half kidding.” Willow mustered a queasy smile. “But don't worry about me. I have chosen this life.”

“Are you sure about that?” James stroked Willow's veins on her hand with his index finger. Willow went from very warm to shivering. “What other alternative does a disgraced huntress has?”

“You have the resolve, it's all up to you to finally muster up the courage and yield it.” James released his grip. “Now if you excuse me I should converse with the guests.”

“Sure,” Willow folded her arms again. “And I should get another drink.”

“It's truly good seeing you, Willow.” James held onto the book again. “Please think about what I said.”

Willow pursed her lips slightly before awkwardly saying, “Enjoy the rest of your birthday.”

“Thanks,” James smiled before marching off towards the crowd.

Willow sighed as the wind once again brushed up against her, this time it was a soft breeze that was free of sand or howling sounds.

“Mother?” Winter said gently.

Willow felt a shock. “Sorry, dear, you snuck up on me.”

Winter held out the water for her mother. “You were lost in thought. I can tell by the way you were moving your lips. So what was on your mind?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Willow said when she grabbed the water from Winter and took a sip. She noticed her daughter's smirk. “I was simply just thinking about what he said to me. Nothing special, really.”

“Of course it wasn't,” Winter said in tone that Willow hasn't heard since her daughter was a little girl. “The general doesn't cut anyone any slack. Not even an old friend.”

Willow swished her glass around before finishing it. “Well I already had my tax. Now for some libation.”

Winter grasped onto her mother's arm. “How about we dip our feet in the water instead?Remember we used to do that on our summer vacations. And you would tell me your _fairy tales_.”

Willow softened her face. “Sure, let's do that instead.” Winter beamed and so did she. They strutted towards the sea then kicked off their sandals. “Now let me tell you the tale of the knight in literal shining armor...”

 

 

 

 


	32. Willow Schnee - The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> I was inspired by StoryBeforeNumbers's outline to do a chapter that dives into what put Willow over the edge. It kind of deviates from the previous Willow-centric chapters on her trauma and struggle but I hope to give her a fair characterization. As always constructive feedback is always appreciated. Always :) 
> 
> Love you guys and thank you for continuing to read my fanfictions!

Willow finally woke up around 9 AM and was drinking a glass of wine while she was still in her bathrobe and nightgown sitting and staring out the window. She checked her scroll for any news of James's decision on the border control. She can't imagine him making any announcements yet – especially after being locked in Jacques's office somehow last night. It was Jacques who sent her a message on her scroll:

 

“James just threatened to close Atlas's borders and the gods are punishing him for locking in my office. Seriously, the door is jammed and there is no way out. And if you don't help us out of here I can't get to my office in Atlas and no one will pay for your luxuries. So get us out now.”

 

Willow would have went over and unhinged the door regardless but she couldn't help but to find it humorous that her husband felt that he had to make her feel threatened in order to help them. Jacques is apparently still trying to figure out what happened. Willow was curious but mostly didn't care probably because she feels trapped with or without tangible locks. She also wanted to talk to James about his decision but was the point?

She sighed as she went through her scroll. It was mostly articles about the economy of Atlas and a few that have mentioned Jacques's deeds. And there was also a few articles on Weiss's outbursts at the gala. Willow still wished she was there – but then she would have to contemplate whether to do something about her daughter's behavior or let her say what needed to be said. No one had to get hurt obviously but they had to get theirselves to realize that they're not better than anyone else.

A knock was heard. _Now what?_ “Come in?”

It was a housekeeper who has just worked for them for a few months now. “Pardon me – uhm, Misses Schnee but it appears this letter was just found.” She held out the letter as if it was acidic.

“Okay,” Willow observed the poor girl's uneven stance. “Well bring it over, I won't bite.”

The housekeeper shuffled over and passed her the letter with haste hands. “It's from your daughter's room.”

“From Weiss's room?” Willow asked knowing she couldn't possibly have meant anyone else. The housekeeper nodded regardless and shook a little when she caught onto Willow's realization that it was Weiss who locked the door and James and Jacques.

“Is th-there anything else I can get for you?” The housekeeper stammered.

Willow stared at the letter folded with the word “Mother” in perfect cursive. It was certainly the handwriting of her youngest daughter's. “I think I should be fine.” Willow glanced up and saw her still standing there. “Thank you. Now you can go.”

 

_I wanted to drop by and say good-bye but I can't take any chances. I have to go to Mistral to meet up with Winter and hopefully find my teammates as well. Okay, so maybe I'm striving for more of the latter but I also miss Winter very much. I promise I will be safe, I can summon the knight now... guess I'm my own savior just like you wanted. I will return home as soon as I can. In the meantime, please take very good care of yourself._

 

_I love you,_

 

_Weiss_

 

Willow crumbled up the letter and clutched it to her heart. _How could have I allowed her to leave us again? What is if she won't be safe?_ She threw the half-filled glass at the floor as she wept. She leaned her head against the window feeling the cold air from the other side pressed against her. She brought her head away and studied her reflection against the pale mountains. Her hair fell on one side of the face while her eyes were sunken.

The same housekeeper bolted the door open and didn't say anything as she went in with a broom and dustpan. Willow quickly wiped her tears before she turned around and went over to the broken wine glass, picking up the pieces into the dustpan. “I'm so sorry. It slipped from my hands.”

No matter how timid the housekeeper was she could tell that she wasn't buying it. She brought out the rag. “I'll clean up the mess.” She said as if she wanted to suggest something.

Willow folded her bathrobe and fasten her belt tighter as she raced out of her room and towards Weiss's room. Her footsteps were made an ungraceful echo as she hurried and even though ever single person in the manor was aware of her depression she hid her face under her hair. When she finally arrived to Weiss's room she opened the door, hoping to see her daughter there – but only saw a room with the window completely shattered and held together with only old linens. She looked around for anything else different. She approached the bed and saw the music box that she gave to Weiss when she was five. It looked similar to Winter's which had a beautiful snowy landscape of willow trees and a Bluejay, this one had paper birches with a cardinal. Willow wound up the music box and it played as she sang:

 

_Mirror Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

 

The music box continued the tune and Willow was brought back to a time in which she felt something that was worse than loneliness. It was the time she woke up and found that she could not have saved Lamar. She was only twenty years of age at the time it took place. It was traumatic for her then and she doesn't know how Weiss would find the resolve to seek her teammates after what happened at Beacon. All Willow knew was that she could never go back to huntsman-ship after what happened to her teammates.

 

 ***

 

Her eyes fluttered as she woke up in her bed. It had to be a nightmare, she thought as she glanced at arms and found new scars embedded on her arms. She saw her father asleep in his chair. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered that she wasn't able to summon in time to save James and Lamar from being maimed. She wondered what was going to happen.

“Please don't cry.” Said a voice from the door. Willow gasped and saw Jacques by the door. He took out the red handkerchief that Nicholas gave him as a gift last year and approached her slowly but steadily. “It breaks my heart to see you like this.” He handed the handkerchief to her.

She brushed away her tears with the handkerchief as she sniffed. “It wasn't my fault but I could have saved them both.”

“Shhh!” Jacques knelt down as he pressed her finger against her lips. “Shhh,” He whispered. “You're father is sleeping. He stayed up all night even when I insisted that he should take a break.”

Willow softened her sobs but there was still a wrench in her gut. “Where are they?”

“James is still being treated. As for Lamar – they suspect he died as he dissolved into the sea. But he had some help...”

Willow launched forward. “I didn't mean for it...”

Jacques placed his hand gently over her mouth. “Of course you didn't. Everyone here believes you.” He sighed as he placed his hand from her mouth then to her hand. “You deserve so much more than this. And I always told your father that you never had to become a huntress to prove your worth.”

“I wasn't really fit to take over.”

“Not too many are. Your father used to...” Jacques side-glanced at Nicholas slouched in the chair. “And look at how much he over-exerted himself. You don't want to end up like him.”

Willow closed her eyes. “Then what will happen to me?”

“Your father and I have spoken and he decided to bring the company over to me. However, he still wants his daughters to be taken care of.” Jacques stroked her hand as he brought it upwards towards her heart. “I believe the best way to do so is by...” He chuckled. “Well I don't want to make a fool out of myself for asking.”

Willow gasped as she opened her eyes. Jacques brushed her tears away. “Are you asking for my hand in marriage?”

“I'm asking you to think about it. There's a lot going on so I'm sure this is all very overwhelming for you.” Jacques smiled but only enough to make himself look content. “I will say this; I still remember when I first laid eyes on you in the concert. Your songs have serenaded me into loving you.” A smile was bestowed upon Willow and her blushing was a softened one. “And your hair, your eyes, your smile – they are all very beautiful.”

The smile lasted but only for a few seconds. “But what if you don't love me anymore? What if I...”

“Don't worry about those things. If you do this for me then I will forever take very good care of you. You will forever be my Snow Queen.” Jacques stood up. “Your father should be waking up shortly. You know he only wants to see his daughters happy.”

Willow paused. “What about everyone else?”

“You did your part, Willow. A failed huntress is nothing to be ashamed of.” Jacques grasped onto Willow's hand tighter as her hand became frail. “You're a smart woman, I'm sure you'll go with the right decision.” And with that Jacques released his grasp from her and sauntered off leaving Willow all alone.

 

 ***

 

The song stopped playing with the melody tapering off. Willow's tears reappeared this time, this time she was silent as they ran past her. She was brought to another memory of the time that she was truly pushed over the edge. Willow knew that Weiss always suspected it was the reveal on her tenth birthday but it was hidden way before that. She wanted to hang onto her secret from her daughter from the longest time. It was three nights after her father's funeral, she was going over the will with Jacques in his office.

 *** 

 

The papers felt heavy as she flipped through them. All had only one name listed as the sole heir – her husband then her children in the order in which they were born: Winter, Weiss, and Whitley. She slammed the papers in front of her. “So what's the meaning of this?” She spat at Jacques.

Jacques smirked. “Well don't be mad at me, dear. It's your father's words.”

Willow tilted her head. “Jacque, I only said I don't want to live here anymore. I want to have my inheritance and take our children with me.”

“And that's exactly why I am showing you the will.” Jacques said as if she was a child. “I'm just as vexed as you are about this marriage. You chide me for missing our children's birthdays and whenever I'm away on keeping your father's business in tact. I'm not going to give your luxuries without you staying.”

Willow felt her insides swelling up. “So you're making me choose between my inheritance and my freedom?” She gulped. “And my children...”

“They're my children too!” Jacques stood up as if he was angry. “And you're not taking them anywhere. There are going to be extensions of the family's business and inherit the world with me. With Winter being the heir and leader. As for Weiss, she already has used her singing to promote the company. And Whitley will get there too.”

Willow threw the papers against him. “So you are using them! It's what I always suspected!”

Jacques merged his brows for a good second before he sneered at her. “If it really took you all these years to deduce that then it's no wonder why your father never handed over the company to you.” He held out his hand and twisted his wedding band around his finger. “And don't forget, your father only wanted what's best for the company and his daughter too.”

Willow gasped which only made his sneering worse. She couldn't talk. She couldn't win. She knew that her father knew she was unfit for his company, she unfit for a huntress. She was nothing. “Jacque, did you ever actually love me?”

“Dearest snow queen,” He placed his chin under hers as if she was a dog being coddled. “There is no such thing as love. Otherwise, James would have swept you away by now.”

Willow brushed herself away from him only to be caught with his hand grasped onto her arm. “Let go of me!” She demanded even if she knew he wouldn't do so.

“And remember this: I promised your father I would take care of you but if you run away from me – I won't bother trying to retrieve you.” He snickers as he lets go of her. “But I don't expect you have the resolve to move forward.”

Willow choked on tears slowly moving out of the room. Before she turned the knob she instantly thought of Weiss for whatever reason. Probably because she was her father's favorite grandchild. “Maybe not I, but perhaps one of our children will.”

Jacques humphed as she exited out of the office. Even though he could have her life it was that one hope that her children can escape. That was her only consolation throughout the years of her terrible marriage.

 

***

 

Willow brought open the letter again and re-read it until she realized that there was an unfolded end of the letter.

 

_P.S. Sorry I didn't add this in the original letter. I wanted to think of the right words to say to you. (And this is all I could come up with apparently!) Remember why Grandpa named you Willow? I certainly do. You're stronger than you think._

 

Willow inhaled a deep breath. “Weiss...” She held on both her music box and the letter and a strange smile was bestowed on her face.

“What the hell has happened?!” Jacques boomed from the door.

Willow continued her expression. Tears streaming down her as she smiled. “Our Weiss has broken out.”

Jacques flinched slightly. “Have you gone daft?! Our daughter has escaped.”

“Remember when I said our children would one day have the resolve to move onwards?”

“How is it that Weiss escaped if I held her inheritance...” Jacques grunted. “Never mind! I'll just have to find a way to retrieve her and slap some sense into her. You on the other hand are a lost cause!”

And with that he briskly walks away.

Willow exactly where she was slightly stooped over and sang. “ _Listen when I say, I swear on it today. I won't surrender this life is mine..._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in order are called Mirror Mirror and This Life is Mine.


	33. Kali Belladonna - The Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to add another chapter involving the OC Darren. I'd like to think there was an influence in Blake's childhood aside from her parents and from someone who knows what it is it like to be looked down upon. Feel free to let me know what you think about the characters, the story, or whatever is on your mind about the story. 
> 
> <3 you all! :)

The smoke was beginning to consume Kali's breath as she frantically went around to search for her daughter. The crowds of the so-called White Fang members were shouting as they kept raising their signs exclaiming “WE ARE NOT ANIMALS”, “WE'RE PEOPLE TOO”, “GIVE UP OUR RIGHTS THEN YOU GIVE UP YOUR OWN HUMANITY” as they shouted and threw smoke-bombs. Kali searched for the lowest sign seeing Blake would be the youngest person there – or at least she would hope so.

“Kali!” She heard Darren's voice and looked over his direction, his face reddening with his scars and gushed wound on his face. “I think I see her over here.”

Kali raced in Darren's direction and seemingly have bumped into him. He held onto her shoulders gently then pointed with his head where Blake was standing. She was in between two Faunus, one had lion-like ears while the other had sheep ears, and was shouting words that Kali couldn't quite make out – but she caught onto Blake coughing as her eyes were reddening.

“Let me get her.” Darren said. “You just try to steer clear of any more smoke.”

Kali's tears streamed down as she witnessed Darren borderline pushing people out of the way to get to Blake. When he finally got to her he swooped her up as if she was nothing. Kali saw she mouthed the words “Let me go!”

Darren held onto her tightly as she folded her arms when they went through the crowds. Kali would have inhaled a deep breath of relief but it would only have resulted in coughing instead she gave Blake a slight scowl.

“They were going to let the aquatic Faunus get arrested all because they think they were responsible for the ship-wrecks that happened last week.” Blake exclaimed. “And the other they are accusing of murder and...”

“I don't want to hear it right now. Let's just bring you home.” Kali said as she and Darren shuffled their way out of the crowd.

As less and less people surrounded them the faster Darren and Kali ran. Kali bit her lip, she wanted to discipline Blake but also didn't want to embarrass her in front of Darren who is a human no less. Blake loosened her arms and glanced at her mother then to Darren. “Excuse me, Mr. Darren but you can put me down now.”

“Don't you fret, little one. I got you.” Darren said as if he misheard her.

Once they got to their neighborhood Kali stopped to catch her breath. “I think we're safe now.”

Blake pouted. “We'll never be safe. Not as long as the humans keep us down.”

“Be quiet, Blake!” Kali snapped. “You can't comprehend how scared I was!”

Blake blinked with a possible cringe of her lips from embarrassment – but she merged her brows. “Well I'm scared every single day. Scared for you and Daddy and all the rest of us.”

“Miss Blake,” Darren said trying to be gentle but his voice always had a precedence over his true intent. “You know I will do everything in my power to protect your mother and father and you.”

“You just do that because...” Blake halted her eyes looking at the graveled road.

Kali pouted her lips. “Darren, you can put her down now. She can walk the rest of the way home.”

Darren did as he was told. He leaned slightly towards Kali. “Kali, it's alright. She's just a kid.”

“No, it's not.” Kali mumbled. “It's one thing to rebel like this but to insult...”

“Kali, I'm not a Faunus.” He glanced at Blake. “I'm only deformed, but it's alright.”

“You shouldn't be pushed around either.” Blake chimed. “One day I will fight for the Faunus rights and your rights as well! But until then humans need to learn!”

Kali along with Darren shared a heavy sigh. Finally, Kali softened her shoulders. “Let's just go home.”

Blake blinked with slightly softened ears. “Does this mean I'm still in trouble?”

“No, it doesn't. Just please don't put yourself in danger again.” Kali said softly. She couldn't win with her daughter's recklessness.

“I just want Faunus to be equal.” Blake said with a soft tone.

Kali held on to her hand. “Me too, Blake, but we have to be better. Now let's go home.”

Blake looked over to Darren. “Do you need to go home?”

“I will make sure you two safely arrive at your home first. After all I can take care of myself.” Darren exchanged an assuring glance from Kali.

The three of them sauntered towards the home, their feet make a crinkling sound against the ground. Kali could feel the tiny stone through her old slippers, she noticed that Blake was missing one of her shoes but kept going anyways. Kali sighed yet again.

When they arrived in front of their home Darren stood by the fence as they sauntered towards the door. Kali turned back and gave Blake a slight nudge. Blake gave her mother a bewildered look. Kali leaned over to Blake's ear. “What do you say to Darren, sweetie?”

“Oh,” Blake whispered to her Mom then turned to Darren. “Thank you for everything, Mister Darren.”

“You're very welcome Miss Blake. You both sleep well and if there is anything you need, I'll be around.” Darren did a slight bow as he sauntered off.

Kali held the door open for Blake who noticed her mother watching Darren. “Mom, can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Blake?” Kali said her eyes still watching Darren as he disappeared in the night.

“Why do you not fight?” Blake said without a second of hesitation.

Kali sighed. “Because I always believed that peace can be done without fighting. I went away from home so I wouldn't have to fight anyone. Rather, I wanted to prove that Faunus can be equal to humans.”

“I see,” Blake went inside and Kali followed. Blake stopped suddenly in the common area. “And what about Darren? Do you think he fights for the Faunus or for you? Or for himself?”

“Blake, don't ask these things.”

“I need to know!” Blake tugged onto her dress. “I worry about you, Mom. When Dad is away men look at you weird and talk to you like you're theirs!”

“That's enough!” Kali firmly grabbed onto Blake's arm. Both of them gasped simultaneously. Kali did not want to become as harsh as the world. She is a pacifistic. She only succumbs to defense. Was what she was doing defense? She asked herself.

Kali unleashes her daughter. Blake placed her hand around her arm as if she was checking if it was broken or not. “Mommy, you know I worry about you.”

Kali paused as she observed her daughter's stance which wasn't as upright as it was a moment ago. “I worry about you too, but I also want you to understand the difference between strength within – and only fight back to defend oneself and those we love.”

Blake looked at her arm again. “One day.”

Kali wasn't sure if her daughter meant one day she'll understand or one day the Faunus will have equal rights. Either way, she was done lecturing her daughter on how she was 'in the wrong.' And with that Kali bent over to brush Blake's hair with her long, delicate fingers. “How about I read you a bedtime story.”

“I'd actually would like that.” Blake smiled.

“Good, I have a story that I think you will like. It's called the Grimm Lookalike and the Esmeralda.”

“Oh,” Blake perked her ears. “What's an esmeralda?”

“It's a flowering plant – a very special flowering plant.” Kali said plainly. “In this particular fairy tale the Grimm Lookalike falls for the flower and tries to protect it no matter what.”

“Mmm?” Blake perked her ears. “But why?”

Kali sighed as she glanced towards Blake's arm that still had the arm-wrist that represented the protest of the White Fang. “Because the Grimm Lookalike felt that he was so outcasted, and so was the flower, that he felt as though he had to defend it no matter what.”

Blake has grown and became an adult – or so it seemed to Kali. Her daughter seemed to have at least attempted to understand why Kali along with the peaceful protestors choose defense over offense. But one can't expect miracles...

“But what about him? And how can he fight for what it's right if he doesn't fight.” Blake inquired with a softened gaze.

“Well tonight we should find out.” And with that, Kali escorted her daughter to bed with a single trace of hope that her daughter would one day band together with the flowers instead of the thorns.

  


	34. Willow Schnee - The Howling Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this series of short stories tend to be very Willow-centric but I felt inspired to do another attempt to write her attempt to escape her sheltered but dismal life. I also like to think of this as a mirror to Kali's earlier life when she fled her life to join the peaceful White Fang. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment on what you think and/or if you like what you read feel free to leave a kudos. Thank you all very much for your love! :D

The wine had a more bitter taste than the last time she drank from it. Willow drank it nonetheless thinking it was just a fermentation of some sort. Even if she had all the wealth in the world she hated wasting good liquor. It has been barely a month since Weiss “ran away,” but Willow could still feel the bittersweet sensation that her daughter is no longer here to be dictated. She also can hear her lovely daughter's voice saying the words _You're stronger than you think._

She heard it before; from her father along with James, and even some of the wait staff that have listened to her woes with or without by choice. But for some peculiar reason hearing it from her youngest daughter placed a different meaning to it all. She couldn't leave Atlas's borders to go find her along with her oldest daughter but maybe she can leave the manor to find her own life.

She took one final gulp before strutting down the garden's walkway as she approached the entrance she noted that Whitley was standing on the other side. She waved trying not to look frantic or anxious. Her son gingerly opened the door and placed his hand in front of him and smiled – just like a gentleman would.

“Thank you,.” Willow wanted to smile but she knew her son well enough to know that he was clearly troubled.

“You and Father haven't been arguing much as of late.” Whitley said in a candid tone.

Willow paused but continued her steady steps. “Well your father has been very busy as of late with what's going on in Atlas.”

Whitley slid in front of her. “But what about you?” Whitley's smile vanished into a solemn stare. “You haven't been in the garden as much, there are days you would only have a glass of wine or half.”

“Whitley, sweetie,” Willow softened her shoulders but only slightly. “What are you implying? Do you think I'm going to run off like your sisters did?” Whitley blinked and retracted. She couldn't argue against her son. “Whitley, you know I love you very much but I sit around this manor all day wasting it all on sorrows. I have to...” Willow tried to look around for the subtle words.

“You know Father will do everything in his power to try to retrieve Winter and Weiss but you he will not. And he might never let you come back if you leave.” Whitley snatched Willow's hand.

A gasp escaped Willow. “Whitley, why are you... don't you want me to be happy?”

“I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Winter and Weiss trained to be huntresses and left you alone. As for me I have checked on you every day and night!” Whitley's hand shook and so did Willow's.

“Whitley, please...”

“It should have been the other way around!” Whitley clenched his teeth then grimaced as he loosened his grip.

Willow took a few deep breaths. “I know I haven't been a good mother and it pains me that I have been here physically but never actually _here_ for you.” She whispered. “I might as well have been dead.”

“I think Winter and Weiss would agree that I have already made my choice, but...” Whitley bit his lip then scoffed. “I was thinking; once I'm head of the company then to give you a home of your own. Wherever you would like. And Father will never be able to speak to you in a terrible manner again.”

Willow's heart began to race. “There is a time in which that would have sounded appealing. Being all alone with no one to hurt me...” She huffed. “And no one I can hurt. But if you think that sending me away from your Father – into another cage – will make me feel less saddened then you're wrong.” Willow brushed the bangs off her son's forehead. “My sweet little boy. As soon as I can gather my things and prepare for the worst.”

Whitley bowed his head. “Where will you go? You know you can't leave Atlas to find Winter or Weiss in Mistral.”

“General Ironwood has retrieved his troops, I will try to find Winter first. If I can't find her then I'll figure something else out.”

“Where will you sleep and eat?” Whitley narrowed his glance. “I don't suppose you have enough lien to last you a day without your luxuries.”

Willow normally would have thought of that as a rude comment but deduced that it was him being a concerned son. “I may not have enough to afford comfort but I do have enough to get by. I'll sleep under the night sky if I have to. I have done it before. And I'm a Schnee, our skin barely shivers to the coldest of winters.”

Whitley pursed his lips. “So that's it then? You are you going to blindly follow your daughters' example for the mere chance that you will be happy.” He sniffed. “Please promise me you will be alright.”

Willow's heart has dropped like she feared it would. “I can't promise that. However, I can promise you this – and it's something I wanted to say for quite some time. You have always possessed an unconventional sort of bravery. Please don't waste it all on luxuries, you will find that you're better than that.”

Whitley closed his eyes. “You might as well go tonight, Mother. I know you have been waiting far too long – and I have too.”

Willow couldn't speak – all she could do is embrace her son. She didn't embrace her children very often, she often felt a cringe from them as if they were trying to console her against their will. However, this time was different. His stance was upright and his arms were firmly placed around her. “Please know that I love you very much.”

“I know your heart and I know your fears but please know that you deserve a change.” Whitley suppressed a sigh. “Whatever happens don't let your doubts get a hold of you again.”

Willow giggled as she sniffed. “What happened to my baby son? Has he really grown up that fast?”

“I have only grown.” Whitley chuckled then with heavy steps he let go off his mother. “Now go before I change my mind about you leaving.”

Willow nodded frantically. “Be strong, my little one.” She gave her son one final peck on the cheek before she raced to her quarters. She didn't look back but could sense some internal sadness from her son.

The hallways were closing in on her or so it seemed until she arrived to the mahogany ornate doors. She shook the doors slightly before she was able to release them open. She stop to inhale a couple of deep breathes. It has a while before she brought out her weapons to practice but she all of a sudden recalled placing them under her bed. Jacques wanted to keep him in his office but she argued that she would never use them or at least not against him and so he just let her keep them but only because that's what “your father would have wanted.”

She brought out the case and brushed the dust off the hinges before unlocking the case. Her pistol, which was previously her father's gun, had Schnee symbol gleaming across it with her sword nestled next to it which had her emblem – the Schnee snowflake behind the willow tree. She smiled as she picked up the two items.

 

The gate seem to have loomed over Willow especially as she got closer. She held onto her things in her one suitcase with her weapons hanging from her belt as if it was nothing. The wine was still making her a bit at ease. That much she could be grateful for.

The guard at the gate was a medium-built man who glared at her with twitching brows. “Lady Schnee, may I ask where do you think you're going?”

Willow shrugged her shoulders like a teenager. “Not entirely sure. All I know is that I won't be back for a while.”

The guard jerked his head back as if she said something offensive to him. “You know you're not supposed to leave without your husband's permission.”

“Which is why I won't be back for a while.” Willow looked at the gate before directing her attention back to the guard. “I know you're just trying to do your job but you know I can easily myself to the other side. So you might as well say your last order to me now and say you tried to stall me.”

“Your husband will hear of this!” The guard picks up his scroll without hesitation.

The glyph shone under Willow's feet, she crouched before jumping ten feet in the air and over the gate. She summoned another glyph on the ground but only caught her inches before the ground before it disappeared and she fell gently but surely on the ground.

The guard snickered. “Well looks like you're off to a great start!” He continued to laugh. Willow's teeth clicked as she summoned a Beowolf that she slain back in her huntress years and he howled at the guard causing him to shriek. Willow humphed. “Is that how you talk to former huntress?”

“What are you doing? Are you crazy?!” The guard went inside his booth grasping onto the door.

“Maybe I am,” Willow smiled as the summon dissipated. “But now I have choices. Tell that to my husband and tell him I say good-bye.” She stood up her sword on her right and her pistol on the left. _Things will happen but I know I have advantages on my side._

 

The cold air nipped slightly on her neck as the sun was melting into the mountains. Willow's boots clicked against the cobblestone. She wondered where else she could sleep. Definitely not near a locally owned Dust shop and he last few hotels were outside her budget and there didn't seem to be any bridges nearby she could just sleep under. After walking a few miles down she came across a bar that her daughter Winter would call “a hole in the wall.”

She went in and saw the dimly lit place. She glanced around to see if there was any sign of advertisements of cheap inns. Either way, she needed a drink. She sat down and sighed heavily as she lowered the cerulean scarf around her neck.

The bartender's back was facing Willow. She cleared her throat. “Excuse me, sir.”

The bartender humphed. “We're closed. I'm going to have to ask...” He turned around. He was a lean man around Willow's age with a stern face but gentle blue eyes. Willow wasn't sure if he was bewildered or enamored. She hoped for the latter.

“I just need a drink then I promise I will be out of here. And maybe some suggestions of places to stay if possible.”

“Alright, but just one drink.” He gave her a curious look. “Have I seen you around?”

“You might have.” Willow said in a feeble attempt to sound smart.

“Do you go here often? I feel like I have seen you before but never actually met you.” The bartender continued to tip his head.

“I get a lot of that.” Willow said weakly. “What do you have for wine?”

“Wine?” He snatches a menu out from the counter. “It's on the back.”

“Thank you.” Willow scanned for the cheapest one. She was hoping to refrain from any alcohol on her new journey but who was she kidding. She needed something to at least get through the night. “I'll have the Red Shoes.” Willow said without hesitation.

“Sure thing, Ma'am.” The bartender continued to study Willow as he poor the wine in the lackluster glass. “I see you have a couple of fancy weapons there. Are you a rogue huntress or one of General Ironwood's specialist?”

“Oh,” Willow gritted her teeth and blushed slightly. _I can't believe I didn't think of a cover story! Oh well, just say the truth..._ “I'm actually a former huntress. I'm going to visit an old friend and figured I should bring my weapons. You know, for old time sake.”

The bartender presented the glass to Willow. “I see.” He picks up a rag from the counter. “I'm going to clean off some of the tables. Let me know if you need anything, Ma'am.”

“Thank you, sir.” She takes a generous sip.

“Oh, and if you see any specialists on the streets don't send them towards this side of town.”

Willow gulped another sip. “Why do you say that?”

“There are a lot of people still mad about the closing of the borders. If they even so much as smell one them then they will pick a fight with them and riot.”

“Here?” Willow's gut gnawed at her. “But this is still Atlas.”

“This is a neighborhood for those just trying to get by, they don't want to see those who are trying to enforce General Ironwood's dictatorship.” The bartender struck a stern look at her. “Lady Willow Schnee.”

Willow slid off from the barstool and stood up straight. “Who are you and why are you telling me this?”

The bartender tossed the rag about as he casually wiped down the tables. “Let's just say your father has done some real good in the part of the city. Don't you remember singing in the section of town for his charity concerts? I sure did and the people did too. As for your husband – he changed that. You oldest daughter is trying to uphold the family name but she has given her loyalties to someone else.”

Willow paused. She knew Winter was the only person she could safely go to but she had to find herself in all this. “So what about me?”

“I assume you're going to your oldest daughter before you'll go to Ironwood. He's losing it and if your husband wasn't able to talk sense into him then no one will.” The bartender sauntered back to the bar counter with concerned eyes. “You're not going to be safe trying to get to either.”

Willow sighed as she finished her wine. “I don't think you understand, sir. I don't even have a roof over my head tonight – but I promise you I have enough for this wine.”

The bartender nodded rather gracefully. “Can you clean floors and dishes? And in case of any riots or breakouts in the joint to protect the rest of my patrons and employees.”

Willow blinked. “Pardon?”

The bartender took out a key from his apron pocket. “If you can work for me I'll give you the apartment upstairs. You'll have to share a bathroom with the bull Faunus but I promise you she's very sweet and quite harmless.”

“Oh, well...” Willow raised her hand awkwardly. “Even though I'm desperate I don't know...”

“Does the name John Wingate ring a bell?”

“One of the lead engineers for the Bullheads? Yes, he and my father were...”

“Great friends. I'm his oldest son. Also named John – but people call me Jonny.” The bartender smiled. “Your father has done a lot for my father and his projects. He always vowed to repay him somehow but never got the chance to. But perhaps I can!”

“Oh sir,” Willow took his hand that held the key. “Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. I know I seem like a princess at times but I can work very hard if I need to. I cleaned when I was a huntress.”

“Of course, you can start to live here tonight if you can help me clean the rest of these tables. Jonny nodded then walked towards the stairs. “I'm just going to go upstairs and let Lily know. I'll tell her your situation first. She'll understand.”

Willow took the rag from the bar inches away from knocking over her glass. “And what about this wine?”

“That will be on me. I hope I'm not being rude when I say this but I imagine you're having some difficulties with that husband of yours.” Jonny was on the first step of the stairs.

Willow had flashes of when she would perform and never remembered meeting anyone with the name John or Jonny around her age. “Just one more question.” She asked hastily, Jonny halted. “Why is it that our fathers never introduced each other?” She remembered her father would always introduce her to the sons of her colleagues in hopes that one of them was a _respectable gentleman._

Jonny's head bowed down slightly. Even though Willow has just met the man she never suspected that he would look so melancholic. “Let's just say it has something to do with my heritage.”

“I see, but...”

“You said just one more question so that's all I'm giving you. Sorry Lady Schnee, but I'm doing you a huge favor enough by letting you stay here.”

Willow suppressed a humph. She knew her place is here and now if it meant her freedom. “Alright, fair. Thank you, sir.”

“Enough calling me sir. Call me Jonny. Now let me get other things set-up for you. It's going to be a harsh cold night.” Jonny continued his steps upstairs.

Willow glanced at the window outside. The wind fiercely hit against the windows as if it was singing to Willow a haunting but beautiful lullaby. She held onto her Garnet brooch. She knew in her heart that both of her daughters will be able to protect themselves and she hates herself for worrying about herself before them. She hums to herself the familiar tune. What she would give to have them both in her arms again.  _Soon..._

 


	35. Summer Rose - The Jaded Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter I have decided to go with a scene with what Summer's 'career.' I would imagine it would be hard for Summer to create a balance between being with her daughters and fulfilling her duties as a huntress.

Summer went to the nearest tavern to find herself a glass of water from her latest mission before heading back home to Patch. And maybe just one beer. _You only live once._ She says this to herself.

She walked in the place, her boots made heavy sounds across the hardwood floors. There were only five or so other patrons in the bar. She sat down raising hand in a chary manner to grab the bartender's attention.

The bartender was a stocky man with a beard but had a glass eye that resembled onyx. “And what can I do for you, Ma'am.”

“A water please and the smallest size of your house ale please.” Summer said steadily.

“Sure thing,” The bartender shifted his organic eye over as he poured the two glasses for Summer. “So why are you in this neck of the woods?”

“I'm a huntress, I was on a...” Summer tried to be careful with her words to not evoke fear in citizens. “Special mission.”

“Oh, a huntress are you?” The bartender placed the glasses in front of Summer. “Should have guessed by the way you were dressed but didn't see any weapons on ya.”

“I don't really like to tell people I'm a huntress. It makes people nervous.” Summer shirked her smile. “Or it makes people doubtful.”

The bartender chuckled. “I went to huntsman school. Graduated but never went back to hunting after one mission.”

Summer gave a sympathetic grimace. “I'm sorry,” She took a shy sip of her ale. “If it's any consolation huntsman-ship is very difficult.”

“Indeed,” The bartender took a deep breath. “My teammates and I were the best in the area. Ozpin himself told us so.” The bartender glared to the side. Even his prosthetic eye seem to have been full of hatred and regret.

Summer felt her heart closing in on her. Ozpin has done everything for her. When the Grimm got stronger and attacked every single village around her he came to her village's aid and offered to teach her to fight at no cost.

 _Because you are extraordinary..._ Ozpin would say to her. Summer never wanted to believe him. How could an awkward girl be extraordinary? Especially one who could barely pay attention when reading, never could draw or sing, could sew but just barely. The more she fought to protect others the easier it is to believe him.

“Sir,” Summer coughed slightly. “I don't want to rude – or re-open any harsh wounds but I believe you have a purpose that Ozpin saw in you.”

“A purpose he saw in me!” The bartender cachinnated in an insincere manner. “What he saw in me was desperation. I worked at this joint for far too long and thought I could be something better.” He humphed. “Well I guess I was something better – even if it only cost me my eye.”

Summer took a reluctant sip of her beer then a generous sip of her water. “You would get along great with my teammate, Qrow.”

The bartender gave a wry smile. “And you will get along great with your destiny.”

Summer finished the rest of her water. “I think I'll take my tab now.”

“Sure thing, but please do me a favor and finish that beer before you leave. Would hate for good liquor to be wasted.” The bartender said with a rather sympathetic tone.

Summer gulped the beer until it was half-way full. “And I would hate for such potential to be wasted.” She threw the lien at him, enough for a generous tip. “Good-bye now.”

 

Summer strutted along the stern on the vessel – enough to fit about fifty people comfortably – on an over-night ride to Patch. It was sunset as she observed the path rippling all sorts of colors of oranges and reds trickling along the water in the 'path' that the ship has left on the sea. She wondered if she left a favorable enough impression on the bartender. In fact she always hopes that she leaves a good enough impression on everyone she meets and that she leaves a comfortable path for everyone to walk on. But enough about that, she was just looking forward to see Yang and Ruby.

She sat down at the bench to watch the sun dissipate into the sea. She then heard a familiar _caw_. To everyone else it sounded the same as any crow but she could tell it was her teammate with the subtle - _what_ at the end each caw. Qrow flew above her – she knew he wasn't going to transform back at least not now. No matter how many times Summer asked Qrow to not worry about her he always insisted that he always has to 'make sure she's doing her job right.'

Qrow landed right next to her. He nudged his head to the side with his light red eyes pointing to a pair of young twin girls that look around Ruby's age that were accompanied by an older man with a distinctive beard.

Summer sighed. “Don't tell me he is that sketchy to know the bad guys of our next mission.”

Qrow nodded with a _caw_ which resembled a sigh.

“So what do I do? Follow him to get answers.” Summer suppressed a humph. “I guess Ruby and Yang will have to wait for the Summer special cookies.”

Qrow flapped his wings and flew away. Summer took a deep breath. “It was nice seeing you as well.” She really didn't want to have to go on another mission, especially one that was on-call, but she was extraordinary and with that she can't give up. But every once in a while she wishes she could back to a quiet life.


	36. Happy Mother's Day and Thank You!

Good morning dearest readers! 

I have not been able to update with an actual chapter but I want to wish all of my readers who are caring mothers or soon-to-be mothers a wonderful Mother's Day. You all are amazing women that deserve more than a day out of the year. <3 

And a thank you to all of my readers for the kudos as well as kind words about the stories I created for Summer, Willow, Kali, and Raven. I write these chapters in hope that it can hone my abilities as a writer and that I bring comfort and enjoyment to those in need. I also really do enjoy writing these chapters and fleshing out the mothers of an amazing team. And a thank you to CRWBY for creating a set of four strong mothers and reaching out to your fans. :) 

I hope one day I can be an actual mother but for now my original stories are my children. I'm in the midst of working on a draft for a story that I hope to make into an audio-drama. It might take a while since I'm in the midst of moving across town -- which isn't as big as moving cross-country but it's still a big move nonetheless! Should be a good move, though. :) 

Again, a big thank you to everyone! <3


	37. Willow Schnee - The Howling Night Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of The Howling Night. Yeah, not a very descriptive chapter but hope you enjoy! :)

The ice crept up onto the hardwood floors and onto the windows. Willow held the covers over her like a scared child. It wasn't long before her tears had turned into ice as well.

“ _Please make this all go away. Please make this all go away.”_ Willow chanted this to herself.

The door swung open with a winds and harsh snow following into the room. A figure at the door was there. Was it Jacques?

“ _Who are you?”_ She asked solemnly with the covers still over her. The figure did not say anything. She sat upright. “ _Who are you?!”_

When the figure stepped in a light shone upon his face. It was her father, Nicholas. Willow caught her breath. “ _Dad? Daddy?”_

Nicholas looked at her with solemn eyes. He placed his hand in front of her. “ _Don't cry, sweet Willow. I'm here..._ ”

 

“Dad...” Willow found herself saying as she awoken in her new cot. The sunlight snuck it's way through the room with uneven floors. The sunlight conveniently shone on the old-style alarm clock that was close to 5:20. She sighed. She didn't have to go to work for another few hours.

She realized she had no one to call for any wine or medicine to make her sleep again. “What the hell do I do?” She mumbled to herself.

This is going to be hard, she told this to herself before she left but not being able to sleep before having to work for the first time in years is not what Willow had in mind. _How would Winter or Weiss deal with this?_ She asks herself this only being half-serious. She then thought of her dream.

She remember people saying how hard her father had to work before and during the SDC and he promised himself that if he ever had any children that they would never have to endure his hardship. Her father did just that alright or at least when she was living in the manor. She'll never forget the first time she used a broom in her dorm room at Atlas Academy. It happened to be in front of James, he laughed at her – because she swept too quickly causing dust to get everywhere. She was able to chuckle to herself at the memory for one split second. She gave up whatever freedom she had for all the security in the world as soon as she said “I do” on her wedding day. Perhaps today will be the day she gains it all back – but for now she wanted to go back to sleep.

The memories clouded her ability to sleep. She inhaled and exhaled again. Perhaps if she sung to herself then she would feel better. She remembers a certain lullaby she would sing to Weiss that would always soothe her.

 

 _Some believe in fairy stories_  
And the ghosts that they can't see  
I know that I could do so much  
If I could just believe in me  
Mirror mirror  
I'll tell you something  
I think I might change it all

 

 

She glared back at the clock which struck 6. Could it really have been that time already? She continued to hum to herself as the air swooshed outside. A faint memory struck Willow; when she was six years of age galloping in the garden with her mother, Wenda, following closely behind her. Willow remember looking for the birds that her father had brought over for them all the way from Vale. Some of them were bluejays while others were red robins.

“Can you hear them singing, little Willow?” Wenda asked.

“Mhm, they sing beautifully.” Willow stared at them singing towards the ceiling. “Will I be able to sing like them and like Daddy?”

“Of course, if you practice hard enough.” A chuckle eluded Wenda. “And remember that screaming doesn't count.”

“I don't screamed that much.” Willow stammered.

“I was just being facetious – or sarcastic or funny rather. I'm not sure how funny I am but at least I'm trying my best.” Wenda brushed Willow's long half-ponytail gracefully. She then grasped onto Willow's shoulder as she was falling to her knees breathing heavily.

“Mommy...” Willow stood still watching her mother breathe heavily seemingly begging for breaths as she was on her knees. “Help! Someone please help Mommy!”

“I'll be okay,” Wenda said between breaths. “Everything will be okay.”

 

The rest was a blur to Willow. Months later Wenda passed away. Things clearly did not turn out okay for her mother. Or her father or her teammates or her sister she only known for a short period of time. Her father always wanted her to live and warmth and comfort and though at times he succeeded Willow knew that the world was a cold, harsh place from a very young age – and so the void was just a numbing sensation. Without any luxuries or friends she was in dire need of comfort now more than ever.

She found herself sniffling. She was grateful for her own room so no one else could hear the cries of a grown woman. _This will be over soon. You'll find Winter and Weiss – they will be happy to see you._ She thought this to herself. She resumed humming to herself until she drifted into sleep.

 

Willow strutted in the garden with the leaves being a shimmering green and the roses being a vibrant red. Weiss was close behind her in her old 'combat skirt.' Her youngest daughter smirked.

_“I finally learned to summon. Can I go to Beacon?”_

_“As long as you can prove yourself you can do anything you want. You've already shown your resolve.”_

_“Mother...”_

_“Weiss, sweetie, call me...”_

 

A nudge was felt. “Please get up, Misses Willow.” It must have been Lily.

Her eyes flew open and she saw that clock struck 10:15 AM. She mumbled, “Oh, no.”

“Jonny sent me to wake you up. He says to go to work in five minutes.”

“So how...” Willow moaned. “Tell him I'll be right down.”

Lily nodded and raced downstairs. Willow instantly changed into whatever dress she could find her bag which was a simple teal cotton dress that was more suited for the summer time but it was the only thing really suitable for cleaning tables. She was about to put on her rings – including her sapphire wedding ring then realized she shouldn't wear them for work. She chuckled at how poetic it was.

She strutted downstairs with wary steps. She still only had her heels. Aura does a lot at times but not enough.

She approached the bar to see what needed to get started then saw Jonny was setting up the tables and chairs. “You know you're almost 30 minutes late.” He said plainly.

“I certainly didn't mean to. You know this is is the first night out of my home.”

“Please don't give me any excuses. I'm just asking you to not make a habit out of tardiness.” Jonny continued to organize the chairs.

“Right.” Willow bit her lip. “So what do you want me to do? I don't see anything that needs to be cleaned.”

“Why don't you familiarize yourself with the menu. People should be coming in any moment now so why not be able to wait on them?”

Willow blinked. “You're now asking me to wait on people?”

Jonny gave a slight scowl. “Is that going to be a problem?”

Willow then remembered the position she was in. “No,” She gave a wry chuckle as she strutted to the counter looking at the menu. “Just wasn't part of the job description that's all.” Try as she could she refrained a scowl.

Jonny simply chuckled as he placed the last chair off of the table. “You know I'm not trying to be a jerk, right? I want you to be as comfortable as possible but I also want you to be able to do your job in exchange for my space. Fair?”

Willow nodded frantically as she looked over her 'homework assignment.' She certainly felt like she was back in hunting school studying, cleaning, and taking orders from people who care rather than people that pretend to care. Though it was much easier to learn about different libations than different types of combat and history of Grimm.

Jonny tapped her on the arm. “You should probably wear this.” He was holding out a black handkerchief. “This will help keep your hair out of your face.”

“Oh, I have my hair in a bun. Albeit a messy one this morning.”

“Even in your age you have unusual silver, long Schnee streaks.”

Willow bobbed her head. “I see your point.” She takes the handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around her head. She can't have anyone recognize who she is in this part of town. _Oh, great._

 

An hour or so have passed while Willow was preparing glasses and the rest of the items for the bar. The bell by the door was rung. Willow glanced over, it was a man around Winter's age maybe a bit older.

“Hey there, what can I get you today?” Jonny said to the patron.

He sat down with tired eyes and chuckled. “Anything that will make me forget yesterday as well as well tomorrow.”

“Hmm, I think I have just the thing.” Jonny poured in some whiskey that Willow recognized in a rocks glass.

The patron studied Willow she took a rag to wipe down the already polished counter. “I don't think I've seen you before.”

Willow wasn't sure what to do. Greet him as if he's a friend? Try to come up with an accent so he doesn't recognize her voice?

“This is my new coworker, Regina. She has moved here from Vacuo from the harsh desert.”

“Ha, move from one hellhole to the other. Well I guess you are choosing the lesser of two evils here.” The patron stuck out his hand in front of Willow. “My name is Mark, pleasure to meet you.”

Willow smiled as she shook his hand and a blush appeared on her cheeks. It was as if she was a spry, charming girl again. “Pleasure to meet you too.”

“I don't suppose you know Jonny here long enough?”

“Haven't met him until last night.” Willow said plainly.

“It's destiny really. I needed someone to replace my previous employee and Winnie here needed a job.”

“How splendid.” Mark said with a grin as he took a sip from his whiskey. “Now did you come here to Atlas all by yourself?”

“Yes,” Willow continued to wipe down the counter. “Do you live around here or do you live outside the capital?”

“I use to grow up in a place called York I then moved here when my father and mother became renowned scientists.”

“My father...” Willow caught Jonny's glare. She almost mentioned how her father grew-up in York for most of his youth. _Right, I'm incognito._ “would tell me stories about York from other tales. It's a beautiful town.”

“That it is. Beautiful women too. Not like the fake beauty around here.”

Willow grimaced. “So I guess you still love your hometown.”

“If I could I would go back.” Jonny took another sip from his glass. “But my work is here and there is too much history back at home.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Willow folded the rag in half. “Familial strife?”

“More specifically marriage strife. My ex-wife was controlling and manipulative. I couldn't stand it anymore.”

A wave of chills crept onto Willow. _I understand._ “I can see why that would prevent someone from returning to the home they love.”

Mark smirked. “I'm sure somewhere it says that the brother gods invented alcohol for this kind of events. Am I right?”

“Now watch yourself or you'll attract the Grimm and General Ironwood.” Jonny cachinnated and so did Mark. Jonny mouthed the words 'sorry' to Willow, she simply rolled her eyes.

Mark seem to have composed himself. “Actually, I need to tell you both something. It's a warning to be precise.”

“A warning?” Jonny's eyes widened as he tilted his head. “I know you long enough that you don't use that term loosely.”

“They say that exiled scientist – Dr. Watts I think is his name – is working for a higher power. Someone or something higher than the military, the Grimm, and even the Schnees.”

Willow's heart skipped a beat. She knew Arthur Watts personally in her early teens. He was never what she would call handsome but Arthur was always gracious to her from what she recalled. He always complimented her on her skills whether it be harnessing her semblance, her singing, and once he did call her beautiful. When she heard that he was banished from Atlas along with his father she always wondered why.

“So people suspect he's going to return? With what though? I mean, with revenge no doubt but with an army or what?”

“Some believe that he has the Fall Maiden on his side along with one or two of the relics. He and his _boss_ are seeking to create a new world.”

“Fall Maiden?! Relics?!” Jonny flung his arms in the air. “Are you seriously drunk already? Maidens are a fairy tale and the relics are a myth.”

“You say that but then there are semblances, magic, Dust, and creatures such as Grimm. Heh, and sometimes I feel as though certain animals are people too. And those Faunus, they're something else.” Mark finished his half-full glass in one sip.

Jonny narrowed his eyes. “Something, indeed.”

Mark held out his glass in front of Willow. “Another glass please and thank you.”

Willow took the glass and clanked it against the spout. She overspilled it with beer and simply chuckled. “Looks like you're getting extra since we like you that much.”

Mark shared her chuckle. “You know, you sound familiar. Like someone I know.”

Willow bit her lip looking for any explanation or comeback. “I get a lot of that. I guess I have a generic voice.”

“On the contrary, you actually have a distinguished voice. You sound an awful lot like the Schnee that used to sing around these parts. What was her name? Shit, can't remember. Anyway, she always sang beautifully.”

“That she did.” Jonny patted his shoulder. “But she would never go around here if she knew what's good for her.”

“Hmm yeah,” Mark sighed took a sip. “I wonder how long Jacques will allow Winter to be part of General Ironwood's crew. Hopefully not too much longer. I really like her and would hate for her talents to go to waste.”

Willow felt as though she could faint – and it was only her first shift. “Do you know where Winter would be?” She asked impulsively.

“I saw her scouting down the street just yesterday. She's most likely will be in the town's area in the next few days.” Mark took another sip. “Why? Do you really want to meet a Schnee that badly? They're very powerful, you know. People compare them to unicorns because of how special they are.”

Jonny placed another pat on Mark's shoulder. “Ha! Unicorns! Now you talk like they exist too. I think I'm going to have to cut you off after this drink.” He directed his attention to Willow and gave a tilt of his head. “Why don't you go to the back and prepare the rest of the items?”

“Sure,” Willow did as she was told. _Guess I have a lot more work to do than I thought._

 

“So you're given your notice after your first day, eh?” Jonny assisted Willow in washing the dishes. “I was actually hoping you would stay a little longer. Lily is sweet and Mark is funny but it's nice to have someone familiar to talk to.”

“You say that as if we're long lost friends.” Willow placed the dish carefully on the pile. “Besides I need to reunite with at least one of my daughters.”

“You don't have to explain anything to me. Children are special and if I were you I would be grateful to have them in your life.”

Willow stopped from her duties for a second to look at Jonny in the eye. “And I'm grateful for your hospitality.”

“My pleasure. If Winter isn't there and things don't work out you're always welcomed here.” Jonny puffed his chest and smirked. “Even if you only screwed up a couple of orders.”

“You're okay, Jonny.” Willow said casually then gave a reluctant sigh. “I should go as soon as I'm done here if that's alright.”

“You can go now. The nights are getting colder and I would hate for you to loose your opportunity to reunite with your daughter.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Willow extended her hand. “Again, thank you.”

Jonny glanced at her hand for a second as if he didn't know what to do then shook it. “And thank you for your help. I wish you well.”

Willow felt his hand had certain contours that were unusual to human hands. She then took a look at her hand still firmly onto his. “So I guess now I know why we were never introduced.”

Jonny sighed. “Indeed,” He released his grasp from hers. “Maybe one day our heritage will not matter in this land of Atlas.”

Willow thought of Lamar. “The world is changing so one could hope so.”

“You should go now. I'm sure Winter wants to see you as much as you want to see her.”

 

The snow floated in front of Willow as the sun spilled into the city from the mountains. She still had the handkerchief on her hair. She thought about keeping it on her after she's done with it to remind her of her would-have-been close friend. She even has her wedding band on her finger to remind her why she was walking in the cold once again looking and hopefully finding the people she is looking for – as well as her freedom.

 


	38. Summer Rose - The Evernight Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I have been a tad swamped as of late between the move and working a little more on my original works but I have not abandoned my fanfics. 
> 
> This particular chapter is the event surrounding Summer's death/disappearance. Like my other fanfics it's like a what-if. It's a short chapter but I hope I can expand on it a little more once I get more inspiration or material. And I really wanted to add a chapter that features one of my favorite songs. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! <3

This was the day Summer was waiting for... or so she would have thought. She always wanted to rid the world of evil but on this day she was sent by Ozpin to fight an evil force he calls Salem. Ozpin normally knows what forms Salem takes which is normally Grimm – which is why Summer is sent to destroy her. Only a silver-eyed warrior could safely investigate this case.

She still couldn't recover from the dream she had last night. She was singing softly to Ruby who grown into a teenager and is the spitting image of her wearing a red cape. The lullaby still sung in Summer's head.

 

 _I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_  
_You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_  
_Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_  
_Make you understand the reasons why I did it_  
  
_I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered_  
_Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered_  
_I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to_  
_And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you_  
  
_I never planned that I would leave you there alone_  
_I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_  
_And all the times I swore that it would be okay_  
_Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray_

 

Actually it was a nightmare as Ruby cried in front of Summer. She thought of this as she walked somberly towards the tower that stood in a land Ozpin referred to as Evernight with skies as red as blood. She was offered volunteers to accompany her but she didn't want to throw anyone else into an unnecessary evil. It was bad enough that she was abandoning her family. _  
_

  
_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_  
_The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter_  
_I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do_  
_I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_  
  
_I know you've lived a nightmare_  
_I caused you so much pain_  
_But, baby, please don't do what I did_  
_I don't want you to waste your life in vain_

 

Summer sang to herself with heavy steps towards the entrance. She hoped she could say those words to Ruby. If her daughter were to follow the same path as her she would pray to the god of light and darkness that she would not die for a greater cause. She sighed before she entered the ornate tower.

It was an empty circular hallway with dim candlelights surrounding her. Summer removed her hood as she looked around.

“If you aren't afraid you would show yourself.” Summer called out in a short breath.

On the other side of the hallway a silhouette of a woman in a long dress and a spider-like head approached her. When the figure stepped into the light the woman bestowed a rather motherly smile upon Summer with her hands delicately folded in front of her. Her skin reminded Summer of the moon, pale with her dark veins representing the shattered pieces.

Summer blinked in awe. She wasn't sure what to expect but a human woman was the last she imagined. “Are you... Salem?”

“Yes.” Salem said with a crisp tone. “You must be Summer Rose.”

Summer nodded. “And you also must know why I'm here.”

“That I do,” Salem swayed towards Summer. “And you must be so inclined to follow your fearless leader, Ozpin.”

“He's more than a leader he's...”

“Like a savior to you.” Salem sighed. “I know your struggles. It's strange how a so-called hero can perverse someone's life from bad to worse. And you were sorry enough to be influenced by him.”

Summer definitely wasn't expecting this. It was as if she was being scolded by her mother. “So what's your alternative?”

Salem chuckled as stood three feet in front of Summer. “The world sees Grimm as the evil. As creatures that are bound to destroy, but what if I told you it's the humans that are the ones making the world more broken than the moon.” She rose her head higher. “Humans even mistreat each other based on class, skill, and race. Why fight for their cause if we can go for something greater.”

Summer paused. The woman wasn't entirely wrong and Summer never wanted to do what's wrong. “So what are asking from me?”

“I'm asking you to join me. You can either die being subservient to Ozpin tonight or you can assist me to make the world anew.” Salem placed her hand under Summer's head. “You do have a daughter, don't you?”

Summer felt a strange sensation underneath her chin with Salem's long fingers. She had her closest friend and teammate abandon their family including her own daughter for her better world. Her other two teammates were all she could depend on after her surrogate parents passed away and her parents somewhere have probably passed away long ago or were negligent or scared.

Salem released her grip from Summer. “Why don't you take a moment or so to think about it? It's a huge decision to make.” Salem sauntered off in the other direction. “But don't take too long. I have a lot of work to do.”

Summer closed her eyes. The song still rang in her head.

 

 _Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from the song entitled Red Like Roses Part II


	39. Raven Branwen - The Spring Maiden

The moon's shattered pieces gathered above Raven like an obscure halo as she stood above the injured Spring Maiden who was a shorter girl with a round face and innocent eyes wearing the Mistral-style jade cloak. Raven didn't remember her name nor did she want to know. Names have connections and Raven could not afford any sort of empathy for someone who was so weak.

“I didn't realize these powers would be so much to take in.” The Spring Maiden sighed. “What good are the powers if I can't use them against the Grimm or anything.”

Raven gave a reluctant pause. “Well you did have a choice.”

“So what do I do?” The Spring Maiden exclaimed. “I was tricked into thinking this would get rid of any fear I had before!”

Raven placed her hand onto her shoulder. “And it did.” The Spring Maiden blinked as Raven bowed her head. “You did what you thought you had to and that is a heroic thing to do.”

The Spring Maiden sniffed quick enough for not even Raven noticed. “I don't want to die.”

Raven held firmly onto her shoulder with one hand and her sword on the other. “Sorry, but the strong live and the weak die.”

The Spring Maiden gave a perverse chuckle. “All things must die.”

Raven brought out her sword. “Not bad for meek last words. Just close your eyes.” Before another second could be wasted Raven pierced her sword through the Spring Maiden's chest.

The Spring Maiden gasped as she held onto Raven's sword and gazed upon Raven as if she was her savior mouthing the words _Thank you_ before her round eyes were nothing but voids of dark pupils. Raven retracted her sword and scoffed. “I told you to close your eyes.”

The Spring Maiden's body plopped onto the ground like a doll with the aura glowing from her corpse. Raven's heart became faster as she tried to hold her head and shoulders high. _This is it. Here's where every shred of fear should end. No more rest._

The aura bestowed onto Raven filling her with a strange sensation like her body was being crushed. A scream evaded Raven as she held onto her arms. No one to hold onto to, no one to tell her everything will be alright. She only had herself to blame.

As the aura's glow diminished so did the pain. Raven was herself again but with her blood running more rapidly and she felt more alive now than she ever did before. What was it about her that encourages everything to be placed upon her. First she was chosen to be one of Ozpin's messengers by being turned into a bird then she was chosen to be the tribe's leader when she came back and now she is the Spring Maiden.

Growing up with Qrow they would go on walks through the forest whenever they felt overwhelmed. Ever since she had the power of transformation into a bird she would fly into the dark sky where no one could hurt her. Nothing but the stars and the moon. And so she transformed leaving the Spring Maiden's corpse and a few feathers behind.

She wondered where she would go to. She thought about what Tai would say or do if he was there to console her. _It's not your fault. You did what you had to do._ The same sappy but endearing words. Sometimes Raven wish she was back at Patch watering the sunflowers bed with Tai leading a quiet, simple life. But to her life will never be simple. Life will never be empty or quiet. Only filled with bravery, fear, strength, and weakness.

She activated her semblance and a portal opened up for her to go to the simple house in the forest. She looked at the house for a moment before resting on one of the windows where she would lie with her former love. Tai was sleeping soundly in his bed, the covers were in a disarray but he had a soft smile. Raven stared at him for a minute? Three? Five? She wasn't quite sure.

Tai's smile then disappeared into lonesome lips. She couldn't quite made out what he said but she was about sure that he said her name by the way his lips would curve when he would say her name as they would kiss. Raven almost fell off but she caught herself and flapped her wings instinctively to the nearest window that happened to be slightly open. She peered in and saw a young girl with golden pigtails reading a book to a girl that was the spitting image of Summer.

Raven refrained from croaking and stood still as she studied the two girls. Yang saying each word as she was the little girl's mother.

“And the little girl was no longer a witch and lived with her newfound family. Happily ever after.” Yang snaps the book shut with a smile. “The end.”

“The end?” The little girl blinked.

“What did you think, Ruby? What did you think of the witch?”

“Uh, I think she was – uh cool I guess with how much she was able to go through even being scared.” Ruby said as if she was talking to a teacher.

“That's one way of looking at it.” Yang held onto Ruby. Her eyes then caught onto the window. Raven tilted her head in an attempt to be casual. Yang's eyes glistened as she pointed. “Look, Ruby, a raven.”

Raven croaked as she expanded her wings. Ruby waved. “Hi bird.”

“I wonder if the raven enjoyed the story.” Yang smiled.

Raven instantly flew off, she didn't know why she came back to the house in Patch. Maybe she was looking for assurance that she made the right decision. Maybe she secretly missed Tai's smile. Or maybe she is afraid to admit to herself that all things must die... including the simple, innocent life.

 


	40. Willow Schnee - The Howling Night Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers! Here is part three of Willow continuing on her path to find her daughters as well as her independence.
> 
> Hope you all have a happy Independence Day and thank you all so much for reading! <3

In the center of the square stood the CCT tower that seems more like a relic now ever since the systems have collapsed. The other towers loomed around the square to collect most of the snow from falling on the ground. The night sky was getting closer, Willow was running out of time before her daughter would disappear again. She saw a specialist up across the square about thirty feet in front of her, a female with a long, stern face and a hair neatly tied in a bun that looks similar to Winter's. _She must know where Winter is._

Willow galloped in her direction. “Excuse me, Miss.” The specialist turned in her direction and glared at her. Willow halted in front of her with heavy breaths. “Have you seen Winter Schnee?”

“And what do you want from her?” The specialist asked firmly.

“I...” Willow's eyes searched for an appropriate answer. “I need to talk with her. I have sensitive information for her.”

“Ma'am, I don't know who you are but...”

“Oh, please. Winter means so much to me and I need her to know.” Willow said in shallow breaths.

The specialist eyes tilted. “Are you okay?”

“Please, when she sees me she'll know who I am.”

“You can't just...”

A screech was heard. It was definitely Grimm. A dozen or so Nevermores piercing the sky with their presence.

“Ma'am, you need to seek shelter.” The specialist said hastily.

“I can help.” Willow said rather strictly as she took out her pistol.

“Ma'am you need to...”

Willow removed her hair-kerchief, her silver hair brushing the snow as it fell. “I can do this!”

The specialist's eyes widened but only for a second. “Alright, I can cover the ones towards the center you get the sky.”

Willow nodded before she darted towards the sky with her glyphs towards one of the Nevermores shooting it with Fire-Dust before slashing it's neck. She smiled in mid-air... before realizing she was falling. She hyperventilated as she was trying to create a glyph catching herself. She balanced herself hearing a screech behind her.

She fumbled as she was trying to raise her pistol as she turned. The Nevermore caught up to hear rearing it's head at hers.

“No!” She cried feeling the feathers before her. She closed her eyes hoping she would be able to shoot last minute. Visions of the battle that took Lamar and maimed James overwhelmed her mind.

Then she heard a cry of defeat from the Nevermore. She opened her eyes to find that the Nevermore was falling before her. She then glanced upwards – it was her oldest daughter!

Winter gave her a smirk. “You have only two left to your right.” She called out.

Willow balanced herself on the glyph as she heard the other two Nevermores about to charge. She charged at them with her sword in front of her shooting them three times; once with the one on the left straight at the neck and the other she shot twice at the wing. As she caught up with them she was able to slash the one she shot twice through the neck. The other was able to grip onto her.

Willow screamed. “Winter!” She then realized she had her semblance. She summoned another Nevermore to grasp onto her foe. The live Nevermore screeched as Willow broke away from it's grasp. And shot it with her pistol.

The Nevermore screeched as it fell. Willow glanced down and saw the square from twenty feet above. There was now only corpses of Grimm dusted with snow. She took a sigh of relief as she summon her final glyph to catch her fall.

 

 

Willow stood before Winter near a fountain a little further from the square. The fountain had a statue the resembled the original Winter Maiden. There was no water running from the statues hand but frost surrounded her hand.

“You decided to go on your own. Away from Father.” Winter's tone was an obscure mix between bewilderment and awe.

“It wasn't easy, trust me.” Willow smirked. “I had to clean to have food on the table.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Winter did a slight eye roll before sharing a chuckle with her mother.

Willow glanced at her pistol before back at her daughter. “I'm very happy I found you.”

“I'm happy that you're here.” Winter pressed an embrace against her mother for a moment before a sigh was felt.

“But Weiss is still missing.” Willow said. “Do you think she'll come back.”

“Mother, she has her team now. I've seen her partner – she's around Whitley's age but I can see she has done so much for Weiss.”

Willow's eyes dropped to the ground and so has her heart. “I see.”

“But that doesn't mean Weiss wouldn't want you to establish your own independence.” Winter held onto her mother's shoulders firmly. “And you wouldn't want her to be the princesses in the fairy tales being locked up in the tower forever.”

Willow stepped aside, she could barely breathe, she could barely focus. “I need to sit down.”

Winter still held onto her mother. “She'll be alright, Mother. I promise.” She said in reluctant breaths.

Willow grasped onto her oldest daughter's arms as she balanced herself up again. “We need to find her.”

“Mother, you know I have a job to do. General Ironwood cares about you but he's not going to go out of his way for your children.”

“Please try to convince him to go to Mistral! Or I will.”

Winter stroked her mother's hair. “You know Grandpa would be pleased to know you did alright without him. And you won't be around forever to take care of us.”

“Not that I ever did.” Willow said without hesitation.

“Mom, please look at me.” Winter lifted her mother's head anyways. “You were the one who told me stories about your days as a huntress, you consoled Weiss and Whitley whenever they had nightmares in the middle of the night.”

Willow looked at her daughter's eyes that mirrored her own. “I suppose I did do all those things.”

“She'll be alright, Mother. If not then at least she died knowing she's free.”

Tears streamed down Willow's face. “I would still do anything to have the three of you all in my arms right now. As one happy family. The family I was suppose to give.”

“One day you might but for now you need to be away from father.” Winter shifted her body slightly. “Now come with me. General Ironwood gave me lodging for the next two days at a hotel nearby. We're not suppose have guests but I'm almost certain he would at least make this exception for you.”

 

Willow stared at the ceiling after taking a few sips of the wine. She still couldn't quit completely. _How does one get rid of all the pain? All the anxiety?_

Winter came out of the bedroom in her long white nightgown. “Mother, I told you to try to sleep first.”

“I did try. Why do you think I'm busting out the wine?” Willow humphed.

Winter sat down beside her mother. “You're going to think this is silly but whenever I have trouble sleeping I think of one of your lullabies.”

Willow chuckled. “And does it work?”

“Sometimes.” Winter smiled as she held onto her mother's hand. “Please sing to me.”

Willow glanced at her wine glass briefly before setting it on the nightstand in a wary manner. “Alright. What song should I sing?”

“Any song. Think of it as your own lullaby.”

Willow closed her eyes.

 

 _I've been afraid_  
_Never standing on my own_  
_I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
_Believed you when you told me_  
_I was nothing on my own_

_Listen when I say_  
_I swear it here today_  
_I will not surrender_  
_This life is mine_

Willow inhaled a deep breath thinking of her own lullaby. Her eyes still closed thinking of her days in the garden with her three young children by her side.

 

_This I sing to you_

_My children, please listen_

_Whatever you do_

_Be the person you want to be_

_I know I chose a secure place_

_Over independence and freedom_

_But you can learn from my mistakes_

_Never allow anyone to bring you down_

_Cherish your friends and family_

_This life will be yours_

_For..._

_it's the only thing..._

_I can..._

 

A dream took over Willow. She was still in the garden; Winter was cladded in her uniform while Weiss was wearing her outfit when she left for Beacon waiting for her on a hill that was not there before. Whitley stood beside her holding her hand as he move towards the hill. She whispered to herself.  _I have not surrender. This life can still be mine..._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from This Life is Mine by Jeff Williams. The second part of the lullaby (during Willow's dream) is a song/poem I made up.


	41. Summer Rose - The Evernight Palace Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers! 
> 
> I mentioned in the comments from the previous part of this chapter that I might leave it ambiguous but this is a scene I have been imagining for quite some time now. What if Summer never died? So that's what this chapter is really about. Not sure what the canonical story has in store for actually happened to Summer Rose but feel free to entertain this chapter. 
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think about the chapter. Thank you all very much for the kudos and continuing to read my chapters. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an amazing cover to Red Like Roses by SoundSmith. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXd03y07y0Y I imagine this playing in the background halfway through the chapter. I think you'll know which scene I mean.

_The petals scatter now_  
_Every nightmare just discloses_  
_It's your blood that's red like roses_

 

The song rang in Summer's head as she drifted into sleep. It sounded a bit like the woman who claimed to be Salem. She was on an elaborate bed like in the fairy tales with the canopy nesting over her and the veils tucked to the sides. She found herself in a long white robe that draped her torso and legs but left her arms exposing the scars she acquired over the years from fighting certain Grimm. She found the large window filled with the shy shrouded in crimson clouds. The last she remembered was returning to the palace to confront Salem on her plans. Before she she entered the palace she must have been in some sort of hypnotic spell.

“Where am I?” Summer said in a lethargic manner. Or better yet what is she now? Someone's sacrifice? She hoped this was a crazy nightmare.

“Sleep soundly now.” Salem's voice echoed. “It may be years you will be asleep but please know that you will awaken with all four of the Maidens' powers.”

“That's impossible!” Summer felt sluggish but shouted anyway.

“No one will ever take you for granted ever again. No one will ever disrespect your efforts or pain.”

“I didn't agree to this.”

“You agreed to a better world. I'm going to do the rest for you.”

“You tricked me!” Summer shot up trying to run towards her but the spell wore on her and she could barely sit up. She tilted her head and body to one side. “Why me?”

“My current host is someone you once knew.”

Summer sniffed. “No...” She shook her head. “You...”

“Monster? Villain? Witch?” Salem snickered. “You think of me of all those things but one day you will thank me – and curse Ozpin for everything he has done to the world.”

“Don't do this to me. ” Summer's eyes weer overwhelmed with tears. “Kill me before you do this to me. You hear me!” She felt her conscious waning.

“Sleep now sweet Summer Rose. When you wake up you will find the world anew...”

“No... What about...”

“Just think of your daughter. She will be by your side and you will thank the gods you found me. You won't be harmed, I promise.”

Summer found her head nesting on the bed. Her eyes shut from the world except for the sound a music box. The tune being the only consolation to this whole madness. Then what seems to be a child's voice soothed her as she slept.

 _Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you_

 

There was the cliff her and Tai would go to on their get-togethers as they watched the sunset. The cliff was dressed in rose petals under gray gray clouds as a child in her early teens with a red hood veiling her head stepped heavily towards a grave that read:

 

_Summer Rose_

_Thus kindly I scatter_

 

It was one of many visions that was presented to her before the darkness dissipated as she fluttered her eyes. How many days has it been? Or months? Or years?

“Mom?” A voice was heard. She sounded somewhat child-like.

Summer was still trying to awaken. She was trying to recall what happened but it all seemed like a dream.

“Mom!” The voice said again. “Please wake up.”

Summer then realized where she was now and who was speaking to her. Her eyelids sprang open. Her throat felt coarse but she didn't care. “Ruby?”

A child of her late teens was before her cladded in a red hood and an attire that was similar to hers when she was a huntress. This had to have been a dream. Summer gingerly blinked, her lips refusing to shut. She finally smiled as she instinctively brought her arms to stroke her daughter's cheek with hand.

The girl before her softly grasped onto Summer's hand softly but firmly. “Mom...”

“Please help me,” Summer cleared her throat. “So the better I can hug you.”

Ruby cupped her arm around her mother's back and brought her towards her. “You have no idea how often I dreamt of this.” Tears fell from her daughter onto Summer's shoulders. “I just couldn't take it. Not for another minute.”

“But you're here now and so am I.” Summer choked on her tears for a second. “I wish I could tell you why I disappeared for just a minute. But right now I just want to say you're all that ever mattered.”

And so they still embraced. Summer wanted to ask so many questions. When did she learn to hunt? Was Qrow her mentor? Is she still close to Yang? Does she still like cookies? Does she have a love interest? How often has she mourned over her? “I hope you didn't mourn too much over me.”

Ruby paused as she faced her mom. “At first all I wanted to do was cry and hide from the how terrible the world was. Then Uncle Qrow told me – and this is when I was very young – to not waste time mourning the people who would want you to keep moving onwards.”

Summer chuckled, maybe a little bit too loudly. “Sounds like something that Qrow would say. He must be a dusty, old crow by now.”

Ruby tears seem to have vanished. “Yeah, he is.” She sighed slightly. “He's going to be so happy when he sees you alive.”

“Huh?” Summer tilted her head forward as if she was listening to a secret. “You mean he never knew I was alive all this time?”

“All I know is that he was always at guilt. He still moved onwards but he always had this guilt following him.”

“Hmm...” Summer's doubt of Ozpin revisited her. Did Ozpin ever knew what happened to Summer? Was she supposed to be Salem's sacrifice? What was supposed to become of her? And what about Ruby? Summer held tighter onto Ruby. “My sweet little girl. Why are you here?”

Ruby bit her lip as she looked downward. “It's kind of a long story but we were told we needed to defeat Salem but we were also told that she had someone in a sleep that will be used as part of her plan. We suspected it was you but... either way we need to stop Salem.”

“Who's we?”

“Oh, so my teammates are guarding by the door. Heh, Yang is one of them.” Ruby smiled briefly before she looked at the window. “Qrow and a few others are fighting her off while we fought off Grimm and a few of her subordinates to find you.”

“So this really is it then.” Summer glided her feet towards the floor and still grasped onto her daughter as she was fumbling her stance.

“What are you doing, Mom?” Ruby shrieked. “You have been asleep for more than a decade!”

“All I know is that we need to use our silver eyes to protect them.”

“But if you do that then you might...”

“Ruby, please,” Summer released herself from Ruby and stood with all her might. “I still feel my body weighing me down but I also want to run to the rescue more than ever.”

“I just don't want you to go away again.”

“Ruby,” Summer grasped onto her daughter's shoulders. “I will never leave your side. But above all, I will never allow anything bad to happen to you – or the world.”

“Mom...” Ruby stared into the eyes that shared her color.

“We have our choices and our destinies.” Summer brushed along her daughter's hood. “I chose to be hero but not just for mankind but for you and for myself. I knew I would have my regrets and tears but what kind of world do we live in if we can't have all the things all the things we strife for. We have the power to be anything we want to be. I know I have the world now with you here safe and sound.”

“I...” Ruby nodded slowly with a graceful smile. “Even with you here I wish I could have shared a life with you.”

“And I do too. But we can still strive for a happy ending.” Summer paused. She wanted to learn so much about her daughter. “But there is only one way we can do that. So let us be the heroes in the fairy tales.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics of the lullaby is from the song entitled Red Like Roses Part II


	42. Willow's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> This is an extension of Willow's lullaby. Now I haven't created music in a very long time (heck I just picked up a guitar and singing again) but I think it would be very neat to have a song from Willow's point-of-view and I imagined the lyrics in my head while doing so
> 
> Anyway feel free to tell me what you all think and please be honest whether it's too sentimental or too jarring or just flat-out unoriginal just let me know. But I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! :)
> 
> Thank you all very much for reading. And I just want to give a huge thank you to Jeff Williams for being a huge inspiration for me. Thank you all for rocking! :)

_This I sing to you_

_My children, please listen_

_Whatever you do_

_Be the person you want to be_

_I know I chose a secure place_

_Over independence and freedom_

_But you can learn from my mistakes_

_Never allow anyone to bring you down_

_Cherish your friends and family_

_This life will be yours_

_For it's the only thing I can give_

 

_You don't know the demons I have faced_

_A man who shattered my heart is only the beginning_

_To see those who you cherish disappear in the skies_

_Into ash_

_Into snow_

_Into deep waters_

_I'd rather see the red of the wine_

_Than to see the redness of the blood from my realities_

 

_I want to be there for you and your siblings_

_I want to be the mother you always wanted me to be_

_But my memories still remind me of all the awful things_

_It drowns me_

_Tells me_

_I will always be a disgrace_

_You can look in the mirror and be content_

_I will never be allowed to leave_

_Better to be in a palace of a cold place_

_Than to be used and spent_

 

_If you insist there is a chance for me_

_For a happy ending_

_In this fairy tale_

_In this lullaby_

_Then I'd be willing to go onwards and give it a try_

_But please take my advice_

_Only be your own hero_

_This life can be yours_

_And my life can still be mine_

_Until my last warm breath_


	43. Willow and Weiss's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for the praise for Willow's "lullaby." I was actually considering doing an extension of the song/poem which is like Weiss's and Willow's version of Red Like Roses Part II -- and this is what I came up with!
> 
> Now fair warning, it's been a while since I written poetry (I can't remember the last time I composed music) so it might be a bit rusty. Either way please feel free to tell me what you think of my song-fic! 
> 
> And as always, a big shout-out to Jeff Williams! :)

(Music starts with music box like chords and Willow is singing a lullaby to her children)

 

Willow:

 

_I've been afraid_

_  
Never standing on my own_

_  
I let you be the keeper of my pride_

_  
Believed you when you told me_

_  
I was nothing on my own_

_  
Listen when I say_

_  
I swear it here today_

_  
I will not surrender_

_  
This life is mine_

 

_This I sing to you_

_My children, please listen_

_Whatever you do_

_Be the person you want to be_

_I know I chose a secure place_

_Over independence and freedom_

_But you can learn from my mistakes_

_Never allow anyone to bring you down_

_Cherish your friends and family_

_This life will be yours_

_For it's the only thing I can give_

 

(A short pause before Willow sings in aria as guitar plays certain notes from This Life is Mine)

 

Weiss:

 

_This I tell you_

_Please cease your pity_

_You can't always hide behind your tears_

_Being locked away doesn't alleviate the pain in all these years_

_You can fight_

_You can fly_

_You can summon the woman you're meant to be_

 

Willow:

 

_You don't know the demons I have faced_

_A man who shattered my heart is only the beginning_

_To see those who you cherish disappear in the skies_

_Into ash_

_Into snow_

_Into deep waters_

_I'd rather see the red of the wine_

_Then to see the redness of the blood from my realities_

 

Weiss:

 

_You don't know the challenges I have faced alone_

_But to find the light at the end of the darkness_

_Is the most beautiful I have ever seen_

_Don't condone_

_Don't regress_

_I know I will never regret and neither should you_

_Always remember those you love_

_But even they would never overlook your wasted strength_

 

Willow:

 

_I want to be there for you and your siblings_

_I want to be the mother you always wanted me to be_

_But my memories still remind me of all the awful things_

_It drowns me_

_Tells me_

_I will always be a disgrace_

_You can look in the mirror and be content_

_I will never be allowed to leave_

_Better to be in a palace of a cold place_

_Than to be used and spent_

 

(Music softens to orchestral-like chords much like in Mirror Mirror. While Weiss is singing Willow is singing a soft aria)

 

Weiss:

 

_You see yourself as broken_

_It's only a damaged mirror_

_You are the only one who can make yourself rise_

_A man who breaks your heart can't break your spirit_

_Events of failure and fear can't determine your life_

_A life alone is a life wasted_

_You inspire more than you think_

_You're stronger than you believe_

 

(Guitar plays again)

 

Willow:

 

_If you insist there is a chance for me_

_For a happy ending_

_In this fairy tale_

_In this lullaby_

_Then I'd be willing to go onwards and give it a try_

_But please take my advice_

_Only be your own hero_

_This life can be yours_

_And my life can still be mine_


	44. Raven Branwen - The Visit Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a continuation of Raven's visit to Taiyang. Enjoy!

The moon sat in the sky as the remnants piled into a full circle. _This can't be happening..._ Raven thought as she flew in the sky in bird-form. The sky went from a black to a vibrant scarlet revealing the pools of blood beneath her. She looked away and up ahead saw a tower piercing the sky. She wanted to scream. No doubt Salem was there. And Summer too.

She wanted to turn back but found herself flying non-stop into the tower but she found herself instantly through the door and into the hall where Summer rest. Raven stared at her teammate who was still and delicate.

 _“Raven...”_ A deep beautiful voice sang.

Raven glanced behind her to see it was the same woman as before with her eyes redder than hers and the veins crawling over her. She had to have been Salem. Raven throat was clenched. _Help..._

Raven gasped as her eyes flew open revealing a familiar room with streams of sunlight gathering through the windows in a bed she would share with Tai. She inhaled as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She used to believe she could foresee the future before realizing her semblance but her tribespeople still found her foresight to be close to twenty twenty. It was very uncanny even to Raven. For instance, she would dream that Yang was going to arrive at her camp in her teenage years. And so she did.

Raven lifted the covers over, her hair draping over her naked body as she sauntered over to the window with her hand pressed against it and observed the sunflowers bobbing against the wind. She always thought she would hate sunflowers but it was a refreshing take on the world. They were as bright as the sun unlike roses that were as red as blood.

Footsteps got closer to the door. Raven didn't make an effort to move. The door opened and she heard Tai's chuckle. “Looks like you're comfortable.”

Raven turned to him with only a slight blush. “One of the few perks of being with you.” She smirked but only for a brief second before reaching her silk red bathrobe she had in the home years ago and fumbled it over her. “I had that nightmare again.”

“The one with Salem?”

“And the tower, and Summer, and the sky.” The strap was falling off of her. “It wasn't pleasant.”

“Do you need any help there?” Tai said, but already made the initiative, his hands gently swept around her waist as he tied the knot.

“I'm not an invalid, Tai.” Raven huffed.

“But you're not happy.” Tai sighed as he wrapped around the strap. “And you're hiding.”

Raven gripped onto his hand. “And you're not helping.”

“I'm just saying, Raven, you can stay but you ultimately have to help yourself.”

“I didn't want to be the Spring Maiden.”

“But you took the life of the former Spring Maiden anyway.” Tai said rather casually.

“She begged me to do so.”

“I don't want to hear your excuses.”

Raven paused with a slight nod. “You really like to condescend without giving constructive advice.”

“I can be awful at advice but at least I'm not afraid to call someone out on their crap.” Tai placed his arms around Raven and nuzzled his head against hers whispering. “Why don't you come with me to the cliff where Summer's grave is?”

Raven blinked. “Why?”

“Just do it.” Tai said plainly.

 

Raven glacially followed Tai as they made their way up the cliff. Raven looked to the left then to the right and the left again. She could never let her guard down even in this forest. Raven gasped; the edge of the cliff seem to have caught her off-guard as she looked up ahead.

Tai halted. “You alright?”

“I'll be okay.” Raven kept on walking then passed Tai. When she approached Summer's gravestone everything flooded her memory of Summer even they way she always held onto her hood as she would walk. She also remembered Summer's soft giggle. Qrow certainly remembered that as well. Raven desperately looked at the sky as if she was looking for any silver lining. All she could do is recite the poem she heard back at Beacon.

 

 _Lost and blind;_  
Seems our dreams of peace have all been left behind.  
It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lined,  
But the future's looking bleak,  
And the storm is set to rise.

 

Raven tried to recall the rest of the words as she glared at Summer's grave. “All you had to do was say good-bye and you just died. I never wanted your life to be lost. And you weren't even that weak.”

“But you can still save others.” Tai chimed as he sauntered towards her. “You weren't able to save Summer because you were afraid of Salem. You only saw the crimson skies but not the silver linings.” Raven glanced back at Tai. He nodded with a praising smile.

Raven scoffed. “If you think you're clever just by saying that one line then you're...”

“Summer would not want you to be afraid. But Salem would. And whether you like it or not she will come for you. Can't hide forever.”

“So it's time to die?” Raven snapped.

“It's time to at least face facts. You're going to be afraid anyway but being brave at least will give you a chance.” Tai embraced Raven. “And Summer knew this.”

Raven pressed herself against him. “I don't think I ever told you, but I have hopes that Summer could be alive.”

“I do too.” Tai shifted his feet and was digging a hole with his foot. “I really would love Summer to see Ruby and Yang.”

Raven looked to the sky and cloud shone brightly in the sky with the silver surrounding it. “Maybe she will.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from the song entitled Die


	45. Willow Schnee - The Howling Night Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, 
> 
> I was going to give this chapter an explanation but I think it would be best for y'all to go into it without any preconceived notions. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I feel as though I have been wanting to write it for quite some time now and finally found the right moment to do so. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! <3

“They were cleared out and still under investigation _._ ” Winter's voice appeared clearly as Willow woke to find her oldest daughter on her scroll standing poised by the window as if her general was right in front of her with the scroll firmly in her hand. “Of course, sir. I'll be there as soon as I can. It's just that my mother...” Winter glanced over to Willow. “Thank you, sir.” And with that Winter put her scroll inside her uniform's pocket.

Willow groaned slightly. “What did he want?”

Winter narrowed her eyes. “For me to report to him, obviously. I was supposed to be at the HQ hours ago but couldn't leave you alone.”

“So why didn't you wake me?” Willow said knowing it was a silly question. Winter was the only one out of her children that never woke her up in the middle of the night when she had nightmares.

Winter paused as if she was waiting for her mother to say something. “General Ironwood is going to want to question you.”

“About yesterday?”

“Yes!” Winter scoffed as she slapped her hand to her head. “Mom, I know you just woke up but you can't be this dense!”

“Well it's not everyday I'm out on my own!” Willow clicked her teeth. “Have you ever considered how embarrassing it is for me? An old woman such as myself to rely on her oldest daughter, her abusive husband, _literally_ everyone around me!”

“At least you're trying.” Winter affirmed. “You know what your teammate says to every new soldier. Strength and courage is independence within itself and the rest will come easier than ever. And so far you have displayed both of those things but you have to keep on it to retain your independence.”

Willow's eyes eluded eye contact with Winter's and onto the wine glass that was laced in scarlet. “You know what I secretly do in my spare time?”

“You write lullabies and short stories.” Winter mustered a chuckle. “It's no secret, not to me anyway. It's also no secret that you always wanted to be a songwriter.”

“I want my songs to be remembered throughout time. For them to remember the Schnees as heroes. I would hate for people to remember us as villainous.”

“And there is still time.” Winter picked up her mother's coat that navy blue and similar to Weiss's Snowpea and threw it at her mother. “But we need to report to General Ironwood now.”

“Alright, alright,” Willow groaned. “At least give me time to look presentable. You know I can't show up to my former teammate with my hair being a mess.”

 

The silver-haired mother and daughter strutted in the sterile hallway towards General Ironwood's office the heels making a synchronous clicking. Willow observed Winter's hands neatly folded behind her, a mannerism she had since she was five. They were in front of the door; Winter removed her right glove and placed her bare hand on the screen near the door scanning a light blue color before the doors sprang open.

Willow walked in as soon as her daughter paced in as she was placing her glove back on. James's office was exactly how Willow pictured it: it was certainly on the small side but everything was on flat level unlike Jacques's office. The walls had only a few portraits of battlefields of Grimm and one of a sunset on an island that looked very much like the one her team was stranded on that one mission. There was one couch and an end table off to the side and three chairs in front of James's desk.

James sat behind his desk, quickly glanced at the scroll then at the reports before he directed his attention to the Schnee women. With the way he lips was slightly curved Willow wasn't entirely sure if he was refraining from a smile or if he was genuinely uneasy. He cleared his throat. “Willow, Ms. Schnee. Sit down.”

“Yes, sir.” Winter said instinctively.

“Nice seeing you too, James.” Willow said without hesitation.

Winter whispered. “Moth _errrr_!”

“What? Can't a woman be...” Willow's attention was stolen by a familiar picture on James's desk that was off to the side in angle which James and his guests could see. It was of her team: Lamar, Eric, James, along with her. They stood proudly in front of Atlas Academy with James being on the far left, Willow's arm around his and the other around Lamar and Eric being on the far right. They were all smiling – even her.

“Willow?” James's voice insinuated Willow's attention along with a gasp. “I know this isn't a very ideal get-together but I need to ask you a few questions.”

“Sure,” Willow voice was quiet. “Ask away.”

“When the Grimm attacked what were you doing in the square?” James began.

“I was looking for Winter... and Weiss. She's still missing, you know?”

“Mmm,” If there was any sympathy from James it wasn't visible. “And why did you attack the Grimm even when you didn't have permission to?”

Willow's brows scrunched. “What? What kind of stupid question is that?”

“Mother! Rude!” Winter's face was as red as her brooch as she reared her head in Willow's direction.

Willow turned her head to her daughter. “Well I'm just saying, I'm a huntress! Well ex-huntress but when a city is in danger I'm not going to wait for someone's permission.” Willow sighed as she faced James again who was completely unfazed by the conversation. “C'mon, James. You can't let the council control every aspect and law of the land. We can't let them nanny us like this.”

James said nothing. He found himself looking at the picture sighing with his eyes. Winter pursed her lips then her patience eroded. “Sir, if I may something. Please forgive, Mother. She's been through a lot as of late and isn't thinking straight.”

Willow would have normally been offended or off-putted with her daughter's remark but now she was more angry with the way the council has been in recent years.

“I know your mother well, Ms. Schnee.” James affirmed. “I admire your efforts of trying to defend me while trying to retain your mother's honor but I'm afraid she's actually onto something.”

“Oh,” Willow blinked, a smile bestowed upon her cheeks. “That must be the nicest thing someone has said to me in a really long time.” Even James smiled but only for a second. Willow composed herself. “But in all seriousness, the world is changing. Every night I noticed the moon is not the same as it was twenty years ago with more and more scattered pieces. Atlas has gotten colder and they Grimm from what I heard are becoming more dangerous – now more so than ever.”

“This is so. And this is what you're going to tell the council at your court date.” James said. “I'm just as vexed as you are about this interrogation but the forces want to ensure Atlas's security.”

“Well then I look forward to it!” Willow voice stood above her. _What kind of world do we live in if I can't have my powers to even protect the ones I love?_

James stood up; Winter and Willow exchanged glances with the silent question _What is he doing?_ “My apologies Ms. Schnee but I'm going to ask you to leave the room while I speak to your mother.”

“Of course, Sir.” Winter bowed her head before she bustled out. Willow looked back at Winter as if she wanted her to at least give some hesitation – as soon as the doors glided open Winter waltzed out without any hesitation.

“I promise I will make this as brief as possible.” James extended his hand out to Willow. “Please stand up.”

Willow glared at his hand – it was his gloved prosthetic. Nonetheless she took his hand and did as she was told even if she could feel the cold from the metal. “Why do you have to keep doing this to me?”

“First of all, let me say your father would be proud if he heard you said what you just said to me.”

“Why thank you for acknowledging that.” Willow interjected.

“And what if I told you that there is a good possibility that your sister is alive?”

“Huh?” A feeling invaded Willow. The chills crept everywhere and her hands began to shimmer as it became cold. “I would think that would be amazing, but I would also think you're crazy for even suggesting the idea.”

“Like you said, the world is changing.” James still held onto Willow's hand firmly but surely as the cold swept around her hands. “But there is a force that wants your powers and she will stop at nothing to gain hold of it. And I'm afraid your sister is under the control.”

“As if I don't have enough problems as it is.” Willow stammered.

“When I first met you I never thought of the possibility of me pitying you. A poor boy such as myself meeting the Snow Princess. I always thought: what in the world could she have that would cause her so much burden? Nothing. Must be nice.” James subsided his glance. “It was a very stupid thought looking back.”

“Everyone thought that. No one knew the burdens I have had. Nor did they knew the ones my children had.”

“And so now I ask of you for one more thing,” James placed his organic arm around Willow's shoulders. Willow's breath was short, her body felt as if it was trembling. “Be strong.”

Willow paused before chuckling. “Is that all? Then why did you ask me to stand with you?”

“So you can prove to yourself that you can be able to stand the weight of the world... And you succeeded.”

Willow smile relieved her. “I guess I have.”

“Oh,” James leaned in closer. “And this is very unprofessional on my part but...”

Willow lunged her lips towards his as they incentively caressed. The cold grew stronger but the two continued to exchanged kisses. James brushed Willow's fringe off hear head as he looked into her eyes she closed them for a good few seconds before gazing into his. James chuckled. “Your eyes did the exact same thing when we kissed for the first time.”

“Sometimes when I'm nervous I just close my eyes and...”

“It gives you a rest from the world. You also said that to me when we first kissed.” James rested his head her shoulder. “I have been wanting to do this for years.”

“So have I.” Willow huffed. “But we still have a job to do.”

“And I don't think it would be very polite to leave Winter stranded outside for very long because we caught up.”

“That too.” Willow took another hard breath. “I think she deserves to know. What do you think?

“Funny enough I was thinking about that earlier. I want to tell her but we can only do so if...”

“James,” Willow held onto James head with both of her hands. “At this point in my life I have nothing to loose. I'm ready to tell her.”


	46. Willow Schnee - The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This chapter follows an "off-screen chapter" of Weiss learning that Willow is the Winter Maiden. Think of this as another what-if scenario. My goal here is to really emphasize Willow's relationship with solely Weiss since we haven't had a lot of chapters that include their dynamic. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and if you want to leave any constructive feedback feel free to do so. :)

The snow grew thicker but Willow stood firmly in front of Weiss. Weiss, on the other hand was shaking. Her daughter finally spoke. “Why didn't you tell me you were so powerful?”

“You never asked?” Willow refrained from smirking but this situation was far too serious for her.

“Mother,” Weiss's tone was stern but her eyes said otherwise. “The Winter Maiden's powers is why we are the way we are. I think at least Winter and I deserved to know that. I mean, _Winter_!”

“She was actually named after your great great grandmother, but I see your point.”

“You're drunk again aren't you?”

“I might have had a few sips of wine before venturing out here in the forest to find you to talk to you.” Willow closed her eyes as she inhaled the cold, brisk air. “But sometimes I feel as though it's easier to shut my feelings away. No pain from lost or deceased relatives. No trauma from fallen teammates. No regrets of a terrible marriage.”

“I want you to be yourself!” Weiss's voice echoed. “You already proven how strong you are by coming all the way out here. And I have already proven that I don't need Father and neither do you. You know, I would have asked you if you wanted to come with me to Mistral but I knew you would say no. Now I wonder if you would have came with me.”

Willow finally opened her eyes. “It's very quiet out here. I forgot how beautiful the trees are when they're laced with snow.”

Weiss paused as she too closed her eyes for a moment. She was certainly her daughter indeed. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can.” Willow said as if nothing could hurt her.

“When you learned you had the Winter Maiden's powers did you felt afraid?”

“Well it was kind of a long story but I didn't have much of a choice anyway. When your grandmother died she thought of me and I instantly inherited her powers. Your aunt could have inherited them but it seems as though I was the one who _lucked out_.”

“And what about my Aunt? I don't even know her name.” Weiss's firm tone assured that she was trying not to raise her voice.

“Your aunt was sick and so was your grandmother. _And_ so was your grandfather but you already knew that. Shortly after Winter was born your aunt disappeared. No one even knows if she's alive. I just assumed she passed away like everyone else – but apparently...”

“We will find her then.” Weiss marched a few feet in front of her mother. They're ice blue eyes mirroring each other. “Or at least try. Remember what Grandpa said; 'A battle untried will always be a battle lost.'”

“I remember hearing that...” Willow smirked. “Multiple times.”

“Mother,” Weiss cleared her throat. “Mom, I know you have been through a lot more than you deserve but there are evil forces that threaten humanity. We'll try to look for your sister but we also need to stop Salem from dividing and eventually destroying humanity.”

Willow blinked. “Who told you of Salem?”

“Does it matter? We need to stop her.” Weiss extended her arms. “And then you, Winter, and I will find someplace where we can live without Father.”

Willow tilted her head with an incomplete smile. “And what about your brother?”

Weiss sighed. “And Whitley, too, if he wanted.”

“I know he hasn't exactly been very warm but he does secretly care about you and Winter.” Willow said knowing it was just another attempt to be motherly. The snow seemed to have stopped falling – or at least between her and Weiss.

Weiss extended her arms in a glacial pace. A smile has bestowed upon Weiss – much like when she would smile at Nicholas. “I love you.”

Willow inhaled as she raced to embrace her daughter. “When was the last time you said that to me?” She found herself once again sobbing in front of her daughter. This time it was not out of tragedy or remorse. “I'm sorry.”

“Shhh, don't.” Weiss grasped tighter onto her mother. “I don't want to hear any more sorries from you. Understand?”

Willow chuckled. “Yes, my little Weiss, I understand.”

“You have many choices now and no one can stop you.” Weiss sniffed. Willow wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from her sorrows. “I remember Winter told me a story that she heard you crying in your bedroom. She found that you broke several things – including the picture of you and Father on your wedding day – as well as your mirror he gave you as a gift once. You know what I wanted to say to you since then?”

Willow looked at the sky filled with slate grays sighing at the memory. “And what would that be?”

“A damaged mirror does not reflect who you are.” Willow looked at her daughter again. Her delicate features glowing against the snow that she hardly noticed the scar above her eye. “You're the only one that sees yourself as broken.”

“Oh, my sweet little one.” Willow said softly. “Even in my most dismal days I still believe that your grandfather is watching you with a proud smile.”

“And I believe he is smiling upon you now.” Weiss affirmed.

Willow stepped back. “Thank you, my hero.” She glanced at the path back to where her daughter's team was waiting. The trees shone around them as the sun finally bursted in the silver skies. “We should head back now. There is a lot to do and certain things will not wait around not even for us Schnees.”

“Are you nervous?” Weiss inquired with a tone quieter than the air.

“A little,” Willow admitted. “There are a lot of uncertainties but one thing is for sure.” A single snowflake flew in front of Willow landing softly on her daughter's cheek. “Nothing can stop me now from living my life.”

 

 

 


	47. Kali Belladonna - The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So funny story; I was working on this chapter shortly before attending RTX and viewing the Adam short. I had to make some adjustments (I might still have to make some more adjustments) but wanted to give Kali more material. 
> 
> This is a story before Kali and Ghira left for Menagerie with a help of an old friend that I decided to re-name as Quasi instead of Darren (a suggestion made by Story Before Numbers). The details still need some work or may not be canon-compliant (like Blake's exact age) but I really felt the urge to tell a story from Kali's POV and how she felt when fighting for equal rights... by not fighting at all.

The living room still felt so empty to Kali even with her daughter present. It was a while since she has been in Mistral and a place she rather not be. But she had to be here. Not only for the Faunus but for her daughter.

“Is the tea too cold?” Her daughter inquired from across the table. Her ears then bowed. “Or too bitter?”

“No,” Kali peered out the window. She could have stayed in Menagerie but she didn't want her daughter away from her again repeating the same mistakes.

“Mom, I know you didn't want to leave Menagerie but it was the only way...”

“I know exactly why.” Kali took a sip from her tea. “I just don't care too much for this place. Mistral, I mean.”

Blake blinked and sighed. “They won't hurt you or us anymore.”

“Oh, I know.” Kali noted the tea leaves sank to the bottom of the teacup. _But what I would give to not have to have my friends not suffer._

 

Kali's hooked arms with Ghira as they along with Quasi strutted down the aisle accompanied by Sienna's guards.

Quasi coughed as he smirk. “This is quite an ornate place for a candidate for a civil right's leader.”

“You just took the words out of my mouth.” Kali chimed.

“Sienna is said to have a lineage that includes powerful, apt fighters. But...” Ghira leaned into Kali's ear. “Their aura is much easily penetrable.”

“Some love to make up for certain things but taking this old shrine is a little much.” Quasi shot a glance at Kali. She glanced back at him rather nervously. Apparently this meeting demanded a presence of a close human friend.

Kali abruptly halted. Ghira ignored her and kept going sweeping his arm away from her. Kali grimaced as everyone else seem to have passed by her as if she wasn't there. Quasi slowed his pace but only for him to look forward.

Kali built the courage in her voice. “I don't trust this woman.”

Everyone ceased their steps. Ghira softened his shoulders, Quasi simply stared at Kali, while the guards fixed their vexed expression onto her. Quasi finally stepped towards Kali, he looked back towards everyone else before making firm eye contact with Kali. He whispered. “Whatever happens is for the best.”

“No,” Kali whispered. “You said it once; no one should be treated unfairly.”

“Kali,” Quasi delicately wrapped his hand around hers. “No one here will resent you for this. And no fairy tale will ever remember the half-formed civil rights warrior unless he makes his own sacrifice.”

Kali clenched her teeth. “You...”

“Kali,” Ghira called out firmly before he sighed. “Please.”

Quasi released his grip from Kali and strutted through the hallway as if nothing happened. With heavy steps Kali carried on.

As soon as they approached the empty 'throne' the three exchanged bewildered glances. Kali humped. “So much for a proposition, Lady Sienna Khan. You would think someone would at least have the decency to be on time.”

“It's you that is late.” Sienna's voice approached from behind them. The three instantly shifted to Sienna's direction. “You promised the Faunus equal rights with your peaceful protesting and look what happens. It's too late to do anything now.”

“I'm going to cut to the chase,” Ghira stepped forward. “I have decided to step down and appoint you leader.”

Sienna chuckled as she approached them. “For someone with a rough exterior you have a fragile amount of tolerance.”

“And for someone so violent you have a fragile spirit.” Kali quipped.

Sienna blinked and even halted. A gasp even escaped from one of the guards. Quasi covered his lips with his hand in a futile attempt to conceal his smirk.

Sienna clicked her teeth slightly; she turned her attention to Quasi nonetheless. “I heard so much about you, Mr. Form. You fight for Faunus' rights.” Her lips curled into a devious smile. “And what about your own kind?”

Quasi casual shrugged. “What about them? I am no more or no less than human or Faunus. All I know is that I know what it's like to be treated less than equal.”

“Then in order for us Faunus to escape to Menagerie you will have to send Quasi on this mission... if he cares so deeply about us.”

“Why are you like this?”

“I'm giving him a choice, Miss Belladonna.” Sienna merged her brows.

Kali for the first time in a very long time felt her fist clenching. “You're only doing this because Adam...”

“Kali!” Quasi stepped in front of her as if he was preventing her from attacking Sienna. He whispers. “I'll serve as the distraction on this mission. It's the only way the Faunus can escape Menagerie. I don't care what happens to Adam but you, Ghira, Blake, and many other innocent Faunus need a better life.”

Kali pursed her lips and scoffed like a child. “It's not fair.”

“The world isn't fair at times,” Quasi continued. “but it doesn't mean we can't create justice in the world.”

Kali glared at Ghira, expecting him to say something. Anything. She glared back at Sienna. She softened her shoulders. “Please don't hate me or anyone else in this predicament. There will be books written about his heroic deeds. Now then, the plan...”

 

The truck creaked as it made it's way up the hills. The window to the driver's seat shed only a streak of sunlight. Kali sat with her arms crossed facing Quasi and Ghira her ears twitching. “They won't let you get away with this.”

They both said nothing for a moment. Quasi simply took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat of his face. He sighed. “Then they won't let us get away with anything.”

“What happened to peace? What happened to the logical route?” Kali squared her eyes towards Ghira. “Well?”

“We did vow not to attack unless if it's self-defense.” Ghira said casually.

Kali uncrossed her arms as if she was ready to lunge at someone. “When Adam shows his face, I'm going to...” The truck screamed as it halted. Kali slipped her balance only to be caught by Quasi. Kali jerked up. “What is going on?”

“You come out with your hands up you dirty scum!” The voice was slightly muffled but had clear disdain.

Ghira peered through the window and gasped. “The driver got out. He's going to regret...” A gunshot was heard.

“We have to save him.” Quasi made his way to the back. “I know this isn't part of the plan but we have to do something.”

Ghira held onto Kali's hand. “Run and go find Blake. You two will have to flee to Menagerie together.”

Kali's attempt to restrain her sobs were futile. “Ghira? No, I want...”

Ghira grabbed onto Kali and practically threw her out onto the ground. “Go! Before they catch you.”

Kali ran without any hesitation; her cries breaking as she ran. The trees were looming over her or so it seemed the further she ran. _Please bring them back to me._

After she ran for what seemed like forever she slowed her pace to climb a hill where it had the sight of her town. _Blake will have to leave the place she calls her town with only her mother._ She took a deep breath and sauntered away from the view and back to the path.

Kali clenched her teeth as tears withered down her face. “If I ever see you Adam Taurus...” She took another deep breath. There was no winning here. The only thing she could do is run. Then there will be no more fighting.

 

That night she packed her things at a glacial pace. Waiting for Ghira or anyone. She looked back at the clock which struck 6. The sun was setting, she doesn't have much time.

“Blake?” She softly called. No response. “ _Blaaake_!”

Blake came out with her satchel with books in her hand looking neither shocked nor unhappy. “Are you sure we can't bring all of these books?”

“Blake, we can only bring what we can carry. I'm sorry.” Kali said.

Blake strutted towards her mother. “You still haven't told me why we're going...”

“That's because your father has been duped! And so has Quasi!” Kali threw the rest of clothes including her wedding gown in her bag. “Now let us leave this place before anything happens to you.”

“Mom,” Blake's ears lowered. “What happened?”

“I'll discuss it later.” Kali yanked Blake's arm as they headed towards the door. “Now let's leave.”

Kali tiptoed out onto the streets with Blake's arm firmly locked with her hand. _Don't look back. Keep moving onwards and forward._ She headed in the street that would lead them to the docks. The night was sitting on the dim sunset, the stars already trickling above them as if they were leading them. Kali glanced around her to see other Faunus refugees – some with bags bigger than hers and others with nothing but clothes on their backs.

Kali set her eyes at the evening sky. Qausi, the man who always protected her honor and her child was going to die for the sake of the Faunus. Ghira who always chose the path of peace was in a war.

“Mom?” Blake huffed as they were still strutting. Kali didn't bother to look at her daughter.

“What? Is something wrong?” Kali said keeping a steady rhythm in her steps.

“I think I see Dad.”

Kali ceased her steps abruptly and so did Blake. “Where?” Kali didn't bother to listen to Blake and she surveyed the vicinity with desperate eyes.

“Kali!” Ghira's voice called out.

Kali turned around and saw him approaching them with rather heavy steps. Ghira spread his arms as he got closer dodging those who was in his way. Kali went into his arms without a beat to be spared. Her eyes overwhelmed with tears as her throat was clenched. “I'm so happy you are here.” She gasped as the tears nearly gagged her. “But where is Quasi? Is he...”

“Is no longer with us.”

Kali nodded. “I see...” She said as if it was an accepted truth but the thought of never seeing him again and his life being cut short like that dread her thoughts.

“But we will always remember him. And he would want us to move on.”

“I know, but I just wish I could have said thank you and good-bye.” She said in between sobs.

“He was able to tell me one thing before he fought off those people for me.” Ghira cupped her chin and gazed at his wife. “He said that he always loved you – so much so that he allowed you to not love him in return but to at least to never forget him.”

“I won't. I will never forget!” Kali said as if Quasi was there, she stole a glance back down at her daughter. “And don't you ever forget Blake. Go for a man who will fight for you.”

Blake nodded. “Trust me. I won't.”

Kali heard the definitive tone but her motherly instincts gave her a pessimistic warning she could not shake off.

“We must go. Or Quasi's efforts will be for the naught.” Ghira affirmed as he grasped Blake's arm as well as Kali's.

Kali took a few deep breaths once again looking at the night sky. There was set of dim but clear crimson stars that resembled a tower. Kali smiled weakly knowing that Quasi was still protecting them. _You are the warrior who gave us sanctuary._

 

 


	48. Summer Rose - The Evernight Palace Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Hope you all been well. I have been inspired now more than ever to write and try to get myself further than where I am now. 
> 
> Anyway, the first half of this chapter is a flashback and correlates with my other fic The Last Love of Summer Rose in the sense that it relates to a certain headcanon of mine. The second half of the chapter is a continuation of Summer's reunion with her young rose.

Birds sang above Summer in a simple black dress with her newborn on the ground on her white cloak resting in front of her. She glanced at the lush forest with it's emerald leaves and saw a woman in a long cotton crimson dress with a black shawl; her hair was as white as snow, half of it pulled in a neat bun with the rest draping down her neck with skin was pale with light blue eyes and veins that were more apparent than most – but Summer thought she was beautiful nonetheless. The woman smile was more and more apparent as she approached them.

“Ashley!” Summer waved frantically.

“You wave like that as if I'm further away,” Ashley glided towards them bending as she embraced Summer. “Though I will say I have I missed you madly and deeply.”

“I looked forward to every letter you sent me each week.” Summer's silver eyes met Ashley's icy blue. I missed hearing your voice, embracing you like this.”

“As have I.” She sat next to her with her long fingers extended in front of Ruby as she fumbled with her hands as she grasped onto Ashley's fingers. “She really is beautiful. You say her name is Ruby, like your favorite color and gem.”

“Tai loves the name too.”

Ashley turned her face to Summer. “I'll have to thank him.”

“For what?” Summer blinked.

“For being understanding. When you told him you were going to meet me here he _must_ have had some inkling.”

Summer stroked Ashley's long hair. “And I thank you for being understanding. When you agreed to be an apprentice for Ozpin I figured it would be a long distant relationship.” A reluctant sigh fell upon her. “And even though Tai has some affection for me I still hear him say Raven's name in his sleep.” She glanced at Ashley as she gasped. “I mean, I...”

“It's alright.” Ashley chuckled. “You two had a child after all. And from the looks of things she has a lot to look forward to.”

Summer took a sigh of relief. “Love is complicated, though. Not really what they make it out in the fairy tales.” She pressed her fingers against her newborn's cheek. “I want to continue to serve as a huntress but I also want to be here for Ruby.”

“I hope you don't feel that way just because you're a silver-eyed warrior. At this point everyone believes it's all mythical and believes anyone with silver eyes just has a special shade of blue.”

“If it wasn't for my silver eyes my surrogate parents would have died along with the my hometown. You know this.”

“Oh, trust me I know family obligations far too well. My older sister married a man I still don't trust in the slightest all because he assisted my father in his company and _earned_ his trust.” Ashley huffed. “But there is nothing I can do at this point. All I can do is hope for the best for her and her children.”

Summer narrowed her eyes. “So why do you trust and serve Ozpin?”

Ashley smirked. “I knew you were going to ask that at some point.” She held onto Summer's hand. “I love my father but I'm having trouble accepting the fact he keeps loosing his health over what he thinks is right. Ozpin hasn't done anything that has cost anyone anything. Though I do wonder if he keeps setting people up for _his_ right. Even he admits that even great men do terrible things. _The moon looks beautiful even when it's shattered_ he tells me.”

“I want to think he has something in place for us too. If he didn't he wouldn't have to if he came all the way to Beacon to Atlas in order to ask if you wanted to be his apprentice. And he would have left me and my village alone if he knew it wouldn't better me.”

“Better _myself_ ,” Ashley tilted her head to the horizon. “but I see your point.”

“I know you won't let me get away with it. Being used, that is.”

Ashley glanced back at Summer, her pale skin as beautiful as freshly fallen snow. “If anything ever happened to you I would make sure whoever was responsible would pay.”

Summer wanted to smile but had uneasy lips. “Even Ozpin?”

“I even told him if he ever sent you on another dangerous mission – like the one right before you learned you pregnant – I will do more than give him my two weeks notice.” They chuckled simultaneously. “Ozpin laughed at that too and said he would expect no less from me.” Ashley's lips approached Summer's and they gently kissed as they rested on each other's cheeks.

Ruby cooed and went up an octave as if she was asking something.

Summer's voice mimicked her daughter's. “ _Mom_? She's probably saying.” They shared a laugh once again. “I wonder what kind of things she will like. Red? White? Black? Yellow? Dolls? Climbing trees? Reading? Drawing?”

Ashley voice softened. “Hunting? Cooking cookies? Or both?”

“Well I know I would love to do both.” Summer picked up Ruby in which she lightly _ahhh_ and held her in between them. “Do you think Ruby will be a huntress like me?”

Ashley hummed. “I'm sure whatever Ruby ends up doing or what her preferences are she'll be as amazing as her mother. I have a very good feeling of it.” She rested her hand on Ruby's hand still holding Summer with the other. “And I can't wait to watch the little rose grow.”

 

 

“So why did you go with what Ozpin told you to do?” Ruby said. Summer felt a strange smile upon her. “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

“You're being a daughter right now. With your _rebellious_ voice.”

“And you could have been my mother all of my life but you weren't!” Ruby scowled. “I refuse to do anything you tell me to do until you tell me why!”

“Because I thought the world literally depended on it!” Summer coughed.

Ruby gasped. “Mom, I'm sorry, it's just...”

“It's fine,” Summer paused to clear her throat – as well as her thoughts. “There is a apparently a lot you don't know about our silver eyes.”

“I know it's powerful against Grimm. Isn't that enough?”

“Silver-eyed warriors are said to have been warriors that shattered the moon and we were sent by the brother gods to either defend or destroy humanity!” Summer inhaled. “Salem – in her previous form – that possessed an army of rebels that vowed to wipe out any silver-eyed warrior. And Salem succeeded...” Summer's eyes met with her daughter. “Well almost.”

Ruby inhaled. “Qrow told me there was a target on my back but I didn't think this is what he meant.”

“And I'm sure Qrow also didn't tell you that we are actually the last.”

“The last?” Ruby blinked. “Then why would Ozpin send you of all people to Salem?”

“Because Ozpin had a plan... or rather a negotiation.” Summer sighed. “I thought I would be sent her to fight Salem but as it turns out she wanted me to be held hostage. I want to believe that Ozpin knew that so he can plan his next move and Salem would promise I would at least be un-harmed. She is a manipulative force.”

“So Salem wanted you to have all the Maidens' powers?” Ruby inquired.

Summer nodded solemnly. “But it looks like Salem has failed that portion of her plan, but is also looks like she has still taken hostage of someone who is very dear to me.”

“Who? Ashley?” Ruby said without a missing beat.

Summer gasped. “Who told you about her?”

“Dad did.” Ruby clasped her hands together. “He told me you always wanted children. And that even though you loved him in a certain way you had a stronger love for someone else.” She subsided her gaze. “I barely remember you let alone Ashley.”

Summer placed her hand over her chest. “She always loved you and Yang.”

“Uncle Qrow told me she was kind, intelligent. Like she would read every day – and even though she was always sick she remained strong. As Qrow worded it.” Ruby smiled.

“She was all of those things and more.” Summer took a deep breath. “She sung beautifully and would sing to me when I was pregnant with you. She and I wanted a better world.”

Ruby smiled. “Well I'm pretty sure I will like her then.” Ruby paused as her along with her mother's silver eyes were the only silver linings. “We need to rescue her.”

“Yes,” Summer's smile subsided as she looked out towards the window. “But first we need a plan.”

Ruby glided towards the door. “My teammates are outside and we should go as soon as we can.”

“One more thing, Ruby.” Summer attempt to grab her arm resulted in her grabbing her red cape.

Ruby squeaked as she halted. “Mom, we don't have much time.”

“I know,” Summer pulled her daughter's cloak and instinctively they both locked arms with each other. “but please let me embrace you for just a few more seconds.” She felt her daughter's nod against her shoulder along with her stifling breaths as she sobbed. Summer stroked her daughter's hair and hummed. “In a world where it's possible I'm here there must be a way for us to get through this. As Ashley would say, the fairy tales will have a story for the roses.”


	49. Willow's Lullaby Second Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have been trying to tackle GarageBand for the very first time to make an original song and it's been... an interesting process, LOL. But while I'm revisiting music I decided to edit the lyrics a bit. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

 

 

Willow:

 

 _I've been afraid_  
never standing on my own  
I let you be the keeper of my pride  
Believed you when you told me  
I was nothing on my own  
Listen when I say  
I swear it here today  
I will not surrender  
This life is mine

 

_This I sing to you_

_My children, please listen_

_The snow and the storm will try to blind you_

_But learn from my mistakes_

_Just because you can't see ahead_

_Doesn't mean there isn't a path forged for you_

_Move onwards_

_You know you can_

_Cherish your friends and family_

_This life will be yours_

_For it's the only thing I can give_

 

 

Weiss:

 

_This I tell you_

_Please cease your pity_

_You can't always hide behind your tears_

_Being locked away doesn't alleviate the pain in all these years_

_You can fight_

_You can fly_

_You can summon the woman you're meant to be_

 

Willow:

 

_You don't know the demons I have faced_

_A man who shattered my heart is only the beginning_

_To see those who you cherish disappear in the skies_

_Into ash_

_Into snow_

_Into deep waters_

_I'd rather see the red of the wine_

_Then to see the redness of the blood from my realities_

 

Weiss:

 

_Don't condone_

_Don't regress_

_I know I will never regret and neither should you_

_Always remember those you love_

_But even they would never overlook your wasted strength_

 

Willow:

 

_I want to be there for you and your siblings_

_I want to be the mother you always wanted me to be_

_But my memories still remind me of all the awful things_

_It drowns me_

_Tells me_

_I will always be a disgrace_

_You can look in the mirror and be content_

_I will never be allowed to leave_

_Better to be in a palace of a cold place_

_Than to be used and spent_

 

 

Weiss:

 

_You see yourself as broken_

_It's only a damaged mirror_

_You are the only one who can make yourself rise_

_A man who breaks your heart can't break your spirit_

_Events of failure and fear can't determine your life_

_A tree still stands with the weight of the coldest snow_

 

 

Willow:

 

_If you insist there is a chance for me_

_For a happy ending_

_Then I'd be willing to go onwards and give it a try_

_But please take my advice_

_Only be your own hero_

_The white snow will not melt under the warm sun_

 

Weiss and Willow in unison:

_And in this lullaby_

_No one can take away my voice_

_This life is my choice_

_Until my remaining warm breath_

 


	50. Taiyang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I was inspired to do Dad-centric chapters again particularly a scene that focuses on Tai's reaction to learning of Summer's disappearance. Depressing, I know, but I feel as though Tai's emotional struggle has been put off for far too long. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading and, as always, constructive feedback is welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you! <3

The sunflowers drooped more so than usual. _I just watered them earlier. There is seriously no explanation for this._ Tai thought this to himself as he tended his garden. A bird wings flapped and Tai instantly glanced at the bird. It was just a Bluejay. Tai held back a sigh. _No crow or raven._

“Hey, Dad? Dadddd!” His eldest daughter called out from three feet from him.

“Yang, why are you yelling? I'm right here.”

“Well I tried asking you something earlier and you – uh – what's the word again? Ignored me!” Yang picked up Ruby. “She knows something is up and so do I. Where's Summer... erm Mommy?”

 _I don't know!_ That's what he wanted to say, but how could he articulate that to his children. “Summer always comes back from a mission.”

“But it's longer than usual.” Yang protested.

“Look, Yang,” Tai took a deep breath and softened his voice. “Things happen unexpectedly. Just try to relax.” His tense facial expression loosened. “Please.”

Ruby blinked. “Daddy is upset?”

“Dad just wants us to relax. And we'll do that.” Yang yanked a dandelion from the ground. “Make a wish, Ruby. Try to wish for Mommy to come back. Then blow.”

Ruby softly grabbed the delicate stem with the petals scattering little by little as she instantly released a hard deep breath onto the flower until it was a bare stem. “Uncle Qrow will make sure Mommy returns.”

“Yeah, I guess it is just a flower. People are what really matter.” Yang said with sheer confidence.

Tai pulled the last weed – along with several flowers – then pulled off his gardening gloves and approached his daughters. “How about we go inside and I'll go read to you both.” Without their permission he picked up Ruby and grasped onto Yang's hand.

 

Tai barely looked at the book shelf before he picked one at at random. He sat down on the couch and fumbled with the book as he held it in front of his girls. “This story is called _The Tribe That Shattered the Moon_.” He glanced at his daughters both with weak smiles, he returned the gesture. “Once upon a time there were a group of huntsmen and huntresses that have said to have been so powerful they could destroy Grimm with just a look. And yet they were very innocent, honorable group of people.” He glanced again, this time both girls had eyes that have lost themselves in thought. “And when they traveled to the world of Remnant they...”

The knock on the door prompted Tai to rush to the door throwing the book to the side. The two girls stood up. They both exchanged the silent question. _Why would Mommy knock if this is her home? It is her, right?_

Tai flew open the door. It was Qrow, his eyes looked more red than usual and his arms were behind his back. “Tai?”

“Where's Summer?” Tai stepped forward. “Why are your arms behind your back?”

“Is Mommy coming back?” Ruby was beside Tai.

Qrow shuttered, something Tai never imagined he would see. Qrow brought out his arms, in one of his hands was a folded white cape in which he brought out to Tai with two hands. “All I found was this. I searched everywhere and beyond.” He closed his eyes. “She's gone. She's not coming back.”

“Qrow, why...” Tai's heavy breaths took over him. “Why didn't you protect her? We're supposed to be teammates.”

Qrow took a heavy sigh. “I don't blame you for your ungraceful words, Tai. But please know she would not want you to...”

Tai coughed. “She's dead!” Without any hesitation he grabbed the cape from Qrow.

With haste steps he shot straight up the stairs. He was taught never to to cry in public and he certainly wasn't going to to cry in front of his daughters. When he made it to his room he slammed the door behind him then cowered on his bed with the cape holding softly against him. The sobs were gentle but they were there.

He clutched on tighter to Summer's cloak. “Why? First Raven left me and now Summer. Why?!” And so he cried and cried as he continued to ask why.

“Dad?” Yang said as she unhinged the door. “Ruby, is still in denial. She thinks Uncle Qrow is wrong.”

“There was once a time I would think he might be wrong too. But first your mother now Summer.” Tai finally looked at his daughter in the eyes. She had a strange stance to her, she was standing firm but her eyes said otherwise. “You're so strong, you know that. Certainly didn't get it from me!”

“Dad, I'm upset too, but Summer can't be dead. She always comes back, you said it too.” Yang's tears were becoming apparent. “You said it.”

“And I might have meant it once... not anymore.” Tai choked. He wasn't sure if it was sadness or embarrassment. “I'm sorry, it's messed-up to see your dad like this!”

Yang paused then approached her father with hesitant steps. “Do you want me to hug you?”

Tai's sobs ceased, he glanced at Summer's cape feeling her soft skin. _I'm never going to embrace Summer again._ He then releases the cape to hold open his arms. “Come here. My Sunny Little Dragon.” Yang climbed on the bed to embrace him. “I never want to leave you or Ruby.”

“Summer wants us to be happy. That's what she said to me many times.” Yang sniffed.

“She would have.” Tai nodded then hiccuped. “Is Ruby still downstairs with your uncle?”

“Yeah, the entire time.”

“We should grab her. I don't know if I want your uncle looking after her right now.” Tai shuffled off the bed with Yang still in his arms. He gasped as the open door revealed Qrow standing holding Ruby with her face buried in Qrow's chest. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.” Qrow said lowly. The two glared at each other as the wind howled outside. “Do you have anything else you want to say to me.”

Tai literally bit his tongue. “All I want is you to leave me with my girls after Summer's funeral. You can visit and check up on us but nothing more.” He sighed. “You're still family to me but...”

“I get it, Tai. At this point I just want to make sure everyone is alright.” Qrow groaned as he stroked Ruby's head.

“Sure,” Tai couldn't argue with him. Yang was his sister's daughter and Ruby was the daughter of his best friend. Even Summer didn't want him to go away with his semblance being bad luck.

 

Weeks passed since Summer's disappearance and Tai still had trouble sleeping and would shut himself away in his room for hours; sometimes he would stare at the sky, other times he would stare at the wall, and others he would stare at the photo of his team. He glanced at the electronic clock; it was 7:00 PM. Time to cook dinner for the girls.

He groaned as he lifted himself from his bed and stumbled out in the hallway. “Girls?” The steps were heavy as he checked every room upstairs. “Yang? Ruby?” His eyes suddenly widened. _They definitely would have came to me hours ago for dinner._

“Ruby? Yang? Where are you two?” He skipped steps as he scurried downstairs as he huffed. _How could I have lost them both?_ He ran out into the front yard. There was no one.

He ran out in the woods. Not in any direction in particular. Just out where he could find his daughters. He ran until he came across a few Beowolves.

“Damn...” He said as he realized he forgot his weapon at home. Another disturbing thought crossed his mind. “Yang? Ruby?” He said weakly before the Beowolves charged at him. At this point he closed his eyes. All he saw was darkness and he hated it but what more was there to be done. He then heard sounds of slashing and screeching. He felt nothing but the brisk air.

As he opened his eyes he saw Qrow holding his weapon as if it was nothing with the slain Beowolves by his side. Tai gasped. “Where's Yang and Ruby? Do you know?”

“They're both home. I didn't want to leave them by themselves but you weren't around and knew you wouldn't be safe out here.”

“You left them at home by themselves?!” Tai held out his arms as if he was going to fight him.

“They were out here by themselves looking for Raven!”

“What?!”

“Well Yang was and had Ruby in a wagon out in the wilderness. I saved them from other Beowolves that tried to kill them while you were being mopey.”

Tai blinked as he crossed his arms. “I'm being mopey? You hardly shed a tear since Summer died.”

“I shed tears but I'm still trying!” Qrow went so close to Tai's face that he could see his new facial hairs.

Tai raise his finger as he bit his lip. He stormed off back to his home.

“Look, Tai, I'm not trying to bust your balls here. I'm just trying to make you realize something.”

Tai walked with steady, haste steps. He should thank Qrow for saving his girls but he first needed to make mends with what he has done.

 

That night, Ruby and Yang slept in the same bed as their father's. Ruby on the right and Yang on the left. Tai stared at the ceiling wondering if Summer at least died peacefully. How awful and unfair would it be if she was torn apart by Grimm like petals being ripped off a rose. Ruby gasped and tossed, Tai directed his attention onto her. Ruby's eyes appeared to still be closed as she groaned.

Tai sniffed again. _If she wakes up will she wonder if yesterday was a nightmare._ He certainly would. In a world of Grimm there had to be good, though. He held onto his daughters tighter. “I love you both.” He whispers. “I want to keep you both in my lives forever, but even I know you two will live out the lives you want to live. And no one can take that away from you.”

A beam of sunlight hit the room. It seemed early for a sunrise, Tai thought this to himself. Then again who knows how long he was awake for. All he knows is that he now has two girls to look after – now until his last sunrise.


	51. Jacques Schnee/Gele'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And here I give you another Dad-centric chapter with, you guessed it, Jacques Gele' before he became a Schnee. I did some editing of the previous Jacques-centric chapter and might do a second part to this chapter so we'll see. This chapter is going to be a bit strange in the sense that it focuses on James Ironwood as well but I imagine the two being long-time (reluctant) friends before Jacques gained the company. 
> 
> Also... eh, I'll let y'all read and decide for yourself on how I portrayed Jacques's overall character. Hope you all enjoy.

Jacques was seventeen years of age in his finest suit and coat that his father gave to him. The last thing he gave to him before he left him and his mother. He had shoulder-length dark hair and a thin mustache. Women thought he was very handsome, he only had mild _interests_ in those type of women but nothing beyond that. Jacques huffed as he watched the musicians setting up the instruments in front of the stage. He was only five benches away but the first fifteen were crammed with people. People of all social statuses groveling to Nicholas Schnee. Jacques wanted to see good old Nick, and he wanted to have what he has: power, money, and respect.

A bunch of people scurried to the bench where Jacques was sitting. Some of them were children, Jacques rolled his eyes as they screeched.

“Oh c'mon, they're not that bad.” Said a familiar voice. It was James, a man that was one year younger than Jacques. People often mistook as brothers since they were always seen together and they both had blue eyes along with the exact same shade of dark hair. He was wearing a worn tweed jacket and simple khakis.

“James!” Jacques stood up and hugged his friend. “You said you weren't going to make it!”

“I was able to get out of training early.” James paused. “I told my instructor that there was a special event tonight. He simply nodded and gave me permission to leave early.”

“That's strange, he's usually quite hard on his students.”

“My thoughts exactly!” James sat down next to Jacques. “But I actually wanted to go tonight so I didn't question it.”

“Well good for you and good for him.”

“Well hello there, handsome.” Said a buxom, blonde woman strutting towards Jacques.

“Hello, and what can I do for you, Miss?” Jacques said mostly trying to be polite.

She held out her cigarette. “Do you have a light?”

Jacques took out a lighter from his pocket. “As a matter of fact I do.”

James folded his arms. “You know a pretty woman like you shouldn't be smoking.”

“I'm not looking for a father, I'm looking for a...” The blonde scoffed. “Oh never mind.” And with that she strutted off.

Jacques rolled his eyes at his friend. “You better watch yourself when we make it to Atlas. Women won't like to be told what to do from men of our current stature.”

“She was around our age, Jacque. Besides...”

“I know, your father suffered from the dusty lung,” Jacques cocked his head. “But it wasn't smoking that killed him.”

James breath was as visible as his disdain of how painfully true Jacque's statement was. “Doesn't mean I can't look after others.” He finally said. Jacques was unmoved nonetheless. “Anyway, I'm actually looking forward to the performance tonight.”

“Indeed, they say Nicholas has a grand singing voice. That and he's quite amiable.”

James grimaced. “I thought I heard somewhere that he wasn't performing; someone else would be replacing him.”

“What?” Jacques snapped his head towards him. “That can't be true! If he isn't going to be here tonight then who will?”

“Jacque, why are you freaking out?”

“Didn't I tell you?” Jacques whispered harshly. “I need to speak with him. To persuade him that I need to be part of his team.”

“You told me that but you didn't tell me your plan?”

“That I can't reveal. I trust you more than anyone I know but I can't take any chances with this. Course that's if Mr. Nick Schnee shows up.” There were three beats on the drum and everyone started clapping. Jacques sighed as he sat down with James. “I guess we will find out soon, yes?”

A burly man with a graying beard and rather soft face arose on stage in rather simple pants accompanied with suspenders, a navy blue shirt, and his famous red scarf. He smiled as he glided across the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” He expanded his arms. “First of all, I am very happy to see the smiling faces of Solitas tonight. So much attention for Nicholas Schnee – a fat old man with a beard as big as Atlas.” The audience erupted in laughter, even Jacques chuckled. James shared a laugh with curious eyes as he looked at his friend.

Nicholas chuckled before he coughed violently. Jacques exchanged glances with James in recognition. Nicholas cleared his throat. “Excuse me. Now then, tonight is a very special night. For it is tonight we have a very special guest replacing me.” A few _hmms_ and _ohhs_ were echoed. “Now I can promise you that this particular guest sings very beautifully and it warms my heart to see her perform tonight.” Nicholas glanced at the side stage, a young woman stepped on stage. “Everyone please welcome my oldest daughter, Willow Schnee!”

The audience gasped and applauded as the young woman approached the center of the stage where her father stood. Jacques found his eyes locked on her; she was on the shorter side but had a long slender torso, skin along with her hair as pale as the freshly fallen snow, and her eyes seem to never known any sort of evil.

Nicholas gave his daughter a pat on the back. “Well it looks as though you're off to a great start, dear.” The audience cooed, Nicholas smiled along with his daughter. “Now then enjoy the show, everyone!”

Willow stood in a semi-faltering pose in her navy blue shawl and white chiffon dress wearing a necklace Jacques couldn't quite make out from the back. _Perhaps she's not used to the cold._ Jacques thought to himself. The music began playing and Willow began to sing an orchestral version of an old lullaby:

 

_It starts with the unexpected loss of something dear,_

_The warm that comforted and cradled just disappears,_

_And in its place there's nothing,_

_Just an endless empty void,_

_The light that showed the way is gone, and darkness takes control._

_Bitterness and anger are quick to fill the void_

_The path to... weissolation,_

Willow gasped slightly before resuming to her singing. A child of five or six sitting a few feet away from Jacques whispered to her mother “Mommy, I think she screwed up the lyrics.”

“Quiet! Don't be rude!” The mother hissed.

Jacques glared at the child as he huffed. “What a rude kid. Told you so.” He murmured to James – just to see him fixating his gaze on the silver-haired heiress on stage. Jacques smirked before resuming his watch on the performance.

 

_Just means that the dreams that made me destroy,_

_The cold seems to seems to grow in my soul that's consuming me and heals_

_Confused_

_Am I losing myself in the storm? growing jaded,_

_Being pushed. being pulled, I'm unraveling,_

_Can't find myself when I'm constantly forced to conform,_

_Enemies surround me but the worst appear as friends,_

_Liars and pretenders only seek to reach their ends,_

_Everything is breaking right before my eyes,_

_Looking in the the mirror, I can see someone that I can recognize,_

_Mirror Mirror what's this thing I see,_

Willow stared directly at Jacques – or so it seemed. Jacques guessed that she did not like attention with the way her stance was and how worried her eyes were. He simply smiled at her, hoping that she noticed him.

_Who is staring back at me?_

_The stranger to my heart has filled my life,_

_Mirror, help me, who am I?_

 

The music wrapped up, a gust of wind and snow swept across the stage as Willow smiled faintly and bowed. The audience applauded softly but steadily. Jacques took the initiative to stand up. “Bravo, Lady Willow Schnee! A wonderful rendition of a glorious song.” He bellowed. It was then everyone else followed suit with Jacques and rose to cheer her name.

Willow's smile became greater as she saw Jacques. “Thank you, everyone.” She stood upright again and waited for the applause to cease. “And now my father and I will collect any sort of donation that will go to the children in orphanages.” She glanced at her father as if he was going to say something. “Of course, no obligation, but it would mean a lot to the children.” She curtsied once again. “Thank you.”

The audience applauded briefly once again as they murmured to arise from their seats to line up to the donation buckets. Nicholas's smile was brighter than the moon as he gazed at his daughter. He tilted his head to prompt Willow to head towards one of the booths. As Nicholas headed towards one of the booths he took a steady look at the man who honored his daughter. Jacques rose to study the crowd then at Nicholas. He allowed everyone to pass by him while he bowed his head slightly at Nicholas. _This might be easier than I anticipated._ He thought this to himself.

Jacques fixed the collar of his shirt. “I didn't know they did such charitable things.”

“The concerts they will hold here in the center will often collect donations whether it be towards people who lost their jobs, fallen hunters, or abandoned children. This particular holiday is dedicated to children; to give them gifts and remind them of the cheer in the world – or at least it's supposed to.” James sighed as he took out some lien from his pocket and made his way towards the stage.

“I thought you quit your job a while back.” Jacques said walking alongside James.

“I saved enough for food, shelter, and – events like these.” James frowned became deeper. “When my father lost his job and my mother was sick our family had to do everything to survive.” James's brows met. “Even though Nicholas charges those elitists in Atlas every single performance while giving us a free performance I know the shareholders always somehow convince the board to take those _charitable profits._ ”

“I see. You have a redeemable heart, I'll give you that much, James.” Jacques patted James on the shoulder. “You do what you have to do then. I'm going to try to rub elbows with Mr. Schnee.”

“Sure thing, Jacque. Good luck.”

“Oh, James? I just thought of something.” Jacques looked at James square in the eye. “Find out as much as you can about Nicholas's daughter.”

“Jacque, you know I don't know how to talk to women.” James sighed.

“It's not that hard, just give them many compliments. Tell them how pretty they look like you did with the blonde. Don't be afraid to be creative. Do this for me. For us!” And with that Jacques walked gracefully towards Nicholas.

Jacques grabbed out some lien and stood behind the crowd of people waiting patiently for his turn. He watched how Nicholas thanked every single one of them and even hugged a few of them. Jacques stood patiently as he waited for the crowd to dissipate so he could talk to him personally.

He wondered what Nicholas was like before he had the company. Was he bitter or cold and success melted his unhappiness away? Or was he always so jovial? Jacques would like to think the latter.

Nicholas received the lien from the last person and placed it in a red bucket. The guards standing right behind Nicholas glared at Jacques with piercing eyes. No matter, Jacques held his expression in pose manner and bowed in front of Nicholas as he passed him the lien.

Nicholas gingerly took the lien from him and raised his eyebrows on the young lad. “Thank you, young man. It's refreshing to see people around Willow's age donating.”

“Actually, I should be the one thanking you for putting on these performances for the people. I find it amazing that a man of such prestige would put on charitable events.” Jacques rose with his shoulders held back. “And your daughter was absolutely amazing.” He paused with a slight chuckle. “And if I may be so bold, she is very beautiful.”

Nicholas beamed. “That is very kind of you to say, Mister...”

“Gele'.” Jacques handed out his hand “Jacques Gele' to be exact.”

Nicholas took his hand, even as he firmly shook his gray eyes seemed bewildered. “ _Gele'_? Hmm... I heard that name before.”

“My father was one of your engineers.” Jacques let go off Nicholas's hand. “He contributed to the invention of the Dust mechanics. I do find it admirable that you recall the name.”  
“Oh! That's right!” Nicholas chuckled then coughed slightly. “So then, you're Alban Gele's son. So whatever happened to him?”

“He left the continent of Solitas a long time ago. My mother and I only knew of this after he left us.”

Nicholas's smile subsided. “He never mentioned any wife or children – or at least not to me.”

“Hmm, well you see,” Jacques's breath was visible in the cold dark evening. “My father never married, he only had – interests.” Jacques paused remembering what people have called him. “I hope I'm not letting on too much information but when he left my mother and I had to fend for ourselves.”

“Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear.” Nicholas's tone seemed sincere and understanding. “Is there anything I can do?” Nicholas asked gently.

“Well I hate to ask anything from anyone especially from a busy man such as yourself but perhaps you can have me be your closest associate. I have worked with my father for a while – albeit a short while – and would like to be able to help you with the company. Also, I could help you weed out your more questionable associates.”

“Questionable associates? Young man, what are you saying?” Nicholas gave him a suspicious look.

“Well, it's just that some of them are involved with duplicating Grimm. I believe one of them is collaborating with Dr. Merlot.”

“Do you know this for a fact?” Nicholas grimaced.

“I can get you concrete evidence by next week; I already have the letter exchanges that my father had with the scientists including their addresses. You deserve someone you can trust, someone that will take very good care of the company.” Jacques glanced over at Willow who happened to be conversing with James. “Otherwise your company will fail and there will be thousands without jobs and no one will feed your family.” Jacques patted Nicholas on the shoulder, the guards placed their hands firmly on their guns. “At least think about it.” He said without a trace of fright.

“I will consider it, young man. I knew your father was a savvy man and I would be willing to wager you are as well.” Nicholas stood slightly upright. “But if I'm wrong there will be bad news for you.”

“I understand your wary nature Mr. Schnee. But I can assure you that I am looking after you as well as your family's best interest.” Jacques bowed as he grabbed a few papers from his pocket and handed it to Nicholas.

“What's this? Is there a bad list here or something?” Nicholas cachinnated.

“Here are the letters I was referring to. Feel free to do any sort of investigations on the recipients including my father and myself.” Jacques stood completely straight. “Anyway, I won't take up any more of your time, I will go now. Please take care and give Willow my regards please.” Jacques turned around and slid away with a grin on his face.

“Mr. Gele',” Nicholas called out before he coughed. Jacques turned back to his direction. “I have had my suspicions about these scientists for quite some time now. And your father did many things for the company. If you are right then you will not only have a place as my associate – but at my dinner table.”

Jacques smile curled as he pressed his hand against his heart as he bowed. “That would honor me greatly, Sir.”

 

The crowd before James was much smaller and James stepped closer to Willow with each second. Willow grinned as she received the lien from the last person and placed it in the bucket with a _Thank you,_ _You have a great heart, The children will be so_ grateful. The guard standing right behind Willow glared at James with piercing eyes. Willow said thank you to each donator with a smile and high notes. _If she hated what she was doing she was very good at pretending._ James thought this to himself.

When James handed the lien to Willow he bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Willow's face went from a pale white to a slight crimson. “Shouldn't I be the one thanking you.”

“What I meant is thank you for giving an amazing performance.” James then thought of what Jacques said. “So the talented Willow Schnee, not only are you an excellent singer but you have nice... hands. I mean you are beautiful, well unconventionally beautiful. Erm...”

Willow bursted out laughing before a few surrounding people looked over. She composed herself. “Why thank you. I'm really sorry. I'm not used to...” Willow handed the bucket of lien to one of the ushers. “Uh anyway, it's nice to see people our age coming to these events.”

James inhaled. “Well children are our future and I always try to help them when I can.”

“How endearing...” Willow tilted her head. “Do you have children?”

James grinned. “I don't look that old, do I?”

“Oh what I meant was...” Willow's eyes went all over the place as if she was looking for something tangible. “Do you have any younger siblings? Or do you want children?”

James blinked trying to seem unfazed by the second question. “I don't have any siblings. Only my good friend. And I haven't quite thought about having children of my own. Not recently anyway.”

“I see,” Willow's face erupted in a shade of crimson. “Have you ever visited Atlas?”

“Only once for an... appointment.” James held his head as steady as he could. It never occurred to Willow at the time that his family was denied compensation for his father's death at work due to what they thought was negligence. “It was a failed attempt at what we needed – but it was a nice place to visit.”

“I think you would like it there.” Willow glanced to see her father still talking to the handsome man with dark hair. “And so would your friend.”

“My friend's father knew your father.”

“Does he?” Willow's eyes lit up when she glanced back at James.

“You could say they're in a meeting of some sort. If it goes well then maybe we'll see each other again.”

“I would love that.” Willow clasped her hands together like the children in the orphanages whenever they see her father.

“Me too,” James said rather plainly. In the corner of his eye he saw Jacques glaring at him. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” He said as if he recited it to sound more endearing.

“Willow,” Nicholas called out. “I'm so sorry my sweet little snow princess, but we should get going now.”

Willow turned to her father, her teeth resisted the awkward grind. “Of course, Daddy. Just a second, please.” She glances back at James. “Sorry, uhmm...”

James extended his hand. “My name is James.”

“James,” Willow paused before she took James's hand. He resisted a gasp as he held her hand cladded in leather gloves. “Thank you, again for your performance. I mean, attending my performance!” Her words were haste and so was the handshake.

“Thank you for performing. You sang beautifully.” James said without a missing a beat. That much he genuinely meant. “Take care.”

“You too, James.” Willow did a curtsy of some sort before she scurried to her father.

James watched as her father held open his arms to embrace her. “That was a wonderful performance. I'm certain we received more donations with you more so than me singing.”

“You mean it?” Willow said gleefully.

Nicholas cachinnated until he coughed. “Sorry. Lungs aren't quite what they used to be. But of course I meant what I said! You know I would never mislead you, sweetie.”

“Aww, Daddy. That makes me so happy.” Willow clutched onto her father.

James observed them, even at a good twenty feet he could feel their warmth. He wondered if the silver-haired girl realized how lucky she is to be born in a wealthy family and a loving father – or if she was dubbed Snow Princess for a reason aside from how cold her hands were.

“James?” Jacques's voice snapped James out of his observance. “So what was she like?”

James practically mastered the art of restraining his eye-roll or scowling at his friend that he calls family. “Our discussion was brief so I couldn't quite get a good read on her but she seemed, for the most part, polite.”

Jacques scoffed. “Every heiress who's trying to put on a show for charitable purposes would be polite.” He narrowed his eyes. “If you were to take a guess how smart would you say she is?”

“In terms of socially smart? She didn't quite know how to chat with me without being flustered.” James smirked. “Then again this is coming from someone who complimented on her hands. Then she laughed. She apologized but then she laughed.”

Jacques howled with laughter. “Now that's original!”

“Oh, I should say this.” James's tone softened. Jacques leaned in as if James was revealing the plot twist of a story. “Her hands were very cold even with her gloves on.”

“Cold?”

“It was as if she had some sort of magic or powers beyond semblances and Dust.” James glanced back over to the direction where Willow and her father was heading. Nicholas had his hand over Willow's shoulder with her soft smile meeting his as they headed towards their luxury car. “And I think she knew that I knew.”

Jacques glided his head back as if he held his chin. “Hmm, interesting. I wonder if the rumors are true then.”

“Rumors?”

“I normally don't listen to fairy tales or gossip by riffraff but I heard that Nicholas doesn't showcase his daughters – particularly Willow – due to her possessing the Winter Maiden's power and the other being sickly.” Jacques smirked. “I always thought he was trying to protect both of his daughters' privacy but with a daughter that beautiful...”

“Jacque, she's not some shiny medallion! She's a person!” James gasped.

Jacque's icy blue eyes struck James. “I'm well aware she's a person but she's more than that.” He cracked a smirk. “She is, indeed, what they call a Snow Princess. And if things go as well as I anticipate then the world will be ours.” Try as he could a sigh eluded James. Jacques snickered. “Don't lie to yourself. You want to get out of this hellhole of a village and change your life for the better. And I will do that for you, my friend.” Jacques placed his hand on his shoulders. “But you're going to have to help me help you. We can and will make a great team.”

“I know the lengths you will go to succeed but I don't want to use this girl.” James blinked. “Or her father.” He said plainly.

“She was nice to you then but she once she goes home to her manor she's going to complain on how late she had to stay up,” Jacques's pitch went higher. “ _How tired she is that she had to visit a bunch of unruly kids_ , and her father is going to apologize to her then have their servants make her any dessert of her choosing then fetch her some new jewelry _like he promised_. I can guarantee that she's a brat like the rest of them!”

“You don't know that, you haven't even met her.” James said firmly. “I may not have had a good read on her but I can say this; the bond of what a father and daughter love should be is what I saw between those two. He cares about her and she looks up to him.”

“And where are the fathers we looked up to? Mmm?” Jacques said without hesitation. “You know what my father taught me? Nothing! Except the world is cold so we might as well go along.” He softened his face like a father realizing he has been too hard on his child. “As for Nicholas, if it wasn't for me he would never realized that he was being used by a greater evil than myself. So look at it that way.”

“So why did you ask me about Willow's personality specifically?”

Jacques tilted his head. “Even in today's day and age the best way to secure one's fortune is through marriage. When I get Nicholas's approval I will ask his daughter's hand in marriage. And from the way she glanced over at me I think I'm off to a good start.”

“When? I think you mean _if._ ”

“Watch yourself, James. I may be a realist but I refuse to let this opportunity slip through my fingers.” Jacques gave him one final pat before releasing him. “Businessman can't be pessimistic.”

“That they can't,” James sighed. “But people are going to get hurt.”

“And they can get over it just like we did. Just do this for us, James.” Jacques's smirk became more curled. “You want to someday have power. You said it yourself” His snicker staccato-ed. “And I saw the way you gawked at Willow. You can't pass up the opportunity to be closer to her.”

“I thought you wanted her.”

“If I get bored of her she can go have her lovers. I usually don't like to share but like I said, the girl's probably fickle anyway.” Jacques's eyes tilted looked at the moon. “And she's probably as cold as the air tonight.”

“And what if you're wrong?” James asked sternly.

“It will catch up with her.” Jacques turned around as the snow started to fall. “Now let's go home. I have a feeling that you will be thanking me one day.” Jacques started his strut towards the roads, the winds hissed louder. Nonetheless Jacques kept walking and James followed with his usual sigh. Jacques on the other hand looked at the sky slowly filling with clouds of snow.

“I have a few more questions about Willow.” Jacques's voice was crisp.

“What now?” James asked casually. “Are you going to ask me what I think her favorite color is?”

“Did you happen to get a closer look at the necklace she's wearing?”

“It looked like their family's emblem only it had several swords within the circle.”

“I see, then I have some thinking to do when I get her a gift. Women normally like jewelry.” Jacques paused. “And when her hands became cold do you think it only happens when she's nervous or emotionally compromised?”

“Well she is a well-renowned heiress and if she is, indeed, the Winter Maiden I would think she's always nervous.”

“Fair point,” Jacques huffed. “And I would be willing to wager the rest of her is like that as well even her lips.”

“Looks like you'll have to prepare for that too.” James said in a cheeky tone. “Except you don't feel anything.”

“It's not so much of that I'm concerned about.” Jacques snapped. “I hope she's willing and able to have children. It will be a lot easier to hold onto the company if there are heirs...” He noted James's grimace. “Or heiresses. I really don't care which.” Jacques's tone calmed. “Either way, the Schnee family needs me – and I won't disappoint them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Path to Isolation by Jeff Williams.


	52. Ghira Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long. It has been challenging writing chapters in the POV of Kali and Ghira for me for whatever reason. I think because they're the newest characters out of all the parents I'm still trying to get a sense of their full background and such. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted this chapter to emphasize Ghira's overall feelings about equality... as well as his feelings for Kali. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

The air sat upon everyone's shoulders as they lifted the hardwood into houses and onto the floors. There are a few humans but mostly Faunus. Ghira was friends with all of them – even the humans.

Ghira huffed as he stretched before picking up the pile of tiles by the truck. One of the humans is named Kal presented him with a bottle of whiskey. “Wanna sip?”

“I don't drink whiskey but thanks.” Ghira said politely.

“Sure  _thang_ , Panther-Man.” Kal said playfully.

“Please don't call me that.” Ghira asked firmly. _For the fifth time!_

“Aw, sorry, friend.” Kal said before he took another sip and placed it on the wonky “lunch table” to resume to work. “It's there if you change your mind.”

Ghira eye-rolled for just a second before realizing it was just the over-work getting to Kal. He glanced at another human coworker who's name was John. John gave Ghira a sympathetic look as he picked up the wood pieces. “Don't listen much to what he says.”

“Trust me, I don't.” Ghira glanced at the foundation of the building. He noted how each wood pieces relied on each other no matter how different they were. He carried onward towards the foundation. “How's your wife? Is her condition any better?”

“They're calling it Dust Lung now. I'm afraid it will be a while,” John ceased his strut as he sighed. “If ever.” He kept walking. “ _She deserves so much better_ I say to my family members. But they say the same thing ever since I brought her home.” He sneered. “ _True, but remember what she is._ What a cop-out!”

“My deepest condolences.” Ghira knew John's wife for quite some time. “She may had sheep ears in but I'm not one of those who people mistake her for being meek.” He laid down the tiles and started organizing the floor foundations.

“No,” John nearly dropped the wood. “Which brings up another concern.”

Ghira paused waiting for anything positive. “What's that?”

“She's becoming bitter again. When she's like this she starts to resent my race again... well not entirely, obviously, but I think she blames my kind for her illness.”

“You have to remind her that you're suffering too.” Ghira firmly advised.

“She had a feeling you would say that.” John huffed. “She respects you but she's getting tired. And quite frankly so am I.”

Ghira laid down the tiles and got up. “Well then we have to change.”

 

The sun was setting. Whenever the last sun dipped below the hill it was time for everyone to finally quit for the day. Everyone drew their breaths generously as they laid down their tools and such. Ghira simply stared at the night sky meeting the crimson sky admiring it's beauty. It was the one thing he could take away from a days worth of hard work.

John gasped, Ghira looked over to John. “What's wrong?”

“How long have you been bleeding for?”

Ghira subsided his stare and only spared a few seconds to look at the gash on his arm. “Since I have been cut apparently. After a while I just don't notice these things anymore.”

“We should get you to a doctor. I know the person.” John affirmed.

 

The infirmary was what some would call a humble, strange building but to Ghira it felt like a sanctuary with it's stoned walls and stained glass designs. John led him towards the sickroom behind the main alter.

“What kind of building is this?” Ghira inquired.

“Not sure, this has long been abandoned.” John answered. They approached the door to the room. “Kali?”

“Come in,” Said a muffled but graceful voice.

They both sauntered in, the room laid a cot right dead in the center with Kali by the desk off to the side. She turns around. “Sorry, but this is all Quasi and could find. Good news is that the place provides wonderful insulation.”

Ghira gaped. She had silky black hair a little pass her shoulders with striking amber eyes and pale skin. Her smile is what got him the most. “I have a wound.” He said flatly.

John couldn't help himself. He bursted out laughing. Kali smirked as she did a slight eye roll. “Nice to see you too, John.” Kali strutted towards Ghira, inspecting his wound with wary eyes. “You definitely have a bit of a wound there Mister...”

“Please call me Ghira.” He said with an unbalanced smile.

“Ghira,” Kali took a bottle and some bandages, hastily but gently applied it to Ghira's arm. “I hope you won't mind me asking but what caused this wound.”

“A piece of wood scratched me while I wasn't looking.”

“Scratched?” Kali glanced with skeptic eyes.

“We work at the same construction team.” Ghira said with a firm enough voice. “Could be worse.”

“Yes, but it also can be better.” Kali quipped.

Ghira mustered a chuckle. “I agree.”

Kali ceased as she was wrapping Ghira's wound. “I think I have heard of you. They say you're quite... vocal.”

“Maybe not today but yes.” Ghira blushed for the first time in a while.

John snickered as he made his way to the door. “I have to go home to tend to things but I'll leave you two be.”

“Sure thing,” Ghira softened his voice. “Please take care.” As soon as the door was shut, Ghira cleared his throat. “I don't think I have seen you around. Are you new in town?”

“Yes, I am. Quasi was the one who brought me here and told me about you.”

“Oh,” Ghira's face softened. “That's good of him to have brought you here.”

“He was and is quite chivalrous.” Kali smiled.

A strange hint of jealousy took over Ghira, nonetheless he wanted to know more about this woman. “So aside from healing reckless schmucks such as myself what else do you do?”

Kali laughed. “Well I love to read.”

“As do I!” Ghira said a little too loudly. “I have many books I can lend you. I'll swing by tomorrow with some of my favorites.”

“That sounds lovely.” Kali tied a convoluted knot around Ghira's arm with a slight blush. “I can't wait to read them. Thank you for the offer.”

“Thank you, for being here.” Ghira sighed smoothly.


	53. Willow Schnee - The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, 
> 
> This is actually a follow-up on The Forest (it wouldn't quite make sense if it was titled The Forest Part II if they're in an airship). Anyway, please let me know if there is anything you would want me to add. More STRQ-centric chapters, more father-centric chapters, or anything at all. 
> 
> Thank you all!

Willow gazed out the window of the airship at the sapphire sea as the sun was bestowing it's presence on the world. It was three hours she has been awake now. Riding an airship was hardly a new experience for her but she still felt like a stranger to it all.

“Mother... erm, Mom?” Weiss's voice snapped Willow's head towards her daughter. Weiss was by the doorway with a mug in her hand and a meek smile. “Ruby told me you were awake earlier. So I made you coffee.”

“Oh...” Willow couldn't articulate anything even if it was a simple thank you.

“Yes, it has soy and two sugars. Just the way you like it.”

Willow chuckled. “It's not that. Sorry – I mean, thank you. You're very sweet.”

Weiss strutted towards her. “Are you excited for Vacuo?”

“Excited isn't quite the word but sure.” Willow took her mug which was navy with a Atlas's emblem on it.

“You okay?” Weiss inquired.

“Yeah,” She said still studying the mug. “It's just been a while since I have seen the sea – or at least from an aerial view.”

“I remember you loved going to our yacht.”

“Indeed,” She took a sip from her coffee. She didn't particular liked how burnt the coffee tasted but she drank it nonetheless. “I once recalled asking Lamar what he thought Atlas looked like. He responded that the snow reminded of him of shredded pearls.”

Weiss smile grew larger. “That's cute.”

Willow waved her hand across her and towards the end of her bed. “Please sit if you like.”

Weiss immediately sat as if she was waiting for her mother's permission. Before Weiss never sat next to her mother. Willow always wondered why that was. “I'm guessing you never been to Vacuo before.”

“I think your grandfather took your sister and I there once for a business trip he had. I was really young at the time so I don't remember everything. Though, I do recall it being very hot.” Willow paused. “And there was live music everywhere.”

“Live music? In a desert?”

“Right? Who knew?” Willow chuckled before she sipped her coffee.

“Maybe you can perform there.” Weiss tilted her head. “You know I always hated that Father didn't allow you to perform at concerts once I started singing.”

“I did too, but it was what it was.” Willow stroked her daughter's hair. “Oh, but I was happy to see you shine brighter than I did.” She observed the proud look on her daughter's face. “Did I ever tell you why I named you Weiss?”

“Winter said that Weiss rhymed with ice. You two thought of the name.”

“Oh, well I convinced her into agreeing to that but there is a story behind it.”

Weiss blinked. “And what's that?”

“When I was sixteen I was performing at my first concert. I remember being so nervous even when your grandfather insisted I would do very well. _Everyone at rehearsal loved you_ he would say. It was the annual charity concert he would hold in the villages outside Atlas. When I started performing everything was going smoothly until my voice cracked slightly and I mispronounced isolation as Weiss-olation. At that moment I was mortified but kept going. That's what your grandfather would have wanted.” Willow noted Weiss's soft eyes. “When the singing was finally over the audience was mixed on how to respond but then your father arose and cheered my name. Everyone else followed suit.”

“Sooo, I'm a reminder of how you met my father?”

“You are a reminder of how even the greatest things can arise even when they seem like a mistake at the time.”

Weiss pursed her lips. “You have a very perverse sense of humor, you know that!”

Willow jeered. “Oh, I know.” She sighed as she saw her daughter's annoyance. “If it makes you feel any better your aunt would call me a weeping willow every time I would get upset over something minor.”

“What was my aunt like?”

“Your aunt...” Willow brought her mug down on the end-table at a glacial pace. Anything to buy her time. “At first I wanted to hate her. She was a sibling I didn't want and at the time I was convinced she took my mother's – your grandmother's life.”

“She was sick with the blood illness.”

“Yes, that's right. She wasn't alive for much longer after my sister was born. It was less than a day but it felt immediate especially after I felt the sensation of the Maiden's powers into me. I was asleep by mother's side. _What's happened to me_? I asked your grandfather who held onto your grandmother's hand weeping.”

“So they were planning you to be the next maiden all along.” Weiss said with solemn eyes. “It sounded like they didn't even ask your permission.”

Willow then recalled hearing somewhere that the red-haired huntress from Beacon was allegedly the Fall Maiden. “Parents do appalling things thinking it's the best for their children. They wanted me to have the powers so I can have everything. So I can be powerful and strong.” Willow huffed. “ _Such irony._ I always thought to myself.”

“Mom, stop.” Weiss said firmly. “And you still haven't answered my question.”

“Oh, right,” Willow glanced out the window. “I wanted your aunt out of my life. One night, I snuck her out of the manor and went into a nearby meadow and hid behind a tree hoping someone would just take her away.”

Weiss blinked. “Mother? Did you really do that?”

“I didn't intend any harm on her. But you're right in thinking it was a terrible thing to do to a newborn sibling. Even as I waited I thought how bad of an idea especially when I heard her cries. As I went over to finally retrieve her her Grimm arrived. I was able to shield both your sister and I with the ice powers bestowed upon me but only for so long. Fortunately, your grandfather came by and rescued us.

'He was clearly not happy. He didn't ground me or anything like that but he said to me how hurt he was that I would do such a thing. He then says that sometimes when the world grows cold family is who you can always look up to. _Take good care of your sister. That is all I ask from you._

'So since then I would read to her, play with her, and we would even paint each other's nails or do each other's hair.” Willow turned her head to the side making her 'lazy bun' more apparent. “I had a higher bun than this, much like Winter's, and the other half of my half would fall over my shoulders. I would place her hair in a ponytail much like yours with the bun and all – but symmetrical and when only wear it on occasions.” She blinked as she sighed. “As for what she was like; she loved to read and was very astute. She had her standards, like she always loved having a beautiful room but she wasn't superficial like I was. She wanted to explore the world and learn more. And even if she was sassy at times she had a good heart.”

Willow hummed. “She was the only one that warned me about Jacques. She said she read enough about usurpers to know their tactics. _He's like a step-mother I read from a tale once_. Needless to say I didn't want to believe her. _I hope I'm wrong,_ she said to me.”

Weiss held onto her sapphire brooch. “Sounds like you two really cared about each other then.”

“We would bicker but we loved each other... even when I tried not to love her I did.” Willow's eyes seemed to have lost itself in a curious gaze. “Before they had scrolls we had letters. You know, handwritten letters.”

“I know what you meant.” Weiss smirked. “I remember Grandpa showed me a few of his letters including the ones he would send to Nana.”

“Every time she would write home she advised father to watch after me but never outright said why.”

“Do you think it was because of Father?”

“Mmm, I think it was more than that. Even when she was always ill she would sometimes check up on me. One time she checked on me late at night due to a nightmare she had.” Willow inhaled as she firmly closed her eyes. “She once dreamt that I was drowning in a sea of red, she told me. She didn't specify what the red represented but it was disturbing enough to wake her up and wonder how I was.”

“You said you have had that dream too.”

“Yes, but not until years later. And it was reoccurring for me. For her it was only once.”

“Hrmm,” Weiss retracted her head and stared at her feet next to her mother's. Willow followed suit noting her daughter's dainty feet next hers. “Interesting.” Weiss said still staring down. “Do you think she had some sort of... magical powers?”

“Whatever she was she was unlike anyone else. Even Ozpin saw something in her and took her under her wing. She read every single one of his books and adored every single page so it was no surprise she was ecstatic when he offered her an apprenticeship?”

“Apprenticeship?” Weiss blinked thinking of Oscar. “For what?”

“She told Father and I it was to be a professor,” Willow scoffed. “Even someone as dense as myself didn't quite buy that. I mean, why would Ozpin have came all the way from another continent to recruit someone he never met before to be a professor? My father also had his suspicions... but ultimately he wanted both his daughters to be happy and just went along.”

“He was always optimistic and it served him well in some regards,” Weiss looked back at her mother, she pressed her hand against hers and only noted a the snowflake ring on her index finger and no wedding ring. “I'm sure he would have deeply regretted giving you away to Father, though.”

“I had a feeling he knew. Even before the wedding I was having my doubts and he simply said that all I had to do was say no and he would tell Jacques along with everyone else the wedding is off on my behalf. But his health was deteriorating and we would have had nothing to inherit if I didn't marry him. That's what I said to myself.” Willow gave Weiss a final stroke through her ponytail. “Besides, I would never have had you or Winter or Whitley.”

“That's very endearing,” Weiss paused with shaking eyes. “Do you want Winter or I to have the Maiden's powers?”

“If it happens to be that way then it happens. I would prefer it not but I hope whatever happens you all will be content with it. And whatever happens to me... is for the best.”

Weiss leaned in to wrap her arms around her shoulders. “Then you really do care.” Her sighs staccoto-ed. “Not only for me but for yourself.”

Willow blinked. “Well why else do you think I accompanied you and your team?”

“I thought you only did so to be safe.”

“Well that's part of it.” Willow's hands became colder. She gasped but her daughter was hardly moved. “Even though it's comfortable I don't want to be stuck in a manor _all_ of my life. That's something I said to myself before I was a huntress. I know the comfort is still there but I need to be here.”

“You still have a ways to go but at least you're getting there.” Weiss held onto her mother firmly as the cold air slowly evaporated.

 _And so it makes sense now_. Willow thought this to herself as she wondered why Weiss was so distant from her. “Even the cold has a strange familiar comfort, but please don't be afraid of happiness. Even depressed people can be happy.”

 

 


End file.
